Beastly
by Ana Krol
Summary: ADAPTAÇÃO. Edward tem tudo, mas ainda assim humilha a todos a sua volta. Até que um dia se meteu com a pessoa errada. Com uma brincadeira, deixa-a plantada no baile, e ela uma bruxa, o castiga com uma maldição. Em dois anos ele tem que encontrar o amor verdadeiro.
1. Chapter 1

**Bom meninas como prometido aqui está a adaptação de Bella e a fera, no mundo atual, é um livro que já tem sua versão no cinema, mas que eu acho que deixou a desejar, por ter partes do livro totalmente ignoradas , e se vocês viram o filme perceberam isso aqui. Achei o filme ótimo, mas acho que pecou nesse aspecto. Vamos a adaptação.**

* * *

><p>Edward tem tudo, mas ainda assim, não se sente bem ao menos que deprecie e<p>

humilhe todos aqueles que não cumprem com seus estandartes de perfeição. Até

que um dia se meteu com a pessoa errada, uma estranha garota de sua aula de

inglês, que tem o cabelo verde e sua aparência não é precisamente agradável.

Como uma brincadeira, ele a deixa plantada no baile. Então descobre que a

estranha, entretanto, não é nada mais nada menos que uma bruxa que o castiga

com uma maldição!

Existe uma possibilidade, ele tem dois anos para encontrar alguém que o ame

realmente, apesar de sua aparência monstruosa; mas o que é realmente difícil é

que ele também deve amar essa pessoa ou será uma besta para sempre.

* * *

><em><strong>Prólogo (Obs: Erros de português propositais, nas partes do livro que remetem a um chat.)<br>**_

**Senhor Anderson: **Bem vindos a primeira reunião do grupo do chat Mudanças Inesperadas.

**Senhor Anderson:**Há alguém aí? Ou deveria dizer, alguém vai admitir que está aí?

_**BestaNYC** entrou no chat._

**Senhor Anderson:**Olá, BestaNYC

**Senhor Anderson:**Olá? Vejo que está aí, BestaNYC. Você quer se apresentar?

**BestaNYC**:Não quer falar... outra pessoa?

**Senhor Anderson:**Sim, parece que temos um monte de olheiros que se

uniram ao chat antes que você.

**BestaNYC**:Então deixemos que eles falem primeiro.

**Senhor Anderson:**Alguém mais quer enviar uma saudação a Besta?

**BestaNYC**:Tanto faz. Não importa.

**Senhor Anderson:**Obrigada por falar, Dama Silenciosa, perdão pela

brincadeira. Que tipo de criatura você é?

**DamaSilenciosa**:Uma sereia. Uma pequena.

**Senhor Anderson:**Você foi transformada em uma sereia?

**DamaSilenciosa**:Na realidade, sou uma sereia desde sempre, mas estou

*considerando* uma transformação. Acho que este grupo podia me ajudar a tomar a decisão.

**Senhor Anderson:**É disso que vamos falar esta noite... da experiência da transformação, como vocês se transformaram no que são.

**Ranzinha**:Vc se transf, Andy?

**Senhor Anderson:**Bom, não. Mas criei este grupo para ajudar a todos vocês.

**BestaNYC**:Você é uma garota, DamaSilenciosa? Quero dizer, uhm, er, peixe fêmea. Uma sereia.

**Ranzinha**:Cmo vai nos ajudar se ñ sabe o que é isto?

**DamaSilenciosa**:Besta, sim, eu sou. Eu estou pensando em me transformar em uma garota humana.

**Senhor Anderson: **Ranzinha, eu estudei o tipo de caso de vocês. Extensamente. Escrevi uma tese sobe Os Efeitos da Transformação no Amor Verdadeiro, baseada nos trabalhos de Grimm, LePrince de Beaumont, Aksakov, Quiller- Couch, e Walt Disney...

**BestaNYC**:Localização, Dama?

**DamaSilenciosa**:Estou certa de que você está muito mais do que

qualificado, Andy. Muito amável da sua parte montar isto :)

**Senhor Anderson:**Obrigada, Dama.

**DamaSilenciosa**:Besta, eu estou na Dinamarca. Na realidade, no oceano

Atlântico, perto da Dinamarca.

**BestaNYC**:Dinamarca?

**Ranzinha**: Perdoem pq é difícil escrevr cm ps palmeados.

**DamaSilenciosa**:Dinamarca. É na Europa.

**Ranzinha**:Quero dizer, PÉS.

**Senhor Anderson:**Entendo, Ranzinha. Creio que será bom para vocês, garotos... e garota... reuni-los e falar

_**GarotoUrso** entrou no chat._

**GarotoUrso**:Quero falar dessas 2 garotas que vi.

**BestaNYC**:Faz frio aí, Dama!

**DamaSilenciosa**:Sim, faz sorriso Mas a água está quente.

**GarotoUrso**:Quero falar dessas 2 garotas!

**BestaNYC**:Está solteira, Dama?

**GarotoUrso**:Essas duas garotas... 1 é RosaVermelha e está realmente beeeeeeeeeem!

**DamaSilenciosa**:Algo assim, Besta. Acho que sei aonde quer chegar...

**Ranzinha**:O + dur pra mim é comer moscs

**GarotoUrso**:A outra é Brancadeneve

**DamaSilenciosa**:Estou solteira, mas há um garoto em particular... um marinheiro.

**GarotoUrso**:Não *essa* Brancadeneve. Outra diferente... a irmã de RosaVermelha. Calada. Ela também é simpática.

**Ranzinha**:Não gosto de moscs

**BestaNYC**:A questão é, Dama, que eu procuro conhecer uma garota, uma garota que possa me amar.

**DamaSilenciosa**:Tentador, Besta, mas estou apaixonada p/outro. Há um garoto em um veleiro. O salvei de se afogar.

**Senhor Anderson:**Podemos não falar *todos* de uma vez?

**BestaNYC**:Mas normalmente não temos ninguém com quem falar.

**Ranzinha**:Acho q peguei 1 bruxa

**BestaNYC**:Eu também

**DamaSilenciosa**:Considerando um trato com uma bruxa. Bruxa do Mar, na realidade. Minha voz em troca de pernas humanas. Por isso sou Silenciosa.

**BestaNYC**:Você escreve muito bem, Dama.

**DamaSilenciosa**:Obrigada, Besta. Tenho dedos, não garras.

**GarotoUrso**:Pre-sun-ço-sa

**Senhor Anderson:**Besta, por que na nos conta da sua transformação?

**BestaNYC**:Não me agrada.

**Senhor Anderson:**Está entre amigos, Besta.

**GarotoUrso**:Sim, prossiga, assim poderei falar das 2 garotas

**BestaNYC**:Você conhece a 2 garotas, Príncipe? Onde você ESTÁ?

**Senhor Anderson:**Isto não é um serviço de encontros, Besta.

**BestaNYC**:Sim, bom, não seria mal. É difícil conhecer garotas quando você parece Chewbacca!(link: retirem espaços: http:/ . blogspot . com/ -T011BxYdw4Y/Tg3AVbf0OJI/AAAAAAAAA0w/sRaY8BKG4dI/ ) E tenho que conhecer 1 para terminar com minha maldição.

**Senhor Anderson:**Você precisa de uma rede de apoio também. Por isso montei isso.

**DamaSilenciosa**:Por favor, fale, Besta. Está entre amigos.

**BestaNYC**:Ok, ok. A primeira coisa que vocês tem que saber de mim é que sou uma besta.

**Ranzinha**:Daí o nick.

**Senhor Anderson:**Nada de piadas, Ranzinha.

**BestaNYC**:Sim, claro. Mas houve um tempo em que teria dito a uma garota gorda, "é uma besta". Eu não sou uma besta desse tipo. Sou um animal. Pelagem, garras, mais alguma coisa. Tudo em mim é animal, exceto por dentro. Por dentro sou humano.

**GarotoUrso**:O mesmo que eu.

**BestaNYC**:É realmente difícil para mim porque antes de ser uma besta eu... bom, eu era bonito. Genial, popular, rico. Por exemplo, meus amigos da escola me elegeram seu príncipe.

**GarotoUrso**:Eleger? Príncipe?

**Ranzinha**:Os princ não se elegn best... eu já fui um princ 1 vez

**Senhor Anderson:**Nos sobra tempo, Besta. Nos conte.

**BestaNYC**:suspiro Ok. Tudo começou por causa de uma bruxa.

**Ranzinha**:É sempre assim q começa.

* * *

><p><strong>Esse prólogo é bastante confuso, mas na verdade é como ele começa a contar, sua história, infelizmente minha alergia atacou, e não tive tempo de terminar a edição do primeiro cap, mas irei posta-lo amanha, mas para não deixa-las sem, eu postei essa parte, mas eu digo já vocês começam a entender a história no próximo cap, bjus e deixem reviews.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Bom meninas deixe eu explicar uma coisa, neste livro os capts iniciais, dessa chamada primeira parte, são mais curtos, depois eles começaram a ficar maiores, por que é só a fera contando sua história antes de ser uma fera, então eles são bem curtinhos viu. Mas eles vão ficar maiores e já que o post é diário, acho que nem vai ter muito problema ele ser assim curtinho.**

**Reviews:**

**Nanda Oliveira: Sua ansiedade acabou, ai está o cap, divirtasse, esperando sua review ansiosamente.**

**Tatianne Beward: Que bom que você conseguiu entender o prólogo, confesso que até a mim ele deixa confusa, mas tá ai o novo cap, espero que goste esperando seu review, e eu ainda não li aquele livro que você indicou, vou procurar para ler, bjinhos fofa.**

* * *

><p><strong>Primeira Parte – Um príncipe e uma bruxa<strong>

**Capitulo 1**

Podia sentir todo mundo me olhando, mas estava acostumado com isso.

Algo que meu pai tinha me ensinado desde cedo, e com freqüência, era a agir como se nada me afetasse. Quando se é especial, como nós, as pessoas devem notá-lo.

Era o último mês antes do final da nona série. O professor substituto estava nos dando as cédulas para a eleição da corte do baile de primavera, algo que normalmente eu achava patético.

-Eh, Edward, seu nome está nisso. – Meu amigo Emmet Mccartiney bateu no braço.

-Acho que não. – Quando virei para Emmet, a garota que estava junto a ele... Anna, ou talvez Hannah... abaixou os olhos. Huh. Tinha estado me olhando fixamente.

Examinei a cédula. Não só estava ali meu nome, Edward Masen, para príncipe do nono período, mas era claro o ganhador. Ninguém podia competir com a minha aparência e o dinheiro do meu pai.

O substituto era um novo que pode ser que ainda tivesse a falsa impressão de que porque Tuttle era o tipo de escola que tinha uma fila de saladas na lanchonete e oferecia cursos de mandarim... quero dizer, uma escola onde as autenticas pessoas de dinheiro de Nova York enviava seus filhos... não íamos nos meter com ele como os despachos da escola pública. Grave erro. Mas não era como se o substituto fosse nos colocar um exame, só tínhamos que pensar em como fazer para ler a cédula e gabaritar nossas eleições levaria toda a hora. A menos a maioria dos que estavam ali. O resto estavam escrevendo

mensagens de texto uns para os outros. Observei os que estavam rabiscando as cédulas olharem para mim. Sorri. Qualquer outro podia ter baixado os olhos, tentar parecer tímido e modesto, como se se sentissem envergonhados por seu nome estar ali... mas não havia sentido em negar o óbvio.

-Meu nome também está. – Emmet bateu no braço de novo.

-Ei, cuidado! – esfreguei o braço.

-Cuidado você. Com esse sorriso estúpido no rosto, como se já tivesse ganhado e estivesse concedendo aos paparazzi a oportunidade de tirar uma foto sua.

-E estou errado? – sorri mais amplamente, para chateá-lo, e lancei uma saudação como em um desfile. A câmera do telefone de alguém clicou justo nesse momento, como um sinal de exclamação.

-Eu não deveria permitir você viver – disse Emmet.

-Ok, obrigado. – pensei em votar em Emmet, só para ser amável. Emmet era bom para saídas cômicas, mas não tão dotado no departamento do aspecto físico.

Sua família não tinha nada de especial... seu pai era médico ou algo assim.

Colocariam os votos totais no jornal do colégio, e seria bastante embaraçoso para Emmet se ficasse em último ou se nem sequer conseguisse votos.

Por outro lado, seria legal se eu ficasse com o dobro de votos que o candidato mais próximo. Além do mais, Emmet me adorava. Um autêntico amigo iria querer que ganhasse o melhor. Essa era outra coisa que meu pai sempre dizia:

Não seja bobo, Edward, não faça as coisas por amizade ou amor. Porque no fim o único que realmente ama você é você mesmo.

Tinha sete ou oito anos quando ele me disse isso pela primeira vez, e tinha perguntado:

-E para você, papai?

-O que?

-Você ama...? – Você me ama? – Nos ama. Sua família.

Ele me lançou um longo olhar antes de dizer.

-Isso é diferente, Edward.

Nunca voltei a perguntá-lo se me amava. Sabia que tinha dito a verdade da primeira vez.

Dobrei minha cédula para evitar que Emmet visse que eu tinha votado em mim mesmo. É claro, eu sabia que ele tinha votado em si mesmo também, mas isso era diferente.

Foi então quando uma voz chegou da parte de trás da sala.

-Isso é asqueroso!

Todos nos viramos.

-Talvez alguém tenha deixado um chiclete embaixo de sua carteira – sussurrou Emmet.

-Você? – disse.

-Eu não faço mais essas coisas.

-Asqueroso – repetiu a voz. Parei de falar com Emmet e olhei para o lugar de onde vinha a voz, a louca gótica sentada atrás. Era uma garota gorda, vestida com um tipo de túnica negra longa que normalmente só se vê em bruxas e terroristas (não tínhamos uniformes em Tuttle; aos pais lhes caberia não poder comprar em Dolce & Gabbana), e seu cabelo era verde.

Obviamente um grito de socorro. O engraçado era que nunca antes tinha reparado nela. A maioria das pessoas daqui conheço a vida toda.

O substituto era muito estúpido para ignorá-la.

-O que é asqueroso, senhorita... senhorita...?

-Hale – disse. – Rosalie Hale.

-Rosalie, algo está acontecendo com seu carteira?

-Está acontecendo algo com este mundo. – Ela se pôs de pé como se estivesse dando um discurso. – Algo muito ruim, quando estamos no século XXI e esse tipo de paródia elitista continua se perpetuando. – Segurou alto sua cédula. As pessoas riram.

-É uma cédula da nona grade – disse Emmet. – Para escolher a realeza.

-Exatamente – disse a garota. – Quem são essas pessoas? Por que deveriam ser tratados como a realeza? Baseados em... que? As pessoas dessa cédula foram escolhidos único e exclusivamente pela sua beleza física.

-Para mim parece um bom critério – eu disse a Emmet, não muito suavemente.

Me levantei.

-Isso é genial. Todos votaram, e são esses que eles escolheram. É um processo democrático.

Ao meu redor se levantaram alguns polegares, houve alguns "muito bem, cara", particularmente de Anna ou Hannah. Mas notei que as pessoas, sobretudo gente feia, permanecia em silêncio.

A garota deu uns passos até mim.

-São ovelhas seguindo o rebanho. Votam na assim chamada pessoas populares porque é simples. Beleza superficial, cabelo loiro, olhos azuis... – ela me olhava - ... sempre é fácil de reconhecer. Mas se alguém é mais valente, mais forte, mais pronto, é mais difícil de ver.

Ela me encheu, então fui contra ela.

-Se fossem tão prontos, averiguariam como podem ter melhor aspecto. Podia perder peso, fazer cirurgia plástica e até mesmo conseguir que raspassem seu rosto e branqueassem seus dentes. – Enfatizei o _seu _na última frase para que soubesse que me referia a ela e não só a um grupo em geral. – Meu pai trabalha no noticiário. Disse que as pessoas não deveriam ter que olhar para as pessoas feias.

-É isso o que você acha? – arqueou um sobrancelha escura. – Que todos deveríamos nos transformar para ser como você quer que sejamos, Edward Masen?

Me sobressaltei ao ouvir meu nome. Estava claro que nunca antes a tinha visto. Mas é claro que ela me conhecia. Todos me conheciam. Provavelmente sofria de alguma patética paixão por mim.

-Sim – disse. – Sim. É isso que eu acho. É isso o que eu sei.

Se aproximou de mim. Seus olhos eram de um verde brilhante e seu nariz era longo e aquilino.

-Então será melhor que nunca seja feio, Edward. Você é feio agora, por dentro, onde realmente importa, e se algum dia você perder seu atrativo, aposto que não estará suficientemente pronto e forte para recuperá-lo. Edward Masen, você é uma besta.

Besta. A palavra pertencia a outra época e lugar. Me fez pensar em contos de fadas, e senti uma cócega diferente, como se poros de meus braços tivessem se prendido fogo pelo seu olhar. Esfreguei-os.

-Essa garota gótica de inglês é estranha – disse a Emmet quando nós estávamos nos vestindo para Educação Física.

-Arrá, se acovardou de verdade – estive de acordo com ele.

-Depois de dez anos vendo sua cara feia, nada me acovarda.

-Oh, ok, então por que tem estado dando voltas desde que saímos do inglês?

-Não estou. – Mas era verdade. Quando a garota tinha dito isso de que seria melhor que nunca ficasse feio, quando tinha me olhado pela última vez, tinha sido como se soubesse coisas de mim, coisas como que costumava chorar quando minha mãe se foi porque não acreditava que voltasse a vê-la nunca mais (o qual não tinha estado muito longe do que ocorreu na realidade). Mas isso era estúpido. Ela não sabia de nada.

-Diga você – disse Emmet.

-Foi aterrador, ok – concordei. – Me dá calafrios que exista sequer gente assim.

-E venha a esta escola supostamente exclusiva para arruiná-la para o resto de nós.

-Alguém deveria fazer algo a respeito.

De verdade acreditava nisso. Tinha tentado agir como se não fosse grande coisa, ser elegido príncipe e tudo isso, mas de certa forma era. Este deveria ter sido um bom dia para mim, mas essa bruxa o tinha arruinado.

Era assim que eu pensava dela: uma bruxa. Normalmente, teria utilizado uma palavra diferente, uma palavra que rimasse com bruta. Mas algo na garota, a forma com que tinha me olhado com aqueles olhos aterrorizantes, de uma cor verde que nunca tinha visto antes, me fez pensar em uma bruxa. _Bruxa a _descrevia totalmente.

Depois, no ginásio, a tinha visto de novo. Estávamos correndo na pista coberta, mas ela não. Não tinha se vestido, ainda usava as roupas pretas folgadas de antes. Estava sentada em um banco abaixo as janelas do coberto.

Sobre ela, o céu estava escuro. Ia chover.

-Alguém deveria dar uma lição nela. – Pensei em suas palavras: _Você é feio agora, por dentro, onde realmente importa... você é uma besta. _Muita estupidez- Não é diferente de todos os outros. Se pudesse entrar em nosso grupo... entraria. Qualquer um entraria.

E em um segundo, soube o que ia fazer.

Acelerei o passo. Tínhamos que dar cinco voltas ao redor da pista, e normalmente eu as fazia a passo devagar, porque quando terminasse, o treinador o fazia começar outra coisa. Era uma merda que tivesse que fazer Educação Física quando estava em duas equipes escolares. Além do mais sabia que o treinador pensava do mesmo modo, então normalmente podia me livrar. Se dirigia ao treinador o olhar correto de respeito... o tipo de olhar que o fizesse lembrar da aula de cheques que assinava seu pai para financiar a associação de atletismo... podia ganhá-lo.

Mesmo indo lento, terminei meia volta na frente da pessoa mais perto e comecei a recorrer a pista até o banco em que a bruxa estava sentada, estudando algo que tinha nos braços.

-Masen! – gritou o treinador. – Se já acabou, pode tirar as bolas do cesto.

Eu disse:

-Muito bem, treinador – comecei a me afastar, como se fosse fazê-lo, então fingi um sobressalto. – Oh, tenho uma contração que devo aliviar. Posso descansar? Será melhor que não me machuque.

Inseri aí o olhar respeitoso.

-Ok, adiante – riu o treinador. – Você está quilômetros na frente dos demais de qualquer forma.

Funcionou.

-Você é genial, treinador!

Ele riu.

Manquei até dar a volta, depois me aproximei do banco onde a bruxa estava sentada. Comecei a me estirar.

-Você é realmente bom manipulando os adultos, não? – disse ela.

-Sou excelente – sorri. – Eh – vi o objeto que tinha em seu colo. Era um espelho, um desses antiquados como de magos, como na Branca de Neve. Quando me viu olhá-lo, o deslizou rapidamente em sua mochila.

-Para que é o espelho? – perguntei, pensando que era difícil que uma garota feia levasse por aí um espelho grande. Difícil para qualquer uma, na realidade.

Ela ignorou a pergunta.

-Como está sua perna?

-O que? – parei na metade de uma esticada. – Oh, na realidade está bem. Bom. Só queria vir falar com você.

Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha.

-A que devo essa honra?

-Eu não diria que é uma honra. Só estava... pensando.

-Isso deve ter sido uma experiência para você.

-Eu estava pensando no que você disse na aula. E decidi que você tem razão.

-Sério? – titubeou algumas vezes, como uma rata saindo de seu escuro esconderijo.

-Sério, de verdade. Por aqui julgamos as pessoas por sua aparência. Alguns como eu... vamos encarar, tenho um aspecto melhor que a média, e o tenho mais fácil que...

-Eu?

Me encolhi de ombros.

-Não ia ser tão específico. Meu pai trabalha no noticiário, assim que eu sei como é isto. Em seu serviço, se perder a aparência, perde o emprego.

-Isso parece certo para você?

-Nunca tinha pensado nisso, sabe? Quero dizer, não posso evitar ser como nasci.

-Interessante – disse ela.

Sorri da forma que as garotas gostavam, e me aproximei, mas quase podia dizer que me lancei.

-Você é mesmo bastante interessante.

-Quando você diz interessante você quer dizer diferente?

-Pode ser diferente em um bom sentido, não?

-Muito justo – olhou seu relógio, como se tivesse algo para fazer, como se não estivéssemos todos presos como ratos na Educação Física. – É isso que você veio me dizer?

Bruxa.

-Na realidade não. Eu estava pensando no que você disse, e pensei que talvez devia... expandir meus horizontes um pouco. – Essa era uma frase do meu pai. Sempre estava me dizendo que devia expandir meus horizontes, o que normalmente significava trabalhar mais. – Você sabe, conhecer outros tipos de pessoas.

-Pessoas feias?

-Pessoas interessantes. Pessoas que eu não tenha conhecido antes.

-Como eu?

-Exatamente. Então me perguntava se, hum, se viria comigo no baile da semana que vem. Acho que passaríamos bons momentos.

Ela me olhou, e as partes verdes de seus olhos pareceram brilharem e a ponto de ferver os lados de seu nariz ossudo. Impossível. Então sorriu. Foi um modo estranho de sorrir, intrigante.

-Sim. Sim, quero ir com você.

É claro que queria.

* * *

><p><strong>E então meninas o que acharam desse nosso Edward? E a Rosalie, será mesmo que ela quer ir ao Baile com ele depois de ter dito aquilo na sala, ela se renderia aos encantos do "príncipe" assim tão facilmente? E meninas me desculpem sse uma frase se partir no meio e o resto estiver na debaixo, o meu word, sei lá que treco deu nele, deu pra ficar assim agora, e eu não to conseguindo resolver, então me desculpem se tiver acontecendo isso. <strong>

**Bom aguardo as opniões de vocês em? **

**Bjinhos, e não esqueçam as reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bom meninas aqui está o cap, e que desanimação é essa meninas vamos comentar e fazer a minha pessoa mais feliz, bjinhos vou aguadar as reviews de vocês.**

**Reviews:**

**Nanda Oliveira: Só por 5 minutinhos, nossa senhora, a ansiedade não te matou não né? Mas tá ai o novo cap pra levar ela embora, não se preocupe. Você está certa a Rosalie aceitou ir ao Baile com ele mas quais seram as intensões dela em?**

**Dindinham: Ainda Bem que você já conseguiu ler, e aqui está o nosso novo capítulo, bjinhos fofa. A hora so castigo do Edward tá quase chegando, vamos esperar ansiosa, kkkkk. **

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2<strong>

Não estava em casa nem dois minutos quando Tanya Denali, típica garota de músculos bem tonificados, agarrada ao BlackBerry, firme defensora da Evian, loira de farmácia com um piercing na barriga, filha de um Diretor Executivo e minha verdadeira acompanhante para o baile, ligou para meu celular. Apertei em Ignorar. Chamou outra vez. E outra. Finalmente atendi.

-Uma garota gótica está dizendo para todo mundo que é sua acompanhante para o baile! – gritou.

Agi com calma. Esperava por isto.

-Parece provável que eu tenha pedido alguma louca inadaptada para ir ao baile?

-Então por que ela está contando para todo mundo que você pediu?

-Não posso controlar o que qualquer desequilibrada fale sobre mim.

-Então você não a pediu?

-Você está brincando? Por que eu iria pedir a uma escória quando vou com a garota mais linda da escola? – coloquei minha voz especial "somente para Tanya". – Somos o par perfeito, baby.

Ela soltou uma risadinha.

-Era isso que eu pensava. Eu vou a dizer a todos que ela está inventando tudo isso.

-Não, não diga.

-Por que não? – ela parecia suspeitar de novo.

-Bom, é muito engraçado, não é? Uma perdedora dizendo para todos que vai ao baile mais importante do ano com o seu acompanhante?

-Eu acho que sim.

-Imagine. Ela dizendo para todos que sou eu o acompanhante dela. Talvez ela acredite nisso e compre um vestido fantástico. Então eu apareço no baile com você. Um clássico.

-Eu amo você, Edward – riu tolamente. – Você é mal.

-Um gênio malvado, você quer dizer – ri como a risada desatinada de vilão de desenhos animados. – Então como é?

-Você tem razão, você tem razão. É um clássico.

-Exatamente. Então só tem que fazer uma coisa para que isso aconteça... ficar de boca fechada.

-Claro. Mas Edward?

-Sim?

-É melhor que não tente algo assim comigo. Eu não seria tola o bastante para cair nisso.

Eu não tinha certeza disso, mas disse:

-Nunca, Tanya – obediente, como um cão labrador.

-E Edward?

-Sim, o que?

-Meu vestido é preto e tem pouquíssimo pano.

-Hum. Soa bem.

-É. Então uma orquídea cairá bem com ele. Uma púrpura.

-Claro – disse, pensando que isso era o bom de Tanya. Da maior parte das pessoas que a conhecia, na realidade. Se pudessem tirar o que queriam de você, davam o que você queria em troca.

Depois de desligar o telefone, examinei o diretório da escola em busca da tal da Rosalie. Na verdade, não acreditei em Tanya quando tinha dito que não diria nada a Rosalie, sendo que pensei em ligar para ela para controlar um pouco dos danos. Mas quando olhei no diretório pela letra R, não havia nenhuma Rosalie Hale. Então comprovei cada nome próprio do livro, de A à Z, e olhei de novo, e continuei sem encontrar nenhuma Rosalie. Tentei lembrar se ela tinha estado ali no começo do ano, mas desisti. Uma garota como ela não estaria no meu radar.

Em torno das nove, estava assistindo como os Yankees estavam dando uma surra em alguém quando ouvi a chave do meu pai na fechadura. Era raro. A maioria das noites não chegava antes de eu ir para a cama. Podia ter ido para meu quarto assistir televisão, mas a televisão de plasma estava na sala. Além do mais, queria contar para meu pai sobre o baile. Não que fosse grande coisa, mas era o tipo de assunto que ele ao menos repararia.

-Eh, advinha – disse.

-Que? Sinto muito, Aaron. Não ouvi você. Alguém estava tentando falar comigo.

Gesticulou a mão para eu me calar e me dirigiu um olhar de "cale a boca!'.

Ele estava usando o Bluetooth. Sempre tinha pensado que as pessoas pareciam totalmente estúpidas fazendo isso, como se estivessem falando consigo mesmas. Ele entrou na conzinha e continuou falando. Eu pensei em aumentar o volume da televisão, mas sabia que ele se chatearia. Ele dizia que é coisa de pobre ficar com a televisão ligada quando se está falando no telefone. O problema era que ele sempre estava falando por telefone.

Finalmente, desligou. O ouvi averiguar o Sub-Zero (que era como ele sempre chamava o refrigerador) procurando o jantar que a empregada tinha deixado para ele. Depois o ouvi abrir e fechar o microondas. Sabia que ele vinha então, porque agora tinha exatamente três minutos para me dar de conversa.

Era claro.

-Como foi na escola?

Foi divertido. Emmet e eu passamos os cabos que precisávamos para detonar bombas amanhã. Só temos que averiguar como fazermos com algumas metralhadoras sem que você note. Não deva ser difícil já que você nunca está por aqui. Roubei seu cartão de crédito ontem. Não acho que você se importe. Ou que note.

-Ótimo. Nomearam os finalistas para a corte do baile de primavera, e eu sou um deles. As pessoas dizem que provavelmente eu ganhe.

-Isso é ótimo, Edward – abaixou os olhos para seu celular.

Me perguntei se ele também teria respondido "Isso é ótimo, Edward" se tivesse dito a outra opção.

Tentei uma coisa que normalmente conseguia uma resposta dele.

-Você tem tido notícias da mamãe ultimamente? – minha mãe o tinha deixado quando eu tinha onze anos porque "tinha que fazer algo mais lá fora".

Terminou se casando com um cirurgião plástico e se mudando para Miami, portanto podia mergulhar nos raios UV o tanto que quisesse sem se preocupar em envelhecer. Ou em me ligar.

-O que? Oh, provavelmente está secando em algum lugar – olhou para a cozinha, como se estivesse gritando para o microondas andar depressa. – Despediram Jessica Silver hoje – Jessica era sua co-apresentadora, desse modo a conversa ia girar em torno de seu assunto favorito: ele mesmo.

-Por que? – disse.

-A versão oficial é que deu deslize informando do incidente Kramer.

Eu não tinha nem idéia do que era o incidente Kramer.

Papai continuou...

-...mas entre nós, se ela tivesse perdido os dez quilos que ganhou depois de ter o bebê... ou ainda melhor, se ela não tivesse tido um bebê em primeiro lugar... ainda teria trabalho.

O que me fez pensar no que ele diria de Rosalie. Mas por que? As pessoas preferiam olhar alguém bonito em vez de alguém feio. Era a natureza humana.

O que tinha de errado?

-É totalmente estúpida – concordei. Papai estava olhando outra vez a cozinha, quando eu disse: - Os Yankees estão dando uma surra.

Foi então quando o microondas apitou.

-O que? – disse papai. Se concentrou na televisão talvez durante um décimo de um segundo. – Oh, eu tenho muito trabalho a fazer, Edward.

Depois levou seu prato para o quarto e fechou a porta.

Ok, talvez Tanya não tivesse dito a Rosalie que ela era minha acompanhante para o baile. Mas definitivamente tinha dito a todos os outros. Quando cheguei a escola, duas garotas que aparentemente sonhavam que eu fosse pedi-las, me ignoraram, e Emmet se já estava ao meu lado logo quando eu cruzei a porta.

-Tanya Denali – levantou a mão para que eu batesse. – Bom trabalho.

-Muito bom.

-Muito bom – me imitou. – Ora, vamos, é a garota mais gostosa da escola.

-Por que eu iria me conformar com menos que o melhor?

Imaginei que Rosalie também soubesse disso, logo que me surpreendi quando ela veio até mim no corredor entre as aulas.

-Hey – enlaçou seu braço com o meu.

-Hey – tentei não tirar o braço de uma vez ou olhar para ver quem podia está me vendo com esse adesivo pregado em mim. – Tentei ligar para você ontem a noite.

Pela primeira vez, ela pareceu desorientada.

-Não estou no diretório. Sou... hum, nova este ano. Estudante transferida.

-Imaginei algo assim – ainda estava pendurada em mim. Alguns dos meus amigos se aproximaram e automaticamente tentei escapar da sua garra. – Au! – uma de suas unhas me arranhou.

-Sinto muito.

-Então, o baile continua de pé?

-Claro. Por que não estaria? – me olhou fixamente.

Estava a ponto de lhe contar uma mentira, a parte sobre como teríamos que ficar no baile porque meu pai não podia nos levar por causa do noticiário das seis, quando ela disse:

-Acho que devíamos nos encontrar aqui.

-Sério? A maior parte das garotas querem, você sabe, uma Escolta Real.

-Não. Pode parecer estranho, mas minha mãe ficaria totalmente emocionada com que eu vá a um baile com um garoto.

Como alternativa a que? Um lobisomem? Isso era bom demais para ser verdade.

-Ok. Eu comprarei sua entrada e vejo você aqui.

-Até lá então – começando a se afastar.

Depois lembrei o que Tanya tinha dito sobre o ramalhete. Imaginei que lhe perguntar sobre isso para que parecesse mais autentico.

-Rosalie, qual a cor do seu vestido? Meu pai disse que é adequado que eu lhe dê um ramalhete.

-Oh, ainda não decidi o que usarei. Algo preto... é minha cor característica.

Mas uma simples rosa branca combina com tudo, não é? Simboliza a pureza.

Era tão incrivelmente feia que imaginei por um segundo como seria se eu estivesse realmente planejando levá-la ao baile, me inclinar até ela, olhar esses dentes cobertos de molho, esse nariz aquilino, e esses estranhos olhos verdes, e prender o ramalhete enquanto todos meus amigos estariam de pé, rindo de mim. Por um segundo me perguntei se ela realmente não era uma bruxa. Impossível. As bruxas não existiam.

-Como preferir – disse. – Vejo você no baile?

-Será uma noite memorável.

No dia do baile, coloquei o smoking que Alice, a nova empregada, tinha alugado para mim com o cartão de crédito do meu pai. Uma das vantagens de ter um pai que nunca está presente é comprar coisas para você porque isso é mais fácil que discutir. Os pais de Emmet, por exemplo, são mais mão fechada... lhe disseram que tinha que escolher entre um Xbox e um Wii.

Eles estão preocupados com isso de "aprender a perder" ou algo. Meu pai comprou os dois. Depois falei com Emmet com o celular (do papai) enquanto esperava a limusine (custeada por... papai) chegasse. Verifiquei o Sub-Zero em busca do ramalhete que supostamente Alice tinha pego na floricultura. Tanya tinha me dito em torno das quinze ou dezesseis vezes que seu vestido era "preto e muito sexy" e que não lamentaria se conseguisse um ramalhete de orquídeas. Sendo assim, é claro, tinha dito a Alice que o comprasse.

-Alguma vez você pensou que os bailes da escola são uma forma de prostituição legalizada? – disse para Emmet por telefone.

Ele riu.

-O que quer dizer?

-Quero dizer que perdi – mas na realidade queria dizer papai – quinhentos paus ou algo assim por um smoking, uma limusine, entradas, e um ramalhete, e em troca consigo algo. Isso soa como o que?

Emmet riu.

-Típico.

Olhei no refrigerador em busca do ramalhete.

-Onde...?

-O que aconteceu?

-Nada. Tenho que desligar.

Entrei nas profundidades do Sub-Zero, mas não tinha nenhum ramalhete de orquídeas. A única flor que havia era uma solitária rosa branca.

-Alice! – gritei. – Onde demônios está o ramalhete de orquídeas que você

Tinha que trazer? De onde veio a rosa? – Tinha totalmente certeza de que as rosas eram mais baratas que as orquídeas. – Alice!

Nenhuma resposta.

Finalmente a encontrei no quarto dos fundo, salpicando detergente no pescoço de uma das camisas do meu pai. Um trabalho muito cômodo se quiser minha opinião. Papai trabalha as 24 horas e não desorganizava o lugar. Eu estava quase sempre na escola ou, então, ficava tão longe de casa quanto possível.

Sendo que basicamente, ela conseguia uma salário e livre acesso a nosso apartamento, e tudo o que tinha que fazer era a gola, passar o aspirador e ver novelas e ficar de cara pra cima o dia todo.

Isso e realizar uns poucos recados simples, que obviamente nem sequer fazia bem.

-O que é isto? – disse, empurrando a caixa de plástico do ramalhete embaixo do seu nariz. Na verdade, não foi exatamente isso que eu disse. Acrescentei uns palavrões que provavelmente ela nem sequer entendeu.

Ela recuou se afastando da minha mão. Todas as gargantilhas ao redor de seu pescoço produziram um tilintar.

-Bonito, não?

-Bonito? É uma rosa. Eu disse uma orquídea. Or-qui-de-a. Você é tão idiota que não sabe o que é uma orquídea?

Ela nem sequer reagiu ao "estúpida", o que demonstrou o quão estúpida que ela era. Só estava trabalhando há umas semanas, mas era mais imbecil que a última empregada, que tinha jogado sua camisa vermelha barata do Wal-Mart com nossas camisas. Alice não deixou de dobrar a gola, mas olhou fixamente para a rosa, como se estivesse drogada ou algo.

-Eu sei o que é uma orquídea, senhor Edward. Uma flor orgulhosa e vaidosa. Mas não pode ver a beleza nesta rosa?

A olhei. Era de um branco puro e quase parecia está crescendo ante meus olhos. Afastei os olhos. Quando voltei a olhar, tudo o que pude ver foi o rosto de Tanya quando eu aparecesse com o tipo errado de ramalhete. Não conseguiria amor dela esta noite, e tudo por culpa de Alice. Estúpida rosa, estúpida Alice.

-As rosas são baratas – disse.

-Uma coisa linda é preciosa, sem importar o preço. Os que não sabem ver as coisas preciosas da vida nunca serão felizes. Eu quero que você seja feliz, senhor Edward.

E as melhores coisas da vida são de graça, não? Mas o que se espera de alguém que vive para lavar as cuecas dos outros?

-Eu acho que ela é feia – disse.

Ela abaixou a roupa estava dobrando e, rapidamente, puxou a rosa de mim.

-Então me dê ela.

-Você é louca? – arranquei de uma vez a caixa de sua mão. Esta saiu rolando no chão. – Isso é provavelmente o que você planejava, não é? Trazer o ramalhete errado para que eu não o quisesse, e o desse a você. Eu não acho que a coisa vai terminar assim.

Ela olhou a rosa jogada no chão.

-Sinto pena do senhor, senhor Edward.

-Sente pena de mim? – ri. – Como você pode sentir pena de mim? Você é uma empregada.

Ela não respondeu, então estendeu a mão até outra das camisas do papai, como se estivesse absorvida pela gola.

Ri de novo.

-Deveria ter medo de mim. Deveria borrar as calças. Se eu contar para papai que gastou errado o dinheiro dele, ele vai despedir você. Provavelmente faça que você seja deportada. Deveria ter medo de mim.

Ela continuou dobrando a roupa. Provavelmente nem sequer entendia inglês suficiente para saber o que estava dizendo. Desisti. Não queria pegar o ramalhete de rosa porque isso seria admitir que ia dá-lo a Tanya. Mas que escolha eu tinha? O peguei da quina que tinha caído. A caixa de plástico tinha quebrado, e o ramalhete estava no chão, uma pétala tinha caído. Lixo barato.

Meti a pétala solta no bolso da calça e pus o resto do ramalhete outra vez na caixa o melhor que pude. Comecei a sair

Foi então quando Alice disse... em perfeito inglês, a propósito:

-Eu não tenho medo de você, Edward. Eu temo por você.

-Como queira.

* * *

><p><strong>E então meninas o que acharam desse nosso Edward agora, ele tá merecendo um puxãozinho de orelha não é mesmo, e quem será que vai dar a ele um em? <strong>

**Vou aguardar os comentários de vocês meninas, olha já que é fim de semana ou quase vou fazer uma coisa se tivermos 5 reviews nesse cap, eu posto um cap bônus no fim de semana um cap a mais do que o nosso de todo dia, teremos o de amanha e o de domingo, mas se esse cap tiver 5 reviews eu posto um bônus o que vocês acham? Lembrando aqui que não é obrigatório e não deixarei de postar por causa de review, mas se conseguirmos 5 reviews nesse cap eu do um bônus se não ficamos com o nosso cap de amanha, combinado, bjinhos meninas e até o próximo cap, bjin.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bom meninas desculpa sei que estou devendo um cap a vocês por que prometi um bônus caso o último cap tivesse 5 reviews e ele teve, então, eu estou devendo o bônus para vocês como estive ocupada hoje ficando de Babá pra minha tia, não deu tempo de revisar o bônus inteirinho então eu prometo que amanha eu posto para vocês, ok, mesmo meninas minha sinceras desculpas mas que já fique aqui guardado, estou devendo a vocês um cap extra, bjinhos aguardo vocês lá embaixo.**

**Vitória: Na verdade ele não é baseado no filme a fera e sim o filme baseado, nele, não sei bem te dizer quando foi escrito, mas sei que eu li ele tem uns dois, anos, se eu não me engano, ele foi escrito em 2004, mas como não tenho certeza, prefiro não me ariscar. é ele vai mesmo coitado, e tá ai o cap e me desculpe por não postar o bônus hoje mas é que realmente não deu, mas ai eu fico devendo vocês.**

**Sissi: Oi, que bom leitora nova, adoro. Tá ai o cap, acho que foi bem rápidinho, você concorda comigo, kkkkk. Bjinhos Sissi.**

**Nanda Oliveira: Pena Nanda não vai dar para você dar essa palmadas que você queria nele, mas não se preocupe, alguém vai cuidar de dar uma lição nele, kkkk. O pai dele é bem pior do que você pensa tenho certeza que ele ainda vai te surpreender, kkkk. Bjinhos fofa e aguardando seu comnéntario, desculpa pelo Bônus, mas amanha ele vem para vocês.**

**Dindinham: Calma tá chegando, deixa o menino curtir um pouquinho só a felicidade, kkkkk. espero que goste do cap e desculpe pelo Bônus, mas prometo que amanha no domingo eu posto para vocês.**

**Rafaela M.: Bom Rafaela ta ai o cap, espero que goste e desculpa pelo, Bônus mas realmente não teve como, crianças exigem muita atenção e não teve como, editar o bônus completo, bjinhos e aguardando você nos próximos capítulos.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 3<strong>

Eu tinha planejado pegar Tanya na limusine, lhe dar o ramalhete, e então colher os benefícios de todos esses planos pelo menos me agarrando com ela na limusine. Além de tudo, meu pai tinha gasto bastante, e achava que essa ia ser a noite mais importante da minha vida. Ser um príncipe devia servir para algo.

Não foi isso que aconteceu.

Primeiro de tudo, Tanya praticamente arrebentou uma veia quando viu o ramalhete. Ou tinha arrebentado, se tivesse tido algum espaço para explodir dentro do justo vestido que ela usava.

-O que você é, cego? – exigiu, seus já tonificados músculos do braço se tencionaram ainda mais ao apertar os punhos. – Eu disse a você que meu vestido era preto. Isso desequilibra as cores totalmente.

-É branco.

-Branco gelo. Imbecil. -Eu não via como branco gelo podia desequilibrar as cores. Mas estar gostosa tinha seus privilégios.

-Olha – disse. – A estúpida empregada não gostou. Não é minha culpa.

-A empregada? Nem sequer mostrou interesse para ir comprar você mesmo?

-Quem compra suas próprias coisas? Eu compro flores em outra ocasião – estendi a caixa com o ramalhete. – É bonito.

-Barato demais – o arrancou de uma vez da minha mão. – Não é o que eu pedi.

Contemplei a caixa do ramalhete no chão. Eu só queria ir embora. Mas, nesse momento, a mãe de Tanya apareceu com toda última tecnologia necessária para tirar quantas fotos estáticas e em movimento de Tanya a minha esquerda, Tanya a minha direita, Tanya ligeiramente na minha frente. A câmera estava gravando e a senhora Denali, que estava solteira e que provavelmente não se importaria de ser apresentada ao meu pai, cacarejava:

-Aqui estão os futuros príncipe e princesa.

Então fiz o que o filho de Aro Masen faria. Chutei o ramalhete barato para um lado e sorri agradavelmente para a câmera, dizendo as coisas certas sobre o quão linda Tanya estava, o fabuloso que seria o baile, blá, blá, blá...

E depois, por alguma razão, recolhi o ramalhete do chão. Outra pétala caiu, e eu o coloquei no bolso com o primeiro. Levei a caixa comigo.

O baile era no Plaza. Quando chegamos lá, dei minhas entradas a garota que estava verificando. Ela olhou o ramalhete.

-Linda flor – disse.

A olhei para ver se estava brincando. Não estava. Provavelmente estivesse nas minhas aulas, um espécie de garota que parecia um rato com uma trança vermelha e enfeites. Não parecia se encaixar no Plaza. Devia ser uma estudante transferida porque eles faziam todo o trabalho duro como recolher as entradas. Obviamente, ninguém a tinha convidado ao baile nem nunca tinha comprado flores a ela, nem sequer uma rosa barata e despedaçada. Dei uma olhada em Tanya, que estava celebrando um alegre reencontro com cinqüenta amigos íntimos que não tinha visto desde ontem, já que as garotas tinham tirado o dia do baile para fazer pedicure e tratamento de SPA. Tanya tinha passado a maior parte do trajeto se queixando do ramalhete... não era exatamente o que eu tinha planejado... e ainda se negou a levá-lo.

-Escuta, você o quer? – eu disse a garota.

-Não tem graça – disse ela.

-O que? – tentei lembrar se tinha me metido alguma vez com ela. Não. Não era feia o suficiente para eu brincar, só um zero total, não valia meu tempo.

-Você está brincando comigo, fingindo que vai me dar para depois tirá-la.

-Não estou fingindo. Pode ficar com ela. – Era algo raro que eu me preocupasse sequer por uma rosa estúpida. – Não é da cor adequada para o vestido da minha namorada ou algo assim, por isso ela não quer levá-la. Vai murchar, então é melhor que fique com ela – a ofereci.

-Bom, se for assim... – sorriu, pegando-a. Tentei não reparar em seus dentes torcidos. Por que simplesmente não colocava um aparelho dental? – Obrigada. É preciosa.

-Eh, desfrute-a.

Me afastei com uma espécie de sorriso. Por que tinha feito isso? Não é meu estilo fazer favores as garotas feias. Me pergunto se todos os pobres se entusiasmavam com pequenas estupidezas como essa. Não conseguia me lembrar da última vez que eu tinha me entusiasmado com algo. De qualquer forma, isso era engraçado, sabendo que Tanya já tinha deixado de choramigar e queria a rosa, e eu agora podia dizer que não a tinha.

Procurei Rosalie. Quase tinha esquecido de Rosalie, mas minha sincronização foi, como de costume, perfeita porque ali estava ela, atravessando furtivamente a entrada principal. Estava com um vestido preto e lívido que parecia uma capa "Harry Potter vai ao Baile de Fim de Ano" e estava me procurando.

-Escuta, onde está sua entrada? – disse uma das escravas recolhe-entradas.

-Oh... eu não tenho... estava procurando alguém.

Vi um acesso de compaixão no rosto da recolhe-entradas, como se ela soubesse exatamente o que estava acontecendo, de perdedora para perdedora.

Mas disse:

-Não posso deixar você entrar sem entrada.

-Eu estou esperando meu acompanhante.

Outro olhar de pena.

-Bem – disse a voluntária. – Mas se afaste um pouco.

-Tudo bem.

Fui até Tanya. Sinalei para onde Rosalie estava de pé como uma perdedora.

-Começou o espetáculo.

Foi então que Rosalie me viu.

Tanya sabia exatamente o que fazer. Apesar de estar chateada comigo, ela era do tipo que nunca perderia a oportunidade de causar um dano emocional permanente em outra garota. Ela me agarrou e me deu um grande beijo nos meus lábios.

-Eu amo você, Edward.

Doce. A beijei de novo, sem repetir o que ela tinha dito.

Quando terminamos, Rosalie estava nos contemplando. Caminhei até ela.

-O que está olhando, feia?

Eu esperava que ela fosse chorar. Era divertido humilhar os monstros, e depois humilhá-los mais um pouco. Estava esperando por essa noite há algum tempo. Isso quase compensava a cagada do ramalhete.

Mas em troca ela disse:

-Você realmente fez.

-O que eu fiz? – disse.

-Olha para ela – Tanya riu tolamente. – Tão arrumada com esse horrível vestido. A faz parecer mais gorda.

-Sim, onde encontrou isso? – disse. – Em um monte de lixo?

-Era da minha avó – disse Rosalie.

-Por aqui as pessoas compram vestidos novos para um baile – ri.

-Sendo assim está realmente fazendo isso, não é? – disse ela. – Realmente me convidou para o baile mesmo já tendo outra acompanhante, só para me fazer ficar com cara de estúpida?

Eu ri outra vez.

-De verdade, você pensou que alguém como eu levaria alguém como você para o baile?

-Não, na verdade não. Mas esperava que você não fizesse tomar minha decisão de forma tão fácil, Edward.

-Qual decisão? – atrás de mim, Tanya ria ironicamente, gritando:

"Perdedora!". Logo outras pessoas começaram também, até que finalmente todo o lugar zumbia com a palavra, fazendo que apenas pudesse pensar como Deus manda.

Olhei a garota, Rosalie. Ela não estava chorando. Ela não parecia envergonhada. Ela tinha aquele olhar intenso em seus olhos, como aquela garota naquele velho filme de Stephen King que vi uma vez, _Carrie_, onde a garota desenvolvia poderes telecinéticos e os descarregava em seus inimigos.

E quase esperava que Rosalie começasse a fazer isso... matar as pessoas só olhando.

Mas em troca disse em uma voz que só eu pude ouvi:

-Você verá.

E foi embora.

A noite passou rápido. Imagine um típico baile, música ruim, canhões de luz tentando impedir que nós nos esgueirássemos na pista do baile. Toda uma espécie de pré-festa para a verdadeira festa que vinha depois. Mas eu continuava ouvindo as palavras de Rosalie ressoando em meus ouvidos: Você verá. Tanya ficou amigável, e quando fomos coroados príncipe e princesa, ficou ainda mais amigável. Com algumas garotas, a popularidade e o poder são uma espécie de afrodisíaco. Tanya era uma dessas. Estávamos de pé no cenário, sendo corados. Tanya se inclinou até mim.

-Minha mãe sai esta noite. – Tomou minha mão e a pôs na sua bunda.

Eu a puxei.

-Ótimo!

_Você verá._

Ela continuou, se apertando mais contra mim, seu hálito quente no meu ouvido.

-Ela foi a uma ópera... três horas e meia. Liguei para o Met *Metropolitan, famoso teatro de Nova York* para averiguar. E geralmente vai jantar depois. Não vai chegar em casa até quase às uma... se você quiser vir para passar um tempo. – Sua mão desceu para baixo do meu estômago, parando muito perto da Zona de Perigo. Incrível. Ela estava metendo a mão diante de toda a escola?

Me afastei.

-Só tenho a limusine até a meia-noite. – Brett Davis, que tinha sido o príncipe no ano passado, veio até mim com minha coroa. Inclinei minha cabeça para aceitá-la, humildemente.

-Use-a sabiamente – disse Brett.

-Canhenga – disse Tanya. – É porque vamos num taxi? É isso que está me dizendo?

O que significava "você verá"? Tanya e Brett estavam tão perto, tirando meu fôlego. As coisas e as pessoas vinham até mim por todos os lados. Não conseguia pensar claramente.

-Edward Masen, me responda.

-Você podia se afastar de mim de uma vez? – explodi.

Parecia como se tudo e todos no salão pararam quando eu disse isso.

-Idiota – disse Tanya.

-Tenho que ir para casa – eu disse. – Você vai ficar ou vem comigo na limusine?

_Você verá._

-Você vai me largar aqui? Me deixar plantada? – sussurrou Tanya, forte o bastante para que qualquer um em um raio de quinze quilômetros pudesse ouvi-la. – Se você sair daqui, vai ser a última coisa que você vai fazer. Portanto, sorria, e dance comigo. Eu não vou deixar que você arruíne minha noite, Edward.

E foi isso que eu fiz. Sorri e dancei com ela. E depois, a levei de volta para sua casa e bebi vodka Absolut, roubado do bar de seus pais.

-Pela Realeza! – brindou Tanya, e fizemos tudo o que ela esperava e eu tinha estado esperando também, e tentei esquecer a voz na minha cabeça, a voz que dizia _Você verá_, uma e outra vez. E finalmente, as onze e quarenta e cinco, escapei.

Quando cheguei em casa, a luz do meu quarto estava acesa. Estanho. Provavelmente Alice tinha estado limpando lá e tinha esquecido ligado. Mas quando abri a porta, a bruxa estava sentada em minha cama.

-O que está fazendo aqui? – disse forte o bastante para ocultar minha voz tremida, e o suor gotejava por cada poro da minha pele, e meu sangue palpitava como se tivesse estado correndo na pista de atletismo. E, além disso, eu não posso dizer que eu me surpreendi em vê-la. A estava esperando desde o baile. Só que eu não sabia quando ou como.

Ela me olhou. Fixei em seus olhos de novo, da mesma cor da tinta do seu cabelo, e teve este estranho pensamento: E se fosse natural, tanto o cabelo como os olhos? E se fossem naturais?

Isso é loucura.

-Por que você está na minha casa? – repeti. Ela sorriu. Me dei conta pela primeira vez que ela segurava um espelho, o mesmo que ela levava no primeiro dia nas grades. Ela o olhava atentamente enquanto cantarolava:

-Castigo. Justiça poética. Corretivo. Escarmento.

A olhei fixamente. No momento em que falou, não parecia tão feia como ele lembrava. Eram esses olhos, esses olhos verdes brilhantes. Sua pele brilhava também.

-O que quer dizer com "Escarmento"?

-É uma palavra, algo antiquado, Edward. Você deveria saber. Você vai aprendê-la. Ela significa castigo bem merecido.

Castigo. Ao longo dos anos, muitas pessoas... empregadas, meus professores... tinham me ameaçado com castigos. Nunca cumpriam. No geral, conseguia me safar com meu encanto. Ou meu pai despedindo alguém. Mas e se esta fosse uma espécie de louca psicopata?

-Olha – eu disse. – Sobre esta noite. Sinto muito. Não pensei que você fosse realmente aparecer. Você sabia que na realidade eu não gostava de você, então eu não achei que fosse ferir seus sentimentos. – Tinha que me mostrar simpático. Obviamente ela era uma louca. E se tivesse uma arma embaixo daquela roupa enorme?

-Não.

-Não o que?

-Eu não gosto de você. E você não feriu meus sentimentos.

-Oh. – lancei um olhar que geralmente usava com os professores, o olhar de: "Eu sou um bom menino".

Quando olhei, notei algo diferente. Seu nariz, que eu antes tinha pensado que era longo e parecido ao de uma bruxa, não era. Devia ter sido as sombras.

-Bom, então fizemos as pazes?

-Você não feriu meus sentimentos porque eu sabia que brincaria comigo, Edward, eu sabia que você era cruel e sem piedade que, se tivesse oportunidade, machucaria alguém... só para mostrar que você podia.

Ela sustentou seu olhar. Seus cílios pareciam diferentes. Mais longos. Sacudi a cabeça.

-Não foi por isso.

-Então por que? – seus lábios eram vermelho-sangue.

-O que está acontecendo aqui?

-Eu já disse. Escarmento. Você saberá o que é não ser bonito, ser tão feio por fora quanto por dentro. Se você aprender a lição, pode ser que seja capaz de desfazer meu feitiço. Se não, viverá com seu castigo para sempre.

A medida que falava, suas bochechas se ruborizavam. Tirou sua capa para revelar que era um garota sexy... mesmo de cabelo verde. Mas havia algo diferente, como ela podia se transformar assim? Eu estava tendo alucinações. Mas eu não podia fugir. Não podia ter medo dela. Então tentei outra vez. Onde o encanto não funciona, geralmente faço o que meu pai fazia. Disse:

-Sabe, meu pai tem muito dinheiro... e contatos também.-Todos querem algo, Edward.

-E?

-E eu sei que deve ser difícil ser uma estudante transferida em uma escola como Tuttle, mas meu pai pode colocar óleo em qualquer tipo de maquina, conseguir o que você quiser. Dinheiro. Recomendação para universidade, até uma aparição no noticiário da noite se eu pedir. Você já atuou? Você é realmente sexy, sabia? Você ficaria bem na televisão.

-Mesmo, você acha?

-Claro... eu... – parei. Ela estava rindo.

-Eu não freqüento Tuttle – disse ela. – Eu não a nenhuma escola, nem vivo aqui ou em qualquer outro lugar. Eu sou velha como o tempo e jovem como a aurora. Os seres do outro mundo não podem ser subordinados.

Oh.

-Então você está dizendo que é uma... uma... bruxa.

O cabelo que fluía ao redor de seu rosto agora parecia verde, agora verde lívido, agora preto com uma luz estroboscópica. Me deu conta que eu estava segurando a respiração, a espera de sua resposta.

-Sim.

-Ok – disse, entendendo. Ela estava realmente louca.

-Edward Masen, o que você fez foi muito feio. E não foi a primeira vez.

Toda a sua vida tem sido tratado de forma especial devido a sua beleza, e toda a sua vida tem usado essa beleza para ser cruel com os menos afortunados.

-Isso não é verdade.

-Em segundo lugar, você disse a Jéssica Stanley que a razão de que ela fosse uma cabeça oca era porque sua mãe tinha batido nela com a porta do carro. Ela chorou durante uma hora.

-Isso foi coisa de crianças.

-Talvez. Mas em sexto lugar houve uma festa em Gameworks e você convidou toda a turma... exceto dois, Ângela Weber e Ben Cheney. Você disseque eram muito feios para que você os permitisse entrar. – Ela me olhou. – Você acha que isso foi engraçado?

Sim. De certo modo. Mas disse:

-Isso foi há muito tempo. Eu estava com prolemas. Foi o ano que minha mãe nos abandonou – Rosalie parecia uns centímetros mais alta agora.

-No ano passado, Lauren Mallory estava louca por você. Você pediu o número dela, depois você fez que todos os seus amigos a atormentassem com ligações obscenas até que os pais dela tiveram que mudar de número. Você sabe o quão embaraçoso isso foi para ela? Pense nisso.

Por um segundo imaginei como seria ser Lauren, dizer ao meu pai que todos me odiavam na escola. E por um segundo não pude suportar pensar nisso. Lauren não tinha apenas mudado seu número. No final do ano, ela tinha deixado Tuttle também.

-Você tem razão – disse. – Eu fui um idiota. Eu não voltarei a fazer isso de novo.

Quase acreditei. Ela tinha razão. Eu devia ser mais amável. Eu não sabia porque às vezes eu era mesquinho e cruel. Algumas vezes eu dizia para mim mesmo que seria mais amável com as pessoas. Mas sempre, uma hora ou outra, eu esquecia, porque eu me sinto bem estando acima dos outros. Talvez um psicólogo, um desses caras da televisão, diria que fazia para me sentir importante, porque meus pais não prestavam atenção em mim ou algo assim.

Mas não era isso, na verdade não era. Era simplesmente como se às vezes eu não pudesse evitar.

Na sala de estar, o relógio de pêndulo começou a soar sinalizando a meia noite.

-Você tem razão – disse a bruxa, estendendo seus braços, agora, bem tonificados. – Você não voltará a fazer isso. Em alguns países, quando um homem rouba, se corta a mão. Se um homem estupra, ele é castrado. Ou seja, os instrumentos do delito são tirados para que eles não voltem a cometê-los. – O relógio ainda estava soando. Nove. Dez. O quarto brilhava e quase estava girando.

-Você está louca? – olhei para suas mãos, para ver se ela tinha uma faca, se ia tentar me cortar ou algo do tipo. Pensei que devia estar realmente bêbado, porque isso não podia estar acontecendo. Ela não pode fazer magia. É isso. Tinha que ser uma alucinação de um bêbado.

O relógio parou de soar. Rosalie tocou meu ombro, me girando até me deixar olhando para o espelho sobre minha cômoda.

-Edward Masen, contemple-se.

Me virei e fiquei boquiaberto ante a visão que meus olhos encontraram.

-O que você fez comigo? – Quando disse, minha voz estava diferente. Saiu como um rugido.

Ela agitou sua mão com uma chuva de faíscas.

-Transformei você em se verdadeiro eu.

Eu era uma besta.

**Senhor Anderson: **Fico feliz que tantos de vocês voltaram esta semana. Hoje falaremos da reação da família e amigos ante a transformação.

**BestaNYC:** De novo não, já falamos, até dar náuseas, disso outro dia.

**Senhor Anderson: **Por que você está tão chateado, Besta?

**BestaNYC:** Você não estaria chateado se fosse eu?

**Senhor Anderson: **Eu tentaria pensar em uma forma de sair da minha situação.

**BestaNYC:** Não há uma maneira de sair.

**Senhor Anderson: **Sempre há uma saída. Nenhum feitiço é lançado sem uma razão.

**Besta NYC:** Está do lado da BRUXA?

**Senhor Anderson: **Eu não disse isso.

**BestaNYC:** Além do mais, como você pode ter tanta certeza de que há uma saída?

**Senhor Anderson: **Simplesmente sei.

**BestaNYC:** Como você sabe que não há um monte de peixes e aves e aranhas por aí a fora que foram transformados e *nunca* voltaram a ser humanos?

**DamaSilenciosa:** Tenho certeza que peixes não. Eu saberia.

**BestaNYC:** Você tem algum tipo de poder mágico que permite saber disso? Porque se é assim, use seus poderes para me deixar como eu era antes.

**Senhor Anderson: **Besta...

**DamaSilenciosa:** Posso dizer uma coisa?

**BestaNYC:** Por favor, Dama. Talvez assim me deixe em paz.

**DamaSilenciosa:** É só que eu gostaria de falar do assunto planejado em vez de escutar os discursos enfáticos de Besta. Eu estou considerando uma transformação, e estou mais do que preocupada com a reação da minha família.

**Senhor Anderson: **Interessante. E por que isso, Dama?

**DamaSilenciosa:** É obvio. Eu estaria fazendo isso voluntariamente, diferente dos outros, e mesmo na melhor das hipóteses, eu estaria rechaçando não só minha família, mas sim, a minha espécie.

**Senhor Anderson: **Conte mais, Dama.

**DamaSilenciosa:** Bom, eu amo esse garoto, foi ele quem eu salvei, e poderia me transformar em humana e conhecê-lo sem sacrificar minha voz. Se ele se apaixonar por mim = felizes para sempre. Mas se ele não se apaixonar... bom, isso implica alguns riscos.

**BestaNYC:** Como você sabe que é amor verdadeiro?

**GarotoUrso:** Sempre há um certo risco quando se fala em bruxas.

**DamaSilenciosa:** É amor da minha parte, Besta.

**GarotoUrso:** - Eu não acho que Dama deva se arriscar.

**BestaNYC:** - Eu não acredito em amor.

**Ranzinha:** Posso dzr algo e podem esperr pra q eu tecle devgar?

**DamaSilenciosa**: Claro, Ranzinha. Nós esperamos.

**Ranzinha:** Foi + difícil para mim xq minha fam nunca me viu como 1 rã. Eu não podia falar com eles. Eles acreditam q eu desapareci, mas eu não desapareci. Minha irmã me viu no 1º dia e disse agh, uma rã cheia de verrugas! Me atirou foar, no barro. Me atirou! Só não podr dizr o q aconteceu.

**DamaSilenciosa:** Isso é terrível, Rã. Sinto muito mesmo.

**{{{{{Ranzinha}}}}}**

**BestaNYC:** Melhor não falar com eles, Ranzinha.

**GarotoUrso:** Você não sabe o q é melhor, Besta. Você pode falar.

**DamaSilenciosa:** Seja amável, Besta. Seja um pouco humano.

**BestaNYC:** NÃO POSSO SER HUMANO!

**Senhor Anderson: **Não grite, Besta.

**Ranzinha:** Você pensa assim xp não sabe o q é NUNCA mais ser capz de falr com a sua família.

**BestaNYC:** Não, rã. Penso assim porque eu sei o que é ser capaz de falar com a família e eles não quererem você por perto, que se envergonhem de você.

**DamaSilenciosa:** Uau, Besta, isso parece horrível.

**GarotoUrso:** Sim, é lamentável. Conte para nós.

**BestaNYC:** Não quero falar disso!

**DamaSilenciosa**: Fale com a gente, Besta.

**Senhor Anderson: **Você ressaltou o assunto. Eu acho que você quer falar disso.

**BestaNYC:** NÃO, NÃO QUERO!

**Senhor Anderson: **Você está gritando, Besta. Se você fizer isso outra vez, terei que pedir que saia.

**BestaNYC:** Eu sinto muito. A tecla d maiúsculas ficou obstruída. É difícil escrever cm garras.

**BestaNYC:** Escuta, Urso, como um urso tem acesso a Internet? Ou uma rã?

**Senhor Anderson: **Por favor, não mude de assunto, Besta.

**Ranzinha:** Entro escndida no cstlo xra usar o cumputdor.

**GarotoUrso:** Levo um portátil comigo. Há uma conexão wifi por todo lugar agora, até nos bosques.

**Senhor Anderson: **Quero ouvir sobre sua família, Besta.

**BestaNYC:** Só meu pai. Só tenho um pai. Tinha um pai.

**Senhor Anderson: **Sinto muito. Continue.

**BestaNYC:** Não quero falar do meu pai. Vamos mudar de assunto.

**DamaSilenciosa:** Aposto que dói muito falar.

**{{{{{Besta}}}}}**

**BestaNYC: **Eu não disse isso.

**DamaSilenciosa**: Não, não disse. Não precisou dizer.

**BestaNYC:** Ok. Tudo bem. Dói muito. Sendo assim não quero falar disso. Buuuuaabuaaaa. Estão contentes? Podemos falar de outra coisa agora?

**DamaSilenciosa**: Tocado!

* * *

><p><strong>E então meninas, o que acharam desse cap, depois desse chat, ficaram com um pouco de pena de nosso Edward? Para dizer a verdade acho que ainda é muito cedo para ter pena dele, ele foi muito mal com os colegas de escola, mesmo que fossem térrivelmente feios, não mereciam isso, Edward precisa da alma purificada, vamos ver quem irá ajudar, bjinhos meninas e até amanha, aguardando os comentários de vocês.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Bom meninas ai está o cap, e como eu vi uma dúvidas entre as reviews e achei que mais meninas a teriam resolvi esclarescer, assim separado. Bom isso é uma adaptação, então eu pego o livro e mudo o nome dos personagens e e algumas característicos, QUANDO ESTAS MUDANÇAS NÃO CAUSAM GRANDES MUDANÇAS NO LIVRO, caso causem deixo o livro como está. Então o chat, as partes os capítulos, são assim no livro, ele é dividido em partes como se fossem as partes da vida dele, e cada uma destas inicia com o capítulo 1 novamente, então o chat não é uma criação minha e ele tem grande papel no livro, então prestem atenção, porque o chat agora é como se ele tivesse contando a história que aconteceu mas em um momento, ele muda um pouco então prestem atenção. Bom vamos ao capítulo.**

**Reviews:**

**Dindinham: Pois é colhemos o que plantamos. Quer uma ajuda nas seções de depilação, acho que vai precisar,kkkk, conserteza vai melhorar a auto estima dele, kkkk. No filme ele não teve pelos mas aqui tem, e muitos, kkkk.**

**JennyCampbell: Que bom que está gostando, também amo a Bella e a Fera. Pois é ele é bastante mesquinho mesmo, por enquanto. O urso do chat realmente lembra o Emmet, mas eles não se encontram no livro ninguém do chat, pelo menos não pessoalmente, é como varios contos de fadas ali undos no chat contando suas histórias, só nunca consegui achar a do urso. E realmente vai demorar um pouquinho ainda para o Edward se tornar agradável, um pouquinho só, pra o começo. Pois é a Rosalie uma bruxa, eu acho que as duas combinam muito no temperamente, por isso a coloquei como bruxa acho que logo logo você vai entender. que bom que se divertiu está ai o cap novo, bjinhos.**

**Vitória: Calma no começo o chat deles é assim mesmo, porque fala sobre o passado a história no momento, é como se o Edward estivesse contando sua história aos amigos do chat, porque no momento são os unicos que o entendem, mas daqui a pouco o chat vai fazer um pouco mais de sentido, você vai ver, bjinhos está ai o cap.**

**Sissi:Que bom que você ficou entusiasmada e viu o filme, gosto muito dele, mas já vou avisando tem diferenças entre os dois. Não vou falar sobre a garota da trança vermelha vou te deixar na curiosidade. Sim e pela sua dúvida resolvi por aquele aviso ali em cima o chat também está no livro, ele na verdade é bem importante no livro você vai ver. Ai está o cap novo, Bjinhos.**

* * *

><p><strong>Parte 2 - A Besta<strong>

**Capitulo 1**

Eu era uma besta. Me olhei fixamente no espelho. Eu era um animal... não completamente lobo ou urso ou gorila ou cachorro, mas sim alguma horrível espécie que andava ereta, que era quase humana, mas não completamente. As presas tinham crescido na minha boca, meus dedos tinham se transformado em garras e pelos cresciam por cada poro. Eu, que tinha depreciado pessoas com migalhas ou mal hálito, era um monstro.

-Eu estou permitindo ao mundo ver como você realmente é – disse Rosalie. – Uma besta.

E então me lancei sobre ela, arrastando minhas garras pela carne de seu pescoço. Era um animal, e minha voz de animal não formava palavras, mas sim sons que eu não conseguia emitir antes. Senti o cheiro de sangue, e soube sem nem sequer ter palavras para isso que eu podia matá-la já que era um animal.

Mas alguma parte humana de mim me fez dizer:

-O que você fez? Me transforme de novo! Me transforme de novo, ou matarei você. – Minha voz estava mais além do reconhecimento quando grunhi: - Matarei você.

Então, de repente, senti que estava sendo separado dela. Comecei a ver sua carne se curar, depois sua roupa se reparar como se nunca tivesse sido rasgada.

-Você não pode me matar – disse. – Eu simplesmente passaria a uma nova forma, talvez um pássaro ou um peixe ou lagarto. E voltar a mudá-lo não depende a mim. Tudo depende de você.

Alucinação. Alucinação, alucinação. Esse tipo de coisa não acontecia com as pessoas de verdade. Era um sonho provocado por ler o livro escolar de _Nos Bosques _e muitos filmes da Disney. Estava cansado, e todo o Absolut que bebi com Tanya não ajudava. Quando acordasse, tudo estaria bem. Eu tinha que acordar!

-Não é real – disse.

Mas a alucinação me ignorou.

-Você tem vivido sua vida sendo cruel. Mas nas horas anteriores a sua transformação, você teve um gesto amável. Por essa amostra de bondade acho adequado oferecer uma segunda oportunidade, pela rosa.

Entendi o que ela queria dizer. A rosa. O ramalhete que eu tinha dado a monstra no baile. Só tinha dado porque não sabia que outra coisa fazer com ela. Isso contava? Era essa a única coisa agradável que eu tinha feito alguma vez por alguém? Sendo assim, era bastante patético.

Ela leu minha mente.

-Não, não é muita bondade. E não dei a você uma segunda chance muito grande, só uma pequenininha. No seu bolso você encontrará duas pétalas.

Procurei no meu bolso. Ali estavam as duas pétalas que tinha guardado quando tinham caído da rosa. Ela não podia saber, isso demonstrava que tudo estava na minha mente.

Mas eu disse:

-E?

-Duas pétalas, dois anos para encontrar alguém disposto a olhar para mais além da sua horrível feiúra e ver algo bom em você, algo para amar. Se você corresponder esse amor e se ela o beijar para demonstrar, o feitiço se romperá, e você será atraente de novo. Se não, permanecerá para sempre como uma besta.

-Naturalmente não é grande coisa como oportunidade.

Uma alucinação, um sonho. Talvez tivesse colocado alguma coisa na bebida, um ácido? Mas como todos que sonham, continuei normal. O que mais eu podia fazer já que não acordava?

-Ninguém poderá se apaixonar por mim agora.

-Você não acredita que alguém possa amá-lo se você não for bonito?

-Não acho que alguém possa amar um monstro.

A bruxa sorriu.

-Você prefere ser uma serpente alada de três cabeças? Uma criatura com o bico de uma águia, pernas de cavalo, e as corcovas de um camelo? Um leão talvez, ou um búfalo? Olhe, ao menos pode caminhar ereto.

-Quero ser como eu era antes.

-Então terá que esperar até encontrar alguém melhor que você e ser capaz de ganhar seu amor com sua bondade.

Eu ri.

-Sim, bondade. As garotas acham que bondade é realmente atraente.

Rosalie me ignorou.

-Ela tem que amá-lo apesar da sua aparência. Toda uma mudança para você, não é? E lembre, você tem que corresponder ao amor dela... essa será a parte mais difícil para você... e provar tudo com um beijo.

Um beijo, tudo bem.

-Olha, isso foi realmente divertido. Agora me transforme outra vez ou o que quer que tenha feito. Isto não é um conto de fadas... é a cidade de Nova York.

Ela sacudiu a cabeça.

-Você tem dois anos.

E então desapareceu.

Isso foi há dois dias. Agora já sei que foi real, nem um sonho nem uma alucinação.

Real.

-Edward, abra a porta!

Meu pai. O evitei por todo o fim de semana, Alice também, acampando em meu quarto, vivendo de aperitivos que eu tinha armazenado. Agora, olhei ao redor do meu quarto. Quase cada objeto que podia se quebrar tinha se quebrado. Tinha começado pelo espelho, por motivos óbvios. Depois tinha ido para o despertador, meus troféus de hockey, e cada pedaço de roupa do meu armário... de qualquer forma, nada me servia. Peguei um fragmento de vidro e me olhei fixamente nele. Horrível. Abaixei o vidro, considerando uma cortada rápida na jugular para que terminasse com isso. Não teria que enfrentar meus amigos, meu pai, não teria que viver com aquilo que tinha me transformado.

-Edward!

Sua voz me sobressaltou, e deixei cair o vidro no chão. A surpresa foi o que eu precisava para recobrar o juízo. Papai podia dar um jeito nisso. Ele era um homem rico. Conhecia cirurgiões plásticos, dermatologistas... o melhor de Nova York. Ele daria um jeito nisso.

E se não desse, ainda restaria tempo para o outro plano. Fui para a porta.

Uma vez, quando eu era pequeno, passeava pela Times Square com minha babá, levantei os olhos e vi papai no JumboTron, lá em cima, acima de tudo. A babá tentou me apresar, mas eu não podia deixar de olhar fixamente, e notei que as outras pessoas levantavam os olhos para a televisão também, olhando para meu pai.

Na manhã seguinte, papai estava de roupão, falando com minha mãe sobre a grande historia que tinha estado transmitindo na noite anterior e que tinha feito todos levantarem os olhos. Me assustou olhá-lo. Ainda podia vê-lo, maior que todos e acima de todos e acima de mim, uma parte do horizonte, como um deus. Eu tinha medo dele. Na escola nesse dia, disse a todos que meu pai era o homem mais importante do mundo.

Isso tinha sido há muito tempo. Agora eu sabia que meu pai não era perfeito, não era Deus. Eu tinha entrado no banheiro depois dele estar ali, e eu sabia que também o infectava. Mas tive medo de novo quando caminhei até a porta.

Parei, com a mão a maçaneta, meu rosto peludo perto da madeira.

-Estou aqui – disse, muito suavemente. – Eu vou abrir a porta.

-Então abra.

Sai da porta para abri-la. Parecia que todos os sons de Manhattan pararam e eu pude ouvir esse momento como se estivesse nos bosques: a porta do meu quarto raspando contra o carpete, minha respiração, as batidas do meu coração. Eu não podia nem imaginar o que meu pai faria, como ele reagiria ao ver seu filho transformado em um monstro.

Ele parecia... entediado.

-O que...? Por que está vestido assim? Por que não está na escola

É claro. Ele achava que era uma fantasia. Qualquer um pensaria. Eu mantive a voz suave.

-Este é meu rosto. Papai, eu não estou de máscara. Este é meu rosto.

Ele me olhou fixamente, então riu.

-Haha, Edward. Eu não tenho tempo para isso.

Você acha que eu desperdiçaria seu precioso tempo? Mas fiz o que pude para manter a calma. Eu sabia que se eu me irritasse, começaria a grunhir e fazer uma besteira, pateando no chão como uma besta enjaulada.

Papai agarrou um pedaço da pele do meu rosto e puxou com força.

Gritei, e antes de poder sequer pensar, minhas garras estavam para fora, perto do seu rosto. Parei quando minha pata tocou a bochecha dele. Ele me contemplou, havia pânico em seus olhos. Ele soltou meu rosto e recuou. Pude ver que ele estava tremendo. Meu Deus, meu pai estava tremendo.

-Por favor – disse, e vi que seus joelhos começaram a se dobrar. Ele tropeçou na porta. – Onde está Edward? O que você fez com meu filho? – Ele olhou para trás de mim, como se quisesse abrir caminho com um empurrão, entrar, mas não se atrevesse. – O que você fez? Por que está na minha casa?

Praticamente estava chorando, e eu também, vendo-o. Mas mantive a voz estável quando disse:

-Papai, sou eu, Edward, Sou Edward, seu filho. Você não conhece a minha voz?

Feche os olhos. Talvez assim a reconheça. – Quando disse isso, um pensamento horrível surgiu. Talvez não reconhecesse. Tínhamos nos falado tão pouco nos últimos anos. Talvez não reconhecesse minha voz. Me jogaria na rua com essa aparência, e diria a polícia que seu filho tinha sido seqüestrado. Me veria obrigado a fugir, a viver embaixo da terra. Me transformaria em uma lenda urbana... o monstro que vivia no sistema de esgotos de Nova York.

-Papai, por favor – estendi as mãos, verificando se ainda tinha impressões digitais, se continuavam sendo as mesmas. O olhei. Ele estava com os olhos fechados. – Papai, por favor, diga que me reconhece. Por favor.

Ele os abriu outra vez.

-Edward, é realmente você?

Quando assenti com a cabeça, ele disse:

-Não está brincando, não é? Por que se estiver, não acho que tenha a menor graça.

-Não é uma brincadeira, papai.

-Mas o que? Como? Você está doente? – ele passou a mão nos olhos.

-Foi uma bruxa, paizinho.

Paizinho? A palavra tinha utilizado tinha voltado nos dois minutos entre que aprendi a falar e entendi que Aro Masen não era de ninguém. Paizinho. Mas eu disse:

-Há bruxas, paizinho. Aqui mesmo na cidade de Nova York – parei.

Ele me olhava como se eu tivesse me transformado em uma pedra, como se eu o tivesse transformado em uma pedra. Então, lentamente, desmoronou no chão. Quando voltou a si, disse:

-Isso... essa coisa... essa doença... condição... seja o que for que esteja acontecendo, Edward... vamos dá um jeito. Encontraremos um médico, e daremos um jeito. Não se preocupe. Nenhum filho meu vai ter esse aspecto.

Então me senti aliviado, mas nervoso. Aliviado porque tinha certeza de que se alguém podia dar um jeito nisso, esse era meu pai. Meu pai era famoso. Era poderoso. Mas eu estava nervoso porque ele tinha dito: "Nenhum filho meu vai ter esse aspecto."

Porque, o que aconteceria se não pudessem dar um jeito? Eu não acreditava nem por um segundo na segunda oportunidade de Rosalie. Se meu pai não podia dar um jeito nisso, estava acabado

* * *

><p><strong>Bom meninas e ai o que vocês acharam? Eles conseguiram dar um jeito nisso nosso edward já está desesperado por sua aparência e agora? <strong>

**Infelizmente não trouxe o bônus de novo mas não percam a confiança em mim, me desculpem prometo que amanha eu trago, não sei pra que que prometo Bônus no fim de semana se para mim é mais fácil durante a semana, mas tudo bem, bjus e aguardando seus comentários.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bom meninas aqui está o cap de hoje e o Bônus vem um pouco mais tarde, ok?**

**Reviews:**

**Dindinham: Você vai ver o quanto a situação é peluda nesse cap, kkkk. Vai demorar um pouquinho ainda esse encontro, primeiro o Edward tem que cair na real de que uma cirurgia plástica não vai resolver o problema dele, kkkkk.**

**JennyCampbell: A que bom. Isso mesmo é uma adaptação de um livro atual da Bella e a fera, que foi ataptado para o cinema a pouco tempo com o nome Fera em que Vanessa Hudgens é a Bella, mas o filme é um pouco diferente do livro, por exemplo o livro tem esse chat o filme não. É eu entendi a sua confusão com o chat da Bella e do Emm, é assim mesmo a gente só entende o chat um pouco mais pra frente, mas vou tentar dar uma explicada, A Dama silenciosa saria a pequena sereia a Ariel que se apaixona por um marinheiro que salva e dá a voz em troca de pernas para a Bruxa do mar, e ai a gente já sabe o final, a ranzinha, é o sapo, de a princesa e o sapo, o único que assim não consegui dizer quem é, é o garoto urso, o Anderson é um psicólogo, eu acho. Bom quanto ao pai do Edward eu pus o Aro por que acho que o papel não parecia o Carlisle não me lembrava ele, e tem alguém que eu acho que se encaixa um pouco mais, que passa a ser como o pai do Edward, mas um pouco mais para frente. Bom o cap tá ai, e que resposta de review grande em? kkkkk.**

**Vitória: Entendeu, que bom, eu acho que aquela explicação ainda ficou um pouco ruim, mas acho que deu para entender. Bom bjinhos e ai está o nosso novo cap, e daqui a pouco vem o bônus.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2<strong>

Papai saiu prometendo estar de volta para o almoço depois de investigar um pouco. Mas o relógio avançou lentamente mais de uma da tarde. Duas. Alice saiu às compras. Eu descobri que era quase impossível comer cereais de café da manhã se você tiver garras. Era difícil comer qualquer coisa, na verdade. Me alimentei com um baquete inteiro de Jamon Boar's Head. Em breve começaria a comer carne crua?

As duas e meia, eu soube que papai não ia voltar para casa. Ele estaria tentando algo para me ajudar? Mas quem acreditaria nele? O que ia dizer: Oi, meu filho se transformou numa espécie de besta de contos de fadas?

As três, tinha idealizado um plano reserva. Desafortunadamente, incluía Tanya. Liguei para ela.

-Por que não me ligou? – Preciso acrescentar que ela choramingou?

-Estou ligando agora.

-Mas eu esperava que você me ligasse antes, no fim de semana.

Contive minha raiva. Tinha que ser amável com ela. Era minha melhor oportunidade. Ela sempre estava dizendo que me amava. Se ela me beijasse, isto podia acabar antes de que meu pai consultasse o primeiro cirurgião plástico. Compreendi que era uma loucura acreditar que um beijo me transformaria, como acreditar em magia. Mas como eu podia não acreditar em magia agora?

-Eu sinto muito. Eu não estava me sentindo bem. Na realidade, acho que eu estava incubando algo na sexta. Por isso estava tão de mal humor – tossi algumas vezes.

-Deve ser isso.

Isso me chateou, mas disse:

-Eu sei. Eu fui um mala, e arruinei tudo, não é? – inspirei profundamente e disse o que eu sabia que ela queria ouvir. – E você estava tão linda na sexta. Deus, era a garota mais linda que eu já vi.

Ela soltou uma risadinha.

-Obrigada, Edward.

-Todos estavam morrendo de inveja me vendo com você. Eu tive muita sorte.

-É, eu também. Escuta, estou no SoHo, fazendo compras com Irina e Kate. Mas eu podia passar aí depois, talvez. Seu pai não está em casa, não é?

Sorri.

-Certo. Coloque a orelha mais perto do celular. Quero dizer algo, mas não quero que Irina e Kate ouçam.

Ela sorriu de novo.

-Ok. O que?

-Eu amo você, Tanya – sussurrei. – Eu amo tanto...

-Eu também amo você – disse, rindo como uma boba. – Você nunca tinha dito primeiro.

-Você não me deixou terminar. Eu amo tanto você, que eu a amaria mesmo se você não fosse tão bonita.

-Eh?

-É verdade. Eu a amaria mesmo se você fosse feia. – Ouvi Alice transitando do outro lado da porta. Abaixei a voz para que ela não pudesse me ouvir. – Você me amaria mesmo se eu não fosse bonito?

Outra risadinha.

-Você nunca poderia ser feio, Edward.

-Mas se eu fosse. Se tivesse, por exemplo, uma enorme verruga no nariz, você ainda me amaria?

-No nariz? Você tem uma verruga no nariz?

-É só uma pergunta hipotética. Você ainda me amaria?

-Claro. Isso é estranho. Você está estranho. Eu tenho que ir.

-Mas você virá, virá depois aqui?

-Claro. Mas agora eu tenho que ir, Edward.

-Ok. A gente se vê – e se afastou do telefone, a ouvi rir mais alto, dizendo a suas amigas "Ele disse que me ama". Tudo estava bem. Eram seis da tarde. Disse a Alice, através da porta, que se Tanya viesse, para mandasse para meu quarto. Estava sentado na minha cama, com as persianas abaixadas, as luzes apagadas exceto a do armário. Esperando. Na escuridão, com sorte, podia ser que Tanya nem sequer reparasse no meu aspecto. Eu estava com calças velhas do papai, maiores que as minhas, para me cobrir melhor, e uma camisa manga comprida. Tudo que era necessário para um beijo. Amor e um beijo, tinha dito a bruxa. Então, tudo se arrumaria.

Seria de novo meu eu bonito, e essa brincadeira cósmica acabaria.

Finalmente, houve uma batida na porta.

-Entra – disse.

Ela abriu a porta. Eu tinha trabalhado a fundo, recolhendo papel e os vidros quebrados. Tinha encontrado as duas pétalas e as tinha escondido embaixo da lâmpada da minha mesa, assim não as perderia.

-Por que está tudo tão escuro? – ela disse. – O que foi, não quer que eu veja a verruga?

-Eu queria que ficasse romântico – bati na minha cama. Tentando manter a voz nivelada. – Queria consertar o que aconteceu na sexta. Eu amo muito você, Tanya. Eu não quero fazer nada que faça eu perder você.

-Desculpas aceitas – soltou uma risadinha.

-Ótimo. – Mais uma vez, bati na cama para que ela se sentasse. – Podemos ter um momento ou... algo? Meu pai está na televisão, então estará fora por um tempo. – Finalmente se sentou e eu pus meu braço coberto pela camisa ao redor do seu, a puxei para mais perto.

-Oh, Edward. Eu adoro quando você me envolve com seus braços. – Os braços dela se moveram para baixo da minha camisa e... Não. Ela para entre as minhas pernas outra vez. O pelo me delataria. Tudo o que eu precisava era um beijo rápido antes de que ela reparasse nisso.

-Só vamos nos beijar por um instante.

E a beijei na boca. Esperava sentir algo, como quando tinha mudado na outra noite. Mas nada.

-Ugh, Edward. Você está muito peludo. Você tem que se barbear.

Me arrastei para longe dela, tentando ficar entre ela e a janela.

-Não, não me barbeei hoje. Eu disse a você que eu estava doente.

-Bom, você se banhou? Porque você não vai ficar comigo se não tiver banhado.

-É claro que me banhei.

-Deixa eu acender a luz. Eu quero ver você. – Estendeu a mão até a lâmpada.

A luz se acendeu.

Então eu ouvi um grito.

-Quem é você? O que você é? – começou a me bater. Me acovardei, temendo matá-la com minhas garras. – Se afaste de mim!

-Tanya! Sou eu, Edward.

Ela continuou batendo. Ela praticava karatê, e dava pra notar. Doía.

-Tanya, por favor! Eu sei que é uma loucura, mas você tem que acreditar!

Aquela garota gótica... era uma bruxa de verdade.

Tanya parou de me bater e me olhou.

-Uma bruxa? Você acha que eu sou idiota? Você espera que eu acredite que ela era uma bruxa?

-Olha pra mim! De que outra forma você pode explicar isto?

Tanya estava estendendo a mão, como se fosse tocar meu rosto peludo, quando a tirou de uma vez.

-Tenho que sair daqui. – Começou a avançar para a porta.

-Tanya... – fui atrás dela e bloqueei na passagem.

-Se afaste! Eu não sei o que está acontecendo com você, mas se afaste, monstro!

-Por favor, Tanya. Você pode dar um jeito nisto. Ela disse que eu ficaria assim até que alguém me amasse e me beijasse para provar. Temos que tentar de novo.

-Você quer que eu beije você agora?

Isso não estava funcionando. Mas talvez melhoraria agora que ela sabia.

Talvez ela tivesse que saber que estava beijando uma besta.

-Me beije, e eu voltarei a ser normal. – Me sentia tremer, como quando se está a ponto de chorar. Mas isso era patético. – Você disse que me amava.

-Isso foi quando você era bonito! – tentou passar pelo lado, mas eu a bloqueei de novo. – O que aconteceu com você, de verdade?

-Eu disse a você, foi um...

-Não diga isso de novo! Como se eu acreditasse em feitiços, perdedor!

-Sou o mesmo, por dentro, e se você me beijar, tudo será como deveria ser. Dominaremos a escola. Por favor. Só mais um beijo.

Ela me olhou como se fosse beijar. Se inclinou para mim. Mas quando eu me inclinei para beijá-la, ela se agachou por baixo do meu braço e saiu correndo do quarto.

-Tanya! Volte! – a persegui pelo apartamento, sem pensar sequer em Alice ou em outra coisa. – Por favor! Eu amo você, Tanya.

-Se afaste de mim! – abriu a porta. – Me ligue se você melhorar disso. – Saiu correndo pelo vestíbulo.

Eu corri até a porta.

-Tanya!

-O que? – ela estava batendo no botão do elevador, tentando entrar logo nele.

-Não conte nada a ninguém, ok?

-Oh, acredite, Edward, não contarei a nem uma alma. Pensarão que estou louca. Eu devo estar louca. – Ela me olhou de novo e estremeceu.

O elevador chegou, e ela foi embora. Eu voltei para meu quarto e me deitei na cama. Ainda podia sentir seu cheiro, e não cheirava bem. Eu não amava Tanya, sendo que não era uma surpresa que ela não me amasse também.

Devia ser por isso que o beijo não tinha funcionado. A bruxa tinha dito... eu tinha que estar apaixonado.

Nunca tinha amado ninguém, nem sequer quando eu era normal, nunca tinha tido ninguém que quisesse ficar comigo, a não ser que fosse por quem eu era, as coisas que eu tinha, e as festas que eu dava. Nunca tinha me importado com isso. Eu só queria o mesmo que as garotas queriam, passar umas boas horas. Eu teria tempo para as outras coisas depois.

Mas que probabilidade havia de encontrar alguém que realmente me amasse agora? E talvez amá-la em troca fosse a parte mais difícil de todas.

* * *

><p><strong>E então meninas, sei que esse cap é bem curtinho mas o Bônus tá maior é por que esse cap é assim curtinho mesmo. E agora o que o Edward vai fazer, vocês acham que uma cirurgia plástica vai resolver? Bom espero os reviews de vocês porque daqui a pouquinho tem bônus. bjus.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Meninas ai está o Bônus como prometido, e espero os comentários de vocês, em, já vou avisando o próximo cap a Bella entra na história, quem tá ansiosa levanta a mão o/ alias quem tá ansiosa comenta.**

**Review**

**Dindinham: Olha nesse cap nos duas vamos ficamos decepcionadas, não dá pra depilar ele. Ahhhh. Mas esse capítulo, faz agente ficar com um pouco de dó dele, pelas atitudes do pai dele com ele, coitado ele não tem ninguém, pelo menos a outra fera tinha a chaleira, o relógio e o castiçal, mas vou logo avisando que estes estão para chegar. kkkk. Aproveita que no proximo cap teremos a bellinha.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 3<strong>

Só pra você saber: Os médicos não podem curar uma besta.

Durante as semanas seguintes, meu pai e eu viajamos por toda Nova York e falamos com uma dúzia de médicos, os quais nos disseram em diversos idiomas e com diversas entonações que eu estava fodido.

Nós viajamos para fora de Nova York e visitamos bruxas e também experts em vudu. Todos disseram o mesmo: Não sabiam como eu tinha me transformado no que era, então não podiam me curar.

-Sinto muito, senhor Masen – disse o último médico ao meu pai.

Estávamos sentados em um escritório no meio do nada de Iowa ou Idaho ou talvez llinois. A viagem de carro tinha durado treze longas e silenciosas horas, e enquanto paramos em uma área de descanso, eu me vesti como uma mulher do Oriente Médio, com túnicas cobrindo meu corpo e o rosto. O médico trabalhava em um hospital de uma cidade por perto, mas papai tinha arrumado para que ele nos recebesse no privado, em sua casa de campo de fim de semana. Papai não queria que ninguém me visse. Olhei pela janela. A grama era de um verde que nunca tinha visto, e tinha rosas de todas as cores.

Olhei fixamente para elas. Eram lindas, como Alice tinha dito.

-Sim, eu também.

-Realmente gostamos de você no noticiário, senhor Masen – disse o doutor Endecott. – Minha esposa, especialmente, ela parece sentir algo por você.

Meu Deus! Esse cara estava pedindo um autografo ou sugerindo um trio?

-Eu podia ir para um colégio para cegos – interrompi. O médico parou no meio de sua proposta, ou proposição.

-O que, Edward?

Ele tinha sido o único a me chamar pelo meu nome. Houve um vudu no East Village que tinha me chamado de engenho do diabo (o qual, pensei, era um insulto tanto para mim quanto para meu pai). Quis desistir nesse momento, mas papai continuou falando com ele até a amargura final quando... surpresa, não pode me ajudar.

Não é que eu realmente culpasse alguém por não querer me agüentar. Eu não teria querido me aguentar, razão pela qual acreditei que o que eu sugeria era tão brilhante.

-Um colégio para cegos – ele disse. – Talvez você pudesse ir a um desses.

Seria perfeito. Uma garota cega não podia ver o quão feio eu era, então eu podia por em marcha o encanto Masen e fazer com que ela me amasse.

Então, uma vez que eu fosse transformado, podia simplesmente voltar ao meu antigo colégio.

-Mas você não é cego, Edward – disse o médico.

-Mas não podemos dizer a eles que eu sou? Que perdi a visão em algum absurdo acidente de caça ou algo?

Ele negou com a cabeça.

-Não é que eu não compreenda o que você sente, Edward.

-Sim, claro.

-Não, de verdade. Eu compreendo, um pouco. Quando eu era adolescente, eu tinha um complexo muito ruim. Eu tentei toda medicação e todo preparo que existia, e melhorava por um tempo, então piorava outra vez. Eu me sentia muito feio e tímido, tinha certeza que ninguém olharia para mim nunca mais. Mas com o tempo, cresci e me casei – sinalou para uma foto de uma mulher loira bonita.

-Com o tempo, você quer dizer, depois de terminar o curso de medicina e fazer uma tonelada de dinheiro, as mulheres não vão ligar para seu aspecto? – disse papai brutalmente.

-Papai... – disse. Mas eu estava pensando a mesma coisa.

-Você estava comparando isso com acne? – disse papai, gesticulando para mim. – Ele é uma besta. Acordou em uma manhã e era um animal.

Certamente, a ciência médica...

-Senhor Masen, você tem que parar de dizer essas coisas. Edward não é uma besta.

-Como você o chamaria? Que terminologia há?

O médico sacudiu a cabeça.

-Eu não sei. Mas o que eu sei é que só o aspecto físico que está afetado, o exterior. – Pôs uma mão sobre a minha mão, coisa que ninguém tinha feito. – Edward, eu sei que é difícil, mas tenho certeza que seus amigos aprenderão a aceitá-lo e a serem amáveis.

-Em que planeta você vive? – gritei. – Porque definitivamente não é a terra. Eu não conheço ninguém amável, doutor Endecott. E mais, eu não quero conhecer ninguém assim. Isso soa como perdedores. Eu não quero ter um pequeno problema. Eu não estou em uma cadeira de rodas. Eu sou um completo e total monstro – me virei para que não vissem que tinha perdido o controle.

-Doutor Endecott – disse meu pai -, temos visitado mais de uma dúzia de médicos e clinicas. Alguma hora... – ele parou. – Você foi altamente recomendado. Se a questão for dinheiro, eu pagarei o que for para ajudar meu filho. Não será um serviço pago pela seguradora.

-Eu entendo, senhor Masen – disse o médico. – Eu quero...

-Não se preocupe com o risco. Eu assinarei uma renúncia. Eu acho que ambos, Edward e eu, estamos de acordo que preferíamos nos arriscar... qualquer coisa para que ele não continue vivendo assim. Certo, Edward?

Assenti com a cabeça, mesmo compreendendo que meu pai estava dizendo que preferia me ver morto do que vivo com esse aspecto.

-Sim.

-Sinto muito, senhor Masen, mas na realidade não é questão de dinheiro ou de risco. É simplesmente que não há nada para fazer. Eu achei que talvez com enxertos de pele, mesmo um transplante de rosto, mas fiz alguns testes, e...

-O que? – disse meu pai.

-Foi a coisa mais estranha, mas a estrutura da pele permaneceu inalterada ante tudo o que eu fiz, quase como se não pudesse ser mudada.

-Isso é um absurdo. Qualquer coisa pode ser mudada.

-Não. Não se parece com nada que eu já tenha visto. Eu não sei o que pode ter causado.

Papai me lançou outro olhar. Eu sabia que ele não queria que contasse a ninguém sobre a bruxa. Ele mesmo ainda não acreditava. Ainda pensava que eu sofria de uma doença um pouco estranha que podia ser curada mediante a medicina.

O doutor Endecott continuou:

-Eu realmente gostaria de fazer mais alguns testes, como propósito de investigação.

-Eles vão ajudar meu filho a parecer normal?

-Não, mas podia nos ajudar a aprender mais sobre sua condição.

-Meu filho não será um porquinho da índia – disse papai bruscamente.

O doutor assentiu com a cabeça.

-Eu sinto muito, senhor Masen. A única coisa que posso sugerir é que você leve Edward a terapia, para que ele aprenda a tratar isso da melhor maneira possível.

Meu pai mostrou um sorriso fraco.

-Sim, eu farei isso. Eu já investiguei isso.

-Bem – o doutor Endecott virou para mim. – E Edward, sinto muito não poder ajudá-lo. Mas você tem que entender que isso não é o fim para você, ao menos que você deixe que seja. Muitas pessoas com falta de capacidades tem grande êxito em outras coisas. Ray Charles, um homem cego, tinha tremendas habilidades musicais, e Stephen Hawking, o físico, é um gênio apesar de sua doença da nos neurônios motores.

-Mas esse é o problema, doutor. Eu não sou um gênio. Eu sou simplesmente um garoto.

-Eu sinto muito, Edward – o doutor Endecott se pôs de pé e bateu no meu ombro outra vez, como se estivesse dizendo "ora, ora" e "por favor, vá embora agora". Entendi e me levantei.

Papai e eu só falamos no carro de volta para casa. Quando chegamos, papai caminhou comigo da limusine até a porta de serviços atrás do prédio. Tirei o véu escuro do rosto. Era julho e fazia calor, e mesmo tentando manter o cabelo do meu rosto cortado, ele voltava a crescer quase instantaneamente.

Papai gesticulou para que eu entrasse.

-Você não vem? – eu disse.

-Não, vou chegar tarde. Perdi muito trabalho por essa merda. – Ele deve ter visto minha expressão porque acrescentou: - É uma perda de tempo se não conseguimos nada.

-Claro – entrei. Papai começou a fechar a porta, mas eu a deixei bater nas minhas costas.- Ainda vai tentar me ajudar?

Estudei o rosto do papai. Meu pai era um cara das noticias, então era realmente bom mantendo o rosto sério mesmo quando ele estava dizendo bobagens. Mas nem sequer papai pôde evitar que os lábios franzissem quando disse:

-É claro, Edward. Eu nunca deixarei de tentar.

Nessa noite não pude deixar de penar no que o doutor Endecott tinha dito, sobre que não podia me ajudar porque eu não podia mudar. Agora fazia sentido... como logo depois que eu cortava o pêlo, ele voltava a crescer. O mesmo com as unhas... garras agora.

Papai não estava em casa, e Alice tinha saído para passar a noite fora. Papai tinha aumentado o salário dela e a tinha feito jurar que ela manteria o segredo.

Sendo assim tirei um par de tesouras da cozinha e uma navalha para me barbear. Cortei o pêlo do meu braço esquerdo tão curto como pude, então barbeei o resto até que fiquei tão liso como antes da minha transformação.

Esperei e observei fixamente meu braço. Não aconteceu nada. Talvez o segredo fosse fazer que estivesse tão raso quanto possível, não recortado, mas sim eliminado da raiz. Mesmo se papai tivesse que pagar alguém para que passasse cera quente sobre mim todo dia, vali a pena se eu pudesse parecer um pouco mais normal. Voltei para meu quarto, sentindo uma onda de... esperança... que não tinha sentido desde o primeiro dia que chamei Tanya para convencê-la de que viesse me beijar.

Mas quando voltei para a luz brilhante do quarto, o pêlo tinha voltado a crescer. Olhei para meus braços. E por acaso, o pêlo do meu braço esquerdo parecia mais espesso do que antes.

Alguma coisa... talvez um choro... estava engasgado na minha garganta.

Corri para a janela. Queria uivar – para a sempre amorosa lua, como uma besta de um filme de terror. Mas a lua se ocultava entre dois edifícios. De qualquer modo abri a janela e rugi para o quente ar de julho.

-Cala a boca! – chegou uma voz do apartamento de baixo. Na rua, uma mulher se apressou, agarrando sua bolsa. Um casal de distinguia entre as sombras longínquas do poste iluminado. Eles nem repararam em mim.

Corri até a cozinha e escolhi a maior fala para cortar. Depois eu me entrincheirei no banheiro e, apertando os dentes dolorosamente, cortei uma parte do meu braço. Fiquei olhando como o sangue fluía da incisão. Eu gostava do pedaço vermelho machucado disso. Propositalmente, afastei os olhos.

Quando voltei a olhar, o buraco tinha sarado. Eu era indestrutível, imutável.

Isso significava que eu era sobre-humano, que eu não podia morrer? E se alguém atirasse em mim? E se fosse assim, o que seria pior... morrer, ou viver para sempre como um monstro?

Quando voltei a janela, não havia ninguém na rua. As duas em ponto. Quis me conectar, falar com meus amigos como de costume. Eu tinha seguido com a historia de papai sobre a pneumonia até que a escola findou, depois tinha dito a todos que ia para a Europa passar o verão, e depois a um internato no outono. Disse a eles que os veria antes de ir embora em agosto, mas era mentira. Eu não me importava. Eles mal tinham me mandado alguns e-mails.

Eu não queria voltar para Tuttle, é claro, não como um monstro. Em Tuttle, nós tratávamos mal pessoas que usavam sapatos baratos. Eles viriam depois para mim com forcados, do jeito que eu estava. E mesmo se não viessem, eu não poderia suportar ser um monstro na escola onde eu costumava ser um das Pessoas Bonitas.

Na rua abaixo, um indigente avançava trabalhosamente com uma enorme mochila sobre os ombros. Como seria ser ele, alguém de que ninguém esperava nada, que ninguém sequer o notava? O observei até que desapareceu, como a lua, entre os dois edifícios.

Finalmente me joguei na cama.

Quando minha cabeça bateu na almofada, havia algo duro ali. Deslizei minha mão por baixo da almofada e tirei um objeto, então acendi a luz para ver o que era.

Era um espelho.

Eu não tinha me olhado em um espelho desde a minha transformação, não desde o dia que eu tinha quebrado o do meu quarto. O peguei, um espelho de mão, quadrado com uma moldura de prata, o mesmo que Rosalie segurava na escola. Pensei em quebrá-lo em quantos pedaços fosse possível. Você tem que encontrar satisfação onde puder.

Mas captei uma visão do meu rosto nele. Era meu próprio rosto... meu velho rosto, os olhos verdes, o rosto perfeito que ainda era o meu em meus sonhos.

Segurei o espelho mais próximo, utilizando as duas mãos, como se fosse uma garota que eu estivesse beijando.

O reflexo se esfumou, e ali estava meu rosto de besta outra vez. Eu estava louco? Eu levantei o espelho.

-Espera!

A voz chegava do espelho. Devagar, o abaixei.

O rosto dentro dele tinha mudado outra vez. Rosalie, a bruxa.

-O que você está fazendo aqui?

-Não quebre este espelho – disse ela. – Ele tem poderes mágicos.

-É? – disse. – E o que?

-Estou falando serio. Eu tenho observado você há mais de um mês. Vejo que você compreendeu que não pode sair disso com o dinheiro do papai... dermatologistas, cirurgiões plásticos. Seu pai ligou até para essa clínica na Costa Rica onde fez seu último tratamento ultra-secreto. Todos disseram o mesmo... "Sinto muito, garoto. Aprenda a viver com isso. Vá a terapia."

-Como...?

-Também vi sua jogada com Tanya.

-Não foi uma jogada. Eu a beijei antes de que me visse.

-Ela não voltou para mudá-lo, não é mesmo?

Neguei com a cabeça.

-Eu disse, você tem que amar a pessoa. Ela tem que amar você. Você ama Tanya?

Eu não respondi.

-Eu acho que não. O espelho tem poderes mágicos. Olhe nele, você poderá ver quem quiser, em qualquer parte do mundo. Pense no nome de alguém, em um dos seus antigos amigos, talvez... – no espelho, pude vê-la zombando quando disse _antigos_. – Peça, e o espelho mostrará essa pessoa, em qualquer lugar que se possa estar.

Eu não queria. Eu não queria fazer nada que ela dissesse. Mas não pude evitar. Pensei em Tanya, e rapidamente, a imagem no espelho mudou mostrando o apartamento de Tanya, que continuava como tinha estado no dia do baile. Tanya estava sentada no sofá , se beijando com um cara qualquer.

-Ok, o que é isso? – gritei, antes de perguntar se Tanya podia me ouvir.

O rosto no espelho mudou outra vez para Rosalie.

-Ela pode me ouvir? – sussurrei.

-Não, só eu. Com todos os outros é só em uma direção como um monitor de bebê. Quer ver mais alguém?

Comecei a dizer que não, mas outra vez, me subconsciente me traiu. Pensei em Emmet. O espelho voltou ao apartamento de Tanya. Emmet era o cara que estava com Tanya. Depois de um minuto, Rosalie disse:

-O que fará depois? Voltará a escola?

-Claro que não. Eu não posso ir a escola como um monstro. Estou mais unido com meu pai – olhei a hora. Eram mais das dez, e papai não estava em casa.

Ele me evitava.

As poucas semanas com os médicos era o tempo mais longo que tínhamos passado juntos em... bom, sempre. Mas eu sabia que não ia durar. Eu voltaria a minha antiga vida de ver papai somente pela televisão. Não me importava antes, quando eu tinha uma vida. Mas agora, eu não tinha nada nem ninguém.

-Você tem se dedicado a pensar como vai romper o feitiço?

Eu ri.

-Você podia me mudar.

Ela afastou o olhar.

-Eu não posso.

-Você não quer.

-Não, eu não posso. O feitiço, só você pode romper. A única forma de desfazê-lo é cumprindo seus termos... encontrar o amor verdadeiro.

-Eu não posso fazer isso. Eu sou um monstro.

Ela sorriu um pouco.

-É assim que você se considera, não é?

Sacudi o espelho.

-Você me deixou assim.

-Você era um idiota odioso. – Fez uma careta. – E pare de sacudir o espelho!

-Isso aborrece você? – dei outra sacudida. – Que pena.

-Talvez eu não tenha errado em transformá-lo. Talvez eu tenha errado em considerar ajudá-lo agora.

-Me ajudar? Que tipo de ajuda você pode me dar? Quero dizer, se não pode me mudar.

-Posso dar conselhos, e o primeiro é, não quebre o espelho. Pode ser útil um dia.

E então desapareceu.

Pus o espelho – suavemente – sobre o criado mudo

* * *

><p><strong>E então meninas o que acharam do cap, pelo menos o médico deu uma bela lição de moral no senhor Aro não é mesmo, ficar chamando seu filho de besta não vai ser a solução. E a Rosalie, volta a história querendo ajudar? Será? Se arrependeu do feitiço? Pois é dúvidas, dúvidas e mais dúvidas. Agora meninas avisinho, próximo cap tem Bellinha aparecendo na história em? <strong>

**Aguardo sua reviews enquanto vocês aguandam o próximo cap, até amanha.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Meninas ai está o cap e nossa linda Bellinha, pensei que estavam mais ansiosas pelo capítulo tivemos tão poucas reviews, no próximo cap, nosso Edward vai se mudar para o seu Castelo,kkkk. espero que estejam ansiosas em? Vou esperar as reviews comentem meninas. Não tenham medo não mordo a não ser que algém me peça.**

**Reviews:**

**Bruna: O edward é mesmo um fofo com o pai dele, aliás com a única pessoa que o pai dele é fofo é ele, kkkkk, mas infelizmente o pai não valoriza, bom Bruna ai está o cap, bjinhos.**

**Vitoria: Realmente Vitoria é exatamente assim que acontece, uma pena e foi realmente uma grande filosofia, o livro que você escreveu na review parece ótimo, vou ver se guardo um tempinho e leio ele, parece realmente muito bom, acho que você vai ficar triste com a realidade em que a Bella vive, mas espero que goste do cap. Vou deixar o Bobona da Bella por você em? Aguardando sua opnião para saber se a Bella é ou não Bobona, Bjin fofa aguardando seu review.**

**Sissi: Oi, tudo bem? Bom nossa Bellita está aqui viu? Já está ai, e quero sua opnião sobre ela. Pois é ainda bem que ela não largou o Edward ao vento por que se não, ele estaria perdida. Aro é um idiota mesmo concordo plenamente. Tá ai linda, bjinhos e aguardando sua review e opnião sobre esse cap. Bjin.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 4<strong>

As vezes, quando você caminha por Nova York – provavelmente, em qualquer parte, mas especialmente em Nova York porque é super populoso – você vê essas pessoas, pessoas em cadeiras de rodas com as pernas decepadas que apenas passam da borda, ou pessoas com queimaduras no rosto.

Talvez suas pernas voaram em mil pedaços em uma guerra, ou alguém atirou ácido em cima delas. Na realidade, nunca tinha pensado neles. E se tivesse, o que pensei foi em como passar ao lados deles sem que me tocassem. Me davam nojo. Mas agora eu pensava neles o tempo todo, como em um minuto se pode ser normal – até lindo – e então podia acontecer algo no minuto seguinte que mudava isso. Você pode ser lesionado além da reparação. Um monstro. Eu era um monstro, e se eu tivesse cinqüenta, sessenta, setenta anos, eu estaria como um monstro porque do minuto em que Rosalie me lançou o feitiço depois do que eu fiz.

Algo engraçado sobre esse espelho. Desde que olhei nele, fiquei obcecado.

Primeiro, observei cada um dos meus amigos (antigos amigos, como Rosalie tinha dito), os pegando em momentos estranhos – pegos por seus pais, limpando o nariz, nus, ou geralmente sem se lembrar de mim. Observei Tanya e Emmet outra vez. Estavam juntos, sim, mas Tanya tinha outro namorado, um cara que não era de Tuttle. Me perguntei se ela tinha me enganado também.

Então comecei a observar outras pessoas. O apartamento estava vazio nessas longas semanas de agosto. Alice fazia minhas comidas e as deixava para mim, mas eu só saia se ouvisse o som de seu aspirador em outra parte da casa, ou se tinha saído. Lembrei de seu comentário de que temia por mim.

Provavelmente, ela pensava que eu merecia. A odiei por pensar isso. Comecei uma brincadeira em que pegava meu anuário e escolhia uma pagina, então sinalava alguma pessoa ao acaso – geralmente era algum perdedor que eu tinha enchido quando estava na escola. Lia seu nome, então olhava no índice para ver que atividades realizavam. Eu achava que conhecia todo mundo naquela escola. Mas agora via que não conhecia a maioria. Agora eu sabia todos os seus nomes.

A brincadeira era escolher uma pessoa, então tentar decidir onde estariam com o espelho. As vezes era fácil. Os tecno-gênios estavam sempre em frente do computador.

Os esportistas estavam geralmente fora, dando voltas por aí.

Domingo pela manhã, a foto escolhida era Isabella Swan. Ela me parecia familiar. Então compreendi que era a garota do baile, a que eu tinha dado a rosa, a que tinha se emocionado, a que tinha me feito ganhar minha segunda chance. Nunca tinha reparado nela na escola antes desse dia. Agora folheei suas paginas no anuário, parecia um curriculum vitae: Matricula de Honra Nacional da Sociedade, Honra da Sociedade Francesa, Honra da Sociedade Inglesa... bom, tudo com honra das sociedades.

Devia estar na biblioteca.

-Quero ver Bella – disse ao espelho.

Esperei a biblioteca. O espelho geralmente mostrava a localização, como em um filme. Então esperei uma imagem dos leões de cimento, depois de Bella estudando, mesmo sendo agosto.

Em vez disso, o espelho mostrou uma vizinhança que eu nunca tinha visto – e não era o que eu desejava ver. Na rua, duas mulheres com tops tomara-que caia muito desgastados, discutiam. Um drogado caiu sobre sua porta, totalmente drogado. O espelho recorreu a entrada, atravessou a porta, subiu uma escada com um degrau quebrado e um bocal sem lâmpada com cabos pendurados, para então aterrissar em um apartamento.

O apartamento tinha a pintura descascadas e o chão de linóleo. Havia caixas no lugar de estantes. Mas tudo o que via estava limpo, e Bella estava sentada no meio disso, lendo; Ao menos tinha acertado isso.

Ela passou uma página, depois outra, e outra. Devo ter ficado olhando à ler uns dez minutos. Sim, era entediante. Mas era mais que isso. De certo modo era incrível que ela pudesse ficar lendo assim, e não prestar atenção ao que estava ao redor.

-Hey, garota! – chamou uma voz, e me sobressaltei. Tudo tinha estado tão calado até então que eu não tinha notado que havia mais alguém no apartamento com ela. Bella levantou os olhos do livro.

-Sim?

-Eu estou... com frio. Me traga uma manta, huh? – Bella suspirou e deixou seu livro meio baixo. Dei uma olhada no titulo. Jane Eyre, se intitulava. Eu estava tão entediado naquele ponto que pensei que talvez o leria algum dia.

-Ok – disse ela. – Você quer um chá também?

Ela já estava de pé, caminhando para a cozinha.

-Sim. – A resposta só foi mais do que um grunhido. –Depressa.

Bella abriu a torneira e deixou a água correr por um momento enquanto tirava uma chaleira vermelha. Encheu o recipiente e a colocou sobre o fogão.

-Onde está essa manta? – a voz estava zangada.

-Já vou. Perdão. – Com uma olhada para trás, para seu livro, foi ao armário e desdobrou uma manta azul. Ela a levou ao homem deitado sobre um velho sofá. Ele estava coberto com outra manta, sendo que não pude ver o rosto, mas tremia mesmo sendo agosto. Bella colocou a manta ao redor de seus ombros.

-Melhor?

-Não muito.

-O chá ajudará.

Bella fez o chá, e procurou algo principalmente na geladeira vazia, se rendeu, e levou o chá ao homem. Mas ele tinha dormido. Ela se ajoelhou junto a ele por um segundo, escutando. Então estendeu sua mão embaixo da almofada como se procurasse algo. Nada. Ela voltou a sua leitura e bebeu o chá. Eu continuei observando, mas nada aconteceu.

Geralmente, só observava uma pessoa uma só vez. Mas durante a semana seguinte, continuei vendo Bella. Não é que ela fosse sexy ou que fizesse algo interessante.

A maioria das pessoas de Tuttle estavam fora em acampamento ou mesmo na Europa. Sendo que eu podia observar alguém no Louvre se tivesse querido. Ou, ainda melhor, podia ter visto o banheiro de um acampamento cheio de garotas nuas – ok, isso eu fiz. Mas, geralmente, observava Bella ler.

Não podia acreditar que ela lesse tanto no verão! As vezes ela ria, lendo seu livro, e uma vez até gritou. Eu não sabia como alguém podia sofrer uma obsessão assim com os livros.

Um dia, enquanto estava lendo, houve um ruído – batidas na porta. A vi abri-la. Um mão a agarrou. Eu me sobressaltei.

-Onde está? – exigiu uma voz. Uma forma grande e pesada apareceu. Eu não podia ver o rosto, só sabia que era grande. Me perguntei se deveria ligar para o 911.

-Onde está o que? – disse Bella.

-Você sabe muito bem o que. O que você fez com ela?

-Não sei do que está falando. – Sua voz era tranqüila, ela se retorceu, se libertando do aperto para voltar outra vez a seu livro.

Ele a agarrou de novo e o tirou dela.

-Me dê.

-Vadia! – ele deu um tapa no rosto dela com força. Ela tropeçou e caiu. – Preciso disso. Você acha que é melhor do que eu, que pode me roubar? Me dê!

Ele começou a avançar para ela para agarrá-la outra vez, mas Bella se recuperou, se pôs de pé, e correu até estar atrás da mesa. Agarrou seu livro e o segurou diante dela, como se fosse um escudo.

-Fique longe de mim. Vou chamar a polícia.

-Não meteria a polícia nisso sobre o nome do seu próprio pai.

Eu paralisei ante a palavra _pai_. Essa coisa era seu pai? O mesmo quem ela tinha coberto na semana passada?

-Eu não tenho – disse ela. Seu rosto tinha um olhar implorante de alguém que se esforça para não chorar. – Eu joguei fora, a joguei no sanitário.

-Você jogou fora? Um cavalo de 100 pratas? Você...

-Não devia tê-la! Você prometeu...

Ele se jogou contra ela, mas seu andar era instável e Bella conseguiu escapar e correu para a porta. Ainda segurando seu livro, saiu do nojento apartamento, descendo as escadas cheia de teias de aranha até a rua.

-Fuja! – ele gritou atrás dela. – Igual as cadelas das suas irmãs!

Bella correu pela rua até a estação de metrô. A vi descer as escadas até que subiu em um vagão. Só então começou a chorar.

Eu queria poder ir com ela.

**Senhor Anderson: **Obrigado por virem. Hoje, falaremos das expectativas de vida depois da transformação.

**Ranzinha:** eu nnc gstei de lagoas & não vou gostr agra

**DamaSilenciosa:** Ranzinha, por que não?

**Ranzinha:** xp não? sao molhds!

**DamaSilenciosa:** Mas você é um anfíbio

**Ranzinha:** E?

**DamaSilenciosa:** E você considera que viver em terra firme seria preferível que na água, mesmo quando não pode respirar embaixo d'água. Por que? Realmente quero saber!

**Ranzinha:** por 1 coisa, minhas naddeiras me fazem fltuar!

_BestaNYC entrou no chat_

**BestaNYC:** Já podem começar. Estou aqui.

**DamaSilenciosa:** Já começamos.

**BestaNYC:** Estava brincando.

**Senhor Anderson: **Nem sempre temos certeza com você, Besta. Mas, bem-vindo.

**BestaNYC:** Vou me mudar esse fds. Esse lugar não é seguro.

**DamaSilenciosa:** Eu tenho um pequeno anúncio para hoje.

**Senhor Anderson: **O que você deseja nos falar Dama Silenciosa?

**DamaSilenciosa:** Decidi continuar

**Ranzinha:** tntr a trnsfrmç?

**DamaSilenciosa:** Sim

**BestaNYC:** Por que você faria uma coisa tão estúpida?

**Senhor Anderson: **Besta, isso não é educado.

**BestaNYC:** Mas é estúpido! Por que se arriscar com um encantamento quando não tem um por quê?

**DamaSilenciosa**: Pensei longa e exaustivamente, Besta.

_GarotoUrso entrou no chat_

**DamaSilenciosa:** Eu sei que estou correndo um risco, um grande risco. Se não conseguir o cara, ficarei reduzia a espuma do mar. Mas acho que é um risco aceitável pelo amor verdadeiro.

**GarotoUrso:** Espuma do mar?

**Ranzinha**: Amr vedadro vale

**BestaNYC:** Posso dizer uma coisa?

**Ranzinha:** Alguem pde evtar?

**BestaNYC:** Todos os caras são idiotas. Você podia estar se arriscando por alguém que não merece. Ninguém vale você se transformar em espuma do mar.

**DamaSilenciosa:** Você nem sequer o conhece!

**BestaNYC:** Nem vc. Você está embaixo do mar & ele sobre a terra!

**DamaSilenciosa:** Eu sei tudo o que preciso saber. Ele é perfeito.

**Ranzinha:** Tnho crtza q ele é

**BestaNYC:** Eu só estou sendo realista... pode ser que ele nem sequer note você. Você não disse que deve dar a sua voz?

**DamaSilenciosa**: Eu o salvei de se afogar! Ah, esqueça. Ranzinha: bsta é uma bsta, dama. Ñ dx q isso a dsanime

_DamaSilenciosa saiu do chat_

**BestaNYC:** Sinto muito, mas é realmente duro ser uma besta em NY.

* * *

><p><strong>Bom meninas e então o que acharam dá realidade da Bella? <strong>

**Parece que nosso Edward ficou um pouco chocado, sua redoma de vidro nunca havia lhe mostrado, que as pessoas que ele diz ser feias podiam passar coisas piores que apenas a Beleza, não é mesmo?**

**Bom vou parar de lenga lenga e espero os reviews de vocês ansiosa em, vamos lá gente não vou por metas mas acho que apenas 3 reviews por capítulo é muito pouco com tanta gente no alert, vamos tentar 4 pelo próximo cap? Meta não batida sem problema capítulo amanha. Vamos meninas estou contando com vocês. **

**Até amanha meninas. Beijinhos, fofas.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bom meninas este cap é bem curtinho porque ele vem para mostrar o inicio das mudanças na vida do Edward e podemos dizer quando começa a ficar parecida com a história que conhecemos de criança, pelo menos em alguns aspectos. Bjinhos vamos ao capítulo.  
><strong>

**Reviews:**

**Dindinham:Realmente é agora que ele começa a dar valor as pequenas coisas, e sem problema o que importa é estar lendo viu, kkkk. Pois é né, de fera a anjo da guarda, kkk. Não vou falar se vai ter obcessão ou não vou te deixar na curiosidade, mas acho que um pouco dela como porque o Edward sai de casa vai ser respondida nesse cap, e realmente a Bella vive com uma besta e tudo tende a piorar pra ela até algo acontecer, só vou falar isso, deixo o resto por sua imaginação até os próximos capítulos, bjinhos fofa.**

**DeniseBelle26: Que bom que está amando fofa, fico feliz em saber disso, ai está o próximo cap, espero que goste deste também. Bjus.**

**Vitoria:Vou procurar mesmo, pode aguardar, mas vou separar lençinho não tá caro demais, kkkkkk. Também tenho muita dó da Bella, sinceramente mas só vou te falar tem mais coisa para acontecer com ela ainda, bjus espero que goste do capítulo.**

**JennyCampbell: Não tem problema Jenny o importante é que você está lendo eu sei que nem sempre dá para aparecer, ainda mais que eu posto diariamente, fica mais díficil porque tem dias que estamos mais ocupados que outros. Que Bom que esclareceu, mais eu só acho que elá é porque liguei cada um a um conto de fadas, mas eu pensei isso mais a frente, talvez lá você acabe achando o mesmo ou não. E eu não pensei que você estava criticando pelo pai ser o Aro, só quis te explicar que achei um personagem em que Carlisle se encaixaria melhor no papel, entende. Tadinho acho que a visita da Tanya e traição foi o pior, porque acho que ele achava que pelo menos ela amasse ele. Mas isso ajudou ele a cair na real. Pois é a Bella já tinha aparecido, seu nome só não tinha sido revelado, eu realmente não sei como ela consegue estar sempre sorrindo com as coisas pelas quais ela passa. E você vai continuar imaginando como ela vai entrar na vida dele assim cara a cara, só posso dizer que vai surpreender a todos. Foi sim Bem grande a resposta também né? kkkkk Bjinhos fofa até a proxima review.**

**Sissi: Oi fofa, è diferente né, no filme não tem o espelho, e mais algumas coisas no filme que no livro tem. Não o Edward é mesmo uma Besta tipo a do Desenho da disney mesmo não igual ao filme com as raizes da árvore, ele é igual no filme "A Bela e a Fera". E não se preocupe Sissi, não vou desistir tá pode ficar despreocupada, bjinhos fofa, ai está o cap.**

* * *

><p><strong>Parte 3 - O Castelo<strong>

**Capitulo 1**

No mês seguinte, me mudei. Meu pai comprou uma casa de pedra marrom no Brooklyn e me informou que nos mudaríamos para lá. Alice embalou minhas coisas sem minha ajuda.

A primeira coisa que reparei foi as janelas. A casa tinha janelas antigas e proeminentes arcos elaborados. A maior parte das casas da quadra tinha janelas com cortinas claras ou persianas que olhavam a rua ornamentada de árvores. Obviamente, papai não queria que eu visse as árvores – ou, para ser mais exato, não queria que ninguém me visse. Nossa casa tinha grossas e escuras anti-janelas de madeira que, mesmo quando estavam abertas, bloqueavam a maior parte da luz e a visibilidade da frente da casa. Eu podia sentir o cheiro de madeira fresca e verniz, assim que soube que eram novas.

Havia alarmes em cada janela e câmeras de vigilância sobre cada porta. A casa tinha cinco pisos, cada piso era quase tão amplo quanto o nosso apartamento inteiro em Manhattan. O primeiro piso era um apartamento privado completo, com sua própria sala de estar e uma cozinha. Era onde eu viveria. Uma enorme TV de plasma cobria a maior parte de uma parede na sala de estar. Tinha um aparelho de DVD e todo estoque de Blockbuster. Tudo o que um inválido precisa.

Atrás do quarto ficava um jardim tão vazio e marrom que eu quase quis que tivesse ervas daninhas. Uma cerca de madeira que parecia ser nova estava na parte posterior. Ainda não havia nenhuma porta, havia uma câmera de vigilância empoleirada sobre acerca, se por acaso alguém entrasse pela força.

Papai não queria correr o risco de que alguém me visse. Eu não planejava sair.

Continuando com o assunto inválido, havia um estúdio no quarto com outra TV de plasma, exclusivamente para o Playstation. As estantes estavam cheias de jogos, mas sem nenhum livro de verdade.

O banheiro no meu andar não tinha espelho. As paredes tinham sido pintadas recentemente, mas ainda podia ver o contorno de onde o espelho tinha sido desparafusado e tirado.

Alice já tinha desempacotado meus pertences – exceto duas coisas que eu não a tinha deixado ver.

Tirei as duas pétalas de rosa e o espelho de Rosalie. Os coloquei embaixo de alguns dos suéteres da minha gaveta mais baixa da minha cômoda. Me aproximei das escadas do segundo andar, que tinha outra sala de estar, uma sala de jantar, e uma segunda cozinha. Este lugar era grande demais só para nós. E por que papai iria querer se mudar para o Brooklyn?

Aqui o banheiro tinha um espelho. Eu não me olhei.

O terceiro andar tinha outra quarto grande, que estava decorado como uma sala de estar, mas vazio, e uma estante sem livros. E outra TV de plasma.

O quarto andar tinha mais três quartos. O menor tinha algumas maletas que eu não reconheci. O quinto andar só tinha um monte de lixo – móveis velhos e caixas de livros e revistas, tudo coberto por uma grossa capa de poeira. Eu espirrei – a poeira pregava no meu pelo de besta mais do que nas pessoas comuns – e desci de volta para meu próprio apartamento e olhei para fora, pelas portas francesas para a cerca do jardim. Enquanto estudava os arredores, Alice entrou.

-Você bateu na porta? – eu disse.

-Oh, sinto muito. – E então começou a tagarelar como um esquilo espanhol. – Gostou do seu quarto, senhor Edward? Eu fiz para você – um bom e divertido quarto.

-Onde está meu pai?

Ela olhou seu relógio.

-Ele está no trabalho. O noticiário é daqui a pouco.

-Não – disse. – Quero dizer onde ele fica. Onde está seu quarto? Está em cima?

-Não. – Alice deixou de tagarelar. – Não, senhor Edward. Ele não está em cima. Eu fico.

-Quero dizer, quando ele voltar.

Alice baixou o olhar.

-Eu vou ficar com você, senhor Edward. Sinto muito.

-Não, quero dizer...

Então entendi. Fiquei congelado. Papai não tinha nenhum quarto porque não vivia aqui. Ele não se mudou para o Brooklyn, só eu. E Alice, minha nova guardiã. Minha tutora. Só nós dois, sempre, enquanto papai vivia uma existência feliz 'livre de Edward'. Olhei para o inexistente espelho, as inexistentes janelas, as intermináveis paredes todas pintadas de cores alegres – as da sala eram vermelhas; as do meu andar eram verde-esmeralda. Será que podiam me tragar até que eu fosse só uma lembrança de alguém desaparecido? Será que eu podia ser como aquele garoto da escola que morreu em um acidente na sétima série? Todos choraram por ele, mas agora eu nem lembrava do nome dele. Aposto que todos os outros também não lembravam, da mesma forma que esqueceriam do meu.

-É agradável. – Caminhei até a cabeceira. – Só que, onde está o telefone?

Silêncio.

-Não.

-Não há telefone? – Ela era uma mentirosa ruim. – Tem certeza?

-Senhor Edward...

-Preciso falar com meu pai. Ele está planejando... simplesmente me abandonar aqui para sempre sem sequer se despedir – comprando DVDs – estendi minha mão, varrendo uma estante e enviando a maior parte do seu conteúdo para o chão – para não se sentir culpado de se livrar de mim? – Sentia as paredes de verde brilhante se fechando sobre mim. Me afundei no sofá. – Onde está o telefone?

-Senhor Edward...

-Pare de me chamar assim! – derrubei mais DVDs. – Você parece uma estúpida. Quanto pagam para que fique comigo? Triplicaram seu salário para convencê-la de ficar aqui com seu filho anormal, para que fosse minha carcereira e ficasse de boca fechada? Bom, seu trabalho iria dizer "tchau" se eu fugisse. Você sabe disso, não é?

Ela continuou me olhando fixamente. Eu queria esconder meu rosto. Me lembrei do que ela tinha dito naquele dia, que temia por mim.

-Eu sou mal, você sabe – eu disse. – Por isso tenho esse aspecto. Talvez uma noite eu ataque você enquanto dorme. As pessoas do seu país acreditam nessas coisas, no vudú e nos trabalhos de Satã?

-Não. Nós acreditamos...

-Quer saber?

-Sim?

-Eu não me interesso pelo seu país. Não me interesso por nada de você.

-Eu sei que está triste...

Senti uma onda crescendo na minha cabeça, brotando pelo meu nariz. Meu pai me odiava. Nem sequer me queria na mesma casa que ele.

-Por favor, Alice, por favor, me deixe falar com ele. Eu preciso. Ele não vai despedi-la por me deixar falar com ele. Ele não encontraria ninguém mais para ficar comigo.

Ela me olhou atentamente por mais um momento. Finalmente, assentiu com a cabeça.

-Vou trazer o telefone. Espero que isso o ajude. Eu mesmo vou tentar.

Ela saiu. Eu queria perguntar o que ela queria dizer com "eu mesmo vou tentar". Que ela tentaria convencer meu pai que ficasse comigo, de que eu era humano, mas tinha fracasado? A ouvi subir trabalhosamente até seu quarto, que devia ser o que tinha as malas. Deus, ela era tudo o que eu tinha agora.

Ela podia envenenar a comida se eu fosse desagradável demais. Quem se importaria? Me ajoelhei no chão para recolher os DVD s que eu tinha jogado no chão. Era difícil fazer isso com garras, mas pelo menos minhas mãos ainda tinham a mesma forma, com polegares como o de um gorila, não como a pata de um urso. Em alguns minutos, Alice voltou trazendo um celular. Então a verdade era que o lugar não tinha nenhuma instalação telefônica. O que um pedaço do trabalho do meu pai não fazia.

-Eu... ajuntei a maior parte das coisas que eu joguei no chão. – Gesticulei com os braços cheios de DVDs. – Sinto muito, Alice.

Ela levantou uma sobrancelha, mas disse:

-Tudo bem.

-Eu sei que não é sua culpa que meu pai... – me encolhi de ombros.

Ela pegou os jogos que eu ainda segurava.

-Quer que eu ligue para ele?

Neguei com a cabeça e peguei o telefone.

-Tenho que falar com ele a sós.

Ela assentiu, então colocou os jogos na estante e abandonou o quarto.

-O que aconteceu, Alice? – a voz do meu pai ressoava irritação quando ele respondeu. Não melhoraria quando ele ouvisse que era eu.

-Não é a Alice. Sou eu, Edward. Temos que falar de certas coisas.

-Edward, estou no meio de...

-Você me abandonou aqui.

-Faço o melhor para você, estou protegendo você dos olhares das pessoas, as pessoas tentariam tirar proveito disso e...

-Isso é um monte de merda. – Olhei as paredes verdes se fechando sobre mim.

– Só está protegendo a você mesmo. Você não quer que ninguém saiba sobre mim.

-Edward, esta conversa acabou.

-Não. Não se atreva a desligar! Se fizer isso, irei na NBC e concederei uma entrevista. Juro por Deus que irei agora mesmo.

Isso o parou.

-O que você quer, Edward?

Quero ir a escola, ter amigos, que as coisas fosse como eram antes.

Mas isso não ia acabar. Então disse:

-Olha, há algumas coisas que eu preciso. Consiga para mim, e ficarei onde você quiser. Em outras palavras, deixarei você. – Pelas grossas persianas, eu podia ver que o céu tinha escurecido.

-Que coisas, Edward?

-Preciso de um computador com Internet. Eu sei que você se preocupa que eu cometa alguma loucura, como chamar a imprensa para que venham aqui e tire uma foto minha. Que diga que sou seu filho. Mas não vou fazer isso – se fizer o que eu peço. Só quero sentir que faço parte do mundo, e talvez... não sei, talvez me uma a um e-grupo ou algo assim. – Isso soou tão pouco convincente que quase tive que cobrir os ouvidos contra seu patetismo.

-Bem, bem, tratarei disso.

-Segundo, quero um tutor.

-Um tutor? Era apenas um estudante medíocre antes.

-Agora é diferente. Agora não tenho nada mais o que fazer.

Papai não respondeu, então continuei.

-Além do mais, e se eu sair um dia dessa? Quero dizer, fiquei assim de um dia. Talvez outro dia, estarei melhor. Talvez a bruxa mude de idéia e me transforme outra vez. – Disse tudo isso mesmo sabendo que não ia acontecer, e ele não acreditou. No fundo da minha mente, ainda acreditava que talvez eu pudesse encontrar alguém, uma garota, talvez na internet. Por isso queria o computador. Na realidade não entendia porque eu queria um tutor. Papai tinha razão – eu odiava a escola. Mas agora que estava fora do meu alcance, a acrescentei. Além do mais, um tutor seria alguém com quem falar.

-Eu acho que deveria continuar meus estudos.

-Bem. Procurarei alguém. O que mais?

Inspirei profundamente.

-A terceira coisa é que não quero que você me visite.

Eu disse porque já sabia que ele não viria. Papai não queria me ver de qualquer forma. Ele tinha deixado completamente claro. Se viria, seria porque sentia que tinha que vir. Não queria isso, me sentar ali, esperando para ver se chegava e ter uma decepção cada dia que não viesse.

Esperei para ver se ele protestava, se pelo menos fingia ser um bom pai.

-Bem – disse. – Se é o que você quer, Edward.

Típico.

-É o que eu quero.

Desliguei antes que eu mudasse de idéia e suplicasse que ele viesse.

* * *

><p><strong>Bom meninas e então parece que agora Edward está realmente só, até seu pai lhe abandonou apenas por um detalhe aparência, ele só tem a Alice agora. Bom espero que tenham gostado e espero as reviews de vocês vamos comentar meninas, se animem, vou aguardar a opinião de vocês em.<strong>

** Até amanha.**

**Bjinhos.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bom meninas aqui está o novo cap, para as ansiosas pela Bella novamente, vou avisar, depois do proximo cap ela começa a aparecer de novo, por que nesse cap o nosso querido Edward começa a se desviar do caminho do amor de novo, mas ele ainda tem muito que apreender. **

**Reviews:**

**Bruna: Pois é né Bruna o Edward não se toca, como eu disse ali em cima ele já está se desviando de novo, mas isso vai ensinar mais algumas coisas a ele. E realmente a realidade da Bella é bem horrível. E não é ela a tutora dele, acalme-se ela já vem, o Edward só precisa apreender mais algumas coisinhas antes. Também acho o pai dele um horror, credo não tem pior.E ai está o cap. Bjinho**

**Dindinham:Concordo com você família é algo bem perigoso e complicado as vezes. Não vou falar sobre Alice Rosalie, nadica, só vou dizer Talvez. kkkkkk. Esse cap já tem lição de novo. Olha só. E depois do próximo cap, a Bellinha volta viu.**

**Christye-Lupin: Oba Adoro leitoras novas, kkkk. Pois é acho que também ele não merecia o despreso do próprio pai, a única pessoa em que ele realmente confiava apesar de tudo. E a Bella aparece depois do próximo cap, e ai é participação complete, é só que o Edward precisa apreender algumas coisas antes de se encontrar com ela. Bjinhos e ai está o cap.**

**Vitria:Pois é o pai do Edward é sem conserto, sem nada, não tem como perdoar, abandonar o filho, só por beleza, nem tem o que dizer, e não fique com tanto medo, já vou avisando ela está quase chegando, depois do próximo cap. Bjinhos linda.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2<strong>

Papai foi rápido. O tutor apareceu uma semana depois.

-Edward – notei que Alice tinha deixado de me chamar de senhor Edward desde que eu tinha gritado. Isso a deixava um pouco menos irritante. – Este é Carlisle Cullen. É professor.

O cara que estava com ela era alto, no final da casa dos vinte, um nerd total. Estava com um cachorro, um labrador amarelo, e vestia calças desgastadas, folgadas demais para ele, mas não o suficientemente grandes para ser legais, e uma camiseta azul de botões. Obviamente de escola pública, e nem sequer um escola pública legal. Deu um passo.

-Olá, Edward.

Não saiu gritando ao me ver. Esse era um ponto a seu favor. O lado negativo era que ele não olhava para mim. Parecia como se olhasse para um lado.

-Aqui! – agitei as mãos. – Isto não vai funcionar se não pode nem sequer me olhar.

O cachorro deixou escapar um forte grunhido.

O cara – Carlisle – riu.

-Isso pode ser um pouco difícil.

-Por que? – exigi saber.

-Porque sou cego.

Oh.

-Sente-se, Jake! – disse Carlisle. Mas Jake estava passeando, se negando a se sentar. Isto era um universo absolutamente paralelo. Meu pai tinha ido e encontrado – ou mais provavelmente, tinha feito que sua secretária encontrasse – um tutor cego, assim ele seria incapaz de ver o quão feio eu era.

-Oh, uau, sinto muito. Este é – é seu cachorro? Vai viver aqui? Você vai viver aqui?

Nunca antes tinha conhecido uma pessoa cega, ainda que os tivesse visto no metrô.

-Sim – Carlisle gesticulou para o cachorro. – Este é Jake. Ambos devemos viver aqui. Seu pai foi inflexível a esse respeito.

-Aposto que sim. O que ele disse sobre mim? Sinto muito. Você quer se sentar? – peguei seu braço.

Ele o tirou de um golpe.

-Por favor, não faça isso.

-Sinto muito. Só queria ajudar.

-Não se agarra as pessoas. Você gostaria que eu agarrasse você? Se quiser oferecer assistência, pergunte as pessoas se elas precisam.

-Ok, ok, desculpa. – Isso estava sendo um grande começo. Mas precisava me dar bem com esse cara. – Precisa de ajuda?

-Obrigado, não. Posso me arranjar.

Usando um bastão que eu não tinha reparado, abriu passagem ao redor do sofá e se sentou. O cachorro continuou me olhando, como se acreditasse que eu fosse uma espécie de animal que podia atacar seu dono. Ele deixou escapar outro forte grunhido.

-Disse a você aonde ir? – perguntei. Eu não estava assustado. Eu sabia que se o cachorro me mordesse, simplesmente me curaria. Me agachei e olhei diretamente nos olhos do cachorro. Está tudo bem, pensei. O cachorro se sentou, depois se deitou. Ele me olhava, mas tinha deixado de grunhir.

-Na realidade não. Encontro meu próprio caminho, mas se estou a ponto de descer escada a baixo, ele pára de caminhar.

-Nunca tive um cachorro – disse, pensando o quão idiota soava isso depois de ter dito. Pobre garoto rico de Nova York.

-Não terá este também. Ele é meu.

-Compreendo. – Strike dois. – Fique tranqüilo. – Me sentei na cadeira oposta a de Carlisle. O cachorro continuava me olhando, mas o olhar era diferente, como se estivesse tentando resolver se eu era um animal ou um homem. – O que meu pai contou sobre mim?

-Disse que era um inválido que precisava de lições em casa para se manter em dias com os estudos. Que é um estudante muito sério, segundo entendi.

Eu ri.

-Inválido, é?

Inválido era certo. Como em in-válido. Não válido.

-Mencionou que doença eu tenho?

Carlisle se remexeu no acento.

-Na realidade, não. Há algo que queira discutir?

Assenti com a cabeça antes de compreender que ele não podia me ver.

-Algo que você poderia querer saber. Olha, a questão é que estou perfeitamente bem. Simplesmente sou um monstro.

As sobrancelhas de Carlisle se levantaram ante a palavra monstro, mas ele não disse nada.

-Não, de verdade. Em primeiro lugar, tenho pelos por todo o corpo. Pelo espesso como o de um cachorro. Também tenho presas e garras. Esses são meus pontos maus. O bom é que pareço ser feito de teflon. Se me cortar, eu me curo. Eu podia ser um super-herói, só que se alguma vez eu tentar salvar alguém de um edifício em chamar, quando derem uma olhada no meu rosto vão sair gritando para as chamas.

Eu parei. Carlisle ainda não tinha respondido, só me olhava como se pudesse me ver melhor que os demais, como se pudesse ver como era ser eu.

Finalmente disse:

-Terminou?

Se terminei? Quem falava assim?

-O que você quer dizer?

-Eu sou cego, não estúpido. Você não vai ficar comigo. Eu tinha a impressão – seu pai disse que queria um tutor. Se não é esse o caso...

Ele se pôs de pé.

-Não! Você não entendeu. Eu não estou tentando tirá-lo daqui. O que estou dizendo é verdade. – Olhei para o cachorro. – Jake sabe. Não se deu conta do modo estanho que ele agiu? – estendi meu braço para Carlisle. O cachorro deixou escapar outro grunhido, mas o olhei nos olhos, e ele parou. – Aqui.

Toque meu braço.

Subi a manga da camisa, e Carlisle tocou meu braço. Ele recuou.

-Esse é você – isso não é um casaco que você está usando ou algo assim?

-Sinta. Sem costuras. – Girei o braço, para que ele pudesse apalpar. – Eu não posso acreditar que ele disse isso a você.

-Ele pôs condições bastante... estranhas para meu emprego.

-Como o que?

-Ele me ofereceu um salário enorme e o uso de um cartão de crédito para todos os gastos – não posso dizer me opus a isso. Ele exigiu que eu vivesse aqui. O salário seria pago através da corporação, e eu nunca devia perguntar quem ele era ou por que tinha me contratado. Me pediu que assinasse um contrato de três anos, extinguível a sua vontade. Se eu ficasse os três anos, ele pagaria meus trabalhos estudantis e me enviaria para um programa de doutorado. Finalmente, tive que aceitar não contar minha história aos meios de comunicação nem escrever um livro. Na realidade pensei que você fosse uma estrela de cinema.

Eu ri disso.

-Ele disse que ele era?

-Um homem de negócios, ele disse.

E ele não achava que eu diria a você?

-Nós conversamos – eu disse. – Quero dizer, assuma... ainda quer trabalhar aqui, agora que sabe que eu não sou uma estrela de cinema, que sou só um monstro?

-Você quer que eu trabalhe aqui?

-Sim. É a primeira pessoa com quem falei em três meses tirando os médicos e a guardiã das chaves.

Carlisle assentiu com a cabeça.

-Então quero trabalhar aqui. Na realidade estava para deixá-lo quando achei que era uma estrela de cinema, mas eu precisava do dinheiro. – Ele estendeu sua mão. Eu a peguei. – Fico feliz de trabalhar com você, Edward.

-Edward Masen, filho de Aro Masen. – Apertei sua mão, desfrutando de sua expressão surpresa. – Você disse que meu pai lhe deu um cartão de crédito?

Tenho que dizer que Carlisle e eu ficamos amigos durante a semana seguinte, a custa do cartão de crédito do papai. Pedimos livros primeiro, porque eu era um estudante sério agora. Livros de texto, mas romances também, e versões em Braille para Carlisle. Era muito legal vê-lo ler com as mãos. Compramos móveis e um radio por satélite para o quarto de Carlisle. Ele tentou dizer que não deveríamos gastar tanto, mas não discutiu com muita insistência.

Contei tudo a Carlisle sobre Rosalie e a maldição.

-Ridículo – disse ele. – Não existem bruxas. Deve ser uma doença.

-Isso é porque você não pode me ver, se você pudesse acreditaria em bruxas.- Disse a ele o quanto precisava encontrar um amor verdadeiro para romper a maldição. Mesmo que ainda dissesse que não, eu acho que finalmente eu começou a acreditar.

-Escolhi um livro que você vai gostar – Carlisle sinalizou para a mesa. Peguei o livro, O Corcunda de Notre-Dame.

-Você está maluco? Isso tem, o que? Quinhentas paginas.

Carlisle se encolheu de ombros

-Eu dei uma olhada. Tem muita ação. Se você não for suficientemente inteligente para lê-lo, então vamos procurar outra coisa.

Mas eu o li. As horas e os dias passavam e eu lia. Eu gostava de ler nos quartos do quinto andar. Tinha um sofá antigo que empurrei até a janela.

Ficava sentado durante horas, algumas vezes lendo, outras observando as pessoas a caminho da estação de metrô ou fazendo compras, as pessoas da minha idade indo a escola ou gazeando. Eu sentia como se conhecesse todos.

Mas também lia sobre o Quasimodo, o corcunda, que vivia na catedral de Notre-Dame. É claro, eu sabia por que Carlisle tinha sugerido o livro, porque Quasimodo era como eu, encarcerado longe de todos. E no meu quarto do quinto andar, olhando por cima da cidade, eu me sentia como ele. Quasimodo observava os parisianos e uma bela garota cigana, Esmeralda, que dançava embaixo, longe dele. Eu observava o Brooklyn.

-Esse autor, Victor Hugo, deve ter sido um cara divertido – disse a Carlisle em uma de nossas aulas. – Eu acho que eu gostaria de ir com ele a uma festa.

Eu estava sendo sarcástico. O livro era absolutamente deprimente, como se o autor odiasse as pessoas.

-Ele era subversivo – disse Carlisle.

-Por que? Porque fez que a cura fosse ruim, e que o feio fosse o bom?

-Isso é parte da questão. Olha, você está pronto suficientemente para ler este livro tão longo.

-Não é um livro difícil – eu sabia o que Carlisle estava tentando fazer – me animar a ler algo mais difícil ainda. Mesmo assim, eu sorri para mim mesmo.

Nunca tinha me considerado inteligente. Alguns dos meus professores diziam que eu era, mas que não tinha boas qualificações porque não me "esforçava" muito, uma dessas coisas que dizem os professores e que criam problemas com seus pais. Mas talvez fosse verdade. Me perguntei se talvez ser feio me fizesse mais inteligente. Carlisle dizia que quando as pessoas são cegas, os outros sentidos – como a audição e o paladar – ficam mais fortes para compensar.

Será possível que eu seja mais inteligente para compensar a minha monstruosidade?

Normalmente, eu lia pelas manhãs e conversávamos pela tarde. Carlisle me chamava por volta das onze.

Um sábado, ele não me chamou. Eu não me deu conta no princípio porque estava lendo uma parte importante do livro, onde Quasimodo resgata Esmeralda da execução, depois a leva a catedral gritando "Santuário! Santuário!" Mas mesmo Quasimodo resgatando Esmeralda, ela nem sequer pôde olhá-lo. Ele era muito feio.

Falando em depressão! Ouvi o relógio marcando doze. Decidi descer.

-Levanta, Carlisle! Esse é o momento de adquirir sabedoria!

Mas Alice se encontrou comigo no final do terceiro andar.

-Ele não está aqui, Edward, ele tinha um encontro muito para você tomar o dia livre.

-Minha vida inteira é um dia livre.

-Ele voltará logo.

Eu já não queria ler, sendo que depois do almoço, me conectei a internet. Na semana passada eu tinha encontrado esse maravilhoso portal onde pode ver a terra pelo satélite. Desde então, encontrei o Empire State Building, Central Park e a Estátua da Liberdade. Encontrei minha casa. Não seria legal encontrar Notre-Dame em Paris? Escolhi Nova York outra vez, saindo do Empire State Building para Saint Patrick. Notre-Dame seria tão grande quanto Saint Patrick? Na verdade, eu precisava de uma atlas e um guia de viagens. Pedi um online.

Então, já que eu estava conectado e não tinha nada para fazer, visitei. Tinha ouvido falar dele das pessoas da escola que se conectavam. Talvez eu pudesse conhecer alguém assim, fazê-la se apaixonar por mim no Messenger, e arrumar uma delicada explicação sobre a questão da besta mais tarde.

Entrei no MySpace e procurei garotas. Ainda tinha meu perfil de quando era um Edward normal. Nunca tinha tentado conhecer ninguém pelo MySpace antes, nunca tinha precisado. Então acrescentei algumas fotos mais, um pouco mais de descrição, e respondi a atodas as perguntas sobre meus interesses (hockey), filme favorito (Orgulho e Preconceito... Tanya tinha me obrigado vê-lo e eu tinha odiado cada minuto, mas eu sabia que as garotas gostavam dessas coisas), e heróis (meu pai, é claro – soava sensível). A pergunta do que eu procurava, eu respondi "meu amor verdadeiro", porque era a pura verdade.

Comecei a procurar. Não havia uma categoria para minha idade, então escolhi entre 18 e 20, já que eu sabia que todo mundo mentia a idade. Tive setenta e sete perfis.

Cliquei em alguns. Alguns se transformaram em páginas de sexo pago. Tentei evitar todos que tinham a palavra perversão, mas finalmente, encontrei um que parecia norma. O nome era Shygrrl23, mas o perfil estava vazio exceto por isto:

_Me considero um tipo incomum de garota. Eu não acho que há realmente ninguém como eu aí a fora. Meço 1.58, loira, olhos azuis. Bom, pode ver as fotos. Eu gosto de dançar e estar com meus amigos. Eu gosto de pessoas que tenham os pés no chão. Também gosto de ir a festas. Vou para a UCLA, onde estudo para ser atriz. EU gosto de me divertir e viver a vida intensamente._

Olhei para o espelho.

-Me mostre Shygrrl23 – disse.

A imagem mostrou uma aula e se centrou em uma garota... uma garota que claramente não tinha nem um segundo mais que doze anos. Apertei o botão VOLTAR do teclado.

Cliquei em outro perfil, e em outro. Tentei escolher perfis que estivessem em outro estado, porque assim não teria um encontro logo. De qualquer forma, o que eu ia dizer? Eu sou uma besta com a flor amarela na lapela? Tenho dois anos para me apaixonar e fazer que alguém se apaixone por mim.

-Me mostre Stardancer112 – ordenei ao espelho.

Uns catorze.

Durante as seguintes três horas, naveguei pelo MySpace e pelo Xanga. Na realidade circular seria um termo mais correto. Os seguintes perfis que olhei resultaram:

Uma dona de casa quarentona que me pedia uma foto nu.

Um velho.

Uma garota de dez anos.

Um agente de polícia.

Todos diziam ter a minha idade e serem mulheres. Eu tinha a esperança de que a polícia estivesse ali para tentar pegar pervertidos. Escrevi um alerta a garota de dez anos, e ela me respondeu gritando que eu não era a sua mãe.

Alice entrou com o aspirador.

-Ah, eu não sabia que você estava aqui, Edward. Eu posso aspirar o quarto?

-Claro, só estou na internet – sorri. – Tentando conhecer uma garota.

-Uma garota? – se aproximou e olhou a tela. – Ah – franziu o cenho ou algo assim, e eu achei que não estava certo se ela sabia o que era uma sala de chat, ou que era internet. – Bem, ficarei calada. Obrigada.

Olhei mais um pouco. Havia uma poucas pessoas que pareciam normais, mas nenhuma delas estava online. Voltaria mais tarde.

Depois passei outra meia hora no Google procurando palavras como besta, transformação, feitiço, maldição – você sabe, só para ver se este tipo de coisas tinha acontecido com alguém mais fora dos contos Grimm ou Shrek.

Encontrei a website mais estranha, dirigida por alguém chamado Chris Anderson, com uma lista de chats, incluindo um de pessoas que se transformaram em outras coisas. Com toda a certeza seria um grupinho de adolescente, cheio de pessoas que gostam de escrever fanfics de Harry Potter.

De qualquer forma, decidi voltar ali outro dia.

Finalmente, me desconectei. Tinha ouvido Carlisle voltar horas antes, mas não tinha subido para falar comigo.

-Carlisle, o dia livre acabou! – gritei.

Nenhuma resposta. Verifiquei os outros andares. Nem rastro de Carlisle.

Finalmente, voltei para meu próprio apartamento.

-Edward, é você? – Sua voz vinha do jardim. Eu não tinha estado lá desde o primeiro dia. Era muito deprimente a cerca de dois metros e vinte que papai tinha posto para que as pessoas não me vissem, mesmo que mantivesse as cortinas fechadas.

Mas Carlisle estava lá fora.

-Um pouco de ajuda, Edward?

Me aproximei. Carlisle estava rodeado de vasos e plantas, sujeira e pás. Na verdade, ele estava encostado contra o muro por uma enorme bolsa de lixo.

-Carlisle, você está horrível! – gritei através da porta de vidro.

-Eu não posso dizer que você está melhor – disse ele. – Mas se quiser saber como parece, você parece idiota. Por favor, me ajude.

Sai e o ajudei a levantar a sacola de terra. Derramou para todos os lugares, a maior parte sobre Carlisle.

-Perdão.

Foi então que vi que ele tinha estado plantando rosas, dúzias delas. Rosa em cada canteiro e vaso vazio, e rosas trepadeiras no telhado. Vermelhas, amarelas, rosas, e o pior de tudo, rosas brancas que me lembravam a pior noite da minha vida. Eu não queria olhá-las, e ainda assim me aproximei mais. Estendi o braço para tocar uma. Saltei. Um espinho. Minhas garras saíram. Como em O Leão e o Rato, pensei. Procurei o espinho e ele saiu. O buraco se curou.

-O que há com as rosas? – disse.

-Eu gosto de jardinagem e como as rosas cheiram. Estou cansado de que você se esconda atrás das cortinas. Pensei que talvez um jardim alegre as coisas.

Decidi aceitar seu conselho e gastar o dinheiro do seu pai.

-Como você sabe que as cortinas estão fechadas?

-Um quarto fica frio quando tudo está fechado e vazio. Você não viu o sol desde que está aqui.

-Você acha que plantar algumas flores mudará algo? – dei um soco em um roseiral, que veio me arranhando a mão. – Eu tenho certeza, eu serei como um desses filmes do Lifetime... "A vida de Edward era vazia e desesperada. Então um presente de rosas mudou tudo..." é isso que você acha?

Carlisle sacudiu a cabeça.

-Todos gostam de um pouco de beleza...

-O que você sabe de beleza? Você não conhece nada.

-Nem sempre fui cego. Quando eu era pequeno minha avó tinha um jardim de rosas. Ela me ensinou como cuidar. "Uma rosa pode mudar a sua vida", ela dizia. Morreu quando eu tinha doze anos. Foi o mesmo ano em que comecei a perder a visão.

-Começou? - Mas eu pensava, sim, uma rosa pode mudar a sua vida.

-No começo, eu não podia ver a noite. Depois chegou a visão periférica restringida que me deixou louco porque eu já não podia jogar beisebol, o que me enlouquecia porque eu era muito bom. Finalmente, não podia ver mais nada.

-Uau, isso deve ser realmente aterrorizante.

-Obrigado pela simpatia, mas Lifetime não é para mim. – Carlisle cheirou uma rosa. – Seu cheiro me lembra dessa época. Posso vê-la em minha mente.

-Eu não sinto cheiro de nada.

-Tente fechando os olhos.

Eu fiz. Ele me tocou no ombro, me guiando até as flores.

-Ok, agora cheire.

Inalei. Ele tinha razão. O ar estava cheio da fragrância das rosas. Mas isso me trouxe de volta o cheiro daquela noite. Pude me ver na cena com Tanya, depois da volta ao meu quarto com Rosalie. Senti meu estômago se revirar.

Dei um passo para trás.

-Como você sabe quais comprar? – Meus olhos continuavam fechados.

-Encomendei o que eu queria e esperei o melhor. Quando veio o repartidor, as classifiquei por cores. Posso ver um pouco das cores.

-Ah, é? – ainda estava com os olhos fechados. – De que cor são essas então?

Carlisle se afastou de mim.

-Essas são as únicas do jarro com a cara de cupido.

-Mas qual é sua cor?

-As que estão no jarro de cupido são brancas.

Abri os olhos. Brancas. As rosas que tinham despertado lembranças tão fortes eram brancas. Lembrei de Alice dizendo: "Os que não sabem como ver as coisas preciosas da vida nunca serão felizes."

-Você quer ajudar a plantar o resto? – perguntou Carlisle.

Me encolhi de ombros.

-É algo a fazer.

Carlisle teve que me mostrar quanta terra por nos jarros, fertilizantes, turfa e comida para plantas.

-O garoto da cidade nunca fez isso antes? – brincou.

-A florista entregava um ramalhete a cada semana.

Carlisle riu e então disse.

-Estou falando sério.

Apertei o jarro de plástico para soltar a terra como Carlisle tinha me mostrado, depois levantei a planta e a pus em seu leito.

-Alice gosta das rosas brancas.

-Você deveria levar algumas para ela.

-Eu não sei.

-Na verdade foi ela quem sugeriu o jardim. Ela me disse que passava as manhãs no ultimo andar olhando através da janela. "Como uma flor buscando o sol", ela disse. Ela está preocupada com você.

-Por que ela estaria?

-Eu não tenho idéia, talvez ela tenha um coração amável.

-Eu não acho. É porque ela é paga para isso.

-Ela é paga para saber se você é feliz ou não?

Ele tinha razão. Não tinha sentido. Nunca tinha sido nada mais do que grosseiro com Alice, mas aqui estava ela, fazendo tarefas extras para mim, assim como Carlisle.

-Não há problema. – Jogou a bolsa de fertilizante em minha direção, para me lembrar que era o que tinha que por depois.

Mais tarde, peguei três rosas brancas e levei a Alice. Tinha a intenção de dá-las, mas quando subi as escadas me senti tão estúpido. Sendo assim deixei junto ao fogão, onde ela faria o jantar mais tarde. Eu tinha a esperança que ela soubesse que quem as tinha levado fosse eu, não Carlisle. Mas quando ela desceu para me trazer a bandeja, fingi estar no banho e gritei para que ela deixasse na porta.

Essa noite, pela primeira vez desde que me mudei para o Brooklyn, sai na rua. Esperei até a noite, e ainda que estivéssemos no começo de outubro, estava com um grande casaco com capuz que coloquei sobre o rosto. Envolvi um cachecol ao redor do meu queixo e bochechas. Caminhei colado aos edifícios, me virando para que as pessoas não me vissem, me escondendo nas ruelas para evitar me aproximar demais de alguém. Eu não deveria ter que fazer isso, pensei. Sou Edward Masen. Sou alguém especial. Eu não deveria me reduzir a andar à espreitas nos becos, me escondendo detrás dos latões de lixo, esperando que alguém desconhecido grite: Monstro. Eu deveria estar com as pessoas. Ainda assim, me escondi e me agachei e andei as escondidas e por sorte passei despercebido. Isso foi o mais estranho. Ninguém me viu, nem sequer os que pareciam me olhar diretamente. Irreal.

Eu sabia aonde ir. Gin Elliot, da minha sala em Tuttle, ela fazia as festas mais populares na casa dos seus pais no SoHo quando eles estavam fora. Tinha estado observando-a no espelho, sendo que eu sabia que estariam fora este fim de semana. Não podia ir a festa – não como um desconhecido, e desde então não como eu mesmo, como Edward Masen reduzido a nada.

Mas achei que talvez, só talvez, eu pudesse ficar fora da festa e ver as pessoas entrando e saindo. Podia observá-los do Brooklyn, claro. Mas eu queria estar ali. Ninguém me reconheceria. Meu único risco era que se alguém me visse, eu seria capturado, tratado como um monstro, talvez me transformasse em uma criatura de zoológico. Não era um risco pequeno. Mas minha solidão me fez afrontá-los. Eu podia fazer isso.

E ainda assim, as pessoas passavam perto de mim, pareciam me olhar, mas sem me ver.

Eu me atreveria a pegar o metrô? Eu me atrevi. Era a única forma. Encontrei a estação que tinha visto tantas vezes da minha janela, e de novo voltei com a idéia que iam me colocar em um zoológico e que meus amigos iam fazer excursões para me ver, comprei uma ticket de metrô e esperei o próximo trem.

Quando chegou, não estava abarrotado. A hora de pique tinha passado.

Apesar de tudo, me sentei separado dos demais passageiros, pegando o pior assento na parte de trás. Olhei pela janela. Ainda assim, uma mulher de um assento próximo se afastou quando eu me sentei. A observei, refletida no vidro, quando passou para meu lado, segurando o fôlego. Ela parecia poder ver meu reflexo animal se tivesse olhado. Mas não olhou, simplesmente continuou, dando balançando contra os movimentos do trem, enrugando o nariz como se cheirasse algo desagradável. Ela foi para a parte mais distante do vagão para se sentar, mas não disse nada.

Então eu entendi. É claro! Fazia calor. Com meu casaco pesado e meu cachecol, parecia um indigente. Isso é o que eles achavam que eu era, as pessoas na rua e no trem. Por isso não tinham me olhado. Ninguém olhava para os indigentes. Eu era invisível. Eu podia caminhar pelas ruas, e enquanto mantivesse o rosto escondido, ninguém repararia em mim. Eu era livre, de certo modo.

Encorajado, olhei ao meu redor. Bastante seguro, ninguém me olhava nos olhos. Todos olhavam para seus livros, ou seus amigos, ou simplesmente... para o outro lado.

Cheguei na rua Spring e sai, não tão cuidadosamente desta vez. Abri caminho pelas ruas mal iluminadas, me ajustando ao cachecol ao redor do pescoço, ignorando a sensação sufocante, e ficando de lado. Meu maior medo era que Tanya me visse. Se ela tivesse cometido o erro de falar de mim para alguém, com certeza, tinham achado brincadeira. E, portanto, ela estaria ansiosa para me apontar, para que soubessem que ela não estava mentindo.

Cheguei ao apartamento de Gin. Lá tinha um porteiro, então eu não podia ir para o lobby. De qualquer modo, eu não queria, eu não queria lidar com a luz, os rostos, o fato de que a festa estivesse sendo celebrada sem mim, como se eu não importasse. Havia um grande jarro na porta. Esperei até que não houvesse ninguém por perto, então me deslizei para baixo, me deixando confortável ao lado dele. Um cheiro familiar encheu o ar, e levantei os olhar para as plantas. Carlisle ficaria orgulhoso de mim.

A festa provavelmente tinha começado por volta das oito, ou mesmo às nove, os últimos estavam entrando. Eu olhava como se a festa fosse um programa de câmera oculta, vendo coisas que supostamente eu não devia ver, garotas tirando a roupa intima das suas bundas, ou tomando uma última dose de algo antes de entrar no edifício, caras falando do que tinham nos bolsos e que usariam mais tarde. Eu podia ter jurado que alguns dos meus amigos olharam para mim, mas ninguém me viu. Ninguém gritou: Monstro! Ninguém nem sequer parecia se importar. Tudo bem, mas ruim ao mesmo tempo.

E então ela chegou. Tanya. Estava com os lábios grudados nos de Sullivan Clinton, um dos garotos do último ano, em uma grande Pública Exibição de Afeto mostrado ante meus olhos como em um filme para maiores. Eles podiam fazer isso na minha frente porque eu era, mais uma vez, invisível.

Comecei a me perguntar se talvez, na realidade, eu não era. Finalmente, entraram.

E assim foi como passou a noite. As pessoas vinham. As pessoas iam. Por volta da meia-noite, cansado e com muito calor, pensei em ir embora. Mas foi então quando ouvi uma voz familiar a uns passos acima da minha cabeça.

-Uma festa selvagem, não é? – era Emmet.

Ele estava com outro antigo amigo meu, Jasper Whitlock.

-A melhor – disse Jasper. – Melhor ainda que a do ano passado.

-Qual foi a do ano passado? – disse Emmet. – Provavelmente eu estou muito cheio de poeira para lembrar.

Eu me agachei ainda mais baixo, desejando que eles fossem embora. Então ouvi meu nome.

-Você sabe – disse Jasper. – No ano passado, quando Edward Masen trouxe aquela garota que ele passou a metade da noite com a mão nas suas calças.

Emmet riu.

-Edward Masen, um nome do passado. O bom e velho Edward.

Eu senti meu sorriso e esquentei mais ainda no meu longo casaco.

- Sim, o que terá acontecido com ele? – disse Jasper.

-Foi para o internato.

-Acho que ele pensava que era bom demais para nós, não é?

Fiquei olhando para eles, especialmente para Emmet, esperando que ele me defendesse.

-Eu não me surpreendia – disse Emmet. – Ele sempre pensou que era bom demais quando estava aqui: o senhor – Meu-Pai-É-Do-Noticiário.

-Que idiota.

-Sim. Eu fico feliz que ele tenha ido embora – disse Emmet.

Afastei o rosto deles. Finalmente, foram embora. Meu rosto, minhas orelhas ardiam. Tudo tinha sido uma mentira – meus amigos em Tuttle. Minha vida inteira. O que diria as pessoas se me vissem agora – me odiavam mesmo quando eu era bonito. Ainda não sei como cheguei em casa. Ninguém reparou em mim. Ninguém se importava. Rosalie tinha razão em tudo.

* * *

><p><strong>E então meninas, como prometido um cap mais longo, mas e então gostaram?<strong>

** E alguém percebeu um certo chat e Anderson aqui no cap? Espero que sim em meninas, aguardo as reviews de vocês e depois do proximo cap teremos nossa Bellinha em depois do cap de sexta então vamos comentar em meninas, vamos lá. **

**Bjinhos lindas aguardando os reviews de vocês.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bom meninas aqui está o cap que deveria ter saido ontem, na sexta, mas que não saiu pq o ff não estava me deixando logar. Como a Bellinha apareci no cap de hoje sábado e eu costumo postar a noite, resolvi posta-lo mais cedo hoje, talvez a umas 3 da tarde ok? Mas eu vou alguns comentários, para garantir que pelo menos uma pessoa já tenha lido o cap, ok? **

**Reviews:**

**DeniseBelle26: Pois é já estava demorando a cair, e que bom que está amanda a fic, isso me deixa feliz. Bjinhos e aguardo sue review.**

**Dindinham: Eu acho que seria bem díficil o mundo caso soubessemos esse outro lado dos amigos, porque bem, as vezes temos acessos de raiva deles e ai xingamos até o outro mundo, mesmo que ainda amemos eles, quanto a desconfiança nem sei o que opinar, sei como é sentir essa pulga atrás da orelha sem ter o que fazer. mas acho que prefiro assim. Pois é né, Carlisle sempre ensinando as coisas a ele, e acho que quanto a sua pergunta posso dizer que é mais ou menos isso. Pois é né Alice é uma graça até de empregada, e sempre vendo além das coisas também. Bjinhos fofa.**

**JennyCampbell: Sem problema Jenny, o bom é que deu para ler. Pois é o Calisle se encaixa bem melhor no de tutor do que pai, ainda mais esse pai. Eu também acho e pra falar a verdade tudo tende a piorar para ela, vamos dizer que o pai dela vai um pouco mais longe ainda, que veremos no próximo cap. Pois é né achar que a Tanya, nesse casa a maior "pegadora" amasse ele, era querer muita da boa vontade dela. E pode ficar despreocupada, que ele vai começar a tratae a Alice melhor ok? Pois é o Carlisle ser cego tem essa função de ensinar ao Edward coisas que ele não apreendeu com o pai a Alice a mesma coisa, e também outras que você vai descobrir. Quanto a mãe dele, ele mesmo não sabe de nada, pois ela abandonou ele e o pai, eu penso porque o pai era muito mesquinho e ela não acho que pos isso que o Edward bem no fundo mesmo tem um coração bom, mas o pai dele disso que ela os abandonou e como o Edward sempre acreditou, ele fala ser isso, sem falar mais nada sobre ela. Pois é, a vã esperança dele de achar pessoas sinceras na internet nesse site que ele entrou quando ele mesmo estava mentindo no seu perfil. Eu também sempre gostei dela, só a achava fechada, muito fechada, assim para a família, mas ela sempre ajudo ele, mesmo que fosse contra os pensamentos dela. Isso Bella aparece no cap hoje atarde. Aposto que como ela vai entrar não passou pela sua cabeça. Obs: Bem grande mesmo, ainda bem que você acha que foi merecida. Bem o cap não veio ontem por causa do ff que não me deixo entrar então tá aqui e mais tarde tem cap. Bjinhos fofa aguardando sua review. Jenny.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 3<strong>

Estava no MySpace outra vez.

-Me mostre Angelbaby1023 – disse ao espelho.

No lugar disso, me mostrou o rosto de Rosalie.

-Isso não vai funcionar, você sabe.

-O que está fazendo aqui?

-Libertando você de seus delírios. Isso não funcionará, tentar conhecer alguém através da internet, encontrar amor dessa maneira. Não funcionará.

-Por que diabos não? Quero dizer, é claro que alguns fingem, mas não podem ser todos...

-Você não pode se apaixonar através de um computador. Não é amor verdadeiro.

-As pessoas se conhecem através da internet o tempo todo. Até se casam.

-Uma coisa é conhecer pessoas na internet, então conhecer a pessoa e se apaixonar. Outra totalmente diferente é levar uma relação completa na internet, convencer a você mesmo de que está apaixonado há trinta estados de distancia...

-Qual a diferença? Você acha que a aparência não deveria importar. Com a internet, realmente é assim. A personalidade é tudo. – Então descobri qual era seu problema. – Você está chateada porque eu encontrei a solução para a sua maldição, uma forma de conhecer pessoas sem que fiquem malucos pelo meu aspecto.

-Não é isso. Enfeiticei você para dar uma lição. Se você aprender, ótimo. Eu não estou torcendo para você se dar mal; estou tentando ajudá-lo. Mas isso não funcionará.

-Mas por quê?

-Porque você não pode se apaixonar por alguém que não conhece. Esse seu perfil está cheio de mentiras.

-Você leu meu e-mail. Isso não vai contra a...

-Eu gosto de sair e ir a festas com meus amigos...

-Chega!

-Meu pai e eu estamos realmente unidos...

-Cala a boca! Cala a boca! Cala a boca! – tampei os ouvidos, mas suas palavras ainda me perseguiam.

Eu quis quebrar o espelho, o monitor, qualquer coisa, mas era porque eu sabia que era verdade. Eu só queria alguém que me amasse, alguém que rompesse a maldição. Mas era tudo inútil. Se eu não pudesse conhecer alguém na internet, como eu encontraria?

-Você entende, Edward? – a voz abafada de Rosalie penetrou no meu pensamento. Afastei o olhar, e me neguei a responder. Senti como se minha garganta estivesse se tencionando, e não queria que ela ouvisse.

-Edward?

-Entendi – rugi. – Agora você podia, por favor, me deixar sozinho?

Eu mudei meu nome.

Nunca mais serei Edward Masen. Não ficaria nada de Edward Masen. Edward Masen estava morto. Não queria esse nome nunca mais_.( N/Ad: Meninas nessa parte ele procura um novo nome eu não quis mudar o significado do nome antigo dele para o novo, na caso sobrenome, porque ia perder o sentido do porque ele ter ficado mais bravo por seu nome, ok?)_

Procurei o significado de Masen na internet e isso me derrubou. Masen significava _bonito_. Eu não era. Procurei um nome que significasse _feio_, Feio (quem chamaria seu filho assim?), mas finalmente me fixei em Anthony, que significava "o escuro". Esse era eu, o escuro. Todo mundo, entenda-se Alice e Carlisle, me chamavam de Edward Anthony agora. Eu era a escuridão.

Eu vivia na escuridão também. Comecei a dormir de dia, recorrendo as ruas e usando o metrô durante as noites quando ninguém pudesse me ver. Terminei o livro do corcunda (todo mundo morria) e agora estava lendo O Fantasma da Ópera. No livro, ao contrário da estúpida versão musical de Andrew Lloyd Webber, o Fantasma não era um romântico perdedor incompreendido. Era um assassino que aterrorizava durantes anos a casa de ópera antes de seqüestrar a jovem cantora e forçá-la a ser a amante que tinham lhe negado. Sabia o que era me esconder na escuridão, procurando um pouco de esperança e não encontrar nada. Eu sabia o que significava estar tão só que chegasse a matar por isso.

Queria ter uma casa de ópera. Queria ter um catedral. Queria poder subir no alto do Empire State Building como King Kong. Entretanto, eu só tinha livros, livros e o anonimato nas ruas de Nova York com seus milhões de pessoas estúpidas e ignorantes. Me escondia nas ruelas, atrás de bares onde os casais iam ali para ficar. Ouvia seus grunhidos e seus suspiros. Quando via um casal nessa situação, eu imaginava que eu era um homem, que as mãos da garota estavam sobre mim, sua respiração cálida na minha orelha, e mais de uma vez, pensei em por minhas garras no pescoço do homem, matá-lo, e levar a garota ao meu lar privado e transformá-la em minha amante quer ela quisesse ou não. Nunca tinha feito, mas isso me assustava só de pensar. Tinha medo de mim mesmo.

-Edward, temos que conversar.

Eu ainda estava na cama quando Carlisle entrou. Estava olhando pela janela o jardim que ele tinha plantado, com os olhos entrecerrados.

-A maioria das rosas estão mortas, Carlisle.

-Isso é o que acontece com as flores. É outubro. Logo desaparecerão até a primavera.

-Eu as ajudo, você sabe. Quando vejo um que fica marrom, mas não cai, então eu as ajudo. As espinhas não me machucam muito. Eu me curo rapidamente.

-Então tem algumas vantagens, no final das contas.

-Sim. Eu acho que tudo bem em ajudá-las a morrer. Quando vejo algo lutando assim, não deveria sofrer. Você não acha?

-Edward...

-Às vezes eu queria que alguém me ajudasse assim – pude ver Carlisle me olhando fixamente. – Mas há algumas como a rosa vermelha, que ainda se agarram no galho. Elas não caem. Essas me enchem.

-Edward, por favor.

-Você não queria falar das flores? Eu achava que você gostasse das flores, Carlisle. Foi você que as plantou.

-Eu gosto das flores, Edward. Mas agora quero que conversemos sobre nossas aulas.

-O que há com elas?

-Não a temos. Me contrataram como professor e ultimamente a única coisa que isso tem significado é o recebimento de uma enorme quantidade de dinheiro para ficar aqui e matar em dia as minhas leituras.

-E isso não é bom? – Do lado de fora, a última rosa vermelha balançou com o vento que a soprou repentinamente.

-Não, não é bom. Aceitar dinheiro sem fazer nada em troca é roubar.

-Pense que é uma redistribuição de riquezas. Meu pai é um maldito cretino rico que não merece o que tem. Você é pobre e merece. É como esse cara que rouba o rico para dar ao pobre. Eu acho que há um livro sobre isso.

Vi Jake sentado nos pés de Carlisle. Movi os dedos para tentar que ele viesse a mim.

-E tenho estudado de certo modo. Li O Corcunda, O Fantasma da Ópera, Frankestein. Agora estou lendo O Retrato de Dorian Gray.

Carlisle sorriu.

-Acho que detectei um tema aqui.

-O tema é escuridão, pessoas que vivem na escuridão. – Continuei movendo os dedos para Jake. O cachorro idiota não vinha.

-Talvez se discutíssemos os livros. Você tem alguma questão sobre-

-Esse Oscar Wilde era gay?

-Viu? Eu sabia que você tinha uma intuição aguçada, algo inteligente para contribuir...

-Não me enrole, Carlisle. Ele era?

-E bem famoso. – Carlisle aproveitou para empurrar Jake. – O cachorro não vai até você, Edward. Ele está tão desgostoso com você como eu estou, enfiado na cama de pijama até a uma da tarde.

-O que o faz pensar que estou de pijama? – eu estava.

-Podo sentir o cheiro. O cachorro também pode. E ambos estamos desgostos.

-Ok. Vou me vestir em um minuto. Contente?

-Tudo bem, tudo bem. Mas me conte algo de Oscar Wilde.

-Ele foi levado a juízo depois de ter uma aventura com o filho de um lorde. O pai do jovem disse que Wilde tinha obrigado seu filho a participar da relação. Ele morreu na prisão.

-Eu estou em uma prisão – disse.

-Edward...

-É verdade. Quando você é uma criança, dizem que o interior é o que conta.

Que as aparências não importam. Mas não é verdade. Caras como Phoebus em O Corcunda, O Dorian, ou o antigo Edward Masen - eles podem usar as mulheres e ainda podem se sair bem porque são bonitos. Ser feio é como uma espécie de prisão.

-Eu não acho que seja assim, Edward.

-Os cegos tem intuição. Pode acreditar ou não. Mas é verdade.

Carlisle suspirou.

-Edward, podemos voltar ao livro?

-As flores estão morrendo Carlisle.

-Edward. Se não deixar de dormir o dia todo e me permitir ser o seu professor, eu renunciarei.

Eu o olhei. Eu sabia que ele estava chateado comigo, mas nunca pensei que ele iria embora.

-Mas, para onde você iria? – disse. – Deve ser difícil para você encontrar um trabalho quando se é... quero dizer, você é...

-É difícil. As pessoas acham que um cego não pode fazer coisas e não querem dar oportunidade. Eles acham que seu problema é uma desvantagem.

Uma vez um cara em uma entrevista me perguntou: O que acontecerá se você tropeçar e machucar um estudante? O que aconteceria se o cachorro mordesse alguém?

-Então é assim que você se viu reduzido a professor de um perdedor como eu.

Ele não disse nem sim nem não. Ele disse:

-Estudei muito para poder trabalhar, para não ter que ser mantido por ninguém. Não posso me permitir ficar assim.

Ele estava falando da minha vida. Isso era o que eu estava fazendo, vivendo as custas do papai, sempre seria assim se eu não pudesse encontrar uma forma de romper o feitiço.

-Faça o que tiver que fazer – disse. – Mas eu não quero que você vá.

-Há uma solução. Podemos voltar a nossas sessões regulares de aula.

Assenti com a cabeça.

-Amanhã. Hoje não, mas amanhã. Há algo que eu tenho que fazer hoje.

-Tem certeza?

-Sim. Amanhã. Eu prometo.

Eu sabia que meus dias de poder sair pelo mundo diminuiriam. Como fazia mais frio, usar o casaco parecia menos estranho, menos indigente. Cada vez com mais freqüência, alguém começou a fazer contato visual, e só meus reflexos rápidos tinham me permitido dar a volta rápido o bastante, logo quando o desconhecido olhava de novo, só viam minhas costas e pensavam que meu rosto de monstro tinha sido só produto de sua imaginação. Eu não podia correr riscos desse tipo. Comecei a sair mais tarde, quando as ruas e o metrô estavam menos cheios, quando havia menos possibilidades de que me pegassem. Mas isso não me satisfazia. Eu queria fazer parte da vida das ruas.

E agora tinha minha promessa com Carlisle. Eu não podia andar sem destino a noite toda e continuar estudando no dia seguinte. E eu não podia permitir que Carlisle fosse embora.

Seria um longo inverno. Mas hoje eu sabia que podia sair sem medo. Era um dia do ano em que ninguém me olharia duas vezes. Halloween. Eu sempre tinha gostado de Halloween. Era meu dia festivo favorito desde que eu tinha oito anos, e Emmet e eu enchíamos de ovo a porta do apartamento do Velho Hinchey porque foi o único em todo o edifício que não tinha dado nada em travessuras ou gostosuras – e nós nos safamos porque éramos dois entre aproximadamente duzentos mil crianças na cidade fantasiados de Homem-Aranha. E se havia alguma duvida de que era meu feriado favorito, acabou quando fui a minha primeira festa secundária e fiquei rodeado por garotas de Tuttle fantasiadas de criadas francesas com meias de renda.

E agora continuava sendo meu dia festivo favorito, porque esta noite, pela primeira vez, tudo podia ser normal.

Na realidade não acreditava que fosse conhecer uma garota que rompesse o feitiço. Não de verdade. Eu só queria conversar com uma garota, talvez dançar com ela e segurá-la em meus braços, mesmo que só por uma noite.

Eu estava de pé diante de uma escola que comemorava uma festa. Era a quinta festa que tinha cruzado, mas as anteriores tinhas cartazes que diziam: Por favor, proibido fantasias assustadoras. Eu não quis me arriscar em saber se considerariam meu rosto grotesco demais. Esta devia ser uma escola privada porque os garotos pareciam bastante limpos, mas não era uma escola como Tuttle, uma escola exclusiva. Através da porta do ginásio, eu podia ver as pessoas dançando em um ambiente tenuamente iluminado. Alguns estavam em grupos, mas muito estavam a sós. Fora, uma garota vendia as entradas, mas não comprovava as identificações. A festa perfeita para ficar.

Então por que eu não entrava?

Fiquei de pé a uns passos da vendedora de entradas, que estava vestida de Dorothy de O Mágico de Oz exceto pelo cabelo carmesim e as tatuagens.

Observei as pessoas – sobretudo as garotas – entrarem. Ninguém se fixou muito em mim, isso era bom. Reconheci os caras habituais – as animadoras de torcidas e os filhos de papai, os futuros políticos e os atuais, os esportistas e os garotos que iam a escola só para se meter em problemas. E as pessoas que não pertenciam a nenhum grupo. Me apoiei na porta, os olhando, durante um longo momento.

-Legal sua fantasia.

O DJ estava colocando "Monster Mash" e algumas pessoas começaram a dançar.

-Eh! Estou falando com você. É uma fantasia realmente legal.

Era a garota que vendia as entradas. Dorothy. A coisa tinha se dispensado ao redor dela, todos já tinham entrado. Estávamos à sós.

-Oh. Obrigado. – Era a primeira vez que eu falava com alguém da minha própria idade em meses. – A sua também é legal.

-Obrigada. – Ela riu e se pôs de pé para que eu pudesse ver suas meias de renda. – Eu a chamo "Definitivamente Já Não Estamos No Kansas".

Eu ri.

-As tatuagens são verdadeiras?

-Não, mas sim, tingi o cabelo. Ainda não contei para minha mãe que durará um mês. Ela acha um nojo. Será engraçado na festa dos setenta e cinco anos da minha avó semana que vem.

Eu ri. Ela não tinha um mal aspecto e suas pernas estavam mortais com essas meias.

-Então não vai entrar?

Sacudi a cabeça.

-Eu deveria ter um encontro com alguém.

Por que eu tinha dito isso? Obviamente, eu passei no teste. Esta garota achava que eu só estava com uma fantasia realmente elaborada. Eu deveria ter comprado minha entrada e passar.

-Ah – disse ela olhando seu relógio. – Ok.

Fiquei ali outros quinze minutos, observando. Agora que eu tinha dito que estava esperando por alguém, não podia mudar minha historia, não podia entrar. O que eu devia fazer era ir embora, fingir que estava dando um passeio, apertar o passo e não voltar, ir para outro lugar. Mas algo – as luzes, a música e a dança no interior – me faziam querer ficar, mesmo não poder entrar. Eu gostava de ficar do lado de fora, na realidade. O ar era fresco sobre meu rosto.

-Sabe o que eu mais gosto na sua fantasia? – disse a garota.

-O que?

-Eu gosto que use roupa normal sobre ela, como se fosse meio homem meio monstro.

-Obrigado. Estamos dando uma unidade sobre monstros literários na aula de inglês – O Fantasma da Ópera, A Corcunda de Notre-Dame, Drácula. Depois faremos O Homem Invisível. De todo modo, eu acho que seria ótimo sair como um homem que se transformou em um monstro.

-Legal. Muito criativo.

-Obrigado. Peguei uma fantasia velha de gorila e o modifiquei.

-Que aula de inglês é essa?

-Hum, a do senhor... Ellison. – Tentei calcular quantos anos ela tinha. Mais ou menos minha idade, não mais. - Aula avançada, último ano.

-Eu tenho que tentar pegá-lo. Só sou uma estudante do segundo ano.

-Eu... – me contive antes de dizer que eu também era. – Eu realmente gosto da sua aula.

Nós ficamos de pé mais um minuto. Finalmente, ela disse:

-Olha, geralmente não faço coisas como esta, mas parece que sua namorada deixou você plantado, e meu turno de vendas termina em cinco minutos. Você entraria comigo?

Eu sorri.

-Claro.

-É realmente estranho.

-O que?

-Eu não sei. Quase parece que sua máscara é capaz de mostrar expressões faciais, como quando você riu. – Estendeu a mão. – Sou Jessica Stanley.

A peguei.

-Edward... Edward... Anthony.

-Parece muito real. – Ela se referia a minha mão. – É estranho.

-Obrigada. Trabalhei nisso durante semanas, reunindo pedaços de outros trajes e coisas.

-Uau, você realmente deve gostar do Halloween.

-Sim. Na realidade eu era muito tímido quando era pequeno. Eu gostava de fingir que era alguma outra pessoa.

-Eu também. Na realidade, ainda sou tímida.

-De verdade? Nunca teria adivinhado pela forma em que você começou a falar comigo.

-Ah, isso – disse. – Bom, sua namorada deixou você plantado. Você parece um tipo de espírito gentil.

-Espírito gentil, é? – ri. – Talvez.

-Pare de fazer isso.

Ela se referia ao meu sorriso. Ela era uma garota estranha com sua pele branca e o cabelo carmesim – não do tipo que colocaria uma fantasia atrevida de criada francesa. Provavelmente teria pais no teatro ou algo. Há alguns meses, simplesmente, a teria ignorado. Agora, falar com qualquer um parecia emocionante.

Outra garota veio ficar no lugar de Jessica e entramos no baile. Agora que estava de pé e seu cabelo estava fora do caminho, vi que ela tinha rasgado o decote frontal de Dorothy e tinha a camisa aberta de um modo muito sexy.

Ela tinha uma tatuagem de aranha sobre o peito esquerdo.

-Este é meu favorito – disse, acariciando-a, me aproveitando de que ela pensava que eu estava tocando com uma mão falsa de borracha, de forma que ela não se importasse.

-Fiquei sentada durante horas – disse. – Vamos dançar.

-Que horas são?

-Quase meia-noite.

-A hora das bruxas. – A conduzi para uma lateral da pista de dança. A música rápida que estava soando antes tinha se transformado em uma lenta, a puxei, me aproximando.

-E qual é realmente seu aspecto aí embaixo? – perguntou.

-Isso importa?

-Só me perguntava se não já o tinha visto antes.

Me encolhi de ombros.

-Eu acho que não. Você não me parece familiar.

-Talvez não. Você participa de muitas atividades?

-Eu fazia – disse, lembrando do que Rosalie tinha dito sobre mentir. – Mas agora, sobretudo, leio. Também estive fazendo muita jardinagem.

-A jardinagem é um hobby estranho por aqui.

-Há um jardim atrás da minha casa, um pequeno. Eu gosto de observar as rosas crescerem. Estava pensando em construir uma estufa para poder vê-las no inverno.

Quando eu disse isso, entendi que realmente planejava fazer isso, de verdade.

-Isso é ótimo. Nunca tinha conhecido um cara que se interessasse por flores.

-Todo mundo precisa de beleza em sua vida. – A puxei mais para mim, sentindo seu calor contra meu peito.

-Mas sério, Edward, que aspecto você tem?

-E se eu parecer O Fantasma da Ópera ou algo assim?

-Hum! – Ela riu... – Ele era bastante romântico. Music of the Night e tudo isso. Quase desejei que Christine terminasse com ele. Eu acho que as mulheres desejaram.

-E se na verdade eu parecesse isso? – gesticulei para meu rosto de besta.

Ela riu.

-Tire a máscara e me deixe ver.

-E se eu fosse realmente bonito? Você levaria em conta?

-Talvez um pouco... – Quando franzi o cenho, ela disse: - Estou brincando. É claro que não.

-Então não importa. Por favor, só dance comigo.

Ela ficou de cara feia, mas disse:

-Ok.

E dançamos mais apertados.

-Mas como encontrarei você na escola segunda? – sussurrou no meu ouvido. - Eu realmente gosto de você, Edward. Quero vê-lo outra vez.

-Eu encontrarei você. Vou procurá-la nos corredores e... – ela tinha deslizado sua mão por baixo da gola da camisa, procurando o feixe da máscara.

-Hey, pare!

-Eu só quero ver.

-Pare! – Lutei para me afastar dela. Ainda estava pendurada em meu pescoço.

-Como se abr...?

-Pare! – Isto saiu como um rugido. Agora as pessoas olhavam fixamente para mim. A afastei para um lado, mas estávamos entrelaçados e ela tropeçou, dando um puxão final no meu pescoço. Segurei seu braço, torcendo-o para trás, ouvindo um espantoso crack. Então seus gritos.

Corri, seus gritos ainda ressoavam em meus ouvidos quando alcancei o metrô.

**Senhor Anderson: **Obrigado por voltarem esta semana. Me decidi por um chat aberto já que tem sido tão difícil nos manter no tema das outras vezes.

**GarotoUrso:** Eu tenho um anúncio importante

**Ranzinha:** Isso ouvms de Dma

**GarotoUrso:** Estou em uma cobertura! Dormindo em um apê! Me deixaram entrar

**BestaNYC:** Quem?

**GarotoUrso:** 2 garotas... me abrigaram

**Ranzinha:** isso é asmbrs, Urso!

**BestaNYC:** - cm muita inveja

**Senhor Anderson: **Conversamos disso, GarotoUrso?

**GarotoUrso:** 1 noite me deixaram entrar e dormi sobre o tapete do banheiro. Como não comi ninguém, suponho que pensaram que estava tudo bem se eu voltasse cada noite

**BestaNYC:** Isso é ótimo!

_**DamaSilenciosa**__ entrou no chat_

**Ranzinha:**Olá dama

**DamaSilenciosa:**Olá, Ranzinha. Olá a todos. Nunca adivinharão de onde escrevo

**BestaNYC**Onde? (ainda fala comigo, ou continua chateada?)

**DamaSilenciosa:** Sim, eu falo com todos. Estou escrevendo da casa dele!

**Ranzinha:** casa? Tods consigrm vivr numa casa

**BestaNYC:** Isso é ótimo!

**Ranzinha:** eu aind viv em ua lagoa

**DamaSilenciosa:** O encontrei do lado de fora de um baile no clube. Ele dançou comigo. Eu não tenho minha voz, mas dancei e ele gostou, mesmo quando ainda doíam meus pés. Pediu para seus pais que me deixassem dormir no sofá-cama do estúdio deles. Somos bons amigos, mas desde sempre, eu quero mais

**GarotoUrso:** É claro

**DamaSilenciosa:** Vamos navegar juntos e fazer longos passeios

**GarotoUrso:** Isso é bom. Agora que pode andar

**BestaNYC** Como é?

**DamaSilenciosa:** É difícil para mim. Meus pés sangram e sangram, mas sempre ajo como se não fosse nada porque não quero que ele se sinta mal. Eu o amo tanto, mesmo quando ele me chama de estúpida

**Senhor Anderson:**Estúpida?

**BestaNYC:**Que idiota! Você não é uma estúpida!

**DamaSilenciosa:**Estúpida por ser incapaz de falar. Muda. Não por ser Estúpida (N/Ad: Meninas deixe-me esplicar o estúpida, o livro é escrito em inglês e no inglês a palavra "dumb" pode ser traduzida tanto como muda, como estúpida, idiota e etc)

**BestaNYC:** Ainda assim eu não gosto como isso soa.

**DamaSilenciosa**:Seja como for, eu acho que está tudo bem. Desculpa por falar tanto de mim. Como vão vocês?

**GarotoUrso**:Vc conseguiu dormir em 1 sofá-cama. Eu durmo sobre um tapete!

**Ranzinha:**já eu n espero nada daqui, quero dizr esperar, mas não d ESPERANÇA

**BestaNYC:**O mesmo p/mim. Esperando q algo aconteça.

* * *

><p><strong>E então meninas gostaram do Capítulo? Bem triste a parte da meninas tentar tirar a "máscara" do Edward né?<strong>

**Bom Rosalie voltou a aparecer, e desta vez, ajudando a ele mais uma vez afinal ele desiste de uma burrada e entra em outra, bom até o próximo cap em que a Bella aparece, acho que vocês estão ansiosas né, finalmente os dois meio que cara a cara? Bom Bjinhos e aguardo os reviews de vocês.**

** Bjinhos meninas.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Bom meninas aqui está o cap que era para ter saido mais cedo, mas o ff não colaborou e só deu agora então aproveitem.**

**Reviews:**

**Christye-Lupin: Você acha que ela foi malvada? eu acho mais ou menos malvada, acho que ela queria mais era acordar o Edward. Não sei. Mas a Jessica realmente ridícula. Ta ai o cap fofa, Bjinhos.**

**JennyCampbell: Fique feliz Jenny a Alice aparece neste capítulo, e nos conta um pouco de sua história. E quanto a mãe dele, eu pelo menos não me lembro dela aparecer no livro de novo não fica só esse detalhe de que ela abandonou eles mesmo. O começo do encontro deles começa aqui fofa, e acho que você realmente vai se surpreender to louca pra saber o que você vai falar desse meio que eles vão se encontrar, vamos dizer assim. Também acho essas dicas da Rosalie ótimas para ele, acho que sem ela ia ser difícil ele se acordar tanto. Acho difícil ele adquirir o Cullen aqui mas quem sabe? É no capítulo passado o comportamento do Edward foi realmente pessímo com o Carlisle, mas foi necessário. Também gosto muito do Halloween, e é realmente uma pena não ser tradição brasileira, e apesar de gostar muito do Brasil e não querer me mudar para outro país, realmente adoraria morar em um lugar com halloween de tradição, doces ou travessuras, kkkkk ótimo. Pois é tem que ser a Jessica pare me fazer isso. kkkk. Tadinha dá tanta dó da Dama desiste de tanto ainda sofre tudo por amor, não sei se seria capaz de tanto. Bjinhos fofa aguardando sua review, e opnião sobre o encontro deles em, meio encontro, kkkk. Bjus.**

**Vitoria: Oi, tudo bem vitoria sem problema, se você não conseguir sem problema. Pois é minha filha ele quebrou o braço dela, coitada, mas nossa tive dó dele também ela tentou arrancar a cara dele, mesmo ele dizendo não. E a Bella a Bella começa aqui. Bjinhos.**

* * *

><p><strong>PARTE 4 -Um intruso no jardim.<strong>

_7 meses mais tarde_

**Capitulo 1**

Eu peguei uma pétala do meu guarda-roupa, joguei pela janela, e assisti ela cair. Um ano sobrando. Desde a noite do Halloween, eu apenas falei com o Carlisle e a Alice. Eu não estive fora. Eu não tinha visto nenhuma luz, e não ser no jardim de rosas.

Em 1 de novembro, eu falei para Carlisle que eu queria construir uma estufa. Eu nunca construí nada — nem mesmo uma gaiola ou um porta-guardanapo no campo. Mas agora eu não tinha nada a não ser tempo e o cartão Amex do papai. Então eu comprei livros sobre estufas, plantas de estufas, materiais para estufas. Eu não queria uma barata de plástico, e eu precisava que as paredes fossem solidas o suficientes para me esconder da vista. Eu mesmo construi ela atrás do apartamento, uma grande que pegou todo o quintal.

Alice e Carlisle ajudaram fazendo tudo que tinha que ser feito do lado de fora.

Eu trabalhei de dia, quando os vizinhos estavam quase todos no trabalho.

Em dezembro, estava terminada. Algumas semanas mais tarde, chocado pela súbita primavera, as folhas amarelas começaram a crescer a partir dos ramos, então os gomos verdes. Pela primeira neve, tudo estava em plena floração, as rosas vermelhas aparecendo no sol de inverno.

As rosas se tornaram minha vida. Eu adicionei camas e potes até que havia dezenas de flores, uma dúzia de cores e mais formas, chás híbridos e rosas trepadeiras, rosas de repolho roxo do tamanho da minha mão estendida, e miniaturas quase do tamanha da unha do meu polegar. Eu as amava. Eu nem me importava com os espinhos. Todas as coisas viventes precisavam de proteção.

Eu parei de jogar vídeo games, parei de olhar vidas no espelho. Eu nunca abri as janelas, nunca olhei para fora. Eu suportei minhas sessões de ensino com Carlisle ( eu não chamava elas de aula mais; eu sabia que eu nunca voltaria para escola) então gastava o resto do meu dia no jardim, lendo ou olhando para minhas rosas.

Eu lia livros de jardinagem também. Leitura virou minha perfeita solução, e eu pesquisava a comida perfeita, o solo perfeito. Eu não usava spray para pestes, mas lavava aqueles que viam com as rosas com água e sabão, então cuidava contra reinvasão. Mas mesmo com centenas de rosas, eu estava ciente das pequenas mortes trazidas por cada manha, como uma por uma, as rosas murchavam. Elas eram substituídas por outras, mas não era a mesma. Cada vida minúscula que floresceu em vida viveria apenas na estufa, então morria. Desse jeito, nós éramos iguais.

Um dia, quando eu estava tirando alguns amigos mortos da videira, Alice entrou.

-Eu achei que encontraria você aqui.- ela disse. Ela tinha uma vassoura com ela, e ela começou a varrer algumas das folhas caídas.

-Não, não faça.- eu disse. -Eu gosto de fazer isso. É parte do meu trabalho cada dia.

-Não há nenhum trabalho para mim. Você nunca usa seus quartos, então nada para limpar.

-Você faz minhas refeições. Você faz as compras. Você compra comida de planta. Você lava minhas roupas. Eu não podia viver do jeito que eu vivo sem você.

-Você parou de viver

Eu tirei uma rosa branca de um videiro.

-Uma vez você disse que você tinha medo de mim. Eu não entendi o que você queria dizer, mas eu entendo agora. Você estava com medo de eu nunca ser capaz de apreciar a beleza, como essa rosa.- Eu a entreguei para ela. Era difícil para mim fazer, pegar meus prêmios, sabendo que eles morreriam mais cedo desse jeito. Mas eu estava aprendendo a deixar ir. Eu já deixei ir tantas coisas. -Aquela noite, havia uma menina no baile. Eu dei a ela uma rosa. Ela estava tão feliz. Eu não entendi por que ela se importou tanto sobre uma rosa, uma estúpida rosa que estava faltando pétalas.

Eu entendo agora. Agora que toda a beleza de minha velha vida foi embora, eu preciso disso como comida. Uma coisa bonita como essa rosa, eu quase quero comer ela, engolir ela inteira para substituir a beleza que eu perdi.

Assim é como aquela menina era também.

-Mas você não vai… você não vai tentar quebrar o feitiço?

-Eu tenho tudo que eu preciso aqui. Eu nunca posso quebrar o feitiço.- Eu fiz um gesto para ela me dar a vassoura.

Ela acenou um pouco cansadamente, e então me entregou.

-Por que você esta aqui, Alice?- eu disse, varrendo. Era algo que eu estava pensando. -O que você esta fazendo aqui em Nova York, limpando para um fedelho como eu? Você não tem uma família?

Eu podia perguntar aquilo porque ela sabia sobre a minha família, que eu não tinha uma mais. Ela sabia que eles tinham me abandonado.

-Eu tenho família no meu país. Meu marido e eu, nós viemos para cá para fazer dinheiro. Eu costumava ser professora, mas não havia trabalho. Então nós viemos para cá. Mas meu marido, ele não pode pegar seu green card, então ele teve que voltar. Eu trabalho duro para mandar dinheiro para eles.- Eu parei para pegar as folhas com a pá. -Você tem filhos?

-Sim.

-Onde eles estão?

-Eles cresceram. Sem mim. Eles estão mais velhos que você agora, com filhos deles que eu nunca vi.

Eu levantei as folhas mortas.

-Então você sabe como é, não ter ninguém?-Ela acenou.

-Sim.- Ela pegou a vassoura e a pá de mim. -Mas eu estou velha agora; minha vida esta mais velha. Quando eu fiz a escolha que eu fiz, eu não achei que fosse para sempre. É outra coisa desistir tão novo.

-Eu não desisti,- eu disse. -Eu apenas decidi viver para minhas rosas.

Aquela noite, eu procurei o espelho. Eu o trouxe para cima, para os quartos do quinto andar, onde eu deixei ele no topo de um velho gabinete

-Eu quero ver Rosalie,- eu disse.

Levou algum tempo, mas quando ela finalmente apareceu, ela parecia feliz de me ver.

-Faz algum tempo,- ela disse.

-Por que o espelho demora tanto para mostrar você para mim, mas os outros eu vejo instantaneamente?

-Porque algumas vezes eu estou fazendo alguma coisa que você não deveria ver.

-Como o que? No banheiro?-Ela fez carranca.

-Coisas de bruxa.

-Certo. Entendi.- Mas embaixo da minha respiração, eu cantei, -Rosalie esta no penico.

-Eu não estava!

-Então o que você faz quando eu não posso te ver? Transforma pessoas em sapos?

-Não. Principalmente eu viajo.

-American Airlines ou projeção astral?

-Comercial Airlines são trapaceiras. Eu não tenho um cartão de credito.

Aparentemente, pagando em dinheiro faz uma pessoa um risco para segurança.

-Você é, não é? Eu tinha pensado que você podia apenas enrugar o nariz e explodir um avião ou alguma coisa.

-É amarrar a cara. Além do mais, eu posso viajar no tempo se eu viajar do meu jeito.

-Serio?

-Claro. Você diz que você que ir a Paris para ver o Notre Dame. Mas como seria se pudesse ver isso sendo construído? Ou Roma no tempo de Julio Cesar?

-Você pode fazer isso, mas você não pode desfazer seu feitiço? Ei, você pode me levar?

-Negativo. Se eu sair por ai com uma besta, eles saberiam que eu era uma bruxa. E bruxas eram queimadas naqueles dias. É por isso que eu prefiro esse século. É mais seguro. As pessoas fazem todo o tipo de coisas estranhas, especialmente na Cidade de Nova York.

-Você pode fazer outras coisas mágicas? Você disse que sentia muito sobre o feitiço. Você pode me fazer um favor como para compensar isso?- Ela fez careta.

-Como o que?

-Meus amigos, Alice e Carlisle.

-Seus amigos.- Ela pareceu surpresa. -O que tem eles?

-Carlisle é um bom professor, mas ele não pode pegar um bom trabalho para ensinar —estou dizendo outro trabalho que sentar por ai ser meu tutor— porque ninguém quer contratar um cara cego. E Alice trabalha muito duro para mandar dinheiro para suas crianças e netos, mas ela nunca pode ver eles. Não é justo.

-O mundo é cheio de injustiça,- Rosalie disse. -Quando você ficou tão filantrópico, Edward Masen?

-É Anthony, não Masen. E eles são meus amigos, meus únicos amigos. Eu sei que eles são pagos para estar aqui, mas eles são legais comigo. Você não pode desfazer o que você fez comigo, mas você poderia fazer alguma coisa para eles, ajudar Carlisle ver de novo, e trazer a família da Alice aqui, ou mandar ela para lá, pelo menos, por umas férias?- Ela me encarou por um Segundo, então balançou a cabeça.

-Isso seria impossível.

-Por que? Você tem poderes incríveis, não tem? Há algum código de bruxa que diz que você pode transformar pessoas em bestas, mas não ajudar pessoas?

Eu achei que aquilo ia calar a boca dela, mas ao invés ela disse.

-Bem, sim. Em um jeito. A coisa é, eu não posso realizar desejos apenas porque alguém pede por alguma coisa. Eu não sou um gênio. Se eu tentar agir como um, eu poderia terminar presa em uma lâmpada com um.

-Oh. Eu não sabia que havia tantas regras.- Ela encolheu os ombros.

-Sim. É uma merda.

-Então na primeira vez que eu quero algo para outra pessoa, eu não posso ter.

-Eu já concordei que isso é uma merda. Espera um segundo.- Ela alcançou e pegou um livro grande. Ela olhou por algumas páginas. -Aqui diz que eu posso fazer um favor para você se e apenas esta atado em algo que você tem que fazer.

-Com o que?

-Bem, vamos dizer que se você quebrar o feitiço que eu coloquei em você, eu vou ajudar Alice e Carlisle também. Isso pode.

-Isso é o mesmo que dizer não. Eu nunca posso quebrar o feitiço.

-Você quer?

-Não. Eu quero ser uma aberração minha vida toda.

-Uma aberração com um bonito jardim de rosa…

-…ainda é uma aberração,- eu disse. -Eu amo jardinagem, sim. Mas se eu ainda tivesse aparência normal, eu ainda podia jardinar.

Rosalie não respondeu. Ela estava olhando para o livro dela de novo. Ela levantou uma sobrancelha.

-O que agora?-

-Talvez não é tão sem esperança,- ela disse.

-Isso é.

-Eu não acho,- ela disse. -Algumas vezes, coisas inesperadas podem acontecer.

Aquela noite, enquanto eu deitava na minha cama quase dormindo, eu ouvi um barulho. Eu coloquei minhas mãos no meus ouvidos e deixei que isso não me acordasse. Mas então eu ouvi vidro caindo e eu estava acordado.

A estufa. Alguém esta invadindo minha estufa, meu único santuário. Sem mesmo me vestir, eu corri para minha sala de estar e atirei aberta a porta que dava para fora.

-Quem ousa incomodar minhas rosas?

Por que eu disse aquilo?

A estufa estava banhada em luar e iluminação publica, ainda mais brilhante pelo buraco em uma das vidraças. Uma figura sombria estava no canto. Ele tinha escolhido um ponto pobre de entrada perto de uma treliça. Ela tinha caído e agora descansava no chão, os galhos das rosas quebrados, cercada por sujeira.

-Minhas rosas!- Eu investi contra ele no mesmo momento que ele investiu para o buraco na parede. Mas minhas pernas eram muito rápidas para ele, muito fortes. Eu afundei minhas garras na suave carne da coxa dele. Ele deixou sair um uivo.

-Me deixe ir!- ele gritou. -Eu tenho uma arma! Eu vou atirar!

-Vá em frente.- Eu não sabia se eu era invencível para tiro de armas. Mas minha raiva, pulsando, pesando através das minhas veias como sangue de fogo, me fez mais forte, me fez não importar. Eu tinha perdido tudo que havia para perder. Se eu perdesse minhas rosas também, eu podia muito bem morrer. Eu joguei ele para o chão, então pulei sobre ele, colocando seus braços no chão e tirando os objetos de suas mãos.

-Isso era com o que você ia atirar em mim?- Eu rosnei, brandindo o pé de cabra que eu tirei dele. Eu segurei no alto.-Bang!

-Por favor! Me deixe ir!- ele gritou. -Por favor, não me coma. Eu faço qualquer coisa!

Foi só então que eu me lembrei o que eu me parecia. Ele pensou que eu era um monstro. Ele achou que eu ia moer seus ossos para fazer meu pão. E talvez eu era, e poderia. Eu ri e agarrei ele em uma chave de braço, ele lutando contra mim. Segurando seus braços com minha pata livre, eu arrastei ele escada acima, um voo, dois, indo para o quinto andar, para a janela. Eu segurei sua cabeça fora dela. Na luz da lua, eu podia ver seu rosto. Parecia familiar. Provavelmente eu apenas o vi na rua.

-O que você vai fazer?- O cara engasgou.

Nem idéia. Mas eu disse, -Eu vou te derrubar, imbecil.

-Por favor. Por favor não. Eu não quero morrer.

-Como se eu me importasse com o que você quer.- Eu não ia derrubar ele, não realmente. Isso traria a policia, com todas as suas perguntas, e eu não podia ter isso. Eu não podia nem mesmo ligar para o policia para prender ele. Mas eu queria que ele temesse, temesse pela vida dele. Ele tinha machucado minhas rosas, a única coisa que eu tinha deixado. Eu queria que ele mijasse em suas calças de medo.

-Eu sei que você não se importa!- O cara estava tremendo, não apenas em terror, eu percebi, mas porque ele estava tendo uma abstinência. Um drogado. Eu coloquei minha mão eu seu bolso para as drogas que eu sabia que estava lá. Eu puxei elas para fora junto com a carteira de motorista dele.

-Por favor!- ele ainda estava implorando. -Me deixe viver! Eu te dou qualquer coisa!

-O que você tem que eu poderia querer?- Ele se contorceu e pensou.

-Drogas. Você pode ficar com essas! Eu posso pegar para você mais, todas que você quiser! Eu tenho muitos clientes.

Ah. Um pequeno negocio.

-Eu não uso drogas, seu idiota.- Era verdade. Eu estava muito apavorado que eu poderia fazer algo louco, como ir para fora, se eu estivesse alto com alguma coisa. Eu empurrei ele mais para fora da janela. Ele gritou.

-Dinheiro, então.- Eu segurei sua nuca apertado.

-O que eu poderia fazer com dinheiro?

Ele estava engasgando, chorando.

-Por favor…tem que haver alguma coisa.-Mais apertado.

-Você não tem nada que eu quero.- Ele tentou me chutar, para fugir.

-Você quer uma namorada?- Ele estava engasgando mais, chorando.

-O que?- Eu quase perdi meu aperto, mas eu escavei mais minhas garras. Ele gritou.

-Uma namorada? Você quer uma garota?

-Não ferre comigo.- Eu avisei…

Mas ele podia ver meu interesse. Ele puxou para longe, e eu deixei.

-Eu tenho uma filha.

-O que sobre ela?- Eu soltei meu aperto um pouco, e ele veio para dentro.

-Minha filha. Você pode ter ela. Apenas me deixe ir.

-Eu posso o que?- Eu encarei ele.

-Você pode ter ela. Eu vou trazer ela para você.

Ele estava mentindo. Ele estava mentindo então eu deixaria ele ir. Que tipo de pai daria sua filha? Para uma besta? Mas ainda…

-Eu não acredito em você.-

-É verdade. Uma filha. Ela é bonita...-

-Me conte sobre ela. Me conte alguma coisa para mim saber que você esta falando a verdade. Quantos anos ela tem? Qual é o nome dela?- Ele riu como se ele soubesse que ele me tinha.

-Ela tem dezesseis, eu acho. O nome dela é Bella. Ela ama…livros, leitura, coisas estúpidas. Por favor, apenas pegue ela, faça o que você quiser com ela. Pegue minha filha, mas me deixe ir.

Começou a ser verdade. Uma garota! Uma garota com dezesseis anos! Ele poderia mesmo trazer ela aqui? Ela podia ser uma garota para mim, a que eu precisava? Eu pensei na voz da Rosalie. Algumas vezes, coisas inesperadas podem acontecer.

-Ela com certeza estaria melhor sem você,- eu disse. Então eu percebi que eu acreditei nisso. Qualquer pessoa estaria melhor sem ele como pai. Eu estaria ajudando ela também. Pelo menos, aquilo foi o que eu falei para mim mesmo.

-Você esta certo.- Ele estava chorando, rindo. -Ela estaria melhor. Então pegue ela.- Eu decidi.

-Em uma semana, você vai trazer sua filha aqui. Ela vai ficar comigo.- Ele estava rindo agora.

-Claro. Absolutamente. Eu vou agora, e eu vou trazer ela de volta.- Eu conhecia seu jogo.

-Mas não pense que você pode fugir sem fazer isso.- Eu empurrei sua cara pela janela de novo, mais longe que antes. Ele gritou como se eu fosse empurrar ele, mas eu apontei para baixo, para o equipamento de vigilância na estufa. -Eu tenho câmeras por toda a casa para provar o que você fez. Eu tenho sua licença de motorista, suas drogas. E eu tenho algo mais.- Seu cabelo era longo e oleoso. Eu prendi ele pelo cabelo e arrastei ele para o velho gabinete onde eu deixava o espelho. -Eu quero ver a filha dele. Bella.-

A imagem do espelho mudou, da minha grotesca imagem para aquela de uma cama, uma garota dormindo nela. A imagem tomou uma forma melhor. Eu vi uma longa trança vermelha. Então o rosto dela. Isabella. Isabella Swan da escola, aquela com a rosa, aquela que eu tinha assistido no espelho. Bella. Ela podia ser a garota? Eu empurrei o espelho na cara do imbecil. -É ela?

-Como você… ?- Agora eu disse para o espelho.

-Eu quero ver o endereço onde ela esta.- O espelho passou pela porta de um apartamento, então para um sinal de uma rua. -Você não pode fugir.- Eu mostrei isso para ele. -Onde quer que você vá, eu vou saber exatamente onde você esta.- Eu olhei para a carteira de motorista dele. -Charlie Swan, se você não retornar, eu vou te achar, e as conseqüências vão ser terríveis.

As conseqüências vão ser terríveis? Eca, quem falava desse jeito?

-Eu posso ir na policia,- ele disse.

-Mas você não vai.- Eu arrastei ele pelos andares de volta para a estufa. -A gente esta entendido?- Ele acenou.

-Eu vou trazer ela.- Ele alcançou, e eu percebi que ele estava tentando pegar o saco de drogas e a licença de motorista que eu segurava.

-Amanha.

-Em uma semana,- eu disse. -Eu preciso de tempo para ficar pronto. E eu vou ficar com eles enquanto isso, para ter certeza que você vai voltar.- Eu deixei ele ir então, e ele saiu correndo noite adentro como o ladrão que ele era.

Depois que eu assisti ele ir, eu desci as escadas. Eu estava quase saltando. Bella.

Eu vi Carlisle no patamar do terceiro andar.

-Eu ouvi a comoção,- ele disse. –Mas eu pensei que era melhor deixá-lo com sua própria sorte.

-Você pensou direito.- Eu estava sorrindo. -Nós vamos ter uma visita logo. Eu vou precisar que você vá comprar algumas coisas para fazer ela confortável.

-Ela?

-Sim, Carlisle. É uma garota. A garota que vai quebrar o feitiço talvez, que poderia…me amar.- Eu quase engasguei com as palavras, elas eram tão desesperadas. -É minha única chance.- Ele acenou.

-Como você sabe que ela é a escolhida?

-Porque ela tem que ser.- eu pensei sobre o pai dela, pronto para trocar a filha dele pelas drogas e a liberdade dele. Um pai de verdade teria dito não, mesmo se ele fosse preso. Meu pai teria feito o que o dela fez. -E porque ninguém se importa com ela também.

-Eu vejo,- Carlisle disse. -E quando ela vai vim?

-Uma semana no máximo.- Eu pensei nas drogas ainda na minha mão.

-Provavelmente mais cedo. Nós precisamos trabalhar rápido. Mas tudo tem que estar perfeito.

-Eu sei o que isso significa,- Carlisle disse.

-Sim. O cartão de credito do papai.- Nos próximos dias, eu trabalhei mais duro do que eu nunca trabalhei em nada, decorando a suíte vazia do terceiro andar. O quarto da Bella. A mobília nele eram coisas da sala de estar, e estantes de livros vazios, apenas para me lembrar que meu pai não planejava visitar. Agora eu mudei isso para o quarto perfeito de garota e biblioteca, mandando Carlisle fora para catálogos de mobílias, pintura, papel, tudo.

-E você acha que isso esta certo?- Carlisle disse. -Forçando ela vim aqui? Eu não sei se eu posso fazer parte em um...

-Sequestro?

-Bem, sim.

-Você não viu o cara, Carlisle. Ele entrou, provavelmente para roubar minhas coisa para dinheiro para drogas. E então, para ficar sem problema, ele me ofereceu a filha dele. Talvez ele tenha feito isso antes, já pensou nisso? Então eu disse sim. Você sabe que eu não planejo fazer nada ruim com ela. Eu quero amar ela.- Deus, eu pareço o fantasma da opera.

-Eu ainda não penso que é certo. Apenas porque há benefício para você. E ela?

-E ela? Se o pai dela me daria ela, quem diria que ele não daria ela para outra pessoa? Vender ela para escravidão? Ou algo pior, comprar drogas? Eu sei que eu não vou machucar ela. Você pode ter tanta certeza com o próximo cara que ele tentar isso?

Carlisle estava acenando, então eu sabia que ele estava pelo menos pensando nisso. - E como você sabe que ela vai ser alguém apropriado para você se apaixonar?- Carlisle perguntou. -Se o pai é um idiota?

-Porque eu tenho assistido ela. Essa é minha única chance. Eu tenho que amar ela,- eu contei para Carlisle. -E ela tem que me amar de volta ou esta acabado para mim.- E se ela pudesse amar aquele pai perdedor, talvez ela pudesse olhar passando minha aparência e me amar também.

Três dias passaram. Eu escolhei cobertores e travesseiros de ótima qualidade. Eu imaginei ela afundando na cama, a melhor que ela já teve. Eu peguei o mais fino tapete Oriental, lâmpadas de cristal. Eu quase não podia dormir esses dias, então eu trabalhei de quatro da manhã ate a noite. Eu pintei o estudo, transformei a biblioteca em um amarelo quente com linhas brancas.

Para o quarto dela, eu escolhi um papel de parede com varias rosas. Carlisle ajudou, e Alice, mas apenas eu trabalhei pela noite. Finalmente, os cômodos pareciam perfeitos. Quase incapaz de acreditar que ela estava vindo, eu fiz mais. Com o espelho, eu visitei a casa dela e explorei seus armários, então olhei online e comprei na loja de departamento Macy Juniors no tamanho dela. E organizei tudo no closet do novo quarto dela. E eu comprei livros— centenas de livros— e organizei eles nas estantes altas. Eu comprei todos eles em livrarias onlines e inclui todos os meus próprios favoritos, os títulos que eu tenho lido. Nós podemos falar sobre eles. Seria tão bom ter alguém da minha idade para conversar, mesmo se fosse apenas sobre livros.

Cada tarde trazia uma nova corrida entregas do UPS, e cada manhã me achava trabalhando mais e duro, pintando e lixando e decorando. Eu tinha que fazer tudo perfeito, tinha que fazer então talvez ela olharia passando pela minha feiúra e acharia alguma felicidade aqui, acharia algum jeito de me amar. Eu não comecei a pensar sobre como isso iria acontecer, que ela provavelmente iria me odiar por pegar ela do seu pai. Eu tinha que fazer isso funcionar.

Na noite do sexto dia, eu fiquei na suíte que seria dela. Eu ainda tinha que consertar minha estufa, minha linda estufa. Mas felizmente, estava quente lá fora. Eu arrumaria depois. Por agora, eu estudei o quarto. O piso, encerado com perfeição, brilhava ao lado do tapete em tons verde e ouro. O ar cheirava a limão limpo e dúzias de rosas. Eu escolhi as amarelas, que eu li que simbolizava alegria, felicidade, amizade, e a promessa de um novo começo, e coloquei elas em vasos de cristal com água por toda a suíte. Em sua honra, eu plantei uma nova rosa, uma miniatura amarela chamada -Pequena Bella.- Eu não tinha cortado nenhuma dessas, mas mostraria elas para ela quando ela visitasse pela primeira vez a estufa. Logo. Eu esperava que ela gostasse delas. Eu sabia que ela iria.

Eu andei para a porta da suíte dela e, utilizando um estêncil e um pincel pequeno molhado em ouro, pintei o toque final da porta. Eu nunca tinha sido arrumado na minha vida anterior, mas isso era importante. E uma letra perfeita, a porta dizia:

_Quarto de Bella_

Quando eu voltei para meu quarto, eu olhei no espelho, que eu estava mantendo na minha cama de novo.

-Eu quero ver Bella,- eu tentei.

Ele mostrou ela. Ela estava dormindo porque era depois de uma hora. Uma pequena mala surrada estava ao lado da porta. Ela estava realmente vindo.

Eu deitei e cai em um sono perfeito pela primeira vez em um ano—não um sono de tédio, falha, ou exaustão, mas o sono de antecipação. Amanha, ela estaria aqui. Tudo mudaria.

* * *

><p><strong>E então meninas o que acharam desse entrada da Bella? Vendida pelo próprio pai? Por drogas.<strong>

**E então vocês concordam com o Edward ou não? **

**Bom meninas até amanha com o próximo cap em? Bjinhos lindas.**

**E aguardando as reviews de vocês em vamos fazer um esforço meninas, aopnião de vocês é importante.  
><strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Bom meninas o ff não me deixou postar ontem e eu cheguei agora da escola, então to postando o cap agora, no horário de sempre hoje, tem mais um cap se o ff deixar, acho que vu por mais cedo, por que de noite tá dando muito problema vou tentar andiantar um pouco o horário do cap. Meninas um aviso esse cap é bem curtinho porque mostra a entrada dela na casa, meio que como ela está se sentindo mas o proximo vem logo mais ok?**

**reviews:**

**Sissi: Oi, Tudo bem fofa, sei como é ficar sem net. Acredite não é só você que está odiando ele não. E concordo com você pai com P maiusculo não faz isso. que bom que gosto do Carlisle como tutor do Edward, amo a interação dos dois. Também achei a jessica uma estupida poxa se o cara disse não tira a minha máscara não tira a minha máscara pow. Pois é a Bella realmente estará bem melhor com o Edward mas no começo isso não será nada fácil viu. Voto ao amor incondicional. Bjinhos Sissi até o próximo cap.**

**Bruna: Eu sinceramente nunca pensaria que um pai venderia o filho por droga. Não ela não vai se apaixonar tão facilmente pode ter certeza disso. Isso o chat dele é depois que ele mudou para o castelo e pede internet ao pai, apesar de que ele aparece desde o começo, mas é como se essa história de antes fosse ele contando para eles no chat, entendeu mas ou menos? se não tiver dado para entender ainda, pode mandar outra review perguntando de novo que eu vou tentar responder, ok?**

**JennyCampbell: Calma ainda tem muitos mistérios na vida da Alice. A Rosalie ficou bem brava com a Brincadeira do banheiro, kkkk, mas realmente são muito chatas as regras mas o que não as tem? Pra falar a verdade Jenny, o pai da Bella é os dois, ele é doente, naquele caso ele estava doente e é drogado e concerteza a vida dela é bem ruim, não sei como ela consegue tanta coisa como consegue. Pois é eu acho que a única coisa pior no Charlie é que pelo menos o pai do Edward o dava valor quando ele era bonito e não deixa ele assim sem dinheiro na rua da amargura e o pai da Bella depois de tudo o que ela faz por ele, ele meio que a "vende" por drogas. Eu acho que foi o pior, se bem que acho que se o pai do Edward tivesse que ou se matar ou matar o filho ele mataria o filho. Pois é eu meio que também acho que ele já tá assim meio caidinho por ela e não sabe mas como você disse ainda teremos alguns obstáculos para os dois. Realmente depois da Jessica o Edward se fechou como uma concha, mas acho que pela chegada da Bella ele já se abriu um pouco mais. Bom quanto a sua pergunta de como ela vai chegar vou deixar o cap te responder. Tava ansiosa mesmo queria saber do que você ia achar dessa meio que "venda" da fofa, aguardando sua review.**

**Dindinham: Bem tenso mesmo, e pois é eu não consegui postar o cap ontem por causa dessa dificuldade em logar, foi um sacó como já tava ficando tarde deixei para hoje mesmo. Vamos dizer que eu vou deixar o cap responder suas dúvidas, mas só vou te dizer uma coisa, por mais revoltada que a Bella esteja ela nunca deixaria ninguém de lado, nem o pai dele que esse pqp, mas enfim, va matar sua curiosidade já que o ff não deixou ele vir antes, bjinhos fofa.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2<strong>

Alguém estava batendo. Alguém estava batendo! Eu não podia responder. Eu não queria assustar ela na primeira vista. Eu fiquei no meu quarto, mas eu assisti no espelho enquanto Carlisle a deixou entrar.

-Onde ele esta?- Era o pai imbecil. Mas onde esta a menina?

-Onde esta quem?- Carlisle perguntou todo educado.

O cara hesitou, e naquele momento, eu vi pela primeira vez que ela estava com ele, ficando na sombra atrás dele. Mesmo que ela estava na sombra, eu podia ver que ela estava chorando.

Era realmente ela. Eu percebi que eu não tinha acreditado nisso.

Isabella. Bella. Ela estava realmente aqui!

Ela amaria as rosas. Realmente, foi ela que me ensinou primeiro a apreciar elas. Talvez eu devesse ir lá encontrar ela depois de tudo, mostrar para ela o quarto dela, e a estufa.

Então eu ouvi a voz dela.

-Meu pai tem a idéia louca que há um monstro aqui, e que eu preciso ser presa em um calabouço.- Um monstro. Assim era como ela me veria se eu descesse. Não, eu deixaria ela ver o lugar primeiro, os lindos quartos e as rosas, antes que ela tivesse que ver o horror em mim.

-Nenhum monstro, senhorita. Pelo menos, nenhum que eu posso ver.- Carlisle riu. -Meu chefe é um homem jovem com uma infeliz aparência. Ele não vai para fora por isso. Isso é tudo.

-Então eu estou livre para ir embora?- Isabella perguntou.

-Claro. Mas meu chefe fechou um acordo com seu pai, eu acredito — sua presença aqui em troca de cooperação dele em não reportar certos atos criminais que foram filmados. O que me lembra…- Ele alcançou no bolso dele e pegou a sacola que eu peguei do intruso. -Suas drogas, senhor?

Isabella agarrou a sacola dele.

-É disso que se trata? Você esta fazendo eu vim aqui então você pode pegar suas drogas de volta?

-Ele me pegou em uma fita, menina. Quebrando e entrando.

-Eu estou achando que esse não foi o primeiro crime,- Carlisle disse, e eu podia contar pelo seu rosto que ele checou o cara com seu sexto sentido especial de pessoas cegas e achou ele exatamente como eu disse. -E apenas as drogas poderia resultar em uma seria sentença, eu acredito.- Ele acenou. -Sentença mínima quinze anos por vida.

-Vida?- Isabella virou para Carlisle.

-E você concorda com essa... minha prisão?- Eu segurei minha respiração, esperando pela resposta de Carlisle.

-Meu chefe tem suas razões.- Carlisle parecia como se ele quisesse colocar a mão dele no ombro de Isabella ou alguma coisa mas ele não fez. Ele provavelmente sentiu que ela ia se afastar se ele fizesse. -E ele vai tratar você bem melhor, provavelmente melhor que...Olha, se você quiser ir embora, você pode, mas meu chefe tem a invasão em fita e vai levar para a policia.

A menina olhou para seu pai. Os olhos dela estavam implorando.

-Você esta melhor.- Ele pegou o saco dos dedos dela. -Vou levar isso.- E sem um tchau, ele estava fora, fechando a porta atrás dele.

Isabella ficou encarando o lugar que ele tinha ocupado. Ela parecia como se ela fosse dobrar ate o chão. Carlisle disse.

-Por favor, senhorita. Eu posso dizer que você teve um dia difícil, mesmo que só sejam dez horas. Vamos. Eu vou te mostrar seus quartos?

-Quartos? Com um s?

-Sim, senhorita. São quartos bonitos. Senhor Edward— o jovem homem para que eu trabalho — ele trabalhou muito duro para ter certeza que eles estão em seu gosto. Ele me pediu para te dizer que se há alguma coisa que necessita, qualquer coisa a não ser um telefone ou uma conexão para internet, pode estar certa em pedir isso. Ele quer que você seja feliz aqui.

-Feliz?- A voz de Isabella estava plana. -Meu carcereiro acha que eu vou ser feliz? Aqui? Ele esta louco?- No meu quarto, eu me encolhi no carcereiro.

-Não, senhorita. - Carlisle alcançou e usou uma chave para fechar a porta.

Apena uma formalidade. Contei com ela ficando aqui para proteger o pai dela.

O som das portas fechando era terrível para mim. Eu era um seqüestrador. Eu não queria seqüestrar ela, mas era o único jeito dela ficar.

-Eu sou Carlisle. Eu também estou ao seu serviço. E Alice, a empregada, que você vai encontrar no andar de cima. Podemos ir?

Ele ofereceu para ela seu braço. Ela não o pegou, mas dando um ultimo olhar relutante para a porta, seguiu ele para o andar de cima.

Eu assisti enquanto Carlisle a trouxe para cima pela escada e abriu a porta. As bochechas e os olhos dela estavam vermelhos de chorar. Ela engasgou quando ela entrou, pegando na mobília, a arte, as paredes, pintadas na cor exata de amarelo como as rosas nos vasos de cristal. Ela olhou para a cama king-size com lençóis de designer. Ela andou para a janela.

-Seria muito longe para pular, não seria?- Ela tocou o vidro grosso. Carlisle, atrás dela, disse.

-Sim, seria. E as janelas não abrem isso tudo. Talvez, se você der uma chance, você não vai achar isso tão horrível, morar aqui.

-Não tão horrível? Você já foi um prisioneiro? Você é agora?

-Não.

Eu a estudei. Eu me lembrei dela, do dia do baile. Eu pensei que ela era feia então, com seu cabelo vermelho, sardas, e dente ruim. O dente não tinha mudado, mas ela não era, realmente, ela era apenas comum. Eu estava feliz que ela não era linda, como o pai dela disse. Alguém bonito nunca poderia ver passando minha feiúra. Talvez essa menina poderia.

-Eu já,- ela disse. -Por dezesseis anos, eu tenho sido uma prisioneira.

Mas eu mesma tenho cavado um túnel. Sozinha, e requeri e consegui bolsa em uma das melhores escolas particulares na cidade. Eu pego um trem para lá todos os dias. Os meninos ricos lá me ignoravam porque e não era um deles. Eles pensavam que eu era escória. Talvez eles estivessem certos. Mas eu estudei o meu melhor, ganhava as notas mais altas. Eu sabia que esse era o único caminho de saída da minha vida, sair daqui. Mas ao invés, para manter meu pai fora da cadeia, eu tenho que ser uma prisioneira aqui. Não é justo.

-Eu entendo,- Carlisle disse. Eu sabia que ele tinha que estar impressionado com ela, com o jeito que ela falava. Ela tinha mesmo usado uma metáfora, sobre o túnel. Ela era realmente inteligente.

-O que ele quer de mim?- A menina chorou. -Me fazer trabalhar para ele? Me usar para sexo?

-Não. Eu não iria ajudar se fosse esse o caso.

-Serio?- Ela pareceu um pouco aliviada, mas disse, -O que então?

-Eu acho…- Carlisle parou. -Eu sei que ele é solitário.

Ela o encarou, mas não disse nada. Finalmente, ele disse.

-Eu vou te dar a chance de descansar e olhar seu novo lar. Alice vai trazer seu almoço ao meio dia. Você pode encontrar ela então. Se você precisar de qualquer coisa, peça e é seu.

Ele andou para fora e fechou a porta atrás dele.

Eu assisti Bella enquanto ela andava pelo quarto, tocando vários objetos.

Seus olhos demoraram mais tempo nos vasos de rosas. Ela pegou uma flor amarela que eu achava que era a mais bonita. Ela a segurou em seu rosto um momento, a cheirando, então pressionando ela em sua bochecha. Finalmente, ela recolocou no vaso.

Ela andou pela suíte, abrindo as portas e gavetas. O elaborado guarda roupa não teve efeito, mas na porta da biblioteca, ela engasgou e parou. Ela inclinou a cabeça para cima, olhando as linhas de livros que se estendiam ate o teto. Eu percebi seu dever de casa e tentei comprar coisas que ela gostaria, não apenas romances, mas livros sobre física, filosofia, e dupliquei os volumes para mim então eu poderia ler qualquer coisa que chamasse a atenção dela. Eu comecei a trabalhar em um banco de dados com todos os livros listados por títulos, autor, e assunto, como a biblioteca real, mas não estava terminado ainda.

Ela subiu a escada e escolheu um livro, então dois. Ela segurou eles perto dela, como um cobertor de segurança, ou um escudo. Isso, pelo menos, era um sucesso. Ela levou os livros de volta para o quarto, colocou eles na mesa de cabeceira, então desabou na cama, soluçando.

Eu queria confortar ela, mas eu sabia que eu não podia, não agora. Eu esperava que algum dia ela entendesse. Tudo mudaria.

* * *

><p><strong>E então meninas gostaram? Bom bem tenso né, esse cap é curto só para mostrar as primeiras impressões da Bella, o próximo já nãoserá tão curto.<strong>

**Bjinhos aguardando os reviews de vocês e até mais tarde.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Bom meninas aqui está o cap espero que gostem em.**

**Reviews:**

**Christye-Lupin: Sim Chris, Finalmente pode soltar o caro de Aleluias, eles estão no mesmo lugar, kkkk, demorou mas chegou. Pois é eu tenho tanta dó dela, não merecia o pai que tem. E não precisa mais ficar ansiosa porque o cap já está aqui.**

**Vitoria: Pois é eu não sei o que faria se fosse a filha dele, sinceramente, me sentiria horrível. É vai demorar um pouco até que ela crie certa confiança por ele mas esperanmos que ele não faça mais burradas.**

**Dindinham: Digamos que Edward exagera um pouco no que ele chama de "feio" por que pra ele lindo é perfeito, então os dentes ruins da Bella seriam aquele dente que não é branco, como o branco lindo e perfeito que todos querem, mas fazer o que se Edward acha que não ser assim torna o dente ruim né? imagino se ele ver dentes podres o que irá achar? kkkkkk. Acho que apaixonado ainda não afinal os dentes dela ainda são ruins, kkkkk, mas está quase lá, quando vermos ele falando que os dentes dela não são tão ruins assim, teremos a certeza de que ele está apaixonado, kkkkkkkk. Bjinhos fofa.**

**Bruna: Que isso fofa, de nada se precisar só perguntar, ok? Concerteza com o Edward ela está melhor do que com o pai, e vamos dizer que ela ainda está descreente da aparência do Edward acha que o pai ficou doido e está vendo coisas, kkkkk mas acho que ela irá ficar surpreza e não assustada, esperamos. Pena dele também não tenho, só acho que as vezes ele devia pensar um pouco mais. E que bom que gostou fofa, bjinhos linda aguardando seu comentário.**

**Sissi: Oi Sissi tudo bem sim e você? Para te falar a verdade eu tenho pena da Bella o tempo inteiro ela sofre tanto, o pai doente e drogado, a mãe não se houve falar, quando ela consegue assim entrar na escola boa para poder ter um futuro melhor a tadinha é meio que "sequestro-vendida" e se perde totalmente, mas acho que ainda sim isso é o melhor pra ela, no final tudo se encaixa. O Carlisle é tão passivo, que é de ficar incrível. Bom ela já foi feia, agora é comum e o proximo passo é? kkkkkk é ele irá engolir essas palavras, mas vai demorar um pouquinho. Bjinhos linda, Até o próximo review e capítulo.**

**Andy Hastings: Hey Andy, tudo bom? Realmente Beastly é um livro perfeito e o filme meio fraquinho concordo plenamente com você, o livro ainda tem umas partes que não tem no filme e fazem falta. E a Vanessa também não me convenceu, high school music aparecia toda hora na cabeça também. Ah Bella realmente teve uma tendencia a reações exajeradas, porque nem precisava tanto, ou talvez sim né, depois dessa o pai dela comprovou que é capaz de qualquer coisa, realmente a males que vem para bem. Acalme-se eles vão apreendendo devagar a serem príncipe e príncesa de verdade, bom eles só tem que se apresar por terem apenas mais 1 ano. E acho que esse drama vai demorar um pouquinho. E que bom que você tá bem ansiosa pela história, eu tenho o ebook sim Andy, mas posso te mandar depois (amanha ou depois), que tá tarde agora e minha net pra por arquivo em anexo é uma lerdasa, mas eu te mando sim viu, sem problemas, contando que nçao abandone a fic, kkkkk, só tem uma coisa o ebook não fui eu que traduzi e ele tem uns erros de português, de personagem, entre outras coisinhas, mas acho que dá para entender. Mas não preocupa eu te manda amanha na hora do almoço ai eu te mando, ok Andy?**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 3<strong>

Ao meio dia, trouxe para Bella o almoço. Eu assisti no espelho. Alguns dias, Alice comprava comida de fora, porque eu sentia falta de fast food.

Mas hoje, eu pedi para ela fazer alguma coisa que uma garota poderia querer — sanduíches sem casca, chique, sopa de menina. A porcelana tinha as bordas com rosas rosas. Sua água estava em um copo de cristal com uma haste. A faca e o garfo era prata autentico. A refeição parecia deliciosa.

Eu assisti. Ela não comeu e devolveu para Alice quando ela voltou. Ela afundou na cama, lendo um livro da prateleira. Eu olhei o título. Sonetos de Shakespeare.

Eu estava com medo de bater na porta. Eu tinha que fazer meu movimento alguma hora, mas eu não sabia como fazer isso sem assustar ela. Seria muito gritar "-Por favor me deixe entrar, e eu prometo não te comer?"

Provavelmente. Provavelmente ela estaria com medo mesmo com o som da minha voz. Mas eu queria que ela soubesse que se ela apenas saísse, eu seria legal com ela.

Finalmente, eu escrevi uma nota para ela.

_Querida Bella,_

_Bem vinda! Não tenha medo. Eu espero que você esteja confortável em seu novo lar. Qualquer coisa que você quiser você tem apenas que pedir. Eu vou fazer com que você pegue isso imediatamente. Eu estou pensando em encontrar você no jantar essa noite._

_Eu quero que você goste de mim._

_Sinceramente, Edward Anthony_

Eu tirei a ultima frase, imprimi, então trouxe a carta para o quarto dela e deslizei a carta embaixo da porta. Eu esperei, com medo de me mover no caso de fazer barulho.

Um minuto mais tarde, a nota voltou.

A palavra NÃO estava escrito em letras grandes pela página.

Eu sentei lá por um longo tempo, pensando. Eu podia escrever cartas para ela tipo algum herói romântico, fazer ela se apaixonar por mim assim?

De jeito nenhum. Eu não era nenhum escritor. E como eu poderia chegar a amar ela quando eu apenas a vi no espelho? Eu tinha que conseguir que ela falasse comigo. Eu andei ate a porta e bati, experimentalmente e suave.

Quando ela não respondeu, eu tentei de novo, mais alto.

-Por favor,- veio a resposta dela. -Não há nada que eu quero. Apenas vá embora.

-Eu tenho que falar com você,- eu disse.

-Quem…quem é?-

-Edward Anthony…- Masen…o senhor dessa casa...a besta que vive aqui. -Meu nome é Edward. Eu sou o…- O que esta te segurando como prisioneira. -Eu queria encontrar você.

-Eu não quero encontrar você! Eu te odeio!

-Mas…você gostou dos quartos? Eu tentei fazer tudo legal para você.

-Você esta louco? Você me sequestrou! Você é um sequestrador.

-Eu não te sequestrei. Seu pai deu você para mim.

-Ele foi forçado.

Aquilo me deixou com raiva.

-Sim, certo. Ele invadiu minha casa. Ele te contou isso? Ele estava me roubando. Eu tenho tudo em vigilância. E então, ao invés de pegar seu punimento como um homem, ele trouxe você aqui para pegar isso para ele. Ele estava disposto a te vender para salvar ele. Eu não vou te machucar, mas ele não sabia disso. Por tudo que ele sabia, eu poderia estar mantendo você em uma cela.

Ela não disse nada. Eu pensei em que historia ele contou para ela, se essa era a primeira vez que ela sabia a verdade.

-Que idiota,- eu murmurei, começando a andar para longe.

-Fica quieto! Você não tem direito nenhum!- Ela bateu forte na porta, talvez com o punho dela, talvez com algo mais, como um sapato.

Deus, eu era estúpido. Claro que aquilo não era a coisa mais esperta para dizer. Historia da minha vida ultimamente. Eu sempre tinha dito tantas coisas estúpidas antes? Talvez sim, mas eu escapava com elas. Ate Rosalie.

-Olha, sinto muito. Eu não queria dizer isso.- estúpido, estúpido, estúpido.

Ela não respondeu.

-Você me escutou? Eu disse que eu sentia muito.

Ainda nada. Eu bati na porta, eu chamei o nome dela. Finalmente, eu sai.

Uma hora mais tarde, ela ainda estava no quarto, e eu estava andando de um lado para o outro, pensando no que eu deveria dizer. E dai se eu tinha sequestrado ela? Ela não tinha nada para deixar para trás de qualquer jeito.

Essa casa era mais legal que qualquer coisa que ela já teve, já tinha imaginado, mas ela estava agradecida? Não. Eu não sabia o que esperar, mas não isso.

Eu fui para o Carlisle.

-Eu quero que ela saia. Você consegue fazer ela sair?

-Como você propõe que eu faça isso?- Carlisle disse.

-Fala para ela que eu quero que ela saia, que ela tem que...

-Que você ordena ela? O jeito que você ordenou o pai dela a dar ela? Aquilo funcionou…bem.

Não era o jeito que eu pensei nisso, mas sim. Eu acho que isso era o que eu queria.

- Sim.

-E como você acha que ela vai se sentir sobre isso?-

-Como ela vai se sentir? E sobre como eu me sinto? Eu trabalhei toda a semana para fazer ela confortável, para fazer isso legal para ela, e a ingrata… garota… ela nem mesmo sai para me ver?

-Ver você? Ela não quer ver a pessoa que pegou ela da casa dela, do pai dela. Edward, você esta segurando ela como prisioneira!

-O pai dela é um canalha.- Eu não contei para o Carlisle sobre o espelho, sobre como eu assisti ela no espelho antes, vi o pai dela bater nela. -Ela esta melhor sem ele. E eu não queria que ela fosse uma prisioneira. Eu quero...

-Eu sei o que você quer, mas ela não. Ela não vê as rosas nos vasos, ou o jeito que você pintou as paredes. Ela vê apenas um monstro, e ela nem mesmo olhou para você ainda.

Minha mão voou para o meu rosto, mas eu sabia que Carlisle estava falando sobre meu comportamento.

-Um monstro,- ele continuou, -que trouxe ela aqui para Deus sabe o propósito, assassinar ela enquanto ela dorme. Ou manter ela como uma escrava. Ela esta com medo, Edward.

-Tudo bem, eu entendi. Mas como eu posso fazer ela saber que não há um por que de eu ter ela aqui?

-Você esta realmente pedindo meu conselho?

-Você vê alguém mais em volta?

Carlisle fez careta.

-Não. Ninguém.- Então ele avançou na minha direção. Ele achou meu ombro, finalmente, e colocou a mão dele no meu ombro. -Não diga para ela fazer nada. Se ela quer ficar no quarto dela, deixa ela. Deixe ela saber que você respeita o direito dela de escolher.

-Se ela ficar no quarto dela, eu nunca vou conseguir fazer ela se importar comigo.- Carlisle afagou meu ombro.

-Apenas de uma chance a isso.

-Obrigado. Isso ajuda. - Eu virei e comecei a andar para longe.

A voz de Carlisle me parou.

-Edward.- Eu virei. -Algumas vezes também ajuda ter um pouquinho menos orgulho.

-Outro ganhador,- eu disse. -Eu não tenho nenhum orgulho nesse ponto.

Mas uma hora mais tarde, eu bati na porta de Bella de novo. Eu não mostraria nenhum orgulho, apenas remorso. Isso era difícil de fazer, porque eu não estava deixando ela ir. Eu não podia.

-Vai embora!- ela gritou. -Apenas porque você me tem aqui não significa que eu vou fazer...

-Eu sei, - eu respondi. -Mas eu posso apenas, você pode me escutar por um minuto?

-Eu tenho escolha?- ela disse.

-Sim. Sim, você tem uma escolha. Você tem tonelada de escolhas. Você pode me escutar, ou pode me falar para eu me ferrar. Você pode me ignorar para sempre. Você esta certa. Você fez seu final por ter vindo aqui. Nós não temos que ser amigos.

-Amigos? É disso que você chama isso?

-Isso é que eu …- eu parei. Eu era muito patético que isso era o que eu espera, que eu não tinha amigos, e eu queria, queria tanto, que ela falasse comigo, ficasse comigo, dissesse alguma coisa que me faria rir e me trazer de volta para o mundo real, mesmo se isso não era nada demais. Que perdedor eu seria se eu dissesse isso.

Eu lembrei o que Carlisle disse sobre orgulho.

-Eu espero que nós possamos ser amigos algum dia. Eu entendo se você não quiser ser, se você é…- Eu engasguei com as palavras com nojo, revoltado comigo, com medo de mim. -Olha o que você precisa saber é, eu não como carne humana ou qualquer coisa. Eu sou humano, mesmo se eu não pareço. E eu não vou fazer você fazer nada que você não queira exceto ficar aqui. Eu espero que você decida sair logo.

-Eu te odeio!

-Sim, você mencionou isso.- As palavras dela eram como chicotadas, mas eu continuei. -Carlisle e Alice, eles trabalham aqui. Carlisle pode ser seu tutor se você gostar. Alice vai fazer suas refeições. Ela vai limpar seu quarto, comprar, lavar suas roupas, qualquer coisa que você quiser

-Eu… eu não quero nada. Eu quero minha vida de volta.

-Eu sei,- eu disse, lembrando o que Carlisle disse sobre os sentimentos dela. Eu tinha pensado por uma hora sobre os sentimentos dela, sobre como ela talvez realmente se importava com o horrível pai dela do mesmo jeito, maldição, eu odiava admitir isso, eu me importava com o meu. -Eu espero…- eu parei, pensando sobre isso, então decidi que Carlisle estava certo. -Eu espero que você saia alguma hora porque…- Eu não podia forçar as próximas palavras para fora.

-Porque o que?

Eu peguei uma visão do meu reflexo no vidro de uma das fotos emolduradas no corredor, e eu não podia dizer isso. Eu não podia. -Nada.-

Uma hora depois, o jantar estava pronto. Alice tinha feito um arroz com frango cheirando maravilhosamente. Ao meu pedido, ela bateu na parede da Bella carregando uma bandeja.

-Eu não quero nenhum jantar,- veio a resposta de Bella. -Você esta brincando?

-Eu trouxe uma bandeja,- Alice perguntou. -Você come ai dentro?

Uma pausa. Então:

-Sim. Sim, por favor. Isso seria bom. Obrigado.

Eu jantei, como sempre com Alice e Carlisle. Depois do jantar, eu disse.

-Eu estou indo para a cama.- Eu dei a Carlisle um olhar que dizia, eu fiz tudo que você disse, e isso não funcionou.

Mesmo que ele não podia ver, ele disse.

-Paciência.

Mas eu não podia dormir, sabendo que ela estava dois andares acima de mim, sentindo seu ódio vindo para mim através das aberturas do ar condicionado, das paredes, do chão. Isso não era o que eu queria. Isso nunca funcionaria. Eu era uma besta, e eu morreria uma besta.

* * *

><p><strong>E então, e esse primeiro, contato deles? Meio cheio de faíscas, não meninas? <strong>

**Então vou aguardar a opnião de vocês e estava uper feliz aqui batemos o record no número de reviews, por capítulo, parebéns meninas, muito obrigado mesmo nunca tinha recebido tantas reviews em um capítulo, muito obrigado, estou aguardando as reviews de vocês neste novo cap em? **

**Vamos lá continuem assim aguardando, qualquer dúvida também meninas é só perguntar que eu respondo viu, Bjinhos lindas aguardando seus comentários e até amanha se o ff não der piti, ok?**

**Bjin.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Oi meninas tudo bem? **

**Então meninas não acreditei depois de um record de reviews no penúltimo cap, tivemos só uma review neste, o que é isso meninas vamos nos animar, olha a Bella já apareceu e hoje é o primeiro encontro deles nesse cap, vamos comentar em? Hum vou ficar esperando.**

**Review:**

**Dindinham: Pois é né, eu fico só imaginando o que é que ele falou com ela para esplicar que ela tinha que ficar na casa de um "monstro". Isso mesmo, Edward cada vez mais humilde, bom que ele já vai apreendendo. Isso Carlisle dando um conselho sabio, pasciência a todos. kkkk. Bjinhos linda, aguardando sua review.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 4<strong>

-Eu pensei em alguma coisa útil,- Carlisle disse no dia depois que ela veio.

-O que você pensou?- Eu perguntei.

-Silencio. Se você deixar ela sozinha, talvez ela venha.

-Talvez seja por isso que não está realmente rodeado de garotas.

-Falando com ela não funcionou, funcionou?

Eu tinha que admitir, ele estava certo, então eu decidi fazer o que ele disse. O que me assustava era que ela ainda não tinha me visto. O que ela diria quando ela me visse?

Nos próximos dias, eu estava em silencio. Bella ficou no quarto dela. Eu a assisti no espelho. As únicas coisas que ela gostava eram os livros e as rosas.

Eu lia todos os livros que ela lia. Eu ficava acordado ate tarde a noite lendo, para continuar com ela. Eu nem mesmo tentei falar com ela de novo. E toda a noite, quando eu ficava tão cansado que o livro caia da minha mão, eu deitava na cama, sentindo o ódio dela como um fantasma andando a noite nos corredores. Talvez isso foi uma idéia ruim. Mas que outra esperança eu tinha?

-Eu subestimei ela,- eu falei para o Carlisle.

-Sim, você fez.

Eu olhei para ele, surpreso.

-Você acha também?

-Eu sempre pensei que sim. Mas me diga uma coisa, Edward, por que você acha isso?

-Eu pensei que ela estaria impressionada com as coisas que eu comprei para ela, a mobília bonita, e as roupas. Ela é pobre, e eu pensei que se eu comprasse para ela jóias e coisas bonitas, ela me daria uma chance. Mas ela não quer nada disso.- Carlisle sorriu.

-Não, ela não quer. Ela apenas quer a liberdade dela. Você não quer?

-Sim.- Eu pensei em Tuttle, do baile, do que eu tinha dito para Emmet sobre como o baile escolar era prostituição legalizada. Isso parecia tanto tempo atrás. -Eu nunca encontrei ninguém que não podia ser comprado. Isso me faz meio que gostar dela.

-Eu desejo que esse entendimento seja suficiente para quebrar a maldição. Eu estou orgulhoso de você por isso.

Orgulhoso de você. Ninguém nunca tinha dito isso para mim, e por um segundo, eu desejei que eu pudesse abraçar Carlisle, apenas para sentir o toque de outro ser humano. Mas isso seria muito estranho.

Aquela noite, eu deitei e fiquei acordado mais tarde que o usual, escutando os sons da casa velha. -Arranjo, algumas pessoas chamariam isso. Mas eu achei que eu escutei passos no andar de cima. Eles eram os passos dela? Impossível, através de dois andares. Mas eu ainda não podia dormir.

Finalmente, eu levantei e fui para a sala de estar do segundo andar, liguei ESPN realmente suave, então isso não aborreceria ela. Eu coloquei um jeans e uma camiseta para fazer isso, o que no passado eu teria feito nos meus boxers.

Mesmo que ela se comprometeu ficar no quarto dela para sempre, eu não queria ter uma chance dela me ver mais do que meu rosto. Meu rosto era ruim o suficiente.

Eu quase me entediei para dormir quando eu ouvi uma porta abrindo. Poderia ser ela? Na sala? Provavelmente apenas Alice, ou mesmo Jake, vagando.

Ainda isso soava como se fosse no próximo andar, o andar da Bella. Eu decidi não olhar, manter meus olhos colados na televisão então ela não estaria tão assustada com meu rosto na escuridão. Eu esperei.

Era ela. Eu a escutei na cozinha, chacoalhando um prato e um garfo, enxaguando eles e colocando eles no lava louça. Eu queria falar para ela que ela não precisava fazer aquilo, que Alice fazia aquilo, que a gente pagava ela para isso. Mas eu fiquei quieto. Mas quando eu ouvi passos na sala de estar, tão perto que ela tinha que me ver, eu não podia me parar.

-Eu estou sentado aqui.- Eu disse suavemente. -Eu quero que você saiba então você não vai pirar.

Ela não respondeu, mas os olhos dela dispararam na minha direção. A luz na sala estava escura, vindo apenas da televisão. Ainda, eu queria puxar um travesseiro sobre meu rosto, para me cobrir. Eu não fiz. Ela tinha que me ver alguma hora. Rosalie tinha feito aquilo claro.

-Você veio para baixo,- eu disse.

Ela me encarou, e eu vi os olhos dela virem na minha direção, então para longe, então de volta.

-Você é uma besta. Meu pai... ele disse... eu pensei que era uma viagem que ele estava. Ele diz muitas coisas doidas. Eu achei... Mas você realmente é. Ai, meu Deus.- Ela olhou para longe. -Ai, meu Deus.-

-Por favor. Eu não vou te machucar,- eu disse. -Eu sei que eu sou desse jeito, mas eu não sou...por favor. Eu não vou te machucar, Bella.

-Eu apenas não achei. Eu achei que você era algum cara, algum pervertido que iria... e então você não quebrou a porta ou alguma coisa... Mas como você pode ser

-Eu estou feliz que você veio para baixo, Bella.- Eu tentei deixar minha voz plana. -Eu me preocupei tanto sobre quando a gente se encontrasse. Agora acabou, e talvez você vai se acostumar comigo. Eu estava preocupado que você não sairia, talvez nunca.

-Eu tinha que.- Ela pegou uma longa respiração, então exalou. -Eu tenho andado a noite. Eu não podia ficar naqueles quartos. Eu me sentia como um animal.- Ela parou ela mesma. -Oh, Deus.

Eu ignorei o nervosismo dela. Talvez agindo humanamente, eu podia mostrar para ela quem eu era. Eu disse, -O picadillo (Um prato picante espanhol e latino-americano feito de carne moída temperada e legumes, como tomates, pimentões e cebolas.) que a Alice fez para o jantar. Estava bom, não estava?- Eu não olhei para ela. Talvez ela teria menos medo se ela não pudesse ver meu rosto.

-Sim, estava bom. Maravilhoso.- Ela não me agradeceu. Eu não esperava que ela fizesse. Eu sabia melhor agora.

-Alice é uma boa cozinheira,- eu disse, querendo manter a conversa indo, agora que nós começamos, mesmo se eu tivesse que falar sobre nada. -Quando eu costumava morar com meu pai, ele nunca queria que ela fizesse pratos Latinos. Ela apenas fazia coisas normais então, carne e batatas. Mas quando ele deixou a gente aqui, e não me importava muito com o que eu comia, então ela começou a fazer essas coisas. Eu acho que é mais fácil para ela, e é melhor.- Eu parei de balbuciar, tentando pensar em alguma outra coisa para balbuciar.- Mas ela falou.

-O que você quer dizer que ele deixou vocês aqui? Onde esta seu pai agora?

-Eu moro com Alice e Carlisle,- eu disse, ainda olhando para longe. -Carlisle é meu tutor. Ele pode ser seu tutor também, se você quiser.

-Tutor?

-Professor, na verdade, eu acho. Desde que eu não posso ir para a escola porque... Bom de qualquer jeito, ele me ensina em casa.

-Escola? Mas então, você é... quantos anos você tem?

-Dezesseis. O mesmo que você.

Eu podia ver pelo rosto dela que isso deixou ela surpresa, que ela estava pensando todo tempo que eu era algum pervertido velho. Finalmente, ela disse.

-Dezesseis. Então onde estão seus pais?

Onde esta os seus? Nos estávamos no mesmo bote, de algum jeito, sendo abandonados por nossos queridos velhos pais. Mas eu não disse isso. "Silencio" Carlisle tinha dito. Ao invés, eu disse.

-Minha mãe foi embora muito tempo atrás. E meu pai... ele não podia lidar que eu parecesse assim. Ele esta dentro da normalidade.

Ela acenou, e lá havia pena em seus olhos. Eu não queria pena. Se ela sentisse pena de mim, ela podia pensar que eu era alguma criatura patética que estava indo tentar agarrar ela e forçar ela ser minha, como o Fantasma da Opera.

Ainda, pena era melhor que ódio.

-Você sente falta dele?- ela perguntou. -Seu pai?

Eu disse a verdade.

-Eu tento não sentir. Eu quero dizer, você não deveria sentir falta de pessoas que não sentem sua falta, certo?- Ela acenou.

-Quando as coisas começaram a ficar realmente ruins com meu papai, minhas irmãs se mudaram para morar com os namorados delas. Eu estava com muita raiva porque elas não ficaram e, você sabe, me ajudaram com ele. Mas eu ainda sinto falta delas.- ela disse

-Eu sinto muito- O assunto do pai dela estava ficando muito arriscado. –Você gostaria que Carlisle te ensinasse? Ele é meu tutor todo dia. Você provavelmente é mais inteligente que eu. Eu não sou um estudante muito bom, mas eu aposto que você esta acostumada a ter crianças que não são tão inteligentes numa escola normal, não esta?

Ela não respondeu, e eu disse.

-Ele pode ser apenas seu tutor, separado de mim, se você quiser. Eu sei que você esta com raiva. Você tem todo o direito de estar.

-Sim, eu estou.

-É apenas que eu tenho algo que eu amaria te mostrar.

-Me mostrar?- Eu podia ouvir a cautela na voz dela, como uma cortina descendo.

Rapidamente, eu disse.

-Não! Não aquilo. Você não entendeu. É uma estufa. Eu construí ela eu mesmo de plantas que eu comprei. E todas as plantas nela são rosas. Você gosta de rosas?- Eu sabia que ela gostava. -Carlisle me mostrou elas. Eu acho que ele pensou que eu podia usar como um hobby. Minhas favoritas é a floribunda, rosas trepadeiras. Eles não são tão detalhadas quanto as rosas de chá híbridas. Quer dizer, eles têm menos camadas de pétalas. Mas eles podem crescer tão alto, às vezes três metros se são apoiadas direito. E eu tenho certeza de que elas são apoiadas direito.

Eu parei. Eu parecia aqueles meninos nerds da escola, os que falavam de jogadas de baseball ou conheciam Senhor dos Anéis tipo frodo, o Hobbit, que era um tio distante.

-As rosas no meu quarto,- ela disse. -Elas são suas? Você cuida delas?

-Sim.- Nos dias que ela tinha estado aqui, eu tinha Alice removendo as amarelas quando elas morriam com brancas, simbolizando pureza. Eu esperava substituir elas um dia por vermelhas, o que significavam romance.

-Eu gosto de ter você vendo minhas rosas. Eu não tenho ninguém para dar elas exceto Alice. Mas eu tenho dúzias mais. Se você descer para ver elas, ou para as aulas, eu posso ter Carlisle ou Alice lá o tempo todo, então você não se preocuparia que eu vou machucar você.

Eu não pontuei o obvio, que ela estava sozinha comigo agora, que ela tem estado comigo por dias, guardada apenas por um homem cego, uma mulher velha, e uma porta frágil, e eu não tinha feito nada para ela. Mas eu esperava que ela tivesse percebido.

-E é assim que você realmente parece?- ela disse finalmente. -Não é uma máscara que você esta usando para esconder seu rosto? Como os seqüestradores fazem?- Uma risada nervosa.

-Eu desejaria que fosse. Eu vou dar uma volta pelo sofá, então você pode ver você mesma.- Eu fiz, com medo de ter ela me examinando. Eu estava feliz que eu estava coberto tanto quanto possível, mas eu me apertei no brilho. Eu pensei em Esmeralda, incapaz de olhar para Quasimodo. Eu era um monstro. Um mostro.

-Você pode tocar, meu rosto, se você quiser ter certeza.- eu disse.

Ela balançou a cabeça dela.

-Eu acredito em você.- Agora que eu estava mais perto, os olhos dela viajaram para cima e para baixo pelo meu corpo, parando nas minhas mão com garras. Finalmente, ela acenou, e eu sabia pelos olhos dela que ela sentia pena de mim. -Eu acho que eu vou gostar do Carlisle ser meu tutor. Nós podemos tentar ter aulas juntos, para salvar o tempo dele. Mas se você for muito estupido para acompanhar, nós poderíamos fazer uma mudança. Eu estou acostumada com aulas de honra.

Eu podia ver que ela estava brincando, mas também estava um pouco seria. Eu queria perguntar sobre a estufa de novo, e se ela desceria cedo para ter café da manhã com Carlisle, Alice e eu. Mas eu não queria pirar ela, então eu disse.

-Nós estudamos nos meus quartos, perto do jardim de rosas. É no primeiro andar. Nós normalmente começamos as nove. Nós estamos lendo sonetos de Shakespeare.

-Sonetos?

-Sim.- Eu procurei em minha mente uma estrofe para recitar. Eu tinha memorizado páginas e páginas de poesias durante esse confinamento solitário. Essa era minha chance para impressionar ela. Mas o silêncio da minha estupidez era ensurdecedor. Finalmente, eu quebrei o silêncio. -Shakespeare é ótimo.

Duh. Shakespeare é legal, homem. Mas ela sorriu.

-Sim. Eu amo as peças e as poesias dele.- Outro sorriso nervoso, e eu imaginei se ela estava tão aliviada no nosso primeiro encontro quanto eu. -Eu tenho que ir para cama então, para ficar pronta.

-Sim.

Ela virou e subiu as escadas. Eu assisti ela enquanto ela andava para as escadas, então subia, então escutei os passos dela alcançando o próximo andar.

Apenas quando que escutei a porta do quarto abrir e fechar que eu desisti para os meus instintos de besta e fiz uma selvagem dança animal pela sala.

* * *

><p><strong>Bem e então o que acharam do ca? Esse primeiro encontro deles foi bem digamos estranho, não? E carlisle sempre dando concelhos sabios.<strong>

**Vamos lá em meninas vou aguardar os coméntarios, reviews de vocês em, por favor vamos comentar, vou ficar aguardando, viu fofas?**

**Vou ficar esperando, até amanha.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Bom meninas aqui está o cap novo, e depois de só uma review no último cap, batemos o recorde de novo 8 reviews no cap, no fique chateada Jenny desta vez você fez parte do cap com recorde, kkkkk**

**Bom vou deixar o blábláblá para depois ok.**

**Reviews:**

**Bruna: Bom se você ver o cap anterior aconteceu isso eles se viram pela primeira vez, eu não sei se você já viu que eu já tinha postado o cap 14 por que quando sua review chegou eu já tinha postado ele, mas fofa, aguardando sua próxima review, viu bjinhos linda.**

**Andy Hastings: Hey, Pois é ela finalmente o encontrou e concordo com você depois que ele virou fera ficou muito mais fofo. Pode deixar que eu já to enviando viu fofa. Bjinhos linda aguardando sua próxima review.**

**JennyCampbell: Que bom que você não morreu, kkkkk, e eu já te avisei não tem problema atrasar o importante é ler e comentar fofa. Sim há mais mistérios rondeando a Alice, e eu não vou contar, vou te deixar na curiosidade. Pois é né no final ela sofreu e o pai nem deu a mínima, dá uma dó nem tchau ele deu para ela. E sobre os dentes se acalme Edward é um exajerado, daqui a pouco ele muda de opnião. O Carlisle é realmente um otimo conselheiro. E concordo com você a Bella não exagerou na reação dela não. E fica tranquila que como falei você participou do cap que bateu aquele recorde, kkkkkk. Na primeira vez que li também achei que ela ficaria com medo, como você mas concordo assim foi melhor, pelo menos assim o Edward não se acha assim tão ruim, depois da conversa. Te mais Jenny esperando sua review, bjinhos fofa.**

**Christye-Lupin: Pois é Chris ela não saiu correndo o que foi melhor e concordo com você o Edward não tem o menos jeito com as pessoas, sem problema Chris eu entendo que as vezes não dá para ler tá fofa. Bjinhos e aguardando sua review linda. E que bom que está gostando, viu? Até mais.**

**Vitoria: eu também ri nessa parte, realmente não dá pra segurar, ai está o cap fofis. Aguardando sua review, Bjinhos.**

**Dindinham: Também adoro essa parte e concordo ele já está quase comendo na mão dela, kkkk, muito meigo. Bjinho linda até mais.**

**Sissi: Oi, tudo bem sim fofa e você? A Bella é realmente muito fofa e compreensiva, eu achei tão estraordinario ela, não gritar, aregalar os olhos correr nem nada,simplesmente incrível. O cap tá ai Sissi, bjinho.**

**Paloma Gomes: Oi paloma, nossa para te falar com sinceridade, o filme nem parece muito com o livro é tipo outra versão dá Bella e a fera, meu deus. Me decepcionou muito. Também prefiro o livro, bom paloma cap novo postado, espero que goste aguardando sua review.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 5<strong>

Eu acordei antes do nascer do sol, para remover as folhas mortas das rosas, varrer o chão da estufa, e molhar as plantas. Eu queria fazer isso direito antes da nossa sessão de aula, então tudo teria a chance se secar. Eu não queria lama. Eu tinha ate lavado a mobília de ferro forjado na estufa, apesar de já estar limpo e provavelmente estava muito quente para sentar aqui fora.

Eu queria todas as opções abertas.

As seis, estava tudo perfeito. Eu tinha mesmo reorganizado alguma das videiras para subir mais alto, como se elas estivessem tentando fugir. Então eu acordei Carlisle batendo alto na porta dele.

-Ela esta vindo. - eu contei para ele.

-Quem?- A voz do Carlisle ainda estava grogue com sono.

-Shh,- eu sussurrei. -Ela vai escutar você. Bella esta vindo para as nossas aulas.

-Incrível,- Carlisle disse. -Isso é em, o que? Cinco horas?

-Três. Eu disse para ela nove horas. Eu não podia esperar mais. Mas eu preciso da sua ajuda antes disso.

-Ajuda com o que, Edward?

-Você tem que me ensinar tudo antes do tempo.

-O que… e por que eu faria isso ao invés de dormir? - Eu bati na porta de novo. -Você vai abrir? Eu não posso ficar aqui fora e ter essa conversa com você. Ela pode ouvir.

-Então volta para a cama. Há uma idéia.

-Por favor, Carlisle,- eu sussurrei. -É importante.

Finalmente, eu escutei ele se movendo pelo quarto. Em um momento, ele apareceu na porta.

-O que é tão importante?

Atrás dele, Jake escondeu a cabeça dele nas suas patas.

-Eu preciso que você me ensine agora.

-Por que?

-Você não me escutou? Ela esta vindo para as nossas aulas.

-Sim. As nove. Ela ainda esta provavelmente dormindo agora.

-Mas eu não quero que ela pense que eu sou estúpido, além de ser feio. Você tem que me ensinar tudo antes do tempo então eu posso ser inteligente na frente dela.

-Edward, seja você mesmo. Vai ficar tudo bem.

-Ser eu mesmo? Talvez você tenha esquecido que eu mesmo é uma besta?- A palavra besta saiu como um rugido frenético, porém eu estava tentando ficar calmo. -Essa é a primeira vez que ela vai me ver na luz do dia. Isso levou mais de uma semana. Eu quero ser pelo menos inteligente.

-Você é inteligente. Mas ela é inteligente também. Você quer ser capaz de falar com ela, não apenas repetir o que falei pra você.

-Mas ela era estudante de honra em Tuttle. Ela tinha bolsa. Eu era só um ferrado com o dinheiro do papai.

-Você mudou desde então, Edward. Eu vou jogar para você alguns arremessos suaves se perecer que você precisa deles, mas eu duvido que você vai. Você é uma criança inteligente.

-Você apenas quer voltar para a cama.

-Eu quero voltar para o cama. Mas eu não quero apenas voltar para a cama.

Ele começou a fechar a porta.

-Você sabe, a bruxa disse que ela devolveria sua visão se eu quebrasse essa maldição.

Ele parou.

-Você pediu para ela isso?

-Sim. Eu queria fazer algo por você, desde que você esta sendo realmente legal comigo.

-Obrigado.

-Então você pode ver como é realmente importante que eu faça isso bem.

Então você pode me dar algo, alguma dica? Ela disse que se eu for um estúpido, ela vai querer estudar separadamente. Isso seria trabalho em dobro para você.

Ele deve ter pensado sobre aquilo porque ele disse.

-Tudo bem, de uma olhada no Soneto cinqüenta e quatro. Eu acho que você vai gostar dele.

-Obrigado.

-Mas, Edward, algumas vezes é legal deixar ela ser inteligente também.

Ele fechou a porta.

Eu tinha colocado minha cadeira em frente as portas francesas do jardim de rosas para a chegada dela. Me levou um tempo decidir se eu parecia melhor contra as rosas, ou só isso apenas chamava atenção para a minha feiúra. Mas finalmente, eu decidi que algo no lugar tinha que ser bonito, e isso definitivamente não era eu. Mesmo que fosse julho, eu vesti uma camisa com manga longa Ralph Lauren com botões, jeans, e tênis com meias. Estudo de Besta. Eu segurei um livro de sonetos de Shakespeare na minha mão e li o Soneto 54 mais ou menos vinte vezes. As Quatro Estações de Vivaldi tocava ao fundo.

A coisa toda foi destruída quando ela bateu. Carlisle não esta lá ainda, então eu tinha que ficar arruinando meu pitoresco, ou vamos ser honestos aqui, ligeiramente menos repelente, arranjo. Mas eu não podia deixar ela em pé lá fora, então eu me apressei para a porta e a abri. Bem devagar. Então não chocaria ela.

Na luz da manhã, mais do que na noite anterior, eu podia sentir ela não olhando para mim. Isso era por que eu era muito horrível para ocupar espaço nos olhos dela, como uma foto de uma cena de crime? Ou ela estava tentando ser apenas educada e não encarar? Eu acreditei que ela tinha passado do seu ódio por mim, transformando em pena ao invés. Mas como eu poderia mudar isso para amor?

-Obrigada por vir - eu disse, mencionando para ela entrar na sala, mas não a tocando. -Eu sento perto da estufa.- Eu tinha movido uma mesa de madeira escura perto da porta francesa que dava para fora. Eu puxei uma cadeira para ela sentar. Na minha velha vida, eu nunca tinha feito isso por uma garota. Mas ela já estava na porta. -Oh! É tão bonita. Posso ir para fora?

-Sim.- Eu já estava atrás dela, alcançando para a fechadura. -Por favor. Eu nunca tive uma visita antes, nunca dividi meu jardim com ninguém a não ser Carlisle e Alice. Eu esperava…- Eu parei. Ela já tinha ido para o outro lado. O som das cordas de Vivaldi inchou em volta dela, tocando a parte chamada de primavera, assim que ela saiu para as flores.

-É glorioso! Apenas cheira isso, tem tantas riquezas na sua casa!

-É sua casa também. Por favor, venha a qualquer hora.

-Eu amo gardênias. Eu costumava ir para os Campos de Morando No Central Parque depois da escola. Eu sentava lá por horas, lendo. Eu não gostava de ir para casa.

-Eu entendo. Eu desejo que eu pudesse ir para esse jardim. Eu já vi fotos online.- Eu passei por ele umas mil vezes na minha vida velha. Eu mal olhava. Agora eu ansiava para ir e não podia.

Ela estava ajoelhando ao lado de uma cama de rosas miniaturas.

-Elas são tão preciosas.

-Garotas sempre gostam de coisas pequenas, eu acho. Eu prefiro as trepadeiras. Elas estão sempre olhando para a luz.

-Ela são bonitas também.

-Mas essa…- eu ajoelhei para apontar para uma miniatura de um amarelo suave que eu tinha plantado um pouco mais de uma semana atrás. -Essa é chamada de Rosa Pequena Bella.

Ela me deu um olhar estranho.

-Todas as suas flores tem nomes?- Eu ri.

-Eu não a nomeei. Os horticultores, quando eles desenvolveram uma nova variedade de rosa, eles nomearam ela. E essa acontece de ser chamava de 'Pequena Bella.'-

-É tão perfeita, tão delicada.- Ela alcançou outra rosa. Quando ela fez, a mão dela bateu contra a minha, e eu senti um calafrio de eletricidade correndo pelo meu corpo.

-Mas forte.- Eu puxei minha mão para longe antes que ela pudesse se aborrecer. -Algumas das miniaturas são mais fortes que as rosas de chá. Você gostaria que eu cortasse algumas para o seu quarto, já que tem seu nome?

-Seria uma vergonha cortar ela. Talvez…- Ela parou, segurando a pequena flor com dois dedos.

-O que?

-Talvez eu vou voltar para ver elas.

Ela disse que ela voltaria. Mas talvez.

Nessa hora, Carlisle entrou.

-Adivinha quem esta aqui, Carlisle?- eu disse, como se eu não tivesse falado com ele sobre isso. –Bella.

-Maravilhoso,- ele disse. -Bem vinda, Bella. Eu espero que você anime as coisas. É muito chato com só o Edward.

-Então vão ser dois para serem chato,- eu disse.

Então, como eu sabia que ele iria, ele disse.

-Nós vamos estar discutindo sonetos de Shakespeare hoje. Eu pensei da gente começar com o numero cinqüenta e quatro.

-Você trouxe o livro?- Eu perguntei para ela. Quando ela balançou a cabeça, eu disse, -Nós podemos esperar para você pegar ele. Certo, Carlisle? Ou você pode dividir comigo?

Os olhos dela ainda foram para o jardim de rosa.

-Ah, eu acho que nós podemos dividir. Eu vou trazer meu próprio livro amanhã.

Ela disse Amanhã.

-Tudo certo.- Eu puxei o livro para o lado dela, então estava mais perto dela do que de mim. Eu não queria que ela pensasse que eu estava tentando fazer um movimento com ela. Mas ainda, eu estava mais perto dela do que eu nunca estive. Eu podia ter tocado ela tão facilmente, e ter feito isso parecer um acidente.

-Edward, você quer lê-lo em voz alta?- Carlisle perguntou.

Uma bola de softbol, enquanto ele disse. Professores sempre tinham aplaudido minha leitura. E eu tinha lido esse poema de novo e de novo.

-Claro,- eu disse.

_"-Oh, como a beleza parece mais bela_

_com o doce ornamento que a verdade produz!_

_A rosa tão bela, mas mais bela a julgamos_

_Pelo doce aroma que nela seduz.-"_

Claro, com ela sentando tão perto, eu ferrei tudo, tropeçando em -parece mais bela-. Mas eu continuei indo.

_"-As flores silvestres têm a cor tão profunda_

_Quanto a tintura das rosas perfumadas,_

_Têm os mesmos espinhos e brincam tão vivamente_

_Quando o sopro do verão expõe os botões velados;_

_Mas exibem-se apenas para si mesmas,_

_Vivem esquecidas e murcham obscuras;_

_Morrem sozinhas. As doces rosas, não;_

_De suas doces mortes surgem as mais doces essências._

_e assim também a ti, a bela e adorável mocidade,_

_Sumido o frescor, revela em versos tua verdade.-"_

Eu terminei e olhei para cima. Bella não estava olhando para mim, porém. Eu segui os olhos dela e vi que ela estava encarando as portas francesas, as rosas. Minhas rosas. Será que a beleza das minhas rosas compensou a minha feiúra?

-Edward?- Carlisle estava dizendo algo, talvez pela segunda ou terceira vez.

-Desculpa, o que?

-Eu perguntei o que as rosas simbolizam no poema.

Tendo lido o poema vinte vezes, eu pensei que eu sabia o que elas significavam.

Mas agora eu segurei. Eu percebi que eu queria deixar ela ser inteligente.

-O que você acha, Bella?

-Eu acho que significa a verdade,- ela disse. -Shakespeare fala sobre como a rosa tem um perfume que faz isso bonito por dentro. E o perfume da rosa pode durar mesmo depois que a flor morre.

-O que é uma flor silvestre, Carlisle?- eu perguntei.

-Uma Rosa Canina. Parece uma rosa, mas não tem o perfume.

-Então parece bonita, mas não é como a verdade?- eu disse. -Como Bella estava dizendo. Apenas porque algo é bonito não significa que é bom. Esse é o ponto dele. - Bella olhou para mim como se eu fosse inteligente, não apenas feio.- Mas algo com beleza por dentro vive para sempre, como o perfume de uma rosa.

-Mas o perfume de uma rosa vive para sempre?- Carlisle perguntou para Bella.

Bella encolheu os ombros.

-Eu uma vez tive uma rosa que alguém me deu. Eu a pressionei em um livro. O perfume não durou.- Eu encarei ela, sabendo que rosa ela queria dizer.

A manhã passou rápido, e mesmo que eu não tinha pré-estudado os outros assuntos, eu consegui não parecer um idiota total, mas eu sempre deixei ela ser um pouco mais esperta. Não foi difícil.

As doze e trinta, Carlisle disse.

-Você vai se juntar a nós no almoço, Bella?- Eu estava feliz que ele tinha perguntado e não eu. Eu segurei minha respiração. Eu acho que nós dois seguramos.

-Tipo a cafeteria da escola?- Bella disse. -Sim, isso seria legal.

Se alguém pensa que eu não tinha preparado Alice para isso, eles estariam errados. Eu a acordei as seis também, apesar de que ela foi mais legal sobre isso que o Carlisle, e nós conversamos sobre possíveis menus incluindo nenhuma sopa, nenhuma salada, nenhum item bagunçado que eu poderia derramar com minhas garras nas mãos. Eu odiei que sendo uma besta me fazia comer como uma besta. Mas eu estou feliz de dizer que eu não fiz de mim mesmo um idiota, e nós estudamos aquela tarde também.

Naquela noite, eu deitei na cama, lembrando do momento quando a mão dela tocou a minha. Eu imaginei como seria ter ela me tocando não por acidente, talvez ter ela me deixando tocar ela.

**Senhor Anderson**: Obrigada por virem. Essa semana nós vamos conversar sobre transformação e comida.

**BestaNYC**: Mas eu queria falar sobre essa garota. Eu tenho uma garota. Nós somos amigos, mas eu acho que a gente podia ser mais.

_**GarotoUrso**__ entrou no chat._

**Ranzinha**: oi, urso.

**Garotourso**: Eu tenho novidades! Eu sou humano! Eu não sou um urso mais!

**BestaNYC**: Humano?

**Ranzinha**: parabns.

**BestaNYC**: - Com muita inveja do Urso.

**Garotourso**: A garota, o nome dela é Branca de Neve (não *aquela* branca de neve), ela me seguiu ate a floresta quando eles estavam saindo para o lugar de verão deles. Ela viu o gnomo maligno que colocou o feitiço em mim, e ela me ajudou a matar ele.

**Ranzinha**: vc matou um gnomo

**Garotourso**: um gnomo *maligno*.

**Ranzinha**: ainda…

**Garotourso**: Não foi um crime para mim matar o gnomo porque eu fiz isso como um urso.

_**DamaSilenciosa**__ entrou no chat._

**DamaSilenciosa**: Eu tenho medo que eu tenho algumas noticias bem ruins.

**Ranzinha**: GarotoUrso eh um cara d nv.

**DamaSilenciosa**: Isso é maravilho. Mas eu estou com medo que não tem sido tão bom comigo.

**BestaNYC**: O que aconteceu, Silenciosa?

**DamaSilenciosa**: Bem, eu pensei que estava indo muito bem. Ele disse que eu lembrava ele da garota que salvou a vida dele (que foi eu, claro) e mesmo que seus pais queriam que ele encontrasse essa outra garota, essa garota com pais ricos, ele disse que ele preferia estar comigo.

**GarotoUrso**: Isso é ótimo, Silenciosa. Eu tenho certeza que isso vai funcionar.

**BestaNYC**: Sim, ele não vai se importar com ela!

**DamaSilenciosa**: Mas esse é o problema. Ele se importa. Seus pais disseram, bem, pelo menos *ela* pode falar, e mandou ele para um encontro as escuras. E vocês acreditam, agora ele acha que *ela é* a que salvou a vida dele. E desde que eu não posso falar, eu não posso contar para ele que é diferente.

**Senhor Anderson**: Eu sinto muito, Silenciosa.

**DamaSilenciosa**: Eu vi eles se beijando. Ele esta com ela. Eu falhei.

**BestaNYC**: #*!

**BestaNYC**: Eu sinto muito. Não há nenhum jeito de sair do feitiço, Silenciosa?

**DamaSilenciosa**: Minhas irmãs tentaram chegar ate a Bruxa do Mar para me tirar do feitiço. Elas deram para ela o cabelo delas e tudo. Mas ela disse que o único jeito eu podia sair do feitiço era se eu matasse ele.

**Ranzinha**: Vc vai fazr isso?

**BestaNYC**: Pede para o Garotourso te ajudar. Ele e a namorada dele mataram um gnomo.

**GarotoUrso**: Não tem graça, Besta.

**BestaNYC**: Desculpa, Urso. Sarcasmo é como eu lido quando estou chateado.

**DamaSilenciosa**:Eu entendo, Besta. Vocês todos têm sido muito bons amigos.

**Ranzinha**: tem sido? Isso signfca q vc n vai fazr isso?

**DamaSilenciosa**: Eu não posso, Ranzinha. Eu não posso matar ele. Eu amo muito ele. Foi meu erro fazer, e eu fiz.

**BestaNYC**: Deixa eu ver se entendi direito- vc vai ser espuma do mar

**DamaSilenciosa**: Me contaram se eu esperar 300 anos, a espuma do mar que eu sou vai flutuar para o paraíso

**Ranzinha**: 300 ans! Isso n eh nd.

**GarotoUrso**: Rã esta certa. Vai parecer como um dia ou dois. Você vai ver.

**DamaSilenciosa**: Eu acho que preciso ir agora. Obrigada por tudo. Tchau.

_**DamaSilenciosa**__ saiu do chat._

**BestaNYC**: Uau. Eu não posso acreditar nisso.

**Ranzinha**: tbm n.

**Garoturso**: Eu não me sinto realmente no humor para conversar hoje.

**Senhor Anderson**: Talvez devêssemos adiar até a próxima vez

* * *

><p><strong>E então meninas cap bem tenso não? Edward Preocupado, duas vezes sobre a Bella gostar da aula e o achar inteligente, e nossa querida Dama que sacrificou a voz por um amor que agora por causa de voz acha que outra menina que o salvou não?<strong>

**Meninas não vou esticar muito a nota por que está relampiando, vim só fazer a entrega do cap, para vocês, bom Bjinhos e até amanha, aguardando suas reviews, quem sabe não quebramos de novo o recorde de hoje de 8 reviews, em? **

**Bjinhos.**

**Espero as reviews de vocês**


	17. Chapter 17

**Bom menina me desculpem não ter postado, ontem sinceramente, mas é que cheguei em casa tarde depois de ter feito um simulado do enem com 90 questôes e 3 redações juro para vocês que eu não tava querendo ver nem uma letrinha, nem liguei o computador então realmente peço desculpa amanha eu posto dois capts para compensar.**

**Reviews:**

**Dindinham: Ele tem se esforçado bastante mesmo, e ele não para por ai não ele vai se esforçar muito mais. O Chat te deixa sempre confusa? Era assim comigo também então não se preocupe depois tudo se encaixa. Bjus fofa.**

**Christye-Lupin: Já está começando a entender mais o chat, daqui a pouco melhora mais ainda, não se preocupe tudo se encaixa aos poucos. E acalmesse Chris ele está apreendendo aos poucos que ser ele é melhor que mentir. Quanto a Bella vou deixar a história/tempo responder. E você não é a primeira a falar que o garoto urso parece o Emmet, e realmente eles falando com ela que 300 anos é pouco tempo é maldade, mas o pescador dela é um idiota também. Bjinhos fofa e que bom que está adorando.**

**Bruna: Nossa Bruna você realmente fez uma confusão eu tava vendo assim o cap 15 já tava postado e você mando review do 14 ai deixei né talvez você tivesse lido ele junto com o 14 mas mandou a review só no 14, mas então quer dizer que você não tinha lido ele e depois voltou para descobrir, se iddo tivesse acontecido comigo eu iria rir muito sinceramente, kkkkk. Realmente o Edward só tem ficado cada vez mais fofo. E que bom que amou os dois capts, espero que leia este e não faça confusão de novo, kkkkk. Bjinhos.**

**JennyCampbell: Pois é participou do cap record e novamente porque nesse cap tivemos 8 reviews, estamos cada vez melhores, kkk. Vou te deixar na curiosidade porque se não não tem graça, e isso dela ser feia é isso mesmo é como se com o tempo o que ele declarava como feio mas não era passasse a ser digamos "bonito" para ele. Pode ter certeza absoluta então porque flores é o que não vai faltar na vida dela agora ainda mais que a coisa que ele mais gosta de fazer depois de vigiar ela digamos é cultivar as rosinhas dele, kkk. Exatamente o urso conseguiu, depois de como o Edward gosta de enfatizar, matar o gnomo. também tenho muita dó dela acho que do chat ela é meio que a que mais sofre, acho que o Edward sofre mas ela sofre mas porque além de não conseguir o amor da vida dela ainda vai virar espuma do mar, nem com a família dela ele pode ficar agora. e fica tranquila com o tamanho da review, acho que das que recebi do cap ainda foi a maior, então fica calma o importante é comentar. E olha você resolveu comentar com pressa e eu acabei demorando a postar, kkkkkk. Bjinhos fofa. **

**Sissi: Oi Sissi, tudo bem sim e você? essa primeira aula deles foi bem emocionante mesmo o Edward nervoso, ela se apaixonando pelas rosas dele, foi linda. E realmente ela faz o Edward cada vez melhor. e que bom que está gostando fofa. Bjinhos.**

**Kathiri: Oi fofa, nova por aqui? Que bom que está achando lindo, essa história é realmente bem fofuxa, amo ela. Bjinhos linda.**

**Yara S.: Eba leitora nova, *_*. Que bom que está amando fofa. O cap já está postado espero que goste viu? Bjinhos linda aguardando sua review.**

**Vitoria: Teve problema para comentar fofa?Nem entrei ontem tava morta depois do simulado, acho que esse tipo de coisa nem é prova de conhecimento e sim de resistência, ficar 5 horas sentada é fogo. Pois é cada dia ela confia mais no Edward. Pode perguntar quando quiser fofa, eu esqueci de colocar, na verdade eu coloco o nome do autor só no último cap, mas aqui vai o nome dele. Alexx Flinn, é assim mesmo tá com dois x's no Alexx e dois n's no Flinn. Respondido fofa? Bjinhos viu aguardando sua review. Bjin linda.**

* * *

><p><strong>Parte 5- Lapsos de tempo, Outono e Inverno<strong>

**Capitulo 1**

Do lado de fora das janelas fechadas, folhas começaram a cair, mas do lado de dentro, tudo continuou o mesmo.

Tudo exceto Bella e eu.

Nós mudamos. A gente estudava juntos, e eu via que enquanto ela era inteligente, eu não era tão evidentemente não inteligente. Eu não achava que ela me odiava mais. Talvez. Talvez ela mesmo gostava de mim.

Um noite, houve uma tempestade, uma grande com relâmpagos que parecia folhas de metal atravessando o céu e trovão que mostrava que era muito perto.

Isso tremeu minha cama, sacudiu o mundo, e me acordou. Eu tropecei para cima para a sala de estar, apenas para me encontrar sozinho.

-Edward! - Bella estava sentada no sofá preto, assistindo o céu acender do lugar mais longe da janela. -Eu estava terrorizada. Parecia tiros.

-Tiros.- Eu imaginei se ela escutava tiros a noite de onde ela era. -É apenas trovão, e essa casa velha é forte. Você esta segura.

Eu percebi o quão doido isso era, dizendo que ela estava segura quando eu estava segurando ela como prisioneira. Mas ela disse:

-Nem todo lugar que eu vivi foi seguro.

-Eu percebi que você escolheu o lugar mais longe da janela.

-Você acha que eu estou sendo boba.

-Nah. Eu estou aqui, não estou? O barulho me acordou. Eu ia estourar alguma pipoca e ver se há alguma coisa na TV. Quer um pouco?- Eu me movi para a cozinha. Eu estava sendo cuidadoso. Eu decidi que era melhor ir para longe, para não assustar ela estando perto. Era a primeira vez que nós estávamos sozinhos desde aquele dia no jardim de rosa. Sempre, nós tínhamos Carlisle quando estudava e Alice nas refeições.

Agora, sozinhos com todos dormindo, eu queria que ela soubesse que ela podia confiar em mim. Eu não queria ferrar com isso.

-Sim, por favor. Você pode fazer dois sacos, porém? Eu realmente gosto de pipoca.

-Sim.- Eu entrei na cozinha e achei a pipoca de microondas. Bella navegou pelos canais da televisão e parou em um filme velho, The Princess Bride -Esse é bom- eu disse enquanto a pipoca começava a estourar.

-Eu nunca tinha visto.

-Você vai gostar dele, eu acho. Tem coisas para todo mundo, batalhas com espadas para mim, princesa para você.- O primeiro saco terminou de estourar e eu o tirei. -Desculpa. Isso foi provavelmente sexista.

-Esta tudo bem. Eu sou uma garota. Todas as garotas fingem que ela é uma princesa em algum ponto, não importa quão pouco a vida dela tem a ver com isso. E eu gosto da idéia de 'Felizes para sempre. '- Ela deixou a televisão naquele canal.

Eu fiquei lá assistindo o segundo saco inchar e considerei o que fazer com eles, colocar a pipoca em uma tigela para dividir, como Alice teria feito com as garotas que eu costumava conhecer, ou deixar no saco.

Finalmente eu disse:

-Eu deveria colocar eles em uma tigela?- Eu nem mesmo sabia onde Alice deixava as tigelas. Quão triste era isso?

-Oh, não, não vá com tantos esse aborrecimentos

-Não é um aborrecimento.- Mas eu tirei o saco, abri, então carreguei os dois sacos para a sala de estar.

Provavelmente, ela pediu para o próprio saco dela então nossas mãos não se tocariam. Eu não culpava ela. Eu sentei mais ou menos 30 centímetro longe dela assistindo o filme.

Era a cena onde Westley, um pirata, tinha desafiado o assassino, Vizzini, para uma batalha de inteligência.

-Você foi vítima de um dos erros clássicos!- Vizzini disse na tela. -... Nunca vá de encontro em um Siciliano, quando a morte está na linha!

Na hora que o Vizzini caiu, morto, eu tinha terminado minha pipoca e colocado o saco no chão. Eu queria um pouco mais. Parecia que a besta estava sempre com fome. Eu imaginei, se eu for transformado de volta, eu seria gordo?

-Você quer um pouco mais?- ela disse.

-Nah. Você disse que realmente gosta de pipoca.

-Eu gosto. Mas você pode ter um pouco.- Ela segurou o saco para mim.

-Ok.- Eu me movi alguns centímetros mais perto. Ela não gritou ou se moveu para longe. Eu peguei uma mão cheia de pipoca, esperando que eu não derrubasse. Houve um terrível trovão, e ela pulou, derramando metade do que tinha sobrado.

-Ai, eu sinto muito,- ela disse.

-Não sinta.- Eu peguei as pipocas obvias e joguei elas no meu saco vazio.

-Nós podemos pegar o resto de manhã.

-É apenas que eu fico realmente com medo de relâmpago e trovão. Quando eu era pequena, meu pai costumava sair de noite, depois que eu dormia. E então, se algum barulho me acordasse, eu não achava ele. Eu ficava com tanto medo.

-Deve ter sido difícil para você. Meus pais costumavam a gritar comigo quando eu acordava a noite. Eles me falavam para ter coragem, o que queria dizer deixar eles sozinhos.- Eu passei para ela a pipoca. -Pega o resto.

-Obrigado.- Ela pegou. -Eu gosto…

-O que?

-Nada. É apenas... obrigada pela pipoca.

Ela estava tão perto que eu podia a ouvir ela respirar. Eu queria me mover mais perto, mas iria deixar eu fazer isso. Nós sentamos na luz branco-azul da televisão, assistindo o filme em silencio. Apenas quando terminou que eu vi que ela tinha dormido.

A tempestade tinha diminuído, e eu queria apenas sentar lá, assistindo ela dormir, encarando ela como eu encarava minhas rosas.

Mas se ela acordasse, ela acharia que isso era estranho. E ela já pensava que eu era estranho o suficiente.

Então eu desliguei a televisão. O quarto estava muito escuro, e eu a peguei para carregar ela ate seu quarto.

Ela acordou a meio caminho na escada escura.

-O que..?

-Você dormiu. Eu estava carregando você para o seu quarto. Não se preocupe. Eu não vou te machucar. Eu prometo. Você pode confiar em mim. E eu não vou te derrubar.- O peso dela era quase nada nos meus braços. A besta era forte também.

-Eu posso andar,- ela disse.

-Ok, se você quiser. Mas você não esta cansada?

-Sim. um pouco.

-Confie em mim, então.

-Eu sei. Eu pensei que se você fosse me machucar, você já teria feito isso.

-Eu não vou te machucar,- eu disse, estremecendo por saber que aquilo era o que ela tem pensado sobre mim. -Eu não posso explicar por que eu quero você aqui, mas não é para isso.

-Eu entendo.- Ela se acomodou em meus braços, contra meu peito. Eu carreguei ela para o topo das escadas e tentei a maçaneta. Ela a agarrou. A voz dela veio pela escuridão.

-Nunca ninguém tinha me carregado, não que eu posso lembrar.

Eu apertei meu aperto nela.

-Eu sou muito forte,- eu disse.

Ela não disse mais nada depois disso. Ela dormiu de novo.

Ela confiava em mim. Eu andei na escuridão e dentro do quarto dela, pensando que deve ser sempre assim para o Carlisle, sendo cuidadoso, esperando nenhum obstáculo. Eu alcancei a cama dela, eu a deitei e puxei o suave cobertor em volta dela. Eu queria beijar ela, lá na escuridão. Fazia tanto tempo desde que eu tinha tocado alguém, realmente tocado. Mas seria errado tirar vantagem dela dormindo, e se ela acordasse, ela pode nunca me perdoaria.

Finalmente, eu disse:

-Boa noite, Bella,- e comecei a me mover para longe.

-Edward?- Na porta, eu escutei a voz dela. -Boa noite.

-Boa noite, Bella. Obrigada por sentar comigo. Foi legal

-Legal.- Eu escutei ela se mexendo na cama, rolando, talvez. -Você sabe, na escuridão, sua voz parece tão familiar.

* * *

><p><strong>E então meninas, gostaram e o que acharam da última frase do cap? Em? Será que ela vai descobrir que esse Edward é o mesmo Edward que deu a rosa para ela?<strong>

**Bom meninas como sabem estou devendo um capítulo a vocês por ontem, mas achei melhor não postar ele junto com esse porque acho que vale a pena esperar a opnião de vocês sobre este capítulo. Sei que ele é bem curtinho, mas ele é bem importante pois mostra um passo do Edward para alcançar a confiança da Bella Ok? Prometo que vou posta-lo para vocês pode demorar um pouquinho mas ele vira, Ok? **

**E bom meninas só como aviso a todas, BATEMOS O RECORD DE REVIEWS DE NOVO, tivemos no último cap recor em reviews 7 e neste tivemos 8, estamos progredindo em? Algumas leitoras novas e talvez alguns fantasminhas rsolveram aparecer. Como diz o ditado é de grão em grão que a galinha enche o papo, e eu digo meu MUITO OBRIGADO A VOCÊS MENINAS, estão me fazendo muito feliz com suas reviews.**

**Bom Bjinhos e aguardo as revies de vocês ansiosamente.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Bom meninas me desculpem. Não sei porque mas para mim é mais fácil postar durante a semana do que no fim de semana. Mas aqui está o cap.**

**Reviews:**

**Dindinham: Desculpa de novo fofa, sei que atrasei mesmo sinceras desculpas, e se você sentiu tudo aquilo no cap anterior nem sei o que sentira nesse, kkkkk. Bjinhos linda.**

**Bruna: Realmente muito fofos eles não é mesmo? Bom e quanto a ela surtar já não sei né a Bella é tão imprevisível que nem sei o que dizer. Se o cap anterior foi fofo, acho que amara este aqui. Bjinhos linda.**

**Vitoria: É o ff realmente não tem colaborado esses dias, mas o importante é que você está conseguindo comentar, kkkk. E de nada pelo nome, curiosidade é normal mesmo, kkkk. E realmente o que o sono não faz em? kkkk**

**JennyCampbell: Eu também concordo o cap anterior é curto mais bem significativo, ainda mais para o futuro de tudo. Pois é ne Jenny a última frase do cap anterior foi realmente bem significativa, e a Bella já está ficando meio que mais desconfianda, mas vamos deixar as coisas rolarem e ver o que tem pela frente, sua teoria é realmente bem perigosa e pode ser verídica, ou não. E concordo ele se apaixonar por ela não demora muito mais. Bjinhos linda, aguardando sua review.**

**Sissi: Oi Sissi, tudo bom? Realmente o cap anterior foi bem fofo, mas acho que você vai achar esse aqui bem mais fofo, apenas minha opnião, né. Aguardando sua review fofa, espero que goste do capítulo. Vou deixar suas dúvidas para a história se não seria um belo de um spoiler, kkkk.**

**Christye-Lupin: O cap tá ai Chris, acho que você vai adorar ele é bem fofinho, mesmo. E o Ed realmente cada dia surpreendendo mais. BJinhos linda.**

**Chuva fina: Você resistiu? Não acredito! Ainda bem que a história rendeu você em? kkkkk. Pois é eu gosto de adaptações por isso, e espero que continue aparecendo em linda, bjinhos fofa aguardando sua review.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2<strong>

Ficou mais frio e molhado, e eu peguei então eu podia falar com Bella sem me preocupar com todas as palavras. Um dia, depois das nossas aulas, Bella disse.

-Então, o que tem no quinto andar?

-An?- Eu tinha escutado o que ela disse, mas eu queria embromar e pensar numa resposta. Eu não tinha ido no quinto andar desde que ela veio. Para mim, o quinto andar significava desesperança, significa sentar na janela lendo O corcunda de Notre Dame e se sentindo tão sozinho quanto Quasimodo.

Eu não queria ir para lá .

-O quinto andar,- Bella disse. -Você esta no primeiro, a cozinha e a sala de estar estão no segundo, eu estou no terceiro, e Carlisle e Alice estão no quarto. Mas quando eu vim aqui, eu vi cinco conjuntos de janelas.

Agora eu estava pronto.

-Ah, nada. Caixas velhas e coisas.

-Uau. Isso parece interessante. Nós podemos ir olhar?- Bella começou a ir para as escada.

-São apenas caixas. O que tem de interessante nisso? Isso vai fazer você espirrar.

-Você sabe o que tem nas caixas?- Quando eu balancei minha cabeça, ela disse, -Isso é o que é interessante. Podem ter enterrado um tesouro lá.

-Em Brooklyn?

-Ok, talvez não um tesouro real, mas outro tesouro, cartas velhas e fotos.

-Você quer dizer velharias.

-Você não tem que vim. Eu posso olhar sozinha, se não é suas coisas.

Mas eu fui. Mesmo que a idéia do quinto andar trouxe uma sensação de pavor que sentou no meu estomago como carne podre, eu fui porque eu queria passar um tempo com ela.

-Oh, olha. Há um sofá perto da janela.

-Sim, é bem legal sentar lá e assistir as pessoas andarem. Eu quero dizer, devia ser legal pra quem quer que morou aqui.

Ela escalou o banco da janela, meu banco de janela. Eu senti uma pontada. Ela deve ter sentido falta sair de casa.

-Ah, você esta certo. Você pode ver todo o caminho da estação de metrô ate aqui. Qual estação é aquela?

Mas eu estava falando.

-Você pode assistir pessoas irem do trem para os seus trabalhos, e voltar a tarde.- Quando ela me olhou, eu disse, -Não que eu já tenha feito isso.

-Eu faria. Eu aposto que pessoas faziam isso todo o tempo. Você pode ver vidas inteiras aqui.

Ela se inclinou, encarando a rua lá em baixo. Eu encarei ela, o caminho que a trança vermelha dela descia grossa pelas costas dela, ficando dourada no sol da tarde, as sardas na pele branca dela. Qual era o negocio com sardas? Você pegava cada uma, cada hora, ou pegava tudo de uma vez? Passando, eu observei os olhos dela, cinza claro, rodeado de cílios esbranquiçados. Eles eram olhos gentis, eu pensei, mas podia qualquer olho ser gentil o suficiente para perdoar minha bestialidade?

-E as caixas?- Eu mencionei para as pilhas nos cantos.

-Oh, você esta certo.- Mas ela parecia desapontada.

-A janela fica mais interessente por volta das cinco. É essa hora que as pessoas começam a voltar do trabalho. - Ela olhou para mim. -Bem, eu posso ter sentado nesse banco... uma vez ou duas.

-Ah, eu vejo.

A primeira caixa que ela abriu estava cheia de livros, e mesmo que Bella tinha centenas de livros, ela ficou toda excitada.

-Olha! Uma Pequena Princesa! Esse foi o meu favorito na quinta serie!- E eu fui para o lado dela para olhar. Como garotas ficavam excitada com coisas tão estúpidas?

O próximo grito de Bella foi mais alto. Eu me apressei para ter certeza que ela não tinha se machucado, mas ela disse:

-Jane Eyre! É o meu favorito de todos os tempos!

Eu lembrei que ela tinha estado lendo esse na primeira vez que eu assisti ela.

-Você tem um monte de favoritos. Você não já tem esse?

-Sim. Mas olha esse.

Eu peguei o livro dela. Cheirava tipo a estação do metrô. Era datado de 1943 e tinha essas ilustrações com a maior parte preto e que pegavam toda a página.

Eu abri para uma imagem de um casal se beijando em baixo de uma árvore.

-Eu nunca vi um livro de gente grande com fotos antes. Elas são legais.

Ela pegou o livro de mim.

-Eu amo esse livro. Eu amo como isso mostra que se duas pessoas estão destinadas a ficar juntas, elas vão ficar, mesmo se algo separar eles. Que há mágica nisso também.

Eu pensei em como Bella e eu nos encontramos no baile, então eu tinha visto ela no espelho, e agora ela estava aqui. Isso era mágica? O tipo de magia de Rosalie? Ou apenas sorte? Eu sabia que mágica existia. Eu apenas não sabia se podia trabalhar para o bem.

-Você acredita nisso?- eu disse. -Essas coisas mágicas?

O rosto dela escureceu, como se ela estivesse pensando em alguém.

-Eu não sei.

Eu olhei para o livro de novo.

-Eu gosto das imagens.

-Elas não capturam o livro perfeitamente?

-Não sei. Eu nunca li ele. Não é o tipo de livro de garota?

-Você nunca leu ele? Serio?- Eu sabia o que estava vindo. -Bem, você tem que ler. É o livro mais maravilhoso no mundo, uma historia de amor. Eu lia toda vez que nós tínhamos falta de energia. É o livro perfeito para luz de vela.

-Falta de energia?

Bella encolheu os ombros.

-Nós tivemos mais do que a maioria das pessoas, eu acho. Às vezes, as coisas ficavam no caminho do meu pai pagar a conta de energia elétrica.

Coisas como alimentar o nariz dele e a corrente sanguínea. Tem que ter prioridades. Eu pensei de novo, em como Bella e eu eramos parecidos. E como parecidos eram nossos pais, com meu pai, trabalho era a droga dele.

Eu peguei o livro dela. Eu sabia que eu ficaria acordado a noite inteira para ler ele.

Finalmente, nos movemos para as outras caixas. A segunda estava cheia de albums e recortes, sobre alguma atriz chamada Ida Dunleavy. Eu tirei posters:

Ida Dunleavy como Portia em O Mercador de Veneza. Ida Dunleavy em Escola para o Escândalo.

Havia comentários também.

-Escuta isso,- Bella disse. -'Ida Dunleavy vai ser lembrada como uma das melhores vedetes de pouco do nosso tempo.'

-Acho que não. Eu nunca tinha ouvida falar dela.- Eu olhei na data do recorte. 1924.

-Olha como ela era bonita.- Bella me mostrou outro recorte, esse com uma fota de uma bonita mulher morena com um vestido fora de moda.

O próximo recorte era sobre um casamento.

-Atris Ida Dunleavy casa com Proeminente banqueiro, Stanford Williams.

Então os recortes sobre peças e atuações se tornaram noticiam de bebês.

Eugene Dunleavy Williams, nasceu em 1927, Wilbur Stanford Williams em 1929. As páginas estavam cobertas com notas em uma chique, letra fora de moda e fechaduras tipo cabelo dourado.

Um recorte de 1930 dizia, -Banqueiro Stanford Williams Tira Própria Vida.

-Ele se matou- Bella disse, lendo. -Pulou pela janela. Pobre Ida.

-Ele devia ser um daqueles caras que perderam tudo na falência do mercado em 1929.

-Você acha que eles moraram aqui?- Bella passou os dedos na página amarelo dourada.

-Ou talvez seus filhos ou netos.

-Isso é tão triste.- Ela navegou pelo resto do álbum. Havia alguns artigos mais sobre Stanford, uma foto de dois garotinhos com mais ou menos três ou quatro, então nada mais. Bella colocou o álbum em um lado e alcançou mais para baixo. Ela pegou uma caixa, abriu, e removeu vários pedaços de papel e tecidos que se desintegraram nas mãos dela. Finalmente, ela removeu umvestido de cetim verde, metade do caminho entre a cor menta e a cor do dinheiro.

-Olha! É o vestido de Ida da foto.- Ela segurou ele na frente dela. Parecia exatamente do tamanha dela. -Você deveria vestir.

-Oh, isso nunca vai caber em mim.- Mas eu percebi que ela continuou segurando ele, passando o dedo na renda amarela na frente. Algumas miçangas estavam penduradas por fios, mas diferente disso, parecia muito bom.

-Tenta,- eu disse. -Vai lá para baixo se você esta preocupada que eu olhe.

-Não é isso.- Mas ela levantou o vestido e girou com ele. Então ela desapareceu nas escadas.

Eu fui para o baú. Eu ia achar alguma coisa legal para mostrar para ela quando ela voltasse. Em uma caixa de chapéu, eu achei uma cartola. Eu tentei colocar, mas ficava deslizando para fora da minha cabeça animal. Eu escondi ela atrás do sofá. Mas havia também um par de luvas e um cachecol para a noite. Eles couberam com um pequeno empurrão. Stanford deve ter tido mãos grandes. Eu abri outra caixa e achei uma Vitrola e alguns discos. Eu estava quase tirando eles quando Bella voltou.

Eu estava certo sobre o vestido. Coube nela como se tivesse sido costurado no corpo dela, o corpo dela, o que eu assumi que não era nada especial por causa do jeito que ela se escondia embaixo de blusões e jeans folgados, geralmente. Mas agora, com cetim e renda abraçando cada curva, eu não podia parar de olhar. E os olhos dela, o que eu pensava que eram cinzas, agora parecia exatamente o mesmo verde que o vestido. Talvez isso fosse porque eu tinha tido minimo acesso em garotas ultimamente, mas ela parecia quente. Ela tinha se transformado tanto quanto eu? Ou ela tinha sido sempre desse jeito, e eu nunca tinha percebido?

-Desfaça sua trança,- eu disse antes de pensar. Aquilo era uma coisa estranha para dizer?

Ela fez uma cara, mas obedeceu, pegando o cabelo dela então ele se derramou pelos ombros dela com uma queda d'água de chamas.

Eu encarei ela.

-Deus! Você é bonita, Bella,- eu sussurrei. Ela riu.

-Ta, certo. Você apenas acha que eu sou bonita porque…- Ela parou.

-Porque eu sou feio?- Eu terminei pra ela.

-Eu não ia dizer isso.- Mas ela estava corando.

-Não se preocupe em ferir meus sentimentos. Eu sei que eu sou feio. Como eu não poderia?

-Mas eu remente não ia. O que eu ia dizer era que você acha que eu sou bonita porque você não conhece nenhuma outra garota, nenhuma bonita.

-Você é bonita - eu repeti, imaginando como seria tocar ela, o que poderia parecer correr minhas mãos pelo escorregadio cetim frio, e sentir o calor dela embaixo. Eu tinha que parar de pensar assim. Eu tinha que manter o controle. Se ela soubesse o tanto que eu queria ela, isso poderia pirar ela. Eu dei a ela um espelho, o espelho. E enquanto ela examinava o reflexo dela, eu chequei ela, secretamente, o jeito como o cabelo dela ondulava nas costas dela. Ela tinha colocado maquiagem também, brilho de cereja e um blush rosa. Ela nunca tinha colocado antes. Mas, claro, eu falei para mim mesmo que era pelo vestido, não para mim.

-Eu vi uma vitrola velha em uma dessas caixas,- eu disse. - A gente deveria olhar se funciona.

-Ah, serio? Legal.- Ela bateu as mãos dela. Eu mostrei para ela o velho toca disco de corda. O rotulo no pequeno gordo disco dizia -The Blue Danube.

-Eu acho que a gente coloca isso assim.- Eu posicionei a agulha em cima do disco. -Então gira.- Mas quando eu girei, nenhum som saiu. Bella parecia desapontada, então riu...

-Eu não sei valsar de qualquer maneira.

-Eu sei. Meu a...- eu parei. Eu estava quase dizendo que meu amigo Emmet tinha me arrastado para alguma aula de dança chique que a mãe dele fez ele fazer no clube de country deles quando a gente tinha onze. Mas eu me parei.

-Houve uma aula de dança na TV uma vez. Eu podia mostrar para você. É fácil.

-Fácil pra você.

-Para você também.- Eu puxei as luvas e o cachecol da caixa. Eu queria tocar ela, mas eu não queria enojar ela com as minhas nojentas patas animais. Eu levantei uma mão enluvada para ela. -Posso ter essa dança?-Ela encolheu os ombros.

-O que eu faço?

-Pegue minha mão.

Ela fez. Eu fiquei lá parado, estupidamente, por um segundo.

-E a outra mão?- ela solicitou.

-Um, no meu ombro. E a minha..- eu deslizei minha mão para a cintura dela, olhando para fora na janela enquanto eu fazia. -Então apenas copie o que eu fizer.- Eu mostrei para ela os passos simples de valsa. -Pra frente, lado, perto.

Ela tentou e não conseguiu.

-Aqui.- Eu puxei ela mais para perto do que eu podia, então a perna dela estava contra a minha. Eu senti todos os nervos, todos os músculos no meu corpo tenso, e eu esperava que ela não pudesse sentir a rapidez da batida do meu coração. Ainda, eu guiei ela junto, e depois de alguma tentativas, ela pegou os passos.

-Não há nenhuma musica,- ela disse.

-Sim, há.- Eu comecei a cantarolar -The Blue Danube- e deslizei com ela para longe das caixas e pelo chão. Nós ficamos um pouco bagunçados um com outro, e com isso, eu fui forçado mais perto ainda. Não que eu me importasse. Eu percebi que ela estava com perfume também, e entre isso e o cantarolar, eu me senti um pouco tonto. Mas eu continuei deslizando, agora pegando ela em um pequeno circulo como a professora de dança tinha ensinado para gente, desejando que eu pudesse lembrar mais da musica, para fazer isso durar mais. Mas finalmente, eu fiquei sem notas e tive que parar.

-Você dança divinamente, minha querida Ida,- eu disse. Que tapado eu era!

Ela riu e soltou minha mão, mas ela continuou perto.

-Eu nunca conheci ninguém como você, Edward.

-Huh. Eu acho que não.

-Não. Eu quero dizer que eu nunca tive um amigo como você, Edward.

Amigo. Ela disse amigo, o que era melhor que as palavras que ela tinha usado antes. Seqüestrador, carcereiro. Mas isso não era bom o suficiente. Eu queria mais, e não apenas pelo feitiço. Eu queria tudo dela. Me chateava saber que a única razão que a gente não estava se beijando, a única razão que ela não me queria era porque eu era do jeito que eu era? Pode apostar. Mas talvez se eu trabalhar mais duro, ela iria olhar passando por isso, ver o meu eu verdadeiro. Exceto que nem eu mesmo sabia quem era o, meu eu verdadeiro, mas eu fui transformado, não apenas meu corpo, mas tudo de mim.

-Eu odiei você por me forçar a estar aqui,- Bella continuou.

-Eu sei. Mas eu tinha que fazer, Bella. Eu não podia ficar sozinho mais. Essa é a única...

-Você acha que eu não percebo isso? Você deve ter sido tão solitário. Eu entendo.

-Entende?- Ela acenou, mas eu desejava que ela não tivesse, quase desejei que eu deixasse ela ir e ter ela dizendo -Não. Eu vou ficar. Não porque você esta me forçando, ou eu sinto pena de você, porque eu quero estar aqui com você.- Mas eu sabia que eu não podia, e que ela não iria. Eu percebi que ela não me pediu para deixar ela sair. Poderia ser isso que ela não queria mais, que ela era feliz? Eu não ousei ter esperança. Ainda, eu cheirei o perfume dela, o perfume que ela nunca tinha colocado antes. Talvez.

-Edward, por que você é…assim?

-Assim como?

-Nada.- Ela virou para longe. -Desculpa.

Mas eu lembrei da minha historia de cobertura.

-Eu sempre fui assim. Eu sou tão horrivel para se olhar?

Ela não disse nada por um momento, não olhou para mim. Por um minuto, parecia como se nós dois esquecemos de respirar, e tudo estava arruinado, arruinado. Mas finalmente, ela disse:

-Não.

Nós respiramos de novo.

-Sua aparência não significa nada para mim,- ela continuou. -Eu já me acostumei com ela. Você tem sido tão gentil comigo, Edward.- Eu acenei.

-Eu sou seu amigo.

Nós ficamos lá em cima toda a tarde e não estudamos nem um pouco. -Eu vou pedir para Carlisle começar tarde amanha,- eu disse para Bella. -Eu tento puxar.

No final do dia, Bella tirou o vestido verde e dobrou ele de volta para dentro da caixa. Mas naquela noite, eu subi escondido com a luz da lua e secretamente carreguei o vestido para baixo comigo. Eu o coloquei em baixo do meu travesseiro. O fraco cheiro do perfume dela era nítido com meus sentidos animais, e eu lembrei de ler que o cheiro é o sentido mais conectado com a memoria. Eu dormi com ele no meu rosto e sonhei segurando ela, de ter ela me querendo também. Era impossível. Ela tinha dito que eu era o amigo dela.

Mas na manhã seguinte, quando Bella desceu para o café, o cabelo dela estava para baixo, escovado e brilhante. Eu senti o cheiro de seu perfume.

Eu comecei a ter esperança.

* * *

><p><strong>E então meninas? Fofo, não? Acho tão lindinho, ele finalmente acordou e percebeu que ele é bonita! Deem palmas para ele, kkkkk Bom meninas esperando as reviews de você eu realmente to morta, não sei porque fico mais cançada em fim de semana do que em dias úteis então bom bjinhos para vocês e feliz carnaval.<strong>

** Bjinhos. **

**Aguardando as reviews de vocês.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Bom meninas sorry a demora! Vo deixar o blábláblá e deixa-las com o cap, mas só uma coisa, estão muito ansiosas?**

**Reviews:**

**Dindinham: Se rendendo é pouco fofa ela já está presa a ele, kkkk. Está só piorando, espero que goste do cap acho que tem uma parte nele que é emocionante.**

**Bruna: Pois é, já estão se arrumando um para o outro, tão fofo né? espero que goste do cap tem uma parte nele que acho muito fofa, mesmo.**

**Chuva fina: Concordo com você, um humano mais civilizado, antes prepotente e agora bem diferente. Também acho isso tão fofo nela, uma gracinha. Fofa esse cap tem uma parte bem emocionante e fofa ao mesmo tempo espero que goste.**

**JennyCampbell: Adoro deixar você curiosa. Fofa se você estava amando o Edward até agora acho que vai amar esse cap, ele tá tão fofinho, vontade 'apeta' de tão fofo. Com essa produção toda também dificil dizer que foi para outro, e pois é até perfume, mas ela bem que gostando de toda essa atenção. Você acha que ela tá no caminho da paixão eu acho que como diz meu professor ela já é uma das algemas da paixão. E eu amo você estar adorando e Jenny preocupada com isso, nem tão "tão" menores assim relaxa, se preocupe quando elas não passarem de 3 linhas ai você começa a ficar preocupada, antes disso mantenha-se respirando, sem se estressar, stress faz mal, hum. Nossa suas aulas começam dia 27 que eu diferente de você ja to penando, bom que pelo menos no começo é tudo mais fresquinho, calminho, é isso ai. E Jenny nesse cap tem uma cena bem fofa e emotiva, espero que goste viu, Bjinhos linda. Até a próxima.**

**Vitoria: Alguém tá muito apaixonado, Vic, nesse cap tem uma cena bem emocionante e fofa, espero que goste viu linda. Bjinhos.**

**Christye-Lupin: É eles são lindos mesmo uns fofos, desculpa te decepcionar Chris mas Alice já é casada e o marido dela não aparece. E você tem razão eles já estão bem apaixonadinhos. E bom esse cap tem uma cena super fofa e emocionante eu realmente me emociono nela, espero que goste viu fofa. Aguardando sua review.**

**Sissi: Oi fofa. Pois é que passo pequeno este né, realmente passo bem pequeno o deles. A bellinha realmente uma fofa. Linda esse cap tem uma cena bem fofinha espero que goste desse cap. Bjinhos linda.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 3<strong>

O quarto de Bella era dois andares acima do meu. Isso me fez descansar sabendo que ela estava lá, na mesma casa, dormindo, sozinha. À noite, eu podia quase sentir o corpo dela, dormindo entre os lençóis brancos legais. Eu queria conhecer cada sarda dourada na pele dela. Mas agora eu estava agitado. Meus próprios lençóis estavam quentes, algumas vezes molhado de suor, e estava coçando. Eu ansiava por ela, deitada na minha cama, imaginando ela na dela. Eu fui dormir pensando nela, e acordei encharcado, lençóis enrolados em volta das minhas pernas. Eu imaginei que isso devia ser como estar enrolado em volta dela. Eu queria tocar ela. Eu tinha visto a suavidade no dia que ela tentou o vestido. De algum jeito, eu sabia que ela ia ser suave o suficiente para fazer por mim.

-Eu desejo que a gente podia ir para a escola juntos - Bella disse um dia quando a gente tinha terminado de estudar. -Eu quero dizer, que você pudesse ir para a minha escola, minha antiga escola.- Ela estava dizendo, eu percebi, que ela ainda queria ir, mas ela queria estar comigo também.

Ela pensou sobre isso. -Provavelmente não. As crianças de lá, eles eram todos ricos e mal-humorados. Eu não encaixava.

Eu sim. Isso me impressionou agora.

-O que seus amigos diriam se eles vissem alguém como eu?-

-Eu não tinha nenhum amigo- Ela sorriu. -Mas eu tenho certeza que alguns pais do corpo docente teriam problemas com você.

Eu ri, imaginando isso. Claro, eu conhecia exatamente os pais que ela estava falando, certamente nenhum relacionado a mim, mas haviam pais que iam para todos os encontros do corpo docente e se voluntariavam na escola e geralmente apenas reclamavam sobre as coisas. Eles se importariam. Eu ajudei ela e recolhi os livros dela.

-'Eu não quero nenhuma besta na escola com meu filho!' Isso é o que eles diriam nas reuniões. 'Eu pago muito dinheiro para essa escola. Vocês não podem deixar entrar ralé.'- Ela riu. -Exatamente.- Ela deixou os livros dela na mesa e começou a ir para a estufa. Isso se tornou nossa rotina diária. Depois que a nossa aula acabava, a gente almoçava, então lia e discutia o que a gente tinha lido, dever de casa para pessoas que nunca saiam de casa. Então a gente andaria pela estufa, e ela iria me ajudar a molhar as flores e outros trabalhos.

-A gente podia começar a estudar aqui fora agora que esta legal,- eu disse.

-Eu gostaria disso.

-Você precisa de algumas flores?- Eu perguntava para ela isso todos os dias. Se as flores no quarto dela murchavam, a gente pegava novas. Era o único presente que eu podia dar para ela, a única coisa que ela queria de mim. Ela sempre dizia não.

-Sim, por favor. Se você não for sentir falta delas.

-Eu vou sentir falta delas. Mas me faz feliz dar elas para você, Bella, ter alguém para dar elas.

Ela sorriu.

-Eu entendo, Edward.- Nós pausamos em frente a uma rosa de chá branca. -Eu sei o que é estar solitária. Eu tenho estado sozinha toda minha vida, ate...- Ela parou.

-Ate o que?- eu perguntei.

-Nada. Eu esqueci o que eu ia dizer.

Eu sorri.

-Tudo certo. Qual cor você quer essa vez? Eu acho que você teve vermelhas da ultima vez, mas as vermelhas não duram, duram?

Ela se inclinou para frente, passando o dedo pela rosa branca.

-Você sabe, eu tinha uma enorme queda nesse cara na minha escola uma vez.

-Serio?- As palavras dela eram como palitos gelados, e eu imaginei se era alguém que eu conhecia. -Como ele era?

-Perfeito. - Ela riu. -O típico cara que você tem uma queda, eu acho. Bonito, popular. Eu achei que ele era inteligente também, mas talvez eu apenas queria que ele fosse inteligente. Me irritava que eu pudesse gostar de alguém apenas pela aparência dele. Você sabe como isso é.

Eu olhei para longe então, eu não podia ver as mãos animais nas rosas. Entre as rosas e as memorias dela de um cara quente, e me sentia particularmente horrível.

-É estranho, porém,- ela disse. -Pessoas fazem um negocio tão grande sobre a aparência, mas depois de um tempo, quando você conhece alguém, nem percebe mais, sabe? É apenas o jeito que eles parecem.

-Você acha?- Eu me aproximei, imaginando como seria traçar a linha da orelha dela com meu dedo com garra, cheirar o cabelo dela. -Então qual é o nome desse cara?

-Masen. Edward Masen. Não é um nome incrível? O pai dele é esse grande âncora nessa rede. Eu assisto ele algumas vezes e me lembro de Edward. Eles apenas se parecem.

Eu cruzei meus braços na minha frente para segurar dentro o que eu estava sentindo.

-Então você gostava desse cara Masen porque ele era tão bonito e tinha um pai rico e um nome incrível?

Ela riu, como se ela tivesse percebido quão superficial ela isso tinha soado.

-Bem, não apenas isso. Ele era tão confiante, corajoso como eu não era. Ele falava o que ele queria. Ele não sabia que eu existia, claro, a não ser essa vez... eu era boba.

-Não. Me conta.- Mas eu sabia o que ela ia dizer.

-Eu estava ajudando em um baile. Eu odiava ajudar em bailes. Eu me sentia estúpida e pobre, mas isso era... encorajado se você tinha bolsa. De qualquer jeito, ele estava lá com a namorada dele, essa garota completamente má chamada Tania Denali. Eu lembrei que ele deu a ela um ramalhete, uma gloriosa rosa branca.- Ela passou o dedo nas rosas na frente dela. –Tania estava tendo um ataque porque não era uma orquídea, não era caro o suficiente, eu acho. Mas eu lembro de pensar que se eu pudesse ter uma rosa como aquela de um cara como Edward Masen, eu estaria feliz para sempre. E na hora que eu estava pensando isso, ele veio ate mim e me deu ela.

-Sim?- Eu estava quase sufocando. Ela acenou.

-Eu posso falar que ele pensou que não era grande coisa, mas na minha vida inteira, ninguém me deu uma flor. Nunca. Eu passei a noite inteira olhando para ela, do jeito que o cálice enrolava como se fosse uma mãozinha. Ele ainda tinha um pequeno pote de água para manter ela viva por mais tempo. E o cheiro, eu a levei para casa, a cheirando o tempo inteiro, e pressionei ela em um livro então eu poderia me lembrar dela para sempre.

-Você ainda a tem?

Ela acenou.

-Em um livro lá em cima. Eu trouxe comigo. Naquela segunda, eu queria achar ele, agradecer-lo de novo por ela, mas ele não estava na escola. Ele ficou doente no final de semana e perdeu o resto do ano. Então ele foi para um internato. Eu nunca o vi de novo.

Ela parecia tão triste, e eu pensei sobre como eu teria rido dela se ela visse para mim na Segunda e me agradecesse por dar a ela aquela velha, rosa quebrada. Eu teria rido na cara dela. Pela primeira vez, eu estava feliz que eu não tinha ido para escola aquela segunda. Rosalie tinha protegido ela de mim.

-A gente deveria pegar algumas agora?- eu disse.

-Eu amo as rosas que você me da, Edward.

-Você ama?

Ela acenou.

-Eu nunca tive coisas bonitas. Me faz triste vê-las morrer, porém. As rosas amarelas duram mais, mas ainda é muito pouco.

-Isso é o por que de eu construir essa estufa, então eu poderia ter elas por todo o ano. Nunca é inverno, mesmo que vai ter logo neve no chão.

-Mas eu gosto do inverno. É quase Natal. Eu sinto falta de ir lá para fora tocar a neve.

-Eu sinto muito, Bella. Eu desejo que eu pudesse dar para você tudo que você quisesse.- O tudo que o bonito Edward Masen tinha que fazer para ela amar ele era andar no planeta sendo bonito. Se ela fosse presa com ele, se ela soubesse que ela era, ela seria feliz. Mas presa aqui comigo, ela pensava sobre ele. Ainda, eu não me tornaria o meu velho eu, com tudo isso envolvido, mesmo se eu pudesse. Eu podia ter vivido como meu pai, que não tinha nada na vida dele, a não ser aparência e dinheiro. Eu teria sido infeliz, mas nunca saberia por que.

Se eu não tivesse sido transformado, eu nunca saberia o que eu estava perdendo.

Agora, pelo menos, eu sabia. Se eu ficasse besta para sempre, era melhor do que eu alguma vez já tive antes.

Eu peguei um cortador do meu bolso, achei a mais perfeita das rosas brancas, e dei para ela. Eu queria dar a ela tudo, mesmo a liberdade dela.

Eu te amo, eu pensei.

Mas eu não disse isso. Não era porque eu temia que ela iria rir na minha cara. Ela era muito gentil para isso. Meu medo era um melhor, que ela não dissesse de volta.

-Ela nunca vai me amar,- eu disse para Carlisle, mais tarde no quarto dele.

-Por que você diz isso? Esta tudo indo tão bem. Nós temos um tempo maravilhoso na aula, e eu posso sentir uma química entre vocês.

-Isso é porque é aula de química. Mas ela não me quer. Ela quer um cara normal, alguém que pode levar ela em caminhas longas na neve, alguém que pode sair de casa. Eu sou um monstro. Ela quer alguém humano.

Carlisle deu a Jake um afago e sussurrou algo para ele. O cachorro veio para mim. Carlisle disse

-Edward, eu posso te assegurar, você é mais humano que a maioria das pessoas. Você mudou muito.

-Mas não é o suficiente. Eu não pareço humano. Se eu for para o lado de fora, as pessoas iriam gritar com a minha visão. Parece assunto para a maioria das pessoas. Essa é a realidade no mundo.

-Não no meu mundo.- Eu afaguei Jake. -Eu gosto do seu mundo, Carlisle, mas ele não tem uma população muito grande. Eu vou deixar ela ir.

-E você acredita que isso é o que ela quer?

-Eu acredito que ela nunca vai me amar, e…

-O que?

-Você sabe como é, querer tocar muito alguém e não ser capaz de fazer? Se ela nunca vai me amar, eu não devia me atormentar.

Carlisle suspirou.

-Quando você vai contar para ela?

-Eu não sei.- Minha garganta doía muito para dizer as palavras. Seria injusto de mim pedir para ela visitar. Ela poderia fazer isso por pena, mas eu tinha tido minha chance para fazer ela se apaixonar por mim, e eu tinha falhado.

-Mas logo.

-Eu estou deixando ela ir,- eu disse para Rosalie no espelho.

-O que? Você é psicótico?

-Não. Eu estou deixando ela ir.

-Mas por que?

-Não é justo manter ela como minha prisioneira. Ela não fez nada de errado.

Ela devia ter liberdade para fazer o que ela quiser, ter a própria vida dela, andar na estúpida, neve podre.- Eu pensei nesse pôster, que uma garota que eu tinha conhecido tinha no quarto dela, uma foto de uma borboleta com as palavras: se você ama alguém, o deixe livre. Sem precisar dizer, eu tinha pensado que era super estúpido.

-Neve?- Rosalie disse. -Você poderia levar ela para baixo para a estufa e lá haveria neve.

-Sim. Ela sente falta de sair para o mundo real.

-Essa é a sua vida, Masen. É mais importante que...

-Não Masen, Edward Anthony. E nada é mais importante para mim que o que ela quer. Eu vou fazer isso essa noite no jantar.

Rosalie parecia pensativa.

-Isso significa que você pode nunca quebrar a maldição.

-Eu sei. Eu nunca ia quebrar ela de qualquer jeito.

Aquela noite, eu peguei meu tempo escovando meu cabelo e me lavando para o jantar. Eu escutei Alice chamando meu nome, mas eu ainda enrolei. Eu não queria jantar porque esse poderia ser nosso ultimo. Eu esperava que Bella quisesse passar a noite e sair de manha, ou melhor ainda, pegar alguns dias para arrumar as coisas dela, os livros e roupas e perfumes que eu tinha comprado para ela. O que eu faria se ela saísse sem eles? Eles só me lembrariam dela, como se ela tivesse morrido.

Claro, realmente, eu realmente, realmente esperava que ela diria "Ah, não, Edward, eu não poderiam nem sonhar abandonar você. Eu amo você demais. Mas é tão doce e altruísta de você me deixar ir que eu acho que eu vou beijar você." E então a gente se beijaria e a maldição seria quebrada, e eu teria ela para sempre. O que era o que eu realmente queria, ficar com ela para sempre.

Mas eu não podia esperar por isso.

-Edward!- Alice estava batendo. Eu estava cinco minutos atrasado.

-Entra.

Ela entrou em uma corrida.

-Edward. Eu tenho uma idéia.- Eu tentei sorrir.

-Você não tem que deixar a Senhorita Bella ir. Eu pensei em como você pode deixar ela ser mais livre, dar a ela tudo que ela quer.

-Eu não posso sair.- Eu pensei na garota na festa do Halloween. –É impossível.

-Não aqui,- ela disse. -Mas escuta. Eu pensei em um jeito.

-Alice, não.

-Você ama ela, não?

-Sim, mas é sem esperança.

-Essa menina precisa amar também. Eu vi isso.- Ela gesticulou para mim sentar em uma cadeira perto da porta. -Você escuta dessa vez

* * *

><p><strong>Bom meninas linda de meu coração, espero que gostem desse cap, sinceramente acho fofa cena que teve no cap da rosa entregue pelo nosso Edward quando ainda era MASEN. <strong>

**Bom meninas aguardando a opnião de vocês lindas. **

**Bjinhos. **

**Reviews?**


	20. Chapter 20

**Bom meninas não tenho nada a pedir além de desculpas, minhas sinceras desculpas, infelizmente tenho estado bem cansada estes últimos dias a escola me esgotando e infelizmente fiquei impossibilitada de postar aqui para vocês nestes últimos dois dias, mas prometo farei meu máximo para não voltar a acontecer.**

**Reviews:**

**Andy Hastings: Hey, pois é fofa, quanto tempo. Pois é né vida corrida é um saco, realmente acaba com todo mundo. Edward realmente é um fofo, nossa senhora, quem não quer. Bjinhos fofa.**

**Bruna: Edward é realmente um fofo, achei tão lindo isso dá parte dele. Também acho lindo ela se confeçando para ele. Bjinhos linda e que bom que amou o cap.**

**Dindinham: Arriou é pouco né linda. Também acho que que ele não pode deixar ela ir agora, mas fazer o que ele decidiu isso agora. Pois é e agora qual será a ideia da Alice? Bjinhos linda.**

**Chuva Fina: Ele mudou e vai mudar mais linda, pode ter certeza. Acho esse gesto tão lindo dele. Pois é como deu para perceber nem a Bella conseguiu aguentar se segurar pela Beleza de Edward mesmo ele sendo, tão superficial e malvado. Pois é acho isso tão ruim, a Beleza ser o primeiro aspecto de atração, não que seja ruim, mas nem sempre é essêncial, mas não dá pra meio que se aprocimar de algum que como se diz atrai os olhos primeiros. Mas bom Bjinhos linda e bom cap, porque esse assunto rende demais, e não vai caber aqui, kkkkk.**

**JennyCampbell: que bom que a 3 linhas você nunca irá chegar. kkk. Ai Jenny quem não quer? quem não quer? Pois é essa questão ela irá ou não irá? Bem tem uma meia resposta no cap. Vá lá, kkkk. Nem vou responder as outras, deixa os capts responderem. Pois é já, e sinceramente tão me matando. Bom pra falar a verdade nem tenho amigas, assim sabe bem forte, to nessa escola só a 2 anos, laços que já existiam entre elas antes fica dificil, meio que entrar, então a gente vai levando. Nossa adoro essa dela confessar a queda pelo Masen e o Edward pensando que o melhor que aconteceu foi ele não ter estado lá, tão fofos os dois. Você acha que ela vai se sentir traida pelo Edward quando descobrir que ele é o outro Edward? isso? Bom vou deixar para a história responder também, kkkkkk. Bjinhos linda e até mais.**

**Christye-Lupin: Bom Chris Acho também lindo o cap anterior mas quanto a sua dúvida do que a Bella vai achar quando souber que o Edward é o outro Edward, tem gente com medo de ela se sentir traida e se afastar, mas com sinceridade, eu vou deixar vocês na curiosidade e a cabeçinha trabalhando, kkk, eu não sou má, só gosto de criar espectativa. E as outras perguntas, bom vou deixar com o cap as respostas. bjinhos linda até a próxima.**

**Sissi: Oi Sissi, Calma Sissi, calma, respira, 1,2,3. Respiro? Vamos lá, agora as respostas a todas as suas perguntas estão no cap, e como você está digamos bem ansiosa, vou deixa-la ler de uma vez. Bjinhos minha linda até o próximo.**

**Taz Cullen: Pensei que você nunca mais iria aparecer. Lindinha sem problema a demora Bom que apareceu, e que bom que ta amando a fic viu meu amor, o cap já está ai com a ideia da Alice espero que goste, esperando a sua review em BJinhos linda.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 4<strong>

Dois dias mais tarde, as quatro da manhã, eu esperei em baixo enquanto Alice acordava Bella e a encaminhava para porta. Estava escuro, então eu encarei a janela desde que não havia ninguém para ver. A nossa volta, a Cidade que Nunca Dorme dormia. As ruas estavam vazias. Tinha nevado um pouco a noite, e as calçadas estavam sem pegadas. Mesmo os caminhões de lixo não estavam fora ainda.

-Onde a gente esta indo?- Bella perguntou quando ela desceu.

-Confia em mim?- Eu segurei minha respiração pela resposta dela. Ela tinha todas as razões para não confiar em mim. Eu tinha sido o seqüestrador dela, seu captor, ainda eu preferiria morrer que machucar um único fio de cabelo da cabeça dela. Eu esperava que depois de cinco meses vivendo comigo, ela soubesse disso.

-Sim - ela disse, parecendo tão surpresa com as novidades quanto eu.

-Nós vamos para um lugar ótimo. Eu acho que você vai realmente gostar.

-Eu tenho que fazer alguma mala?

-Eu tenho tudo que você vai precisar.

Carlisle chegou e eu encaminhei Bella pelo portão, e eu andei com Bella em torno da entrada de segurança da nossa construção. Segurei o pulso dela, mas eu não usei força. Ela não era mais minha prisioneira. Se ela corresse, eu a deixaria ir.

Ela não correu. Meu coração tinha esperança que ela não tinha corrido porque ela não queria ir embora, mas talvez ela simplesmente não sabia que eu não ia segurar ela. Ela seguiu minha liderança para a limusine que estava esperando.

A limusine tinha sido feito do meu pai. Depois que eu falei com Alice, eu liguei para ele no trabalho. Levou algum tempo para passar pelo sistema de telefone do estúdio, mas finalmente eu escutei aquela voz famosa, cheia de preocupação paterna.

-Edward, eu estou quase no ar.- Era quase cinco e quinze.

-Isso não vai levar muito tempo. Eu preciso da sua ajuda. Você me deve isso.

-Eu te devo isso?

-Você me escutou. Você me trancou no Brooklyn por mais de um ano, e eu não reclamei. E também não fui para o canal Fox com minha historia do filho besta de Aro Volturi. Encare isso, você me deve.

-O que é que você quer Edward?

Eu expliquei. Quando eu terminei, ele disse

-Você quer dizer que você tem uma garota morando ai?

-Não é como se a gente estivesse fazendo isso.

-Pense na responsabilidade.

Sabe, papai, quando você me abandonou com a empregada, você perdeu o direito de supervisionar minha conduta.

Eu não disse aquilo. Afinal, eu queria alguma coisa dele.

-Esta legal, Papai. Eu não estou a machucando. Eu sei que você esta tão preocupado quanto eu sobre me livrar dessa maldição. - Eu tentei pensar no que Carlisle diria. Carlisle era inteligente. -Isso é o porquê disso ser tão importante que você me ajude com isso. O mais cedo que eu me livro disso, menos chances que há de alguém descobrir.

Eu fiz isso tudo sobre ele porque esse é o jeito que ele pensaria nisso.

-Tudo bem - ele disse. -Me deixe ver o que eu posso fazer. Eu tenho que ir para o ar agora.- O que ele fez foi cuidar de tudo, o lugar, o transporte, tudo, menos um cara para alimentar as rosas. Aquilo eu tinha feito. Agora eu assisti Bella enquanto ela cochilava, a cabeça dela encostada no meu ombro, e agora o carro fez seu caminho através ponte de Manhattan. Eu me senti como alguém que tinha sido jogado por uma corda na beira de um penhasco.

Havia uma chance que isso ia funcionar, mas se não funcionasse, eu cairia, e cairia duro. Embora Bella dormisse, eu não podia. Eu assisti o começo do trafego rolando nas luzes minguantes da cidade. Não estava tão frio. Pelo meio-dia, a neve luminosa seria uma bagunça lamacenta, mas logo estaria frio e o Natal e muitas coisas para se olhar mais perto.

Alice e Carlisle dormiam no outro lado do banco. O motorista tinha tido um ataque quando viu Jake.

-Ele é um cão de serviço- Carlisle tinha explicado.

-Isso significa que ele não vai fazer cocô nos bancos?

Eu tinha suprimido uma risada. Eu tinha me vestido com um beduíno de novo, mas agora, com a parede me separando do motorista, eu removi meu disfarce. Eu acariciei o cabelo de Bella.

-Você vai me dizer agora aonde a gente esta indo?- Ela perguntou quando a gente saiu do Tunel Holland.

Eu comecei.

-Eu não sabia que você estava acordada. - Eu tirei minha mão do cabelo dela.

-Esta tudo bem. Era bom. - Ela sabia que eu a amava?

-Você alguma vez viu o nascer do sol?- Eu apontei para o leste, onde umas poucas linhas vermelhas estavam fazendo seu caminho ao longo dos edifícios.

-Bonito - ela disse. -Nós estamos saindo da cidade?

-Sim. - Sim, meu amor.

-Eu nunca tinha saído antes. Você pode acreditar nisso?- Ela não perguntou de novo onde a gente estava indo, apenas enrolou no travesseiro que eu trouxe para ela e voltou a dormir. Eu assisti ela na luz turva. A gente estava indo para o norte devagar, mas mesmo assim, ela não ia pular para fora. Ela não queria sair. Quando a gente alcançou a Ponte George Washington, eu mesmo dormi.

Em seguida despertei quase às nove horas na Northway (Estrada para o norte). Montanhas cobertas de neve apareceram na distância. Bella olhou para fora da janela.

-Desculpa que a gente não pode parar para o café da manhã - eu falei para ela. Isso pode começar um pânico. Alice trouxe alguns pães e outras coisas.

Bella balançou a cabeça dela.

-Olha as colinas. Parece um filme, A Noviça Rebelde.

-Elas são montanhas, na verdade, e nós vamos chegar muito mais perto.

-Serio? A gente ainda esta nos Estados Unidos?

Eu ri.

-A gente esta em Nova York, se você pode acreditar nisso. Eu estou te levando para ver neve, Bella, neve verdadeira, não lama cinza empurrada pela estrada. E aonde vamos, nós podemos ir lá fora e rolar nela.

Ela não respondeu, apenas continuou encarando as montanhas distantes. Toda milha ou mais, a gente via casas de fazenda ao lado, algumas vezes com cavalos ou algumas vacas. Um pouco mais tarde, ela disse

-Pessoas moram nessas casas?

-Claro.

-Uau. Eles têm tanta sorte de ter todo esse espaço para andar em volta.

Eu senti uma pontada por manter ela dentro por todos esses meses. Mas eu arrumaria para ela.

-Vai ser ótimo, Bella.

Uma hora mais tarde, a gente arrancou para fora da Rota 9 e na frente de uma casa, a melhor casa, eu pensei, rodeada por pinhos brancos de neve.

-É isso.

-O que?

-Onde a gente esta ficando.

A boca dela caiu para o telhado branco e janelas vermelhas. Atrás da casa, havia uma colina que eu sabia que conduzia para um lago congelado.

-Isso é seu?- ela disse. -Tudo isso?

-Do meu pai, na verdade. A gente vinha aqui algumas vezes quando eu era pequeno. Isso foi antes de ele começar a agir como se ele perdesse um dia do trabalho, ele seria substituído. Depois disso, eu comecei a esquiar com amigos durante as ferias de Natal.

Eu parei, não acreditando que eu tinha mencionado esquiar com amigos.

Bestas não esquiavam. Bestas não tinham amigos, e se eu tivesse, isso abriria perguntas, muitas delas. Isso era estranho, porque eu me senti como se eu pudesse falar tudo para ela, contar para ela coisas que eu nunca fui capaz de dizer para ninguém, mesmo para mim mesmo. Mas eu não podia realmente contar para ela alguma coisa.

Mas Bella não parece notar. Ela já estava fora do carro, atravessando o caminho recém cavado em seu roupão cor de rosa e chinelos.

-Oh, como alguém poderia não voltar para esse... país das maravilhas?

Eu estava rindo, tropeçando para fora do carro na frente de Carlisle e Alice.

Jake parecia pirado, como se ele quisesse correr e latir para todos os montes de neve.

-Bella, você não pode sair com seu roupão. Está muito frio.

-Não esta frio!

-Você esta aquecida pelo carro. Esta abaixo de zero.

-Esta?- ela girou, um ponto rosa no branco. -Então eu acho que seria uma idéia ruim rolar nessa maravilhosa, neve fofa?

-Uma idéia muito ruim. - Eu me arrastei atrás dela. Não estava frio, nem provavelmente para ficar congelado. Meu casaco grosso me manteve aquecido. -Maravilhosa e fofa logo se transforma em fria e molhada, e se você ficar doente, a gente não pode jogar do lado de fora. - Mas eu poderia esquentar você. -Eu trouxe roupas adequadas.

-Adequada?

-Roupas grandes. - Eu vi o motorista trazendo nossas malas, e eu coloquei meu disfarce em volta da minha cabeça. Eu apontei para a mala vermelha.

-Aquela é sua. Eu vou levar para o seu quarto.

-É tão grande. Quanto tempo a gente vai ficar?

-Todo inverno se você quiser. A gente não tem nenhum trabalho, nenhuma escola. Essa é um lugar de lazer de verão. Algumas pessoas vêm esquiar nos finais de semana, mas no resto do tempo, está deserto. Ninguém vai me ver se a gente for para o lado de fora. Eu estou seguro. - Ela olhou para mim por um segundo, quase como se ela tivesse esquecido com quem ela estava. Ela podia? Então ela estava girando em círculos de novo.

-Oh, Edward! Todo o inverno! Olha os pingentes de gelo pendurados na árvore. Eles parecem jóias.- Ela parou e pegou uma mão cheia de neve, pressionou ate virar uma bola e jogou em mim.

-Cuidado. Nunca comece uma guerra de neve que você não pode vencer – eu disse.

-Oh, eu posso vencer.

-Em seu roupão?

-Eu ouvi um desafio?

-Nenhum desafio ainda,- Carlisle disse, andando com Jake para a casa. –Vamos guardar as malas e pegar algumas roupas decentes e ter café de manhã.

Eu peguei a mala de Bella.

Ela fez com a boca, roupas decentes?

Eu fiz com a boca de volta, Roupas Grandes, e a gente começou a rir. Meu pai tinha preparado tudo como eu tinha mandado. A casa estava limpa,a madeira brilhava, e tudo cheirava a pinheiro. Um fogo estalava na lareira.

-Tão quente! - Bella disse

-Oh, você estava com frio, senhorita?- eu brinquei. Eu carreguei a mala para o quarto dela, o que a fez gritar um pouco mais e pular para cima e para baixo porque tinha sua própria lareira e uma colcha feito à mão, para não mencionar uma janela com sacada com vista para a lagoa abaixo.

-É tão bonito, e ninguém mora aqui. Eu não vi ninguém por milhas.

-Hmm.- Ela tinha estado procurando por alguém, um jeito de fugir? Como se para responder minha pergunta não falada, ela disse -Eu poderia ser feliz aqui para sempre.

-Eu quero que você seja feliz.

-Eu sou.

Depois do café da manha, a gente colocou nossas parkas e botas e fomos para fora.

-Eu falei para o Carlisle que a gente ia estudar principalmente nos fins de semana - eu disse - Já que é quando as pessoas estão aqui. Agora, você ainda esta animada para uma guerra de neve?

-Sim. Mas a gente pode fazer alguma outra coisa primeiro?

-Qualquer coisa. Eu estou ao seu serviço.

-Eu nunca tive ninguém para fazer um homem das neves comigo. Você pode me mostrar como?

-Já faz um tempo que eu fiz um também - eu disse. Era verdade. Eu quase não podia me lembrar de um tempo que eu tinha amigos, se eu tinha.

-Primeiro, você tem que fazer uma bolinha de neve e ,essa é a parte difícil, você não joga ela em mim.

-Tudo bem. - E com as luvas de lã, ela embrulhou uma bola de neve. - Oops!

Me atingiu na cabeça.

-Eu te disse que essa era a parte difícil.

-Você esta certo. Eu vou tentar de novo. - Ela fez outra, e a jogou.

-Desculpa.

-Oh, isso é uma guerra de neve. - Eu peguei alguma neve. Eu não precisava de luvas, e minhas patas eram muito boas para fazer bolas de neve. -Eu sou o campeão do mundo de guerra de neve. - Eu joguei uma nela.

Acabou se tornando uma guerra de neve, que eu ganhei, por sinal. Mas finalmente, ela fez uma bola de neve e a entregou para mim para fazer o homem de neve.

-Perfeito - eu disse. -Nós vamos estar experimentando esculturas de gelo pelo tempo que o inverno terminar.

Mas o que eu queria dizer era eu te amo.

-Então agora você rola ela no chão para deixar ela maior - eu disse. -Então, quando estiver tão grande quanto você pode segurar, essa é a parte inferior.

Ela a rolou maior. O rosto dela estava ficando rosa e os olhos verdes dela brilharam realçados pela jaqueta verde que eu tinha escolhido para ela.

-Assim?

-Sim. Você tem que se manter mudando de direção, ou então fica parecendo um rolo de geléia.

Ela obedeceu, empurrando em volta, mal fazendo uma depressão na neve profunda ate o joelho. Quando a bola de neve ficou do tamanho de uma bola de praia, eu me juntei a ela, empurrando ombro com ombro.

-Nós trabalhamos bem juntos - ela disse.

Eu sorri.

-Sim.- Nós mudamos de direção na mesma hora, ate que finalmente

a bola da parte inferior estava terminada.

-A bola do meio é a parte difícil-, disse a ela. -Ele precisa ser grande o suficiente, mas você ainda tem que ser capaz de levantar ela para cima da primeira bola.

Nós fizemos o homem das neves perfeito, então um segundo, uma mulher das neves, porque ninguém deveria ficar sozinho. Nos fomos ate Alice para cenouras e outras coisas, e enquanto Bella colocava o nariz de cenoura, ela disse

-Edward?

-Sim?

-Obrigada por me trazer aqui.

-Era o mínimo que eu poderia fazer.

Mas o que eu realmente queria dizer era

Fique. Você não é minha prisioneira. Você pode ir embora qualquer hora, mas fique porque eu te amo.

Aquela noite, eu fui para a cama sem trancar a porta da frente. Eu não disse para Bella que eu estava fazendo aquilo, mas ela podia ver se ela tivesse os olhos para isso.

Eu deitei cedo. Eu deitei na cama, escutando os passos dela, sabendo que se ela se aproximasse da porta, se eu escutasse ela sendo aberta, eu não a seguiria. Se ela era para ser minha, ela deveria ser minha nos próprios termos dela e não porque eu a forcei a ser. Eu fiquei acordado, assistindo o relógio digital clicar os minutos para longe. Ele chegou em meia noite, então uma. Eu não escutei nenhum passo.

Quando o relógio alcançou às duas horas, eu me arrastei tão silenciosamente como um animal pode rastejar para fora no corredor, depois, através de seu quarto. Eu tentei a porta. Eu não tinha desculpa para dar a ela se ela me pegasse. A porta tinha uma fechadura nela, e eu esperava encontrar fechada. No começo, de volta para o Brooklyn, ela tinha feito um grande show a fechando, no caso que eu entrasse e fizesse o que ela chamava, algumas coisas indizíveis. Ultimamente ela não tinha feito um show, mas eu assumi que essa porta estava fechada.

Não estava. A fechadura não parou na minha mão, e meu coração caiu para meu estômago porque eu sabia que se a porta estava aberta, isso significava que ela tinha ido embora. Ela tinha escapado para fora quando eu tinha tomado uma piscadela de sono. Se eu abrisse a porta, eu não acharia ela.

Minha vida estava acabada.

Eu fui para dentro, e contra a tranqüilidade desta terra coberta de neve onde não haviam outros humanos por milhas, eu escutei uma respiração, tão suave quanto a neve. Era dela. Dela, dormindo. Eu fiquei lá por um momento, com medo de me mover e querendo assistir ela.

Ela ainda estava lá. Ela podia ter saído, mas ela não tinha. Eu confiava nela, e ela confiava em mim. Bella mexeu na cama dela, e eu congelei. Ela tinha ouvido a porta abrir? Ela tinha escutado o batimento do meu coração? Em um jeito, eu queria que ela me visse, assistindo ela. Mas ela não tinha. O braço dela subiu para puxar os cobertores mais perto. Ela estava com frio. Eu me arrastei devagar para dentro do corredor e achei um armário onde a gente mantinha os cobertores extras.

Eu escolhei um e voltei para dentro do quarto e o abri, então isso caiu perfeitamente em cima dela. Ela se aconchegou a ele.

Eu assisti ela por um longo tempo, a luz da lua acertando o cabelo vermelho dela, fazendo ele brilhar como ouro.

Eu voltei para minha cama e dormi como uma pessoa pode apenas dormir em uma noite fria em uma cama quente. De manhã, ela ainda estava lá. Ela saiu segurando o cobertor extra, com um olhar interrogativo no rosto dela, mas ela não disse nada.

Daquela noite em diante, eu nunca tranquei a porta. Todas as noites, eu deitava acordado pensando.

Toda manhã, ela ainda estava lá.

* * *

><p><strong>Bom meninas espero que tenho gostado do cap e não tenham ficado com raiva pela demora, minhas sinceras desculpas, Bom Batemos o record de review de novo, 8 meninas, 8. <strong>

**Estou tão feliz. **

**Bom espero que tenham gostado desse vamos dizer dia na neve e cheio de revelações. **

**Bom fofinhas esperando a review de vocês com suas opniões.**

**Reviews?**


	21. Chapter 21

**Bom meninas ai o cap, consegui, não atrasei em? Espero que gostem.**

**Reviews:**

**Vitoria: Lindo mesmo, e que sensibilidade a dele não é mesmo fofa? Exatamente, apaixonado romantico, apreendendo a confiar, e deixando a pessoa amada ir para ser feliz, acho que você vai me entender no fim do cap. Bjinhos.  
><strong>

**Chuva fina: Pensamos juntas fofa, acho os dois fofos juntinhos combinam tanto. E você tem razão em tudo mas pelo menos ele tem tentado mudar. Bjinhos linda até o próximo.**

**Dindinham: Você não sabe o que dizer, o cap te deixou sem palavras acho que a todas. Também achei lindo. Bom fofa curta o cap, espero que goste mesmo ele sendo meio melancolico. Bjinhos linda.**

**JennyCampbell: Ai Jenny sua ideia de marcar uma data especifica para os capts é perfeita, mas sabe nem sempre na semana fico ocupada nos mesmo dias, então eu vou deixar assim vai dar pra aguentar eu espero sabe. Ensino médio é um saco, quase não quero saber como sera a facul. Sinceramente mudanças são um saco, nem sei porque temos que passar por isso, as vezes é bom mas as vezes péssimo. Ah relaxa, todo mundo fica assim, super normal. E relaxa eu gosto de conversar com as leitoras, com você, principalmente, então fica avontade. Aqui seu nome é karol mesmo? Nunca imaginária. Pois é ainda bem que você concorda comigo que todos querem o lindo do Edward e a senhorita está pensando bem longe mesmo acalme-se. Vou continuar deixando a senhorita nas suas dúvidas, kkkkkk. E sem problema colocar a frase da música na review, que isso porque não gostaria? Bom fofa Bjinhos e bom cap espero que goste.**

**Bruna: Eles são uns fofos mesmo, tão lindo fazendo bonequinhos juntos, coisinha mais fofa. Bom Bruna acho que você vai levar um susto nesse cap, mas vamos deixar você ler e ai você mesma me dá sua opnião. Bjinhos linda.**

**Christye-Lupin: Muito fofo. Concordo com você acho que ela não está nem mais se lembrando de que está meio que prisioneira dele, mas ok. Ele realmente é um fofo e tbm quero fazer boneco com ele. Não vou te deixar mais com tanta saudade. Ok? Prometo. Bjinhos linda e até o próximo.**

**Taz Cullen: Lindo né eles na neve? Bom quanto a pergunta da disney vou deixar o cap, responder acho que ele já fala tudo. Acho que atualizei rápido não fofa? kkkkkk. Que isso desculpar ia ser ruim só se você não aparecesce, então relaxe, ok? Bjinhos linda. Até mais.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 5<strong>

A gente estava lá há três semanas quando a gente achou o trenó.

Foi Bella que o achou cedo de manhã, escondido em um armário, e deu um grito que tirou todos nós dos nossos quartos para ver que animal tinha atacado dela.

Ao invés, a gente a achou apontando.

-Olha!

Eu olhei.

-É um trenó.

-Eu sei. Eu nunca tive um trenó! Eu só tinha lido sobre eles.

Então ela pulou para cima e para baixo ate que eu o retirei da prateleira para ela. Nós dois olhamos para ele. Era um trenó grande de madeira, luz, metal polido com metais de correr quase não usados e as palavras Aviador flexível pintado nele.

-Aviador Flexível. Deve realmente ser tipo voar descer uma colina assim!- Eu sorri. A gente tinha feito um exercito de homens de neve "-Pessoas de neve- Bella disse" alguns dias atrás, e apenas um dia antes, eu tinha acordado cedo para limpar uma parte da lagoa para patinar. Bella tinha descido, horas mais tarde, para encontrar-me ainda nele com a minha pá.

Limpar o lago era um trabalho duro. Mas valeu a pena quando ela exclamou

-Patinando em uma lagoa! Eu me sinto como Jo March!- e eu sabia exatamente o que ela queria dizer, porque ela tinha me forçado a ler Pequena Mulher semanas antes, mesmo que fosse um livro de garotas.

Agora eu encarei o trenó, lembrando. Meu pai tinha comprado ele quando eu era pequeno, cinco ou talvez seis anos. Era um trenó grande, do tipo que podia suportar mais de uma pessoa nele. Eu tinha parado no topo de uma colina que parecia nunca terminar, com medo de descer sozinho. Era um final de semana, então alguns outros meninos estavam lá fazendo isso, mas eles eram mais velho que eu. Eu vi outro pai e filho. O pai se posicionou no trenó, então deixou seu filho sentar na frente dele e enrolou seus braços em volta dele.

-Você pode ir comigo?- Eu tinha perguntado.

-Edward, não é uma boa idéia. Aqueles outros meninos estão fazendo isso.

-Eles são meninos grandes.- Eu imaginei porque ele tinha me trago se ele não queria andar no trenó.

-E você é melhor, mais forte. Você pode fazer qualquer coisa que eles podem.- Ele começou a me colocar no trenó, e eu comecei a chorar. As outras crianças estavam encarando. Papai disse isso porque eu estava sendo um bebê, mas eu sabia que mesmo aquilo estava sem pena, e eu me recusei de ir sozinho. Finalmente, papai ofereceu para um dos meninos maiores cinco dólares para ir comigo. Depois da primeira vez, foi legal. Mas eu não tinha estado em um trenó por anos.

Agora eu dei um tapinha nele.

-Se vista. A gente vai agora.

-Você vai me mostrar como?

-Claro. Nada poderia me fazer mais feliz.

Nada poderia me fazer mais feliz. Desde que tenho estado com ela, eu percebi que eu comecei a falar diferente, pretensioso e embelezado, como as personagens nos livros que ela amava, ou que Carlisle gostava. Ainda era verdade. Nada poderia me fazer mais feliz que a idéia de estar no topo de uma colina coberta de neve, ajudando ela entrar no trenó e talvez, se ela deixasse, indo com ela.

Ela estava vestindo o roupão rosa dela, e se ela inclinou para polir o metal de correr do trenó com o cinto.

-Vamos - eu disse.

Uma hora mais tarde, a gente estava no topo daquela mesma colina que eu tinha ido com meu pai. Eu mostrei a ela como deitar, encarando primeiro o trenó.

-Esse é jeito mais divertido.

-Mas assustador.

-Você quer que eu vá com você?

Eu segurei minha respiração pela resposta. Se ela dissesse sim, se eu fosse com ela, ela tinha que deixar eu colocar meus braços em volta dela. Não havia nenhum outro jeito.

-Sim. - A respiração dela atingiu o ar em uma nuvem de fumaça. -Por favor.

Eu respirei.

-Ok.- Eu empurrei o trenó para o ultimo lugar plano da colina que começava a descida, então sentei nele. Eu fiz um sinal para ela sentar na minha frente. Eu passei meus braços em volta do estômago dela e esperei para ver se ela iria gritar. Em vez disso, ela se aconchegou mais firmemente contra mim, e naquele momento, eu senti como se eu pudesse quase beijar ela, como se ela pudesse quase deixar.

Ao invés, eu disse:

-Você esta na frente, então você navega. - Com meu nariz, eu senti a suavidade do cabelo dela, cheirei o xampu que ela usava, e o perfume dela. Através da jaqueta dela, eu podia sentir o batimento do coração dela. Me fez feliz saber que ela estava viva, era real, estava lá. -Pronta?- Eu disse.

O batimento do coração dela acelerou.

-Sim.

Eu dei um chute no chão e segurei ela apertado enquanto a gente descia a colina, rindo como loucos.

Aquela noite, eu fiz uma fogueira, uma das muitas coisas que eu tinha aprendido fazer desde que eu tinha virado uma besta. Eu tinha escolhido madeira de pinheiro suave para acender e cortei em tiras pequenas. Eu coloquei nele alguns pedaços de papel, e coloquei um tronco duro no topo deles. Eu acendi um fósforo para o papel e assisti enquanto tudo pegava fogo.

Eu fiquei em pé por um momento, então sentei ao lado de Bella no sofá. Um dia antes, eu pegaria uma cadeira separada. Mas agora eu tinha tido meus braços em volta dela. Ainda, eu sentei uns trinta centímetros longe e esperei para ver se ela iria reclamar.

-É bonito - ela disse. -Uma neve do inverno e uma fogueira. Eu nunca tive um fogo real em uma lareira antes de encontrar você.

-Espacialmente para você, milady.

Ela sorriu.

-Onde estão Carlisle e Alice?

-Eles estavam cansados, então eles foram para cama.

Na verdade, eu tinha sugerido que eles ficassem no quarto deles. Eu queria estar sozinho com Bella. Eu pensei que talvez, apenas talvez, essa poderia ser à noite.

-Hmm,- ela disse. -Esta tudo tão quieto. Eu nunca estive em um lugar tão quieto antes.- Ela virou e ajoelhou no sofá para olhar pela janela. -E esta escuro. Eu aposto que você pode ver todas as estrelas do mundo aqui. Olha!

Eu virei também e fiquei mais perto que antes.

-É bonito. Eu acho que eu poderia viver aqui para sempre e nunca sentir falta da cidade. Bella?

-Hmm?

-Você ainda não me odeia, odeia?

-O que você acha?- Ela olhou para as estrelas.

-Eu acho que não. Mas você seria feliz para ficar comigo para sempre?- Eu segurei minha respiração.

-Em alguns jeitos, eu sou mais feliz agora do que eu nunca tinha sido. Minha vida antes disso era uma luta. Meu pai nunca cuidou de mim. A gente surrupiava por dinheiro quando eu era criança, e quando eu fiquei mais velha, um dos meus professores me disse que eu era muito inteligente e que educação era um jeito de sair da minha vida. Então eu trabalhei e lutei nisso também.

-Você é realmente inteligente, Bella. - Era difícil falar e segurar minha respiração também.

-Mas aqui, com você, é a primeira vez que eu realmente fui capaz de brincar.

Eu sorri. A madeira dura na lareira começou a pegar fogo. Eu tinha tido sucesso.

-Então você é feliz, então?- eu disse.

-Tão feliz. Exceto…-

-Exceto o que? Se há qualquer coisa que você quer Bella, tudo que você tem que fazer e pedir, e eu vou dar para você.

Ela olhou para algum ponto distante.

-Meu pai. Eu me preocupo com ele, o que poderia acontecer se eu não estou por perto para interferir. Ele esta doente, Edward, e eu era a que cuidava dele. Eu sinto falta dele. Eu sei que você acha que é estúpido sentir falta de alguém que tem sido tão mal, que me deixou sem um olhar para trás.

-Não. Eu entendo. Seus pais são seus pais, não importa o que. Mesmo se eles não te amarem de volta, são tudo que você tem.

-Certo.- Ela virou para longe da janela e sentou, olhando para o fogo. Eu fiz o mesmo. -Edward, eu estou feliz aqui. É apenas… se eu pudesse apenas saber se ele esta bem.

A coisa toda tinha sido uma armação? Ela foi legal comigo apenas porque ela queria algo de mim? Eu lembrei dela no trenó, se aconchegando no meu peito.

Aquilo não podia ser falso. Ainda, minha cabeça pareceu apertada, como se pudesse explodir.

-Se eu pudesse apenas ver ele por um momento…

-Então você ficaria aqui comigo?

-Sim. Eu quero. Se apenas...

-Você pode. Espere aqui.

Eu a deixei lá, me assistindo. A porta da frente não estava trancada. Ela tinha que ter percebido. Ela podia desaparecer noite a dentro, e eu teria deixado ela.

Mas ela não iria. Ela tinha dito que era feliz. Ela tinha que estar feliz para ficar comigo só se ela pudesse checar o pai dela. Uma vez que ela visse que ele estava feliz festejando com seus amigos drogados, estaria tudo bem. Eu sabia como ela se sentia. Eu tinha assistido meu pai na televisão mais vezes que eu iria admitir. Ela poderia ver o dela também.

Ela ainda estava lá quando eu voltei. Eu dei a ela o espelho.

-O que é isso?- Ela olhou para a prata na parte de trás, então virou para ver o rosto dela.

-É mágico,- eu disse. -Encantado. Olhando nele, você pode ver qualquer pessoa que você quiser, em qualquer lugar no mundo.

-Sim, certo.

-É verdade.- Eu o peguei dela e segurei no alto. -Eu quero ver Carlisle.

Em um instante, a imagem se transformou do meu rosto de besta para o do

Carlisle, lendo no quarto dele, iluminado apenas pela luz da lua. Eu o entreguei para Bella. Ela o encarou e riu.

-Isso realmente funciona? Eu posso pedir para isso me mostrar qualquer pessoa?

Quando eu acenei, ela disse

-Eu quero ver…Tania Denali.- Com meu olhar de interrogação, ela disse, -Ela era essa garota esnobe na minha escola.-

O espelho mudou imediatamente, para uma imagem de Tania, olhando para o espelho também, espremendo uma espinha. Era uma grande, e gosma branca escorria para fora.

-Eca!- Eu ri da imagem.

Bella riu também.

-Isso é divertido. Posso olhar para alguém mais?

Eu comecei a dizer sim, então lembrei dela dizendo que tinha uma queda por mim. O que aconteceria se ela pedisse para o espelho me mostrar para ela? Ela veria essa mesma sala?

-Você disse que queria ver seu pai. A gente pode fazer outras coisas mais tarde. Você pode ate mesmo ver o presidente. Eu o vi no banheiro do Salão

Oval uma vez.

-Uau, você é como ameaça para a segurança nacional. - Ela riu. -Ok. Nós vamos fazer isso depois. Mas primeiro - ela olhou para o espelho – Eu quero ver meu pai.

Mais uma vez, a imagem mudou, dessa vez para uma esquina de uma rua, escura e suja. Um drogado deitava lá, virtualmente indistinguível de qualquer outra pessoa sem teto de Nova York. O espelho foi para mais perto. O cara estava tossindo, tremendo. Ele parecia doente.

-Oh, Deus. - Bella já estava chorando. -O que aconteceu com ele? Isto é o que ele se torna sem mim lá!

Ela estava soluçando. Eu coloquei meus braços em volta dela, mas ela me empurrou para longe. Eu sabia por que. Ela me culpava. Era minha culpa, tudo minha culpa por fazer ela ficar.

-Você devia ir para ele,- eu disse.

Tão cedo eu disse isso, eu queria puxar as palavras de volta para minha boca.

Mas eu não podia. Eu poderia ter dito qualquer coisa para fazer ela parar de chorar, para fazer ela não ficar com raiva de mim. Mesmo isso. Eu ainda queria dizer isso.

-Ir para ele?- Ela olhou para mim.

-Sim. Amanha de manhã. Eu vou te dar o dinheiro, e você pode pegar o primeiro ônibus.

-Ir? Mas… - Ela tinha parado de chorar.

-Você não é minha prisioneira. Eu não quero que você fique aqui porque você é minha prisioneira. Eu quero que você fique porque... - eu encarei o fogo. Ele estava queimando rápido e brilhante, mas eu sabia que se eu o deixasse, ele iria apagar. -Eu quero que você vá embora.

-Embora?

-Vá para ele. Ele é seu pai. Volte quando você quiser, se você quiser, como minha amiga, não como minha prisioneira. - Eu estava chorando também, mas falando bem devagar, para manter minha voz plana. Ela não podia ver as lágrimas no meu rosto. -Eu não quero você como uma prisioneira. Você apenas tem que pedir para sair. Agora você tem.

-Mas e você?

Era uma boa pergunta, uma que eu não podia responder. Mas eu tinha que.

-Eu vou estar bem. Eu vou ficar aqui no inverno. Eu gosto de ser capaz de ir para fora e não ter pessoas para me encarar. E na primavera, eu vou voltar para a cidade e ficar com as minhas flores. Em abril. Você vai vim me ver então?

Ela ainda parecia insegura, mas depois de um momento, ela disse:

-Sim. Você esta certo. Eu posso te ver então. Mas eu vou sentir sua falta, Edward. Eu vou sentir falta do nosso tempo juntos. Esses meses...Você é o amigo mais verdadeiro que eu já tive.

Amigo. A palavra me atingiu como o machado que eu tinha usado para cortar os gravetos. Amigo. Aquilo era tudo que a gente podia ser. Mas então, eu estava certo em deixar ela ir. Uma amizade não era boa o suficiente para o quebrar o feitiço. Ainda assim, eu desejava aquela amizade pelo menos.

-Você tem que ir. Amanhã, eu vou ligar para um taxi ter levar para a rodoviária. Você vai estar em casa à noite. Mas, por favor…- eu olhei para longe dela.

-O que é, Edward?

-Você não pode esperar que eu diga tchau para você amanhã. Se eu descer para me despedir, eu posso não deixar você ir.

-Eu não deveria ir.- Ela olhou para o fogo confortável, então para mim. –Se isso for fazer você ficar tão triste, eu não deveria.

-Não. Foi egoísta manter você aqui. Você vai para o seu pai.

-Não foi egoísta. Você tem sido mais legal comigo que qualquer pessoa que eu já conheci. - Ela agarrou minha mão, minha mão nojenta com garras. Eu podia ver que os olhos dela estavam soltando lágrimas.

-Então seja legal comigo saindo rapidamente. Isso é o que eu quero.

Eu puxei minha mão, gentilmente, do aperto dela.

Ela encontrou meus olhos, começou a dizer algo, então acenou e correu da sala.

Quando ela correu, eu andei para fora para a neve. Eu estava apenas com um jeans e camiseta, e o tempo estava severo, tão severo que o frio penetrou nos meus ossos em segundos, mesmo com o meu isolamento extra. Eu não me importei. Eu queria estar com frio porque era algo para sentir, alguma outra para sentir, outra coisa que esse súbito vazio e perda. Eu olhei para cima, esperando a luz acender no quarto da Bella em cima. Eu vi sua silhueta contra as cortinas, se movendo pelo quarto. A janela dela era o único lugar com luz na escura, de gelar os ossos, noite. Eu olhei mais para cima, procurando a lua. Ela estava escondida por árvores, mas eu achei estrelas, estrelas com mais estrelas atrás delas, então mais atrás daquelas, milhões de estrelas, mais do que eu já tinha visto na minha vida em Nova York, mais que todas as luzes de lá. Eu não queria ver estrelas. Eu não podia suportar sua beleza e seus números. Eu queria apenas a solitária, lua sem ar. Finalmente, a luz de Bella se apagou. Eu esperei ate que eu sabia que ela dormia. Eu não podia imaginar como seria dormir ao lado dela. Eu não podia suportar imaginar aquilo mais. Arranquei meus olhos da janela e achei a lua atrás de uma árvore. Eu agachei, joguei minha cabeça para trás, e uivei para ela, uivei como a besta que eu era.

A besta que eu sempre seria.

* * *

><p><strong>Bom meninas, preciso falar o quanto estou triste por este cap, mas bom infelizmente temos acontecimentos bons e ruins na história, mas acalmense que tudo se resolve, ok? <strong>

**Bom meninos to bem morta e nem sei o que escrever aqui vim para postar e vou correndo para a cama, acordar cedo tá me matando. **

**Bjinhos lindas, até o próximo cap.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Bom meninas cap, postado, acho que não é bem o que vocês estão esperando mas fiquem calmas, estamos chegando lá.**

**Reviews:**

**Taz Cullen: Eu também fiquei com muita dó dele, nossa, justo quando tudo tava dando certo acontece, isso. Mas como você mesma disse tudo se resolve. Bjinhos linda e até o próximo.**

**Dindinham: Talvez seja isso mesmo Din (pode chamar assim né? se não me avisa.), mas não sei pode ser talvez medo de ser rejeitada mesmo que seja pela fera, sempre foi deixada de lado por todos, então acho que pode ser isso. To morrendo de dó do Ed também. Bjinhos linda e até o próximo.**

**Bruna: Também acho que ela não pode, mas foi. Vou te deixar meio murchinha, esse cap é curtinho mas meio tristinho. E que bom que amou o cap. Mesmo assim Bruna espero que goste, bjinhos linda.**

**Christye-Lupin: Chris vou deixar as respostas de suas perguntas para o cap, mesmo serio, ele é meio tristinho mas mesmo assim espero que goste. Bjinhos linda.**

**Chuva fina: Pois é infelizmente e história não tem a visão da Bella para vermos como ela sofreu, mas bem é mais ou menos isso infelizmente. Concerteza perder a oportunidade de escolher é horrível, mas no fim foi apenas a consequência de uma escolha, mas mesmo assim deve ser pessímo. Bom fofa, bjinhos e até o próximo cap. **

**Vitória: Triste é pouco. Espero que goste do novo cap. Bjinhos linda e até o próximo.**

**Sissi: Oi Sissi. Bem vamos disser que algo vai acontecer mas pelo jeito vai demorar um pouco mais do que achavamos. E realmente pai é pai e ela nunca faria isso. Bom bjinho Sissi, e até o próximo.**

**EMayara: Ai que bom fofa, que está adorando, e acho que se viu o filme já deve ter notado as diferenças. Bom não precisa mais ficar ansiosa o cap já está aqui. Olha Emayara como quando eu começei eu tava mais tranquila meus dias de postar são diariamente, mas o que tá acontecendo é que a escola ta começando a puxar um pouco e tem dias que não to conseguindo mais eu to fazendo de tudo para manter minhas postagens diárias para vocês, já que é uma adaptação e é mais rápido de se fazer, apesar de demorar. E denada viu fofa, espero que tenha ajudado a cessar sua dúvida. Bjinhos linda e até o próximo.**

* * *

><p><strong> Capitulo 6<strong>

O próximo dia era um sábado, o dia que a gente geralmente estudava juntos. Mas ao invés, foi o dia que Bella foi embora.

Depois que eu chamei um taxi para ela e chequei o horário do ônibus, eu voltei para o meu quarto para assistir ela no espelho. Eu tinha pensado em dar para ela o espelho, para me ver e lembrar de mim. Meu eu decidi que eu não podia ficar sem ele. Se eu não pudesse a ter, eu queria ser capaz de assistir ela. Se eu desse para ela o espelho, ela poderia não me olhar depois de tudo. Ela deve preferir esquecer de mim. Eu não podia lidar com isso.

Então eu assisti ela arrumar as coisas dela. Ela pegou os livros que a gente tinha lido juntos e uma foto do nosso primeiro homem das neves. Ela não tinha nenhuma foto minha. Finalmente, eu parei de assistir ela e fui tomar café da manhã. Quando eu voltei, Carlisle estava lá.

Ele estava segurando o livro que a gente estava lendo, mas ele disse:

-Eu acabei de ir no quarto da Bella, e ela disse a coisa mais estranha.

-Que ela esta indo embora?

-Sim.- Carlisle me deu um olhar de interrogação.

-Eu disse para ela ir. Agora nós podemos mudar o assunto para algo mais animador? Que Les Miserables com certeza foi um livro engraçado.

-Mas, Edward, estava indo tão bem. Eu pensei...

-Ela queria ir embora. Eu a amava muito para a fazerela ficar. Ela disse que vai voltar na primavera.

Carlisle parecia como se ele quisesse dizer algo mais, mas finalmente ele levantou o livro.

-Então, o que você achou do Inspetor Javert?

-Eu acho que ele seria ótimo como um personagem em um musical da Broadway - eu disse, rindo mesmo que eu não me sentia rindo. Eu chequei o relógio. O taxi da Bella estaria aqui em qualquer minuto. O ônibus dela sairia em mais ou menos uma hora. Se isso fosse um filme, uma daquela comedias românticas, haveria uma cena dramática onde eu correria para a rodoviária e imploraria para ela ficar, e Bella, finalmente percebendo como ela se sentia sobre mim, me beijaria. Eu seria transformado. A gente viveria feliz para sempre.

Na vida real, Carlisle me perguntou o que eu pensava sobre a visão política de Victor Hugo em Les Miserables, e eu responderia ele, apesar que eu não lembrar o que eu disse. Mas eu sabia o minuto (9:42) que o taxi estacionou na entrada e a pegou. Eu senti a chegada dela na rodoviária (10:27) e eu saberia a hora (11:05) que o ônibus dela deixou a rodoviária. Eu não assisti essas coisas no espelho.

Eu apenas sabia.

Não havia nenhum final de filme.

Havia apenas um final.

Eu não voltei para a cidade naquele inverno. Ao invés, eu fiquei no campo, dando longas caminhadas todos os dias, onde apenas as bestas, as selvagens, poderiam me ver. Comecei a memorizar o padrão de vôo de cada pássaro do inverno, o esconderijo de cada esquilo e coelho, e eu pensei que eu poderia fazer isso todos os invernos. Foi muito bom estar fora. Gostaria de saber se esta foi a forma como o Abominável Homem das Neves teve o seu início. Eu nunca acreditei em coisas assim antes. Agora eu tinha certeza que era real.

Eu admito que eu usei o espelho para espiar Bella. Sem as rosas lá, isso se tornou o que as rosas tinham sido, minha vida, minha obsessão.

Em minha defesa, eu apenas me permitia assistir ela uma hora por dia.

Fazendo isso, eu aprendi que ela achou o pai dela, que eles se mudaram para um apartamento ainda mais miserável em um bairro ainda pior em Brownsville, que ela estava indo para uma escola de aparência rude. Eu sabia que isso era minha culpa, que ela estava presa naquela escola porque ela tinha perdido a bolsa em Tuttle por causa de mim arrancando ela da escola para ficar comigo.

Eu assisti ela andar para a escola, passando por edifícios destruídos cheios de pichação, passando por carros em ruínas e crianças sem esperança.

Eu assisti ela nos corredores da escola, corredores apertados lotados com armários estragados e cartazes nas paredes que diziam coisas como você pode ter sucesso! Eu pensei em como ela deve ter me odiado.

Março, eu parei de assistir ela durante as horas do dia. Mas assistindo ela a noite era pior, porque não havia nada para dizer que ela sentia minha falta ou pensava em mim. Ela estudava os livros dela, como ela tinha feito antes de eu conhecer ela.

Finalmente, eu comecei assistir ela apenas a noite, quando ela dormia. Toda noite a meia-noite, eu olhava para ela. Naquela hora, eu podia fantasiar que ela estava sonhando comigo. Eu sonhava com ela todo o tempo. Em abril, quando ela não tinha voltado, eu sabia que estava acabado.

A neve estava em manchas no chão, e o lago de gelo estava derretendo. Flutuava como icebergs, acordando os sapos embaixo. As montanhas que estavam derretendo se tornaram cachoeiras, e isso significava rafting e outros esportes de corredeiras e estação turística.

-Você já pensou em voltar para casa?- Carlisle disse um dia no jantar. Era sábado.

Eu parei de andar do lado de fora e tinha passado o dia encarando pela janela, me escondendo quando carros, provavelmente cheios de colecionadores de antiguidade, passavam pela rota rural.

-Que casa?- eu disse. -Casa é onde sua família esta. Eu não tenho uma casa. Ou talvez eu estou em casa.- Eu olhei para Alice, que sentava na minha frente. Nos meses passados, ela já tinha parado de ser uma servente.

-Desculpa - eu disse para ela. -Eu sei que você nunca vê sua família. Você deve pensar que eu sou um ingrato

-Eu não acho isso - ela interrompeu. -Eu tenho visto tanta mudança em você nesses dois anos passados.

Eu fiquei rígido em dois anos. Não tinha sido, não completamente, mas estava perto. Meu tempo estava quase acabando. Deve estar acabado na verdade porque não havia mais chance.

-Antes, você era um garoto cruel, um garoto que vivia para fazer pessoas tristes. Agora você é gentil e pensativo.

-Sim, gentil e pensativo.- eu encolhi os ombros. -Muitas coisa boas que me fazem.

-Se houvesse alguma justiça, esse feitiço horrível seria quebrado, e você não teria que fazer essa coisa impossível.

-Não era impossível.- eu brinquei com a colher da minha sopa. Eu tinha ficado bom comendo com garras. -Eu apenas não fui bom o suficiente.

Eu virei para Carlisle.

-Em resposta para sua pergunta, eu estava pensando em ficar aqui. Nos dois lugares, eu estou preso do lado de dentro, um prisioneiro. Mas voltando para a cidade apenas me lembraria do que eu perdi.

-Mas, Edward...

-Ela nunca vai me visitar. Carlisle. Eu sei disso. - Eu nunca tinha contado para ele sobre o espelho, então eu não podia explicar para ele agora que eu estava assistindo ela, que eu não vi nenhum sinal que ela sentia minha falta, -Eu não posso voltar e esperar ela me visitar se ela não vai vim.

Aquela noite, quando eu peguei o espelho para o meu ritual noturno de assistir Bella dormir, eu peguei Rosalie ao invés.

-Então quando você vai voltar para a cidade?

-Por que todo mundo esta perguntando isso? Eu gosto daqui. Não há nada para mim na cidade.

-Há Bella.

-Como eu disse, não há nada para mim na cidade.

-Você ainda tem um mês.

-É impossível. Esta acabado. Eu falhei. Eu vou ser sempre uma besta.

-Você a amava, Anthony?

Era a primeira vez que ela me chamava de Anthony, e eu encarei aqueles estranhos olhos verdes dela.

-Você mudou seu cabelo, tipo uma coisa em camadas? É uma boa aparência para você.

Ela riu.

-O velho Edward nunca teria percebido meu cabelo.

-O velho Edward teria percebido, ele teria zombado dele. Mas eu não sou o velho Edward. Eu não sou Edward Masen em tudo.

Ela acenou.

-Eu sei. E é por isso que eu estou triste que você esta cansado da maldição do Edward Masen.- Era quase o que a Alice tinha dito. -O que me traz de volta para minha pergunta, a que você habilmente fugiu. Você a amava?

-Por que eu deveria te dizer?

-Porque você não tem ninguém mais para contar. Seu coração esta quebrando, e você não tem ninguém para confiar.

-Então eu deveria despejar meu coração para … você? Você destruiu minha vida. Agora você quer minha alma? Ta. Eu a amava. Eu a amo. Ela era a única pessoa na minha vida que realmente falava comigo, que me conhecia sem a aparência, sem meu pai famoso, e ainda se importava comigo, mesmo que eu fosse uma besta. Mas ela não me amava. - Eu não estava olhando para o espelho. Eu não podia porque mesmo que meu tom estava sarcástico, minhas palavras eram a verdade. -Sem ela, eu não tenho esperança, não tenho vida. Eu vou viver em miseria e morrer sozinho.

-Edward …

-Eu não terminei.

-Eu acho que já.

-Você esta certa. Eu terminei. Se eu fosse pelo menos normal, eu poderia ter tido uma chance com ela. Eu não estou falando do jeito que eu costumava ser,mas é pedir muito esperar uma garota estar interessada em alguém que não é nem mesmo humano. É doente.

-Você é humano, Edward. Você tem um mês. Você não quer voltar, apenas por esse mês? Você tem tão pouca fé nela?

Eu hesitei.

-Eu prefiro ficar aqui. Eu não sou uma aberração aqui.

-Um mês. O que você tem a perder, Edward?

Eu pensei sobre isso. Eu já tinha desistido, já aceitei que ficaria uma besta para sempre. Para voltar a ter esperança, mesmo que por um mês, seria tão difícil. Mas, sem esperança, eu não tenho nada, nada de olhar para frente, mas sendo uma besta, preso em uma casa para o resto da minha vida, sentado no meu papai-financiado Brownstone, colocando porcaria na minha rosas para fazê-las crescer mais , trabalhando em meu caminho através de cada livro na Biblioteca Pública de Nova York, e à espera de morrer.

-Um mês - eu concordei.

* * *

><p><strong>Bom meninas e então o que acharam, meio tristinho, mas foi para mostrar a depressão do Edward e a saída dela, pelo pingo de esperança que foi asceso pelo nossa querida e mistériosa Rose que estava meio sumida. <strong>

**Espero que tenham gostado e até o próximo. **

**E não se esqueçam das reviews em meninas?**

**Bjinhos lindas e até amanha.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Bom meninas cap aqui, meio atrasadinho, e peço desculpas por isso, mas aqui está. Bom cap meninas.**

**Reviews:**

**Dindinham: O din, tá ai a resolução, ou metade dela fofa. Acho que você vai ficar pra ruer o que restou das suas unhas então. Tá ai o único help que posso dar por enquanto. Bjinhos linda até o próximo.**

**Bruna: Pois é coitado, to tão triste por ele. Vou deixar suas perguntas para esse cap e o próximo. O Bruna e sobre o chat é o seguinte ele só aparece no fim de cada parte e está só chega ao fim no próximo cap. Ai teremos mais do chat, ok fofinha. Bjus.**

**Taz Cullen: Seria muito má sim dona Taz, muito má se acha-lo fofo até assim, kkkk. Se Derretendo ao sofrimento e fofura alhei em? Coisa feia. Bjinhos linda, até o próximo.**

**Christye-Lupin: Calma Chris, calma. Tudo vai dar certo no final não se importa como mas irá. Não vou fazer ninguém sofrer muito já estamos quase no final. Bjinhos linda até o próximo cap. Bjinhos.**

**Vitoria: Na verdade ele perdeu toda e qualquer esparança, nem foi só fé. Pois é ele tá bem depressivo mas juro que nesse cap, ele sai dela e um pinguinho de esperança aparece ok? o resto do copo vem no próximo cap. Bjinhos linda e até o próximo.**

**Sissi: Oi Sissi. Vou deixar a própria Bella responder essa sua pergunta, ok fofa? Ta ai o cap, bjinhos e até o próximo cap.**

**EMayara: Denada linda. Obrigada, e que bom que você gostou mesmo, viu? Bjinhos e até o próximo cap fofa.**

**Chuva fina: Ele é realmente triste(o cap anterior). Acalme-se que eles vão se juntar em pouco tempo estamos perto do fim, ok? Fofinha espero que goste do cap e até o próximo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 7<strong>

Eu voltei para Nova York.

O cara que era para supostamente cuidar das minhas rosas era o maior idiota. Metade das plantas estavam mortas enquanto as outras precisavam de podagem e apenas tinham algumas flores.

-Uma besta diferente teria comido esse cara - eu disse para Carlisle.

Mas eu realmente não me importava. As rosas eram minhas para cuidar e de ninguém mais. O resultado desastroso apenas mostrou que elas precisavam de mim.

Era legal ser precisado.

Eu imaginei como seria comprar um animal de estimação, talvez um gato porque eles não precisavam dar caminhadas.

Claro, talvez eu terminaria como uma daquelas pessoas loucas com, tipo, dezesseis gatos.

E um dia, os vizinhos reclamariam sobre o cheiro, e acabaria que eu tinha morrido e os gatos tinham me comido.

Ainda, deve ser legal ter um gato. Contanto que eles não cavassem nas minhas rosas.

Por agora, eu decidi desmontar a estufa. Eu queria gastar meus invernos no norte, e voltar cada primavera para sentar no meu jardim com muros, na luz do sol.

Eu estava começando a planejar uma vida inteira sendo uma besta.

E ainda, toda noite, eu pegava o meu espelho e assistia Bella dormir. Eu gostaria de saber se ela sonhava, sonhava comigo tanto quanto eu sonhava com ela.

Eu acho que Carlisle gostaria de saber também porque um dia ele disse

-Você escutou alguma coisa de Bella desde que você voltou?

Era dia quatro de maio, menos de dois dias do dia, um mês desde a minha volta para a cidade. Eu estava no jardim com Carlisle. A gente tinha acabado de terminar de ler Jane Eyre. Eu não tinha falado para ele que eu tinha lido ele meses antes, depois daquele dia no quinto andar com Bella. Eu pensava naquele dia todo tempo, mesmo que o vestido verde que eu tinha escondido embaixo do meu travesseiro já tinha a muito tempo perdido o cheiro dela.

Tinha sido um dia perfeito, um dia que eu tinha pensado que talvez era possível dela me amar.

-Eu nunca pensaria que eu iria gostar de um livro chamado Jane Eyre - eu disse para Carlisle, mudando o assunto. -Especialmente porque é sobre uma governanta valente britânica.

-Algumas vezes nós nos surpreendemos. O que você gostou do livro?

-Bem, eu vou te falar o que eu não gostei dele, Jane era muito boa. Ela amava Rochester, e ela não tinha nada no mundo, nenhuma família, nenhum amigo, nenhum dinheiro. Eu acho que ela deveria ter ficado com Rochester.

-Mas ele tinha uma esposa louca escondida no porão.

-Ninguém sabia sobre isso. E ele era o amor verdadeiro dela. Se você esta apaixonado desse jeito, nada deve ficar no seu caminho.

-Algumas vezes você tem que cuidar das coisas antes. Eu não tinha idéia que você era tão romântico, Edward.

-Não que eu tenho alguma razão para ser.

Carlisle deslizou a copia dele de Jane Eyre para seu colo, esperando.

-A resposta é não - eu disse. -Não, eu não tenho ouvido nada de Bella.

-Eu sinto muito, Edward.

-Mas isso me leva para o que eu gostei do livro,- eu disse, andando para onde eu tinha plantado minhas rosas miniaturas. A "Pequena Bella" estava revivendo bem. -Eu gostei que quando Rochester e Jane estavam separados, ele foi para a janela e chamou o nome dela: 'Jane! Jane! Jane!' E ela o escutou, e ainda respondeu. Assim que o amor verdadeiro deveria ser, a pessoa deveria ser parte da sua alma e você deveria saber o que eles estão sentindo todo o tempo.

Eu tirei uma rosa do ramo e a segurei na minha bochecha. Eu queria ver

Bella no espelho mesmo se isso significasse sair dessa conversa com Carlisle, mesmo se ela não me amasse, não sentia minha falta de qualquer modo. Mas não havia nenhum uso, me permitindo sentir falta dela.

Eu olhei para Carlisle.

-Então qual o próximo livro que a gente vai ler? Algo sobre guerra, eu espero? Ou talvez Moby Dick?

-Eu sinto muito, Edward.

-Sim. Eu também.

A próxima noite. Cinco de maio. Dez e meia. Menos de duas horas sobrando. Nesses dois anos, eu tinha perdido todos os meus amigos, uma garota que eu tinha pensado que me amava, e meu pai. Mas eu tinha achado amigos verdadeiros em Carlisle e Alice.

Eu tinha achado um passatempo. Eu tinha achado amor verdadeiro, eu sabia, mesmo se ela não me amou de volta.

E ainda, meu rosto, meu rosto horrível, continuou exatamente o mesmo. Não era justo.

Havia lua cheia, como a noite meses atrás quando eu disse para Bella ir embora. Mas essa era a cidade, e não havia nenhuma estrelas em cima de estrelas. Eu fui para a janela e a abri, pretendendo uivar para a lua como eu tinha feito naquela noite. Mas dessa vez o que veio foi o nome dela.

-Bella!

Eu esperei, mas não houve nenhuma resposta.

Eu chequei meu relógio. Quase onze. E mesmo que eu soubesse que não havia nenhuma esperança, eu não pude me segurar de ir para o espelho, mais cedo dessa vez. Eu o segurei no alto.

-Eu quero ver Bella.

Quase antes dele puder mostrar ela para mim, um grito cortou o ar.

Era a voz dela.

Eu saberia isso mesmo se cem anos se passassem. Eu tinha pensado que eu nunca escutaria isso de novo. Tão perto—eu corri para a janela para procurar por ela.

Então eu percebi que a voz vinha do espelho.

Eu o peguei de novo e o segurei perto dos meus olhos. Estava escuro, tudo escuro, então eu quase não podia ver nada, a vizinhança ou a garota que tinha gritado o que eu percebi agora que foi meu nome.

-Me ajuda! Oh, por favor me ajude, Edward!

Mas enquanto meus olhos ficaram acostumados com o espelho, eu podia perceber formas, edifícios. Eu já tinha visto a vizinhança em dia. Ela estava andando naquelas ruas à noite?

Ela estava.

Mas enquanto meu olhos se focaram mais, eu vi que ela não estava sozinha.

Uma figura sombria andava com ela. Ele segurou o braço dela e a forçou subir em umas escadas de um prédio de tijolos.

Eu estava correndo agora, nem mesmo pensando, para a rua. Nenhum taxi a vista, e eu sabia que nenhum me levaria. Então eu me arremessei para a estação de metrô que eu tinha assistido tão frequentemente, mas não tinha entrado por quase um ano, ainda segurando o espelho. A rua estava clara com a lua cheia e as luzes publicas, e eu pensei que estava tarde, eu me empurrei por uma multidão de pessoas indo para a direção oposta na calçada.

-O que foi aquilo?- alguém chorou, e todos me procuraram, mas eu era apenas uma sombra na distancia deles. Eu estava correndo, correndo tão rápido atrás daquela voz, a única pessoa no mundo que chamou meu nome então eu poderia ouvir ele.

Eu não tinha me preocupado em colocar meu casaco, então eu vestia apenas jeans e camiseta, nada para me cobrir. Eu corri pela rua, uma besta para o mundo.

Talvez eles pensariam que era uma fantasia.

Havia coisas estranhas assim na cidade. Mas eu estava correndo, e alguém gritou alguém apontou.

Eu continuei indo, e finalmente, eu desapareci no chão.

Isso deveria ter sido o final disso. A hora do rush já tinha terminado fazia tempo, e os metrôs geralmente não estavam lotados nas noites de verão. Eu pulei a catraca. Eu estava com sorte—o trem estava lá. O trem estava lá. Ele deveria estar vazio, mas havia alguns fãs dos Mets(Um time de basebol profissional.)estavam no caminho deles para casa do jogo.

Eu me deparei com as portas, e havia multidões de pessoas, multidões deles, sentado em cada assento disponível, os pais com filhos no colo, pessoas lutando com tiras de metal, e encostados em encostos dos bancos. Eu pensei que talvez eu pudesse me esconder na multidão. Eu tentei me misturar com todos os outros. Então eu escutei um grito.

-Um monstro!

Era um garotinho com o rosto dele paralisado com medo.

-Tente dormir, querido. - A mãe dele afagou as costas dele.

-Mas, mamãe, não! É um monstro.

-Oh, não sejo bobo, amor. Não há coisas como um...

Ela olhou para cima. Os olhos dela encontraram os meus.

E então uma duzia, uma centena de olhos estavam em mim.

-Deve ser uma máscara - a mãe disse.

Atrás de mim, alguém agarrou meu rosto, minha cabeça. Eles estavam me puxando.

Nenhum escolha.

Eu tinha que descobrir minhas garras. Eu virei para eles.

E então os gritos começaram.

-Besta!

-É um monstro!

-Besta no metrô!

-Chame a Autoridade do Trânsito!

-Chame a policia!

E logo, todos começaram a gritar juntos, os gritos que eu tinha passado dois anos escondido para evitar.

Corpos estavam fervilhando, por toda a minha volta, fervilhando para me pegar, para ficar longe de mim.

Eu segurei eles longe com minhas garras e dentes. Celulares abrindo. Eu seria preso? Levado para a prisão ou zoológico?

Isso não podia acontecer.

Eu tinha que achar Bella.

Bella.

Bella precisava de mim. Em volta de mim, os gritos continuaram. Eu senti punhos batendo nas minhas costas. Eu olhei o espelho, tentei memorizar o prédio, a rua onde ela estava, para ver o endereço. Eu trabalhei para a porta.

Mais gritos, e corpos se empurrando contra mim, quente na noite de maio.

-Não me coma!

-A policia esta vindo?

-Não tem linha. Muitas ligações de um lugar só.

-Não deixe ele sair!- a voz de um homem gritou.

-Você esta brincando? Alguém empurra ele para fora antes que ele coma alguém!

-Sim. Empurre ele para a linha do trem.

Eu parei, paralisado com medo, no meio daquela multidão incômoda.

Eu não podia terminar assim. Eu não podia morrer tão perto de a ver, de a salvar.

Ela tinha me chamado.

Eu tinha escutado, louco como isso era. Eu tinha que acha-la. Uma vez que isso acontecesse, eu podia morrer ou viver.

Não importaria.

Eu sabia que eu tinha que fazer.

Quando o trem estremeceu para uma parada, eu procurei pela saída. Um homem tentou pular no meu caminho. Eu procurei por uma arma e achei a única que eu tinha. O espelho. Eu levantei ele alto, então o enviei para a cabeça dele. Eu escutei o vidro quebrar. Ou talvez fosse seu crânio rachando.

Ou ambos.

O vidro se espalhou por todo o vagão, e havia pessoas correndo para todas as direções, mais gritos, gritando tão alto que era impossível lembrar do silêncio que tinha sido minha vida por tantos meses. Eu deixei o espelho cair no chão, sabendo que com isso, todas as chances tinham ido menos essa, todas as chances de ver Bella de novo.

A multidão foi renovada, pulando em volta de mim, e me apressei por eles, deixando sair um rugido forte que assustou eles. Então eu estava de quatro, na posição que tinha me feito mais rápido, mais feroz, correndo para a saída.

-Empurre ele para a linha!- alguém gritou de novo.

-Sim! Empurre o monstro para a linha do trem.

Corpos, pressionando, empurrando contra mim, o calor e o cheiro deles. As portas se fecharam, e trem começou a puxar para longe, e ele estavam me empurrando, me empurrando. Eu sabia que uma vez que o trem saísse, eles teriam sucesso em me empurrar para a linha do trem, talvez me segurar em uma abertura ate a policia vim. Ou o próximo trem.

Estaria tudo bem se não fosse por Bella.

Todas as noites que eu tinha gastado tentando controlar minha fúria bestial, embainhar minhas garras e cobrir minhas presas, estavam acabados agora. Meus dentes estavam à mostra. Minhas garras foram descobertas. Eu avancei através da multidão. Eu não era um homem, mas um leão, um urso, um lobo. Eu era uma besta. Meu rugido avançou na estação de metrô, cobrindo todos os ruídos, os trens, as pessoas. Minhas garras encontraram carne, e as multidão dispersou. Se eu fosse pego, eu certamente seria morto.

Eu empurrei no meio da multidão e corri—não, saltei. Sim, saltei como um animal de quatro patas até os degraus de repente vazios para a rua.

Lá fora, o ar estava calmo. Não iria durar. Eu avancei, ainda em quatro pernas, porque era mais rápido, a maneira mais segura. Havia poucas pessoas naquelas ruas a essa hora, próximo à meia-noite. Mas mesmo assim pessoas parecidas como membros de gangue partiram com a minha visão.

Eu não tinha espelho para me guiar, somente uma memória, memória e o instinto animal. Lembrei-me de onde Bella tinha estado. Lembrei-me de seus gritos. Eu ouvi eles novamente no meu ouvido.

Eu segui eles.

Um bloco.

Outro.

Eu ainda sentia como se estivesse sendo perseguido. Não importa. Ninguém poderia me pegar. Segui os gritos de Bella através de um beco e por uma rua lateral, em uma porta, uma escada, e em um quarto.

Foi lá que eu parei.

* * *

><p><strong>E então meninas tensas por esse final, loucas e se descabelando para saber o que vem a seguir? <strong>

**Espero que sim, olhem o próximo cap vem amanha, em?**

**Não se preocupem que tudo vai dar certo não se descabelem ou roam unhas em? **

**Bjinhos e aguardando as reviews.**

**Reviews?**


	24. Chapter 24

**Bom meninas vou explicar que acho que pelo problema do ff ninguém entendeu, o cap anterior havia sido postado na quinta feira mas por algum problema do ff ninguém recebeu o aviso nem eu do posto do cap, tanto que as meninas que comentaram ele postado na quinta eu nem fiquei sabendo, fiquei chateada achando que pelo cap ser meio triste ninguém havia comentado mas fui na fanfic e tinham 2 então repostei ele na sexta e adiei o post para hoje pela manha, mas faz horas que tento logar e nada do ff só consegui agora, então me desculpem meninas apesar de não ser completamente minha culpa. Bjinhos e bom cap.**

**Reviews:**

**Bruna: Desculpa a demora pelo post Bruna mas está tudo explicadinho acima caso você não tenha lido. E não eu não quis matar ninguém, mas esse cap acaba ai fazer o q? També fico com dó dele na parte do metro. Bom fofa, desculpe novamente a demora, mas bjinhos e bom cap.**

**Christye-Lupin: Desculpa a demora fofa, está tudo explicado acima. Ué como eu não vo parar se a fic exije um pouco de suspense em? e só semana que vem? não entendi esse Chris, kkkk, sinceramente. E eu não sou malvada, hum, bjinhos linda.**

**Dindinham: Calma Di, você á pensando coisas muito ruins viu menina, acalme-se, e um dia não vai te dar gastrite fique tranquila. a demora,ok fofa, tudo explicado acima. Bjinhos linda.**

**Lizz: Nossa me senti lisongeada Lizz, Sinceramente muito obrigada mesmo, apesar de que não fui eu quem escrevi, é uma adaptação, eu só leio se gosto e acho que se encaixa posto, mas posso te dizer que a minha fic futura que pretendo postar aqui se inspiram nessas histórias que aqui posto. Bom Bjinhos e espero que goste do cap, desculpe a demora.**

**Taz Cullen: Taz eu não sou malvada, é o único cap que vocês ficaram masi tensas no final, o único, kkkkk. E acalme-se que o cap já está aqui. Bjinhos linda, desculpa a demora explicada ali em cima ok? Bjinhos fofinha.**

**JennyCampbell: Atrasadinha em? hum que coisa feia, kkkkkkk. Nossa se você está assim só na primeira semana meu deus, nem imagino quando chegar as provas, eu to no 2 e sei como é penar nessa época. E fica calma você vai se acostumar ao ritmo, fácil(eu acho) nem achei tão diferente. Somos meio xarás então, e que bom que você se sente da mesma forma sobre conversarmos. Também adoro a Rosalie, perfeita. Acalme-se que o cap já está aqui só não sei se você podera ler né, fofinha, sempre atrasadinha, se ficar atrasada nesse também vai ficar ansiosa mais tempo,kkkk, Vou deixar o cap com você. Bjinhos linda.**

**Chuva Fina: Pois é né chuva isso que é amor pena que não acho um assim para mim. Bjinhos linda até o próximo cap. desculpa pelo atraso, explicação lá em cima fofa. Bjus.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 8<strong>

Eu encarei eles. O homem levantou a arma dele.

-Nenhum dinheiro, hein?- ele grunhiu. -Seu pai disse que você seria boa para isso. Mas se você não tem dinheiro, há outros jeitos de pagar.

-Não! Me deixe ir!

-Bella?

Homem e vitima viraram. Era Bella, tudo certo.

Meus instintos, apesar de serem animais, tinham estado certos. O homem, o monstro, segurava o cabelo dela. Ele segurou uma arma apontada para a cabeça dela.

-Bella!- eu comecei a ir ate ela.

-Você esta aqui!

-Não se mova, eu vou atirar.

Ele apontou a arma para a cabeça dela. Ele não podia machucar ela. Eu não tinha vindo tão longe para ele machucar ela. Sem saber, eu deixei sair um grunhido, um animal prestes a saltar.

-Eu falo serio! - ele disse. – Não...

Ele parou.

Ele me viu, e os olhos de besta dele encontraram meus olhos de besta, e o animal que eu era, cheirou o medo dele.

-Que mer...?

-Se você machucar ela - eu disse em uma voz mais animal que humana -eu vou te matar.

-Não me coma!- ele gritou.

E ele virou a arma de Bella para mim.

Aquilo era tudo que eu precisava. Eu avancei. Meus dentes estavam no braço dele, minhas garras no pescoço dele. Um tiro foi dado. Meus dentes estavam no pescoço dele.

Eu estava sangrando. Eu não deveria sangrar. Eu olhei para longe. O sangramento não parou. Talvez minha pele não podia sarar sobre um machucado que segurava uma bala. Aquilo fazia sentido. Mas doía.

Bella estava correndo ate mim, tropeçando sobre o homem da arma.

-Edward, você esta aqui.

-Eu estou aqui - eu concordei. O mundo foi ficando confuso, tão confuso, confuso e escuro, e limpo e cheirando docemente como uma rosa.

-Mas como você sabia?- ela disse. -Como você sabia onde eu estava?

E então ele parou de se mover.

Eu joguei ele para longe de mim e cai no chão.

-Eu sabia.- Meu estômago doía onde a bala estava. -Eu sabia por…-

Mágica. Amor. Instinto animal. Como Jane sabia de Rochester. -Eu apenas sabia.- Eu levantei o braço alcançando ela.

-Eu deveria ligar para a polícia. Ou uma ambulância. - Ela começou a ir.

Eu pensei nas pessoas do metrô, em um policial chegando aqui para me encontrar, me levando para longe, de morrer em uma viatura, sozinho, de perder Bella quando eu finalmente tinha encontrado ela. Eu agarrei o braço dela.

-Por favor. Por favor, não. Fica comigo. Esteja comigo.

-Eu queria estar com você.- Ela estava soluçando agora. -Você me falou para voltar na primavera. E eu queria. Meu pai estava ferrado como sempre, e ele prometeu ir para uma clínica de reabilitação, procurar um emprego. Ele fez isso por uma semana mais ou menos. Mas então ele se demitiu. Ele disse que ele não tinha que trabalhar apenas porque eu queria. Foi o mesmo tipo de coisa que ele sempre disse, mas agora foi diferente.

-Por quê?- Eu tentei manter minha voz normal. Se ela soubesse quão machucado eu estava, ela iria sair, ir para a polícia. Eu me machuquei tanto.

Tanto, como se a vida estivesse deslizando pela minha pele. Eu não olhei para baixo porque eu sabia que estaria uma bagunça sangrenta.

-Porque eu tinha estado com você. Antes, eu conhecia apenas o que era ser a filha dele, viver dia por dia e esperar para isso acabar. Mas agora eu sabia o que era ter alguém para conversar comigo, cuidar de mim...estar comigo...e...

-Amar você?- As palavras eram arfadas, e pelo canto do meu olho, eu podia ver meu relógio de pulso mover. 11:59. Eu tinha programado naquela manhã. Estava acabado. Mas eu estava com Bella. Era o suficiente. -Por que você não voltou?

-Eu queria vim, mas eu tinha perdido o endereço. Meu pai tinha me levado para sua casa a força, e agora ele não queria me contar onde era. Ele mentiu quando eu perguntei para ele, ou disse que ele não sabia. Mas eu lembrei que sua casa era perto de uma estação de metrô. Eu podia ver ela da janela, lembra?

Eu acenei.

-Então eu decidi ir em todas as estações do Brooklyn, então eu procurava uma casa perto com uma estufa. Eu ia para uma diferente, todo dia depois da escola. Mas estava acontecendo muito devagar, e essa noite eu decidi que eu ia encontrar você. Se eu tivesse que andar por todo canto em Brooklyn, chamando seu nome, eu teria te achado.

-Chamando meu nome?

-Como Jane Eyre. Eu apenas reli ele semana passada, e eu pensei em você, como os amantes estavam separados, e...

-Amantes?

Era tão difícil manter meus olhos abertos. Ela estava comigo. Eu poderia apenas parar agora.

-Não! eu deveria conseguir uma ambulância. Se alguma coisa acontecer com você, eu

Com dificuldade, eu me empurrei para cima.

-Eu te amo, Bella.

Era meia-noite. Estava acabado. Eu seria uma besta sempre. Mas Bella estava de volta. Ela estava aqui.

-Eu sei que eu sou muito feio para você amar - eu disse. -Mas eu vou sempre…

-Eu te amo também, Edward. Mas por favor, não me deixe.

Eu agarrei o braço dela de volta.

-Então me beija. Me deixa ter a memória do seu beijo, mesmo se eu morrer.

Era muito tarde. Era muito tarde, mas ela se inclinou mais perto de qualquer jeito, e me beijou, meus olhos, minhas bochechas, e finalmente na minha boca sem lábios. Eu estava sumindo, mas eu tinha provado ela, senti ela. Isso era tudo que eu queria. Bella. Agora eu podia morrer feliz.

E no canto, eu vi uma sombra, se movendo.

-Cuidado, Bella!- Eu disse de repente com uma força renovada. O ar cheirava engraçado de repente, como rosas. Mas isso deve ter sido minha imaginação. -Atrás de você!- Eu gritei.

Eu vi o homem. Eu tentei ir ate ele, ir ate ele e morder ele como eu tinha feito antes. Mas todo meu corpo parecia adormecido e formigando, pesado, como se eu já tivesse morrido. Eu vi Bella avançar para a arma no chão.

Então, lutando, quatro mãos agarrando um objeto. Um tiro, vidro quebrando. Então a sombra correu para a porta.

Bella virou para mim. Ela segurava a arma com fumaça.

-Edward?- Ela encarou dentro da escuridão como se ela não pudesse me ver. O mundo estava preto e girando. O ar cheirava pesado com rosas agora. E embaixo da minha mão, eu senti algo. Pétalas de rosa. Elas estavam em todos os lugares, embaixo das minhas mãos e meu corpo, e mesmo no cabelo de Bella. De onde elas tinham vindo?

-Eu estou aqui, meu amor.- Eu disse meu amor? Eu? Mas meu corpo parecia tão legal, como se nada pudesse nunca me machucar de novo. Não doía mais.

Eu já estava morto?

Ainda, ela encarou estranhamente. Finalmente, ela falou.

- Masen? Mas…onde esta Edward?-

Eu tinha entendido mal.

-Eu estou aqui. Mas do que você me chamou?

- Masen,Edward Masen, certo? Da Escola Tuttle. Talvez você não lembra de mim, mas uma vez você me deu uma rosa.- Ela parou, olhando de um lado para o outro. -Uma rosa...Edward!

-Bella…- Eu coloquei minha mão na frente dos meus olhos, e era uma mão humana. A mão de homem. Tão perfeita. Um braço de homem. Eu toquei meu rosto. Um rosto de homem! -Bella, sou eu.

-Eu não entendo. Onde esta o garoto que estava aqui antes? O nome dele é Edward Anthon, e ele era...

-Feio? Horrível.

-Não! Ele estava machucado. Eu tenho que encontrar ele!- Ela começou a ir para a porta.

-Bella!- Eu lutei para ficar em pé. Minha força estava retornando, e quando eu olhei para baixo, não havia nenhum sangue, nenhuma dor. Eu estava curado em todos os jeitos. Bella correu para a porta, e eu corri atrás dela, o que eu era melhor. Eu estava vivo e bem, e eu peguei a mão dela na minha. -Por favor, espera.

-Eu não posso, Masen. Você não entende. Havia um garoto aqui, e ele estava...

-Eu.- Eu agarrei a outra mão dela. -Ele era eu.

-Não!- Ela lutou para ficar livre, mas eu segurei as mãos dela. -Não, ele não era você.

-Por favor.- Eu a puxei para mais perto de mim. Eu era mais alto que Edward Masen tinha sido antes, e forte. Eu puxei ela mais para perto de mim então ela não poderia sair. Ela se debatia contra mim, socando e chutando. -Por favor, Bella, apenas feche seus olhos, e você vai saber que o que eu digo é verdade.

Eu enrolei meu braço em volta dela e coloquei a outra mão sobre os olhos dela.

Em um segundo, ela desistiu, na maior parte. Eu disse:

-Numa noite, houve uma tempestade de raios. Você desceu os degraus, aterrorizada, e a gente fez pipoca, dois sacos, e assistiu a Ponte da Princesa.- Eu parei. Ela estava congelada. -Você conhece minha voz, Bella? Quando o filme acabou, você tinha dormido. Eu te peguei e te carreguei para o seu quarto.

Ela se inclinou contra mim agora, como se ela precisasse de apoio.

Eu continuei.

-Você acordou na escuridão e falou comigo. Você disse que minha voz parecia familiar. Era familiar. Era eu. Masen. Anthony. Nós somos o mesmo. Eu vou sempre lembrar aquele dia porque foi a primeira vez que eu tive esperança, a primeira vez que falei com você sem você perceber como horrível, como menos que humano eu era. A primeira vez que eu pensei que talvez você poderia me amar.

Ela virou para mim.

-Anthony? Mas como?

-Mágica. uma bruxa me colocou em um feitiço, eu poderia dizer um feitiço cruel, mas não foi realmente porque me levou para você.

-Como o feitiço foi quebrado?

-Mágica. Foi mágica, e a mágica é chamada de amor. Eu te amo, Bella. – Eu me inclinei e beijei ela. Ela me beijou de volta.

-Anthony!

-Sim.- Eu estava rindo. Eu não podia evitar.

-Você pode me levar para casa agora?- ela disse. -Sua casa.

Eu acenei.

-Nós vamos pegar o metrô.- Eu olhei para minhas roupas, minhas muito largas roupas de besta. -Eu sei que eu pareço um pouco estranho, mas provavelmente ninguém vai perceber.

**Senhor Anderson**: Bem vindos para o chat dessa noite.

**GarotoUrso**: Oi, todo mundo. Há algumas pessoas que eu gostaria que vocês conhecessem.

**GarotadeNeve**: Oi, eu sou Branca de Neve. Mas não *aquela* Branca de Neve.

**RosaVermelha**: Você sempre diz isso. Isso soa estúpido.

**GarotadeNeve**: Você esta apenas com raiva pq eu peguei o cara!

**Senhor Anderson**: Damas, damas…

**GarotoUrso**: De qualquer jeito, essa é Branca de Neve. Nós estamos noivos.

**BestaNYC**: Oi, todo mundo. Há alguém que eu queria que todos conhecessem tbm. Essa é Bella. Ela quebrou minha maldição. Eu não sou uma besta mais!

**PequenaLindaRosa****:** Oi, todo mundo. Legal estar aqui.

**GarotadeNeve**: Parabéns.

**RosaVermelha**: Isso é ótimo.

**Senhor Anderson**: Eu etava querendo falar com você, Besta. Eu escutei sobre uma besta perdida no sistema de metrô. Era você?

**BestaNYC**: Claro que não!

**PequenaLindaRosa**: Produto da imaginação de todos ;)

**BestaNYC**: Mas a gente aconteceu de ficar juntos naquele exato dia.

**PequenaLindaRosa**: Desenhe suas próprias conclusões.

**Ranzinha**: Eu tnho algums 9dade tbm

**BestaNYC**: O que é, Ranzinha?

**Ranzinha**: Eu encontrei 1 pincesa.

**GarotoUrso**: Serio? Ela te beijou ou o fez que você precisa para quebrar o feitiço?

**Ranzinha**: ñ ainda mas parece que ela vai.

**BestaNYC**: Isso é ótimo, Rã. Como vocês se encontraram?

**Ranzinha**: Ela stava jogando c o GameBoy dla e ela derrubou ele na minha lagoa. Eu squei ele p ela e ela disse que iria me beijar.

**Senhor Anderson**: Maravilhoso, Ranzinha!

**Ranzinha**: eu ñ estou aumentando minhas spranças. princesas podem sr inseguras.

**Senhor Anderson**: Então isso é interessante. Parece que todo mundo esta achando amor verdadeiro.

**BestaNYC**: Nem todo mundo.

**GarotoUrso**: Ele quer dizer DamaSilenciosa. Muito triste.

**BestaNYC**: Sim. Eu sinto falta dela.

**Senhor Anderson**: Como eu estava dizendo…

**Ranzinha**: Ai mu Deus princesa esta aqi GG me desejem sort

_Ranzinha saiu do chat._

**Senhor Anderson**: Bem, talvez nós todos devemos dar boa noite. Parabéns para os casais felizes. Vão ter sinos de casamento logo?

**GarotadeNeve****:** Definitivamente. Eu quero dizer, se você ajuda um cara matar um gnomo, ele deveria casar com você.

**RosaVermelha**: Ela é sempre assim, saindo para pegar algo para ela.

**BestaNYC**: Não para nós agora. A gente ainda esta no ensino médio. Mas algum dia...

**PequenaLindaRosa**: Algum dia…

**BestaNYC**: De qualquer jeito, boa noite. E obrigada pela ajuda.

_BestaNYC saiu do chat._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bom meninas espero que tenham gostado do cap, acho que ficou bom né, detalhe meninas esse foi o último chat, realmente não há notícias da Dama Antes que me perguntem parece que ela realmente virou espuma do mar, pelos próximos 300 anos. <em>**

**_Bom espero que tenham gostado, pra quem quer saber e acha que estou me despedindo esse não é o último cap e o proximo o Epílogo ainda tem muitas coisas para acontecer afina o Edward pediu algumas coisas caso conseguisse voltar ao normal não é mesmo? _**

**_Bom meninas Bjinhos e até segunda, amanha não vai dar para aparecer me desculpem porque tenho uma prova na segunda feira e tenho que estudar, então nada de computador, bom bjinhos e até segunda._**

_**Reviews?**  
><em>


	25. Chapter 25

**Bom meninas vocês vão ficar bem bravas, acho eu porque esse cap é bem curtinho mais amanha vou tentar na hora do almoço vou postar o próximo cap, porque o que acontece é que estes capts, são tipo um pouco do futuro deles eles são bem curtinhos, esse por exemplo o mais curto da historia, espero que gostem. Bjinhos.**

**Reviews:**

**Taz Cullen: Tá acabando Taz, mas vai ter uns 3 ou 4 capts mais, mais curtos que o normal mas teremos fofa. O cap anterior foi realmente lindo um dos mais lindos da história. Bjinhos fofa.**

**Bruna:É tava um saco esses dias ontem tbm teve problema, mas nem vou comentar pq bom tava sobrecarregado. E que bom que amou o cap, aqui o up novo, bjinhos linda.**

**Dindinham: Não acredito que você parou sua tradução para esse cap, me senti agora, kkkk. Pois é né agente achou que o pai da Bella era mais ou menos ele conseguiu piorar. E que bom que agora dormira como um bebê, kkkkkk. Bjinhos linda até o próximo.**

**Christye-Lupin: Pois é eles não são uns fofos, lindos de morrer. É você tava abobada com o cap mesmo, só semana que vem até eu assustei na review, ia ficar igual você doidinha da silva, kkkkk. Também acho uma pena estar acabando, vou morrer de saudades, kkkkk. **

**Victoria: Lindos não, cap novo up, Bjinhos linda.**

**Sissi: Oi Sissi. Pois é achei tão linda a forma como ele deixou de ser besta a bella, confusa e depois meio que desacreditada que ele fosse mesmo "o" Edward digamos "besta" e ao mesmo tempo o "superpop", kkkkkk. Sim Maravilhoso, bjocas, linda.**

**Chuva fina: Esse último cap, foi tudo, fofo lindo, perfeito. Nossa agora eles juntinhos e tendo uns capts para saber o futuro de tudo, será perfeito, kkk. E agora teremos capts felizes, bjinhos linda.**

**JennyCampbell: Que pena que está morrendo de sono, espero que não tenha perdido nenhuma parte importante por culpa do sono. É fofa com o tempo você vai se acostumar sim, tudo é questão de costume. Pois É xaras. E não a Bella não fez nada o Ed chegou bem a tempo. Nossa achei incrível a declaração deles, linda fofa, perfeita, quero uma assim. Na verdade a única coisa que me deixa triste é esse fim da Dama ela não merecia, mesmo espuma do mar por 300 anos? Putz, é amor demais só pode. Na verdade Carol agora vai mostrar um pouco deles mais para a frente desvendar algo e acabar, mostrar um pouco do futuro, recente deles nada muito longínguo, entende? Bom Bjinhos fofa, aguardando sua review, Bjin.**

* * *

><p><strong>Parte 6- Feliz para sempre<strong>

**Capitulo 6**

Um minuto mais tarde, quando a gente saiu do prédio, vimos as viaturas circulando o lugar. Uma multidão de pessoas e repórteres de todos os canais, incluindo o do meu pai, estavam lá.

A lá estava o cara, o traficante que estava segurando Bella.

Ele estava falando com eles.

-É ele!- ele gritou quando ele viu a gente. -A besta que me atacou.

Um zumbido veio da multidão enquanto eles me viam, então viam que eu não era nenhuma besta.

-Aquela é a besta?- a repórter feminina do canal do meu pai exclamou.

-Ele era diferente antes. Ele tinha presas e garras e... cabelo em todos os lugares.

A repórter virou para Bella, obviamente esperando salvar a historia dela.

-Senhorita, você viu uma besta?

-Claro que não. - Bella olhou para mim. Ela tocou meu cabelo. -Eu nunca vi uma besta. Mas aquele homem... - Ela virou para o traficante. -Ele me atacou. Ele poderia ter me matado, mas esse cara entrou e me salvou.

-Eu te disse - o ladrão gritou. -Ele é a besta. É, foi mágica que mudou ele.

-Mágica. - A risada de Bella foi um pouco forçada, um pouco falsa. A multidão riu também. -Mágica e bestas só existe em contos de fada, ou talvez alucinações causadas por drogas. Mas heróis e vilões são reais.

Agora o microfone estava no meu rosto.

-Você viu uma besta.

-Não. Eu não viu uma besta. - Eu peguei o microfone da repórter, autoritário, como meu pai seria. -Mas se há um besta, talvez ele é apenas um cara comum com alguma condição de pele ou alguma coisa. Talvez ele apenas precisa algum entendimento. Talvez a gente julga as pessoas demais pela aparência deles porque é mais fácil do que ver o que é realmente importante.

A repórter pegou o microfone de volta.

-Bem, isso foi cheio de energia.- Ela virou para longe de mim e falou para a câmera. -Nenhuma pista no misterioso caso de alguém que parece uma besta que aterrorizou os passageiros do metrôs em Brooklyn essa noite.

A multidão começou a dispersar. Um policial agarrou o traficante.

-Não tão rápido, amigo. Eu chequei sua identidade. Parece que você tem um mandato de prisão...e a gente achou aquela arma de que ela estava falando.

Ele virou para Bella e para mim.

-Vocês se importariam em vim para a delegacia e dar um depoimento sobre o que aconteceu?

-Nem um pouco, policial - eu disse, pensando no tanto que aquilo iria irritar meu pai, sem mencionar o quão pirado ele deve estar por todo a historia

-Besta no metrô - Especialmente quando ele viu a cobertura no próprio canal dele. Ele estava provavelmente já sentado na minha sala de estar.

-Eu vou para qualquer lugar - Bella disse, -contanto que ele vá comigo.

O policial rolou os olhos dele.

-Crianças apaixonadas. Loucura.

Ele deve ter murmurado alguma coisa mais, mas eu não o escutei.

Nós estávamos muito ocupados, beijando.

* * *

><p><strong>Bem curtinho né meninas, eu sei mas como avisei é assim esse cap mesmo os outros são um pouco maiores lembrando que teremos uns 3 ou 4 capts mais ok? espero que gostem e aguardando as reviews de vocês apesar do tamanha do cap(bem desanimador). <strong>

**Bom bjinhos e até amanha tentarei vindo antes do almoço. **

**Bjus. **

**Reviews?**


	26. Chapter 26

**Oi meninas como estão? tudo bom espero que sim olha o cap. Bjus **

**Reviews:**

**Dindinham: é na verdade esses últimos capts são bem rápidos, são um futuro próximo sem muitas delongas, bem curtinhos mesmo, mas deu para sentir o gostinho afinal não quero ninguém com glicose alta ainda mais agora, kkkkk. Pena mesmo Di. Bjinhos linda.**

**Taz Cullen: Resposta de review compatível com review e cap anterior. kkkkkk. Pois é né fofa fazer o que se nosso Edward é um príncipe no cavalo Branco não é mesmo? Bjinhos linda até o próximo.**

**Bruna: Foi curtinho né bruna mas não foi ruim, e que bom que você gostou fofa fico feliz. Bjinhos linda até o próximo cap.**

**Christye-Lupin: Pois é né Chris eles devem ter se rachadode tanto rir por dentro imagina, eu não me seguraria numa situação dessas. Foi curto eu sei, mas eu não demorei muiro não é mesmo fofa? Bjinhos linda e até o próximo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2<strong>

Foi horas antes da gente voltar para casa, mas quando a gente voltou, papai estava lá, assistindo as Noticias da Manhã CBS.

O slide por trás do repórter dizia, besta no metrô?

E mostrou uma criatura parecida como um lobo.

A gravata do papai estava fora.

Ele parecia amarrotado.

-Você sabe alguma coisa sobre isso, Edward?- Ele fez um gesto para a televisão, sem parecer perceber a mudança em mim.

-Por que eu saberia?- eu encolhi os ombros. -Obviamente, eu não sou uma besta.

Ele olhou para cima então.

-Não, você não é, é? Quando isso aconteceu?

Ele queria dizer se isso tinha acontecido antes ou depois da historia das noticias.

-Papai, essa é Bella.

-Um prazer te conhecer, Bella.- Ele deu a ela seu melhor sorriso de apresentador, de uma vez conseguindo ver ela na sua camiseta Jane Austen, tênis velhos, e jeans sem marca enquanto totalmente perdendo o rosto dela.

Típico.

Teria matado ele fazer contato visual com ela?

-Bem, isso pede por uma celebração. Posso levar vocês para tomar café da manhã?

Típico também.

Agora que eu era normal, ele estava querendo passar o tempo comigo.

Eu olhei para Bella.

Ela enrugou o nariz dela.

-Eu acho que não - eu disse. -Eu tenho que ir falar com Carlisle e Alice desde que eles ficaram comigo o tempo todo. E então eu vou dormir. Eu fiquei fora por toda a noite.-

Eu gostei do olhar na cara dele quando eu disse aquilo.

-Mas ei, a gente tem que fazer isso logo. - Tipo, um ano ou mais.

Depois que ele saiu, eu subi para encontrar Carlisle.

Era quase cinco, então claro que Carlisle estava dormindo quando eu bati na porta. Eu bati mais alto.

-Edward, talvez isso pode esperar ate mais tarde. Ele esta dormindo. - Bella se inclinou para mim. -E eu posso pensar em jeitos de matar o tempo. Eu senti tanto sua falta.

-Eu também.

Eu beijei ela.

Eu pensei no inverno.

Eu tinha estado tão morto quanto uma das minhas rosas, mas eu não tinha querido admitir isso para mim.

- Mas eu preciso de falar com Carlisle agora. É importante. Eu acho que você vai perceber porque, eu sei que ele vai.

Eu bati mais forte.

-Abre, dorminhoco.

De dentro da porta veio uma voz abafada.

-Que horas são?

-Hora de ver a luz. Abre aqui!

-Eu vou mandar Jake para cima de você.

-Ele é um cão de serviço, não um cão de guarda. Abra a porta.

Primeiro, não houve nenhum outro som, e eu achei que ele voltou a dormir.

Então, logo quando eu me preparava para bater na porta, eu ouvi passos.

A porta abriu.

Eu assisti enquanto a luz atingiu os olhos de Carlisle.

-Que mer... - Ele olhou para esquerda, então direita, os olhos dele se focando em mim como eles nunca tinham feito antes.

-Mas como...quem é você?

-Sou eu, Edward. E essa é Bella. Você pode ver a gente, amigo?

-Sim. Pelo menos eu acho que posso. Mas talvez é tudo um sonho. Você me fez acreditar que você era horrível, um monstro.

-E você me fez acreditar que você era cego. As coisas mudam algumas vezes.

Agora Carlisle estava rindo, dançando pelo quarto.

-Sim! As coisas mudam! Eu não posso acreditar. E Bella? Essa é você? Você voltou para o Edward, então?

-Sim. Eu ainda não entendi isso, completamente, mas eu estou feliz. Tão feliz.

Ela abraçou Carlisle, e Jake, que geralmente era comportado, pareceu perceber que os serviços dele como cão de serviço não era mais precisado porque ele pulou para cima e para baixo, latinado e lambendo a mão de todo mundo.

Então Bella abraçou ele também.

Quando a gente terminou de pular por ai, celebrando, eu disse

-Onde esta Alice?

Se Rosalie fosse verdadeira com a palavra dela, alguma coisa deveria acontecer com Alice também.

Ela deveria ser reunida com a família dela.

Mas agora eu não queria que ela fosse.

Eu precisava de Alice, queria que ela ficasse.

Eu corri pelo corredor ate o quarto da Alice, Bella me seguindo.

Eu bati na porta.

Não houve resposta.

Quando eu abri a porta, a quarto estava vazio.

-Não!

Eu praticamente esmaguei a mão de Bella no meu aperto. Ela me deu um olhar estranho, e eu lembrei que dia ótimo tinha sido, que dia perfeito.

Ainda, eu disse,

-Eu não pude dizer tchau. Ela foi embora sem dizer tchau.

-Alice?

Quando eu acenei, Bella disse

-Oh, Edward, eu sinto muito.

Eu comecei a sair do quarto.

Mas de repente eu peguei um brilho de alguma coisa na cama.

Eu andei ate isso.

Era um espelho de prata, como o que eu tinha quebrado na noite de antes no metrô.

Mas esse espelho não estava quebrado, e olhando nele, eu vi meu reflexo, perfeito como eu lembrava—cabelo loiro liso, olhos azuis, até mesmo um bronzeado.

Quando eu abri minha boca, lábios perfeitos se moveram sobre dentes brancos.

Ao meu lado estava a garota perfeita, a garota perfeita para mim.

Eu disse

-Eu quero ver Alice.

De uma vez, o reflexo de Rosalie apareceu.

* * *

><p><strong>E então meninas ele pediu para ver Alice, apareceu Rosalie e agora?<strong>

**Bom vou deixa-las ansiosas e responder apenas no próximo cap. **

**Bjinhos lindas. Até o próximo.**

**Reviews?**


	27. Chapter 27

**Bom meninas lindas de meu coração venho aqui tristemente informar que este é o nosso último cap e só haverá mais um que é o epílogo estão espero que curtam bjinhos e aguardando as suas reviews.**

**Reviews:**

**Dindinham: Mistérios, Mistérios! Pois então Di é isso mesmo a Alice ... bom vou deixar para o cap, kkkkkk. Bjinhos linda até o próximo cap. Bjinhos linda **

**Bruna: Pois é né Bruna agora que ele é digamos "perfeito" o pai dele quer sair e tomar um cafezinho, hum, Falsidade, puramente falso. Bom vou deixar as palavras da rose pra você descobrir, espero que goste desse cap também Bruna. Bjinhos.**

**Gab Amorim: Leitora nova que demais, bem no finzinho mas mesmo assim fico feliz. Bom minha linda ai está o cap, espero que goste bjinhos.**

**Christye-Lupin: Vo nem comentar o finalmente. Bom sua curiosidade vai acabar porque aqui está o cap fofa, apreciace sem moderação, kkkkkkk. Chris desculpa acabar com sua onda, mas não teremos a Esme na história, desculpa. Bjinhos linda aguardando seu próximo comentário. Bjinhos linda.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 3<strong>

-Onde ela esta?- eu disse para Rosalie.

-Me encontre no telhado,- ela disse. -O sol está quase subindo.

Nós fomos para o quinto andar.

Eu não tinha estado lá ultimamente.

Agora, estando lá com Bella, eu lembrei de todos os dias solitários que eu gastei lá, sentando no sofá, e o dia que a gente tinha estado juntos também.

Era maravilhoso quando a vida te dava uma segunda chance.

Eu abri a janela e me ergui para o telhado.

Então eu coloquei meu braço para fora para Bella.

O telhado era plano com uma borda em torno dele, então a gente podia andar.

O sol estava nascendo.

Nova York, ao nascer do sol é um dos lugares mais bonitos do mundo. As pessoas fazem uma grande coisa sobre o horizonte, mas não é nada como ver o sol rosa se infiltrar através dos edifícios, especialmente quando você está de mãos dadas com a garota que você ama.

Eu beijei aquela mão.

-Olha. É a manhã mais incrível ou o que?

Mas Bella não estava olhando para o nascer do sol, ou para mim.

Ao invés, ela estava olhando para o lado.

Eu segui o olhar dela e entendi. Rosalie estava lá.

Era a primeira vez que eu a via desde o feitiço.

Ela era bonita, como ela tinha sido naquele dia, o cabelo dela voando roxo e vermelho e preto em volta do rosto dela, as roupas pretas. E atrás dela estava um bando de corvos, alongando através dos lados do telhado, preto e verde e roxo no sol nascente.

-Edward Masen, você parece ótimo.

-Anthony. Eu prefiro Anthony.

-Eu também, na verdade. Combina com você. - Ela andou ate Bella. Ou melhor, ela flutuou. Quase parecia como se ela estivesse voando. -E Bella, a gente não tinha se encontrado, mas eu sou Rosalie.

-Rosalie, a…

Eu tinha preenchido Bella com todos os detalhes de Rosalie enquanto a gente esperava na delegacia aquela noite.

-Você pode dizer isso – Rosalie disse. -A bruxa. Eu sei o que eu sou. Há alguns que me chamariam de a bruxa má. Eu sou a responsável pelo feitiço em Adrian.

-E você esta orgulhosa disso?

-Um pouquinho. Ele é uma pessoa melhor do que quando ele começou.

Bella não parecia ter tanta certeza, mas eu acenei, sabendo que era verdade.

-Mas eu vou admitir que meus feitiços anteriores não tiveram tanto sucesso.

Na minha juventude, eu tendia a ser impulsiva, virar alguém em um sapo antes, perguntar depois. As outras bruxas me pegaram, disseram que por estar usando meus poderes tão frequentemente, eu poderia chamar a atenção para a bruxaria e desencadear uma onda de caça às bruxas tão grande quanto Salem. Como punimento, eu fui mandada para a Cidade de Nova York para trabalhar como uma servente. Falaram-me para não usar meus poderes.

-Mas você usou - eu adivinhei.

Ela acenou.

-Eu fiz porque eu fui colocada na casa de um garoto adolescente tão horrível e insensível que eu senti que eu tinha que ensinar para ele uma lição. Eu lancei um feitiço.

-Nossa, obrigado.

Ao meu lado, Bella apertou minha mão.

-As outras bruxas ficaram horrorizadas. Eu tinha lançado um feitiço, um grande, obviamente um que poderia terminar em um incidente tipo... ah, digamos, uma besta perdida no sistema de metrô de Nova York. Eles estavam particularmente preocupados que eu tinha escolhido o filho de uma personalidade de notícias como a minha vítima.

-Sim, isso foi horrível de você.

Rosalie rolou os olhos dela.

-Então elas disseram que eu ficaria com ele para sempre, na forma da mesma servente da família.

-Alice?- eu peguei isso. -Então Alice não é real?

-Ela é real.- Com um balançar de mão, Rosalie transformou-se. Agora ela era Alice. -Ela é eu, eu sou ela.

-Uau - eu disse. -Isso é... eu achei que você… eu quero dizer, Alice era minha amiga.

-Eu sou, meu amor - Rosalie, agora Alice, disse. -Eu me importei com você desde primeira vez e queria que você fosse feliz. Eu podia ver a tristeza em você que fazia você não ver a verdadeira beleza da vida. Isso é por que eu fiz o que eu fiz.

-E o Carlisle? Ele é um bruxo também?

Alice balançou a cabeça dela.

-Não. Eu sabia sobre Carlisle, que ele seria gentil com você e te ensinaria o que você precisava de aprender. E eu, uma humilde servente, sugeri para o seu pai que ele achasse um estudante cego para ser seu tutor. Carlisle precisava de um trabalho e agora, por causa do seu desejo altruísta, ele recuperou a visão.

-Mas havia outra parte naquele desejo. Eu desejei que você…que Alice pudesse ser reunida com a família dela.

-E eu fui, a meia-noite, noite passada.

-Eu não entendi.

-Eu desejo sorte para você, Edward.- Ela colocou as mãos dela no meu ombro e no de Bella, e eu senti um raio de eletricidade, como quando você acidentalmente coloca seu dedo entre uma tomada elétrica e o encaixe.

Eu gostaria de saber se ela estava colocando um feitiço na gente.

Eu olhei para Bella para ver se ela estava se transformando em uma hiena ou alguma coisa, mas ela parecia bem.

-Sorte? - eu disse.

-Não que você vai precisar disso. Você ganhou o seu amor muito mais do que a maioria dos jovens de sua idade. Ao contrário da maioria, vocês realmente se conhecem e se importam um como outro. Quando você permitiu Bella sair e retornar ao seu pai, eu sabia que iria funcionar.

-Queria que você tivesse me dado uma dica

Ela ignorou isso.

-E agora, através de seu desejo para Alice, estou reunida com minha família.

-O que você quer dizer?

-Não é possível falar mais. Eles estão esperando.

Ela acenou com o braço e desapareceu. Pelo menos, eu achava que ela tinha.

Mas Bella apontou para baixo, e foi quando percebi que um corvo ocupava o local exato onde Alice tinha estado de pé. Era um corvo bonito, grande e elegante, com asas negras refletindo roxo e verde do sol nascente.

Ela cruzou e juntou-se aos outros e, como um, levantaram-se sobre as nossas cabeças e no leste, em direção a luz do dia.

-Uau - Bella disse quando eles estavam fora de vista. -Isso é uma droga.

-O que é?

-Eu estava esperando, educadamente, para ela parar de falar. Mas seu eu soubesse que a dama legal estava indo se metamorfosear em um corvo, eu teria sido mais rápida em fazer um pedido.

-Que tipo de pedido?

-Bem, eu estou realmente feliz que nós estamos juntos, claro. Mas eu te amava do jeito que você era. Antes. Eu achava Edward Masen fofo e tudo, mas Edward Anthony foi por quem eu me apaixonei. Eu não te via como um monstro, não depois de um tempo de qualquer jeito. Eu via você como único. Especial. Eu acho que eu amei você desde de a primeira vista. Eu apenas não sabia.

-Então você quer que eu seja uma besta? - eu disse.

Ela encolheu os ombros.

-Eu acho que isso não realmente prático, huh? Eu quero dizer, é mais fácil ir no cinemas e coisas assim com seu namorado se ele não é... um, não é uma notícia.

-Mais fácil de entrar em faculdades também.

-Concordo.

-Então qual é o problema?- eu disse. -Eu sou o mesmo, não importa como eu pareço.

-Eu acho. Eu estava meio que pensando que talvez ela podia mudar algumas coisas em você, desde que ela é uma bruxa.

-Como o que?

-Basicamente, você é alto, loiro, e perfeito.

-Eu não sei sobre perfeito.

-Dez entre dez das garotas do ensino médio concordariam que você é perfeito.

Eu pensei em Tânia.

-Tudo bem, vamos assumir pelo bem do argumento que eu sou perfeito. Então?

-Isso é o porquê eu queria as mudanças.

-Como o que? Você disse que eu sou perfeito.

-Ah, eu não sei. Um nariz quebrado, ou talvez uma verruga. Vinte quilos na barriga ou talvez uma grande espinha na sua testa.

-Eu vejo.- eu peguei a mão de Bella. -E por que você iria querer isso?

-Porque você é perfeito. E eu... bem, não sou. Cara que parecem perfeitos não saem com garotas que são, você sabe, comuns. Talvez Edward Anthony me amava, mas o Edward Masen vai ficar em volta, ou ele pode ter coisa melhor?

-Melhor?- eu fui de segurar a mão dela para abraçar ela. -Bella, você me amou quando eu nem era mesmo humano. Você me beijou quando eu não tinha lábios. Você viu o que estava profundamente em mim quando eu nem tinha certeza sobre isso eu mesmo. Acredita em mim, não há nenhum jeito que eu possa ter coisa melhor. Eu acho que você é perfeita.

-Ah, se você diz. - Mas ela estava sorrindo.

-Eu digo. Eu vou parecer de qualquer jeito que você quiser. Mas você acha que isso acontece com todo mundo, sendo transformado em uma besta, então mudar de volta por causa do amor verdadeiro? A maioria das pessoas nem acreditariam que isso poderia acontecer, mas isso aconteceu com a gente. Mágica. Para o resto das nossas vidas, a gente vai para a escola e ter trabalhos e tomar café da manhã e ver televisão, mas a gente vai saber que mesmo que a gente não a vê, há mágica no mundo. Encare isso, isso é um feliz para sempre, amor verdadeiro como em contos de fadas.

Eu beijei ela de novo.

Ela me beijou de volta.

A gente ficou lá, beijando, ate que o sol estava completo no céu e os sons da manhã da cidade tinham começado.

Então a gente desceu e fez café da manhã.

* * *

><p><strong>E então meninas gostaram do nosso último cap.<strong>

**E uma pena acabar mas não vou me despedir aqui porque ainda temos o epílogo então meninas até. **

**Bjinhos e aguardando os Reviews de vocês. **

**Reviews? Cadê vocês? Não consigo ve-las aparescam. **


	28. Chapter 28

**Bom meninas não tenho nada mais a dizer do que senão um pedido de desculpas. **

**Vou explicar. **

**Minha querida operadora de internet resolveu que eu ficaria um mês sem internet, ela voltou a poucos dias e ai descobri que o arquivo do epilogo tinha se perdido e tive que revisa-lo de novo, mas ai sei o que podem pensar, o de por que não fui a uma lan house, Acontece que não confio e não gosto, nada contra a quem frequenta, mas não sei não sinto privacidade, dessa forma só deu para postar agora peço desculpas a todas.**

**Bjinhos meninas**

* * *

><p><strong>EPÍLOGO<strong>

Último ano

-Ei, seu nome esta nisso.- O tom de Bella estava irônico enquanto ela me entregava de volta as copias da cédula de votação para a comissão de boas vindas de Tuttle. Sim, Bella e eu voltamos para Tuttle. Envolveu alguma luta para a parte do papai colocar a gente de volta, mas nossos colegas de classe nos receberam de volta ao rebanho—isso é, sussurrando nas nossas costas que eu tinha reprovado no internato, estive envolvido em um caso escandaloso com a filha do diretor, ou tive um colapso nervoso pode ser consideradas bem vindo de volta. Em Tuttle, provavelmente era.

-Ele deve ter tido um colapso nervoso, - eu escutei Tania Denali dizer um dia quando Bella e eu passamos por ela no corredor. -Ou talvez ele levou uma pancada na cabeça. Porque senão ele iria sair com um nada como ela?-

Aparentemente, ela tinha sido séria sobre a minha ligação se eu fosse transformado de volta. Ela mencionou várias vezes que ela estava esperando por uma ligação. Ela ainda estava esperando.

Agora eu peguei a cédula. Claro o suficiente, lá esta meu nome.

-Deve ser um erro.

-Certo.

-Eu não tinha visto essas pessoas em dois anos. Por que ele me nomeariam para o comitê de boas vindas?

-Não podia possivelmente ser baseado na aparência, certo?-

-Talvez sim. Tanto faz.- Eu amassei a cédula em uma bola e tentei marcar uma cesta com ela na lata de lixo. Eu errei e fui para a frente da sala.

Mas o professor alcançou primeiro. -Sr. Masen, eu acredito que isso é seu,- ele diz. -No futuro, não vão haver três pontos no meu teste de Inglês.

-Sim, senhor

-Não há tratamento especial aqui, Edward. Para ninguém.

-Sim, senhor.- eu saúdo, então afundo a cédula no meu bolso e volto para minha mesa. -Idiota,- eu sussurrei para Bella

Bella olha para o professor.

-O que Edward quer dizer é, que ele sente muito, e isso não vai acontecer de novo.

A nossa volta, as pessoas estão rindo. Eu notei que quase ninguém esta preenchendo as cédulas deles. Conto com três bolas de basquete de lixeira, esperando para ser jogadas tão logo o professor dar as costas novamente, dois aviões de papel, e um pedaço de origami, não incluindo as pessoas que estão apenas deixando a cédula enquanto passavam mensagens de texto

-Nós não temos que ir para o baile, a propósito,- Eu digo a Bella. -É muito ruim

Mas Bella diz

-Claro que a gente vai. Eu quero um ramalhete real de você, qualquer cor de rosa que você quiser, e eu tenho o vestido perfeito.

O professor deve ter decidido que a gente já tinha gastado tempo o suficiente para preencher nossas cédulas porque ele começou a dar aula, e nós vamos por uma hora de lições de inglês que Bella e eu, pelo menos, já sabíamos dos nossos anos de aula em casa com Carlisle.

No caminha para saída, eu encurralei o professor.

-Cara legal, zombando da gente.

Sr. Fratalli encolhe os ombros.

-Ei, você não iria querer as pessoas pensando que eu estava mostrando favoritismo apenas porque acontece da gente viver na mesma casa.

-Eu não me importaria.- Mas eu estava brincando e levantei minha mão para uma batida. -Vejo você mais tarde, Carlisle?

-Muito mais tarde,- Sr. Fratalli, Carlisle, diz. -Eu tenho aula essa noite. Não quero ensinar pequenos esnobes como você para sempre.

Carlisle esta indo para a escola também. Escola de Pós-Graduação, então ele pode ser professor de inglês. Mas eu tive certeza que meu papai escrevesse uma ótima carta de recomendação para ele ensinar em Tuttle por agora.

-Ah, sim,- eu disse. -Bem, a gente vai manter a pizza aquecida para você.

-Eu tinha pensado que você estaria estudando muito duro para ter tempo de mesmo pedir pizza.

-Então você pensou errado. Essa aula é fácil comparado o que a gente fazia.

Depois da escola, Bella e eu geralmente pegávamos um metrô para a casa em Brooklyn onde a gente ainda vivia com Carlisle. Meu papai ofereceu para me mudar de volta para o seu apartamento em Manhattan depois da minha transformação, mas eu acho que nós dois ficamos aliviados quando eu disse não. Então agora nós todos ficamos juntos.

-Você quer andar nos campos de morango?- eu disse para Bella enquanto a gente saia de Tuttle. A gente fazia aquilo alguns dias, olhar para o jardim.

Mas hoje, Bella balançou a cabeça dela. -Eu quero ver uma coisa em casa.-

Eu acenei. Lar. Ainda é uma palavra tão bizarra e bonita para mim, ter um lar onde eu posso ir e voltar, um lugar onde as pessoas na verdade gostam de mim.

Quando a gente chegou em casa, Bella desapareceu nos andares de cima. O quarto dela ainda é no quarto andar, e eu ouço barulho em cima. Eu peguei o espelho que a gente sempre mantinha em um lugar de honra na sala de estar, o espelho reparado que Rosalie trouxe no dia que o feitiço foi quebrado.

–Eu quero ver Bella,- eu disse.

Mas como eu sabia que aconteceria, eu apenas vi meu próprio rosto. A mágica acabou, mas os efeitos dela vão viver para sempre. Havia definitivamente mágica em Bella e eu ficando juntos.

Bella desceu uns poucos minutos mais tarde.

-Onde esta?- ela diz.

-Onde esta o que?- Eu estava comendo uma caixa de Cheetos e um copo de leite. Eu tinha finalmente descoberto onde esta tudo na cozinha.

-O vestido da Ida - Bella diz. -Eu vou usar ele no baile.

-Isso é o que você quer vestir?

-Sim. Qual o problema com isso?

-Nenhum. - Eu peguei outra mão cheia de Cheetos.

-É porque não é novo?

Eu balancei minha cabeça, lembrando do meu comentário para Rosalie.

"–Por aqui as pessoas compram vestidos novos para um baile." Eu queria bater naquele cara exceto, ah sim, ele era eu.

-É apenas... eu não tenho certeza que eu quero que outras pessoas vejam... conheçam sobre... esquece. Esta bem.

-Você esta arrependido que não vai com alguma menina rainha do baile ou algo assim?

-Sim, certo. Não. Não. Para de me perguntar essa perguntas estúpidas. Esta bem.

Ela sorriu.

-Então onde esta meu vestido?

Eu olhei para longe.

-No meu quarto, embaixo do meu colchão.

Ela me deu um olhar engraçado.

-Por que isso estaria lá? Você estava vestindo ele? Isso é o por que você não quer que eu vista ele?- Ela esta brincando, mas mesmo assim...

-Não.- Eu comecei a descer as escadas para pegar o vestido. Eu não esperava que ela me seguisse, mas ela seguiu. Eu andei pelos meus cômodos, passei o jardim de rosas, então levantei o colchão e peguei o cetim verde do espaço entre o colhão e a cama. Eu lembrei dos dias quando eu costumava a cheirar o perfume, apesar que eu nunca contaria isso em um milhão de anos. Ainda, eu lembrei do primeiro dia que eu vi o vestido, o primeiro dia que eu a vi nele, estando com tando medo de tocar ela, mas tendo esperança que talvez ela iria me amar.

-Aqui. Coloca.

Ela o examinou.

-Ah, tem algumas missangas penduradas. Talvez você esta certo sobre não usar ele.

-Você pode consertar ele. Mandar ele para lavagem a seco. Mas primeiro coloque-o

- De repente, eu queria muito ver ela nele de novo.

Um momento mais tarde, ela esta vestindo ele, e esta exatamente como eu lembrava, e verde cetim legal contrastando com o rosa quente da pele dela.

-Uau,- eu digo. -Você esta bonita.

Ela se examina no espelho.

-Você esta certo. Eu estou maravilhosa.

-E tão modesta. Agora eu tenho que te pedir algo.

-O que é?

Eu levantei minha mão para ela.

-Posso ter essa dança?

**Fim!**

* * *

><p><strong>Bom meninas aqui termina nossa jornada infelizmente com esse problema, mas espero que tenham gostado. Bjinhos lindas.<strong>


End file.
